Total Drama World Tour
by EternalInsanity787
Summary: That's right, Season Three of my more TV-14 version of Total Drama! This time, 18 contestants, One Hundred Billion Dollar prize, and two (three) people that have not competed before! Songs every episode, even more drama, friendships, conflict and more! Featuring some people not competing since season one, some two-time veterans and again, some who weren't even contestants before!
1. Norway, No-way - Part 1

"Season Three of Total Drama, Folks!", Chris McLean, the self-proclaimed dashing host said with his fantastic black hair, just right five o' clock shadow, stunning black eyes, well worn blue modern shirt with a perfect collar and well-made white undershirt with gorgeous long sleeves and the perfect khaki pants under it all, touched up with a nice necklace and great sneakers said while he stood at an airport and totally did not pay anyone to say that about him, "The world is gonna be mine! And finally, Veronica is no longer able to steal my position as THE host! Speaking of which", Chris said as a bus arrived on the scene, "I have to spend it with a three ring team traveling freak show. They'll be competing all around the globe for this time, One Hundred BILLION dollars! So let's meet our players!", as he continued those he called out walked out of the bus with backpacks of red or blue depending on gender walked out, "Heather, Cody, Gwen, Duncan, Trent, Lindsay!", in order out walked a girl of asian descent with a short black ponytail, a red tank top, very short light green shorts and wedge heels that matched her top, a small boy with brown hair and teal eyes wearing a formal shirt beneath a cream shirt with a red stripe above a green stripe and topped it off with green sneakers and blue jeans, a taller boy with black hair with a green faux hawk ontop of it, one ear with two piercings, the other with one, one eye with two piercings and a nose piercing, a black shirt with a skull design on it, jean shorts, red and white sneakers, and a long sleeve cream coloured shirt under the black one, a spiked dog collar on his neck, a black soul patch and teal eyes, and he was followed by Gwen who had a light gothic attire (a skirt with dark leggings and booths underneath it, with a top that showed her stomach but had long sleeves and was mostly dark teal in colour) and had darker eyes and hair mostly coloured dark teal thanks to dying, and she was followed by a bow with black hair with one end going over one eye, a green shirt with a black handprint on it, a long-sleeved camo undershirt with black pants and green shoes. He was followed by Lindsay, a blonde girl with blue eyes that had big breasts, a brown vest over red shirt, a short orange dress, a light blue bandanna, and fashionable cowgirl boots. Lindsay and Trent waved, Cody made finger points to the camera with a smile, and Heather just walked on smiling as did Gwen. Once they stopped, Cody stood by Heather as she turned straight to Gwen.

"How does it feel not having LeShawna with you this time, Gwen?", she said insultingly.

"I dunno", Gwen replied, "How does it feel having pony hair as hair?"

"My extenions are HUMAN hair!", Heather sternly answered right back, angrily.

"You learn something new everyday", Duncan then commented, refering to what Heather just said. Gwen lightly laughed at this, while Heather grew increasingly offended.

"You're right Duncan", Heather then said, turning back to Gwen, "Like how Gwen went from Goth to F** Hag!", she then turned to Cody who was bisexual, "No offense, Cody."

"None taken!", Cody said right back, "If it's from you...or Justin", he then smiled at her lightly, she had no response to this. Gwen just looked on offended at the insult Heather said to her, but didn't feel like replying to it.

"Hey!", Lindsay then said to all of them, "Has any of you seen Tyler? I heard he was in this time!", everyone rolled their eyes when she said that.

"The Co-Host of Total Drama Aftermath,Bridgette!", Chris called out by the bus as a girl with a blue hoodie, light blue jean shorts, brown sandals a long blue ponytail and green eyes walked out of the bus smiling, "And also DJ, returning favourites Noah,...Ezekiel and Beth!", soon enough a very tall and muscular jamacian boy with a green shirt with white details that had an orange 'D' on it came out, he had shaven short dark hair with a white cap over it and blue jean shorts, and he was waving to the camera. DJ was followed by Noah, a boy with brown hair, indian (the country india) skin and heritage, brown eyes, had a red sweater vest over a blue shirt over a long sleeve white shirt and khaki shorts and light green sneakers.

"Finally I get away from sir failed white rapper", Noah remarked in regards to Ezekiel, a boy with a light green hoodie, a blue beanie, very pale white skin, slight brown facial hair strands on his chin, grey eyes, jean pants and sneakers.

"Yo yo yo!", Ezekiel said as he was trying to rap, "I ain't no failed rapper! I'm the shit, ya heard me?"

"Yeah, we heard you", Noah responded, "We just don't care."

"Then wave ya hands in the air!", Ezekiel said back, waving his hands in the air as he walked to the others. They were either laughing at him or disgusted with him, depending on who they were. After that did Beth, a girl who was not as pretty as Lindsay, Heather, Gwen or Bridgette nor as tall as them stepped out wearing a green shirt with a greener vest with scout badges on it, brown hair with a side ponytail, glasses over her eyes, pink pants and white sneakers.

"This is going to be like, so much fun!", Beth exclaimed, "I've never rode on a plane before in my life!"

"Then how did you go to Japan with Lindsay?", Gwen questioned Beth with.

"We took a ship"

"Yeah!", Lindsay said back as Beth walked over to her, "It was fun, but I wish we had enough money to take the plane! Planes seem like so much fun!"

"But they can crash, though", Beth then got a little scared, turning to Chris along with Lindsay, "This plane won't crash, will it?"

"I hope not!", Chris replied, turning to the massive Jumbo Jet with decals of him as a pilot on the sides of it's hull, "That baby's got my face on it! Anyway, we've also got Eva!", Eva, a very muscular girl with a black ponytail a bit longer than Heather's a butch build, orange-brownish eyes, and mostly blue work-out like outfit with no sleeves walked in, she also had a unibrow and was lifting fifty pound weights in both hands, "Justin!", an attractive boy with dark hair, hawaiian heritage and skin, a dark green shirt and jean pants followed her, he had gorgeous blew eyes and thick lips, and a well built body, Cody admired him the most while Heather scowled at him the most, "Sadie!", a very overweight girl with tight pink shirt and a loose type with black and white stripes, black hair in two twin ponytails, pink lipstick and matching wedge heels then stepped off the bus crying heavily, walking straight passed Eva and to the others while holding onto a photo of her skinnier and tanner friend who dressed like her and had the same hairstyle."and finally, Tyler!", a brunette boy with a red hairband and red tracksuit and brown eyes then stepped out, stricking a pose before he tripped and fall right onto Justin, who then smacked into Eva. Though, it was more like hitting a rock so the two boys fell down to the ground while Eva just remained unphased by it at all. Chris chuckled a bit before moving on, "And to add more variety to this season, we have TWO newcomer competitiors, AND we've also got one of our long-time staff members as a contestant! The staff member is Cody's older cousin from Russia but now a citizen of our country Canada, she's appeared in many movies a child actor megastar but nowdays is in nothing but horrible comedy movies, it's Veronica!", Veronica, girl now wearing a pink hairband with a blonde ponytail, a modern grey jacket with a nice pink shirt that showed her clevage and a back slanted skirt with matching pink heels then walked out of the bus, she was visibly upset about competing.

"I SHOULD be a hostess", she said to Chris as she walked right over Tyler, hurting him with her heels, "NOT a contestant!"

"Well too bad", Chris said uncaringly, "Your contract says that should you end up in a position where you qualified to compete in a season", he said as he took out a copy of the hosts' contract, "Or if someone convinces the producers to put you in said situation for ratings, that you are officially a contestant and for at least the current season do not have any power as a staff member or hostess until or unless you are eliminated."

"So she won't leave if she's voted off?!", Cody exclaimed in response, Veronica glaring at his obvious insult.

"Oh no, she'll leave!", Chris said, "She'll just return to the Aftermath show is all. Unless, I convince the producers to kick her off. No success yet."

"Ever", Veronica said with a confident tone, "They'd be crazy to kick me off the series at this point!"

"Yeah, anyway", Chris continued, "Our first new comer is an honour roll student with a diplomat for a dad and the suspicious good looks to charm the pants off of most species! Alejandro Burromuerto!", then out stepped a hispanic boy with somewhat long brown hair, light green eyes, a soul patch matching his hair, a nice collared red shirt, grey pants, light blue earrings that were small, a silver bull head necklace and dark coloured boots. He had black glasses on that he quickly took off with a smile. He then turned to Tyler and Justin who were on the ground and offered a hand to help them up.

"Amigos, let me help you", he said as he grabbed onto Tyler and Justin and helped back on their feet. Both of them were somewhat put off by him doing that.

"I like girls", Tyler said somewhat nervously back at him.

"And I happen to be interested in someone else.", Justin replied, looking over to Cody with a wink, Cody winked back, still standing next to a scowling Heather. Alejandro just shrugged in response, keeping his charming smile as focus shifted back to Chris.

"And She's a sugar addicted super fan! With sixty total drama blogs, and having been kicked off the first, Sierra!", he then gestured to the plane as a girl with tight light blue pants, a long purple ponytail longer than any other of the girls' hair and also mostly braided, tan skin, a yellow top and black eyes came out of the door at super fast speed, going almost crazy at seeing her favourite t.v. stars in person.

"OH MY GOD I LOVE YOU GUYS!", Sierra squealed happily, "AND THIS IS THE GREATEST DAY OF MY LIFE!", she then laughed almost like a monkey, "Anybody got a paper bag I can breathe into?", she then screamed once more as she caught sight of Cody once again and ran right over to him, purposely shoving Heather and Justin aside, "Oh my god, Cooodddy! I've always dreamt of this moment...Only you weren't wearing anything.", she said the last part evily almost, making Cody feel very uncomfortable.

"Wow cousin", Veronica commented, "Looks like you finally have what you always wanted after all.", in response to this insult Cody angrily looked at Veronica, though didn't have the chance to say anything as the Jumbo jet was then being wheeled to where all of them were standing in all of it's glory. It was a seemingly rusty giant plane, big enough for all of them to temporarily live in for the competition at least. In it's cockpit was Chef (a very buff and tall black man with a light mustace/soul patch, and currently a more commercial pilot's suit with Chris on the decals wearing the more cartoon/single plane suit.) beside him was , a mad un-liscensed doctor with a big red nose over his real one, a doctor coat over a quite average outfit, and a large red afro. His eyes always changed colours of the rainbow with every other shot he was in).

"What the?", Duncan said as it was being loudly wheeled in.

"You expect me to stay on that?", Veronica scoffed in response, "That rusty piece of junk is more likely to explode than have me on it!"

"Ahem", Chris went as he once more showed Veronica the contract she signed to be on the official staff of the show, "You have no choice."

"HMPH!", Veronica replied, folding her arms and clearly being annoyed with this all.

"I agree with Veronica", Heather then said, "How safe IS that thing?"

"As safe as floaties!", Chris commented, just after a piece of the plane fell off with a rat and a racoon on it, both of them then running off, Chris just continuing to speak and completely ignoring them, "Now loading!"

"I WANT KATIE HERE!", Sadie suddenly exclaimed in a giant fit of tears, a cry so squealy that everyone had to cover their ears, "KATIE! KATIE KATIE KATIE!", she cried loudly, hugging the phot of her best friend tightly. It was amazing the glass didn't break, actually. Eva had eventually gotten so annoyed, having put up with her crying the entire ride to the airport, that she was about to punch Sadie out, but Alejandro stepped in before she could do that, wanting to speak with Sadie himself.

"Seniorita", he said to her as he put an arm on her shoulder, grabbing her attention and soothing her crying, "Your friend Katie wouldn't want you to remain crying over her for the entire season, she would want you to be strong and not cry!"

"You're so hot", Sadie responded, looking right at Alejandro's eyes, but then remembering Katie and beginning to cry once again, "BUT I WANT KATIE HERE TO LOOK AT YOU WITH ME LIKE WE USED TO DO WITH JUSTIN TOGETHER!", she then cried once more, going down to the ground on her knees and doing so, "I WANT KATIE BACK! WHY? WHY DID SHE HAVE TO GO AWAY?! WHY COULDN'T SHE BE AT THE RED CARPET WITH ME?!", she continued to cry more and more until Chris got fustrated enough to hand Eva his personal frying pan, which she then used to angrily smack Sadie right on the head to knock her out at least temporarily.

"Anyone else want this?!", Eva said to everyone else.

"No", Cody quickly responded.

"I'll take a window seat!", Bridgette commented.

"I love the plane!", Lindsay and Beth both said in unison.

"GOOD!", Eva exclaimed angrily, "Now let's get on this fuckin' thing and get this over with!"

"Now boarding!", Chris announced to everyone, "On a voyage to One Hundred BILLION big gones!", he then faced the camera, "We're saving you a first class seat for ALL the action! Right here, on TOTAL, DRAMA, WOOOOOOORRRRRLLLLDDD TOOOOOOOUUUUURRRRR!"

"Seriously?", Duncan commented before the intro segment appeared. The intro song, only seen to those watching on television, was not really happening and played to the song 'I wanna be famous'.

**[INTRO SEQUENCE - SKIP IF YOU WANT]**

It first showed a spotlight appearing near an airport tower, then one appearing from a suitcase and shining on breathing helpers, and then a camera pushing a raccoon out of the activating engine and one finally coming out of a briefcase with a bra on it before the director's clapper was shown being clapped, leading to show one going through a first person perspective through a hallway, Chris jumping out of the way and Chef and ducking from it in the cockpit. It then flew through some airport traffic and then by a large tower before cutting to underwater with Sadie holding her picture of Katie before it was taken by a shark, prompting her to attack it senselessly until it spat it out. On the surface, Ezekiel was trying to rap dance on a canoe made of bamboo or something until Duncan smacked him with an oar, laughing about it as it went through alligator infested water. Veronica was with him rowing it and just laughed along with him, but then they hit a rubber raft with Sierra holding Cody on it, he tried to grab at them for help as he and Sierra sank, but Duncan just looked on surprised at this while Veronica was laughing hysterically. Things then went to the statue of liberty where Alejandro was helping Heather up with a charming smile as Tyler ran with Noah in a baby carriage, eventually tripping over Trent laying on the ground and sending Noah off the statue and down into what was the frozen ice cap part of the yukon, landing right into Gwen's arms, the two of them looking at eachother with cocked eyebrows but Gwen didn't drop Noah. Meanwhile Lindsay looked at a photo of Tyler and scratched her head before Dr. Pennywise came in and scared her away with acting like he was going to operate on her, only to then be revealed that it was Beth in a costume who tried to run after Lindsay but was attacked by an angry white seal pup. It then showed Bridgette and DJ surfing the waves of a sunny place together until they smacked into eachother and fell in and then shifted to Justin avoiding punches from Eva in the street somewhere until the plane flew over them and interrupted it, then cut to Beth, Trent, Sadie, Noah, Gwen and DJ holding hands and doing the 'can-can', kicking their legs in and out with Heather, Veronica, Eva, Lindsay, Cody and Duncan doing the same atop them and Alejandro, Justin, Lindsay, Bridgette and Ezekiel ontop of them with Tyler ontop of all of them, all of doing that same dance. The plane then flew passed a dessert, then threw paris where it made a french couple get smacked in the face with food, and then by a mountain range where it took the top off of one mountain. All of them were then shown continuing their dance while mouthing the lyircs 'I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous' with the song while Veronica and Heather glared at each-other, Sierra stared at Cody, and DJ got hit in the face with a seagull. Chef, with Pennywise with him, then shifted the plane to the side, knocking all of the contestants off of it and into the sky. All of them fell down with parachutes, Sierra holding Cody in her arms, and landed just as a vehicle with the season's logo drove up behind them, ending the intro and finally bring things back to the actual episode with things that were really going on.

**[INTRO SEQUENCE OVER]**

The actual episode continued with Chris walking everyone right into the part of the plane with tables lined like a cafeteria, random kitchen objects everywhere and chairs made of random things.

"Singing?!", Gwen commented as they all walked in with him, turning to her fellow contestants, "I thought Chris was joking about that!"

"Am I the only one with no problem singing?", Veronica gloated, "I have several mixtapes and one full album of my own! I'm a pop singer, after all."

"We get it", Noah said as he rolled his eyes, "You're famous, blah blah blah. You don't have to repeat yourself every god damn episode.", most of the other contestants snickered at his remark, even Chris got a little laugh, though Veronica glared at Noah for a few seconds.

"Whatever", Veronica replied, "Point is, I actually like singing."

"Well I don't!", Duncan then angrily exclaimed, looking right at Chris, "Girls sing, little birdies sing, hahaha, Duncans, do not sing!"

"As long as I can rap, the Zeke is all good!", Ezekiel sad in his rapper voice, "Word!"

"Do it, and you'll die!", Duncan and Eva both threatened him with their fists in unison, making Ezekiel back off a bit in fear.

"Why are you doing this to us?!", Heather then said to Chris, who came up with a pretty quick and blunt response, actually.

"Singing reality shows are HUGE!", he explained, "and the worse the singing, the higher the ratings! Which is why on this show, there will be no vocal coaches, or rehersals, or warning!", upon hearing that all of them complained in unison, meaning what they were saying was most intelligible. "Anywho, this is the dining room area, where you'll enjoy in-flight meals!"

"Not for long, yo!", Ezekiel then exclaimed, "Prepare to lose to the Zeke!"

"Okay", Gwen then said, putting a hand on his shoulder, "Not trying to be mean here, but you do remember what got you voted off first last time, right?"

"Word!", Ezekiel said back to her, "And I spent every second makin' sure that don't happen! I'm faster, stronger, smauter, and-", Chris then interrupted,

"Chattier, Blabbier, can't shut uppier, now ZIP IT! Let's finish the tour, so we can get this bird in flight!"

"Is there a-", Sadie said as she was crying over Katie being gone, though not hysterically anymore, "Bathroom?"

"Right through there!", Chris gestured to said bathroom, the crying Sadie went into the room where he was pointing to, where she found;

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Sadie - walks in crying, as she sits down, she notices the camera facing her "A Camera? This is a confessional? That's...KATIE SHOULD BE HERE WITH ME TO TALK WITH ME THEN!", she then cries even more hugging onto her photo so much that the frame shatters and the glass falls to the ground, possibly cutting her but she didn't care at all. She just held on to the picture itself as she cried, "WHY CAN'T MY PARENTS BE RICHER?!"

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIAL ENDS]**

"Losing teams will enjoy luxurious economy class accomodations between destinations!", Chris said as he and the 18 contestants were gathered in a room with two long benches on each side, and some laundry hanging from the ceiling.

"Okay!", Lindsay replied, "But, where are our beds?"

"Our Intern is demonstrating!", Chris then gestured to an Intern that resembled Tyler but was blonde, had a white muscle shirt and khaki shorts on, sleeping in a very uncomfortable harness rather than a bed.

"That, does NOT look comfortable!", Heather commented.

"No comfort for losers!", Chris said right back, "Safety harnesses and, an emergency exit! But no comfort here, here or, here!"

"Hahahaha!", Sierra laughed as she went right over to Chris and started laughing for no real reason, "O-M-G Chris I am so L-O-L! Hahahaha!"

"I say we hit the winner's compartment, homedog!", Ezekiel suddenly commented, "Cuz I am never gon' sit here, eh! I'm only gonna be a winner, yo-yo-OW!", he was suddenly struck by Eva hard with the frying pan she got earlier. He fell right to the ground and nobody felt bad for him at all. Chris even smiled and laughed in response before taking everyone to a nice cabin of the plane filled with comfortable seats, a map of the entire world, an actual bar with drinks, and even a large bathroom that included plenty of toilet stalls and even showers.

"This is the first class cabin!", Chris told them as they all checked it out nicely, "The domain of each week's winners!", as he said this Beth and Lindsay were standing in-front of Alejandro, admiring his good looks while Sadie sat at the bar drinking soda as if it were beer and still upset about her loss of Katie this season and the others were admiring the seats of the cabin.

"Now this is the kind of accommodation ladies deserve!", Alejandro said as he stood with Beth and Lindsay, both of whom couldn't help but admire him.

"Awww!", Beth said back with a smile.

"They have ladies in first class too?", the confused Lindsay said to him before realizing what he meant, "Oh! Me and Beth! You meant me!...are you Tyler?", Alejandro then frowned a bit and looked at Lindsay with one raised eyebrow. Tyler was just looking at this in visible sadness that Lindsay had blatantly forgot about him with how long they have been separated from eachother during the series.

"Lindsay's supposed to like me!", Tyler said while stood next to DJ.

"That dude is as smooth as my Momma's gavy!", DJ commented, "haha, nobody can compete with gravy! Not even Owen!"

"Hey! Lindsay!", Tyler called out, "I know where Tyler is!", she then looked right over to him, "He's right over here!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah!", Tyler replied, "Infact, I'm Tyler!"

"You are?!", Lindsay said surprised, "But...I don't remember him looking like you.", Tyler's face sank when he heard that. "I think he was more...Tyler-ish.", Beth would have come inbetween this, but she was too busy admiring Alejandro to even notice Lindsay and Tyler's conversation.

"I can prove it!", Tyler said to her, "I can uh...do a triple backflip!", he then attempted this very thing, only right after the first flip he landed face first and hurt himself right infront of Alejandro.

"Do you need help with that, Amigo?", Alejandro asked to Tyler, but Tyler held out a hand and helped himself up instead.

"I'm good", Tyler said to him, "I...I like girls! Go to Cody or Duncan if you're into that!", Duncan raised one half of his unibrow at Tyler saying that, and Cody one eyebrow, but neither of them said anything since Tyler was technically speaking truth.

"Just offering help", Alejandro replied with a shrug.

"Awww!", Lindsay said back, "I hope you're Tyler! You're so sweet!"

"Yeah!", Beth added, "Super Sweet!"

"Thank you", Alejandro said to them with a charming smile, "I appreciate the compliments."

"By the way", Beth said to him, "What's the name again?"

"Alejandro"

"That's such a cool name!", Lindsay replied, "I could say it all day!"

"Please do", as Alejandro continued conversing with Lindsay and Beth, Heather couldn't help but scowl right at him.

**[COCKPIT CONFESSIONAL - CHEF AND PENNYWISE ARE IN BACKGROUND SEATS]**

Heather - "I can see right through that guy", she then looks around the confessional, "You know, this extra confessional is a thousand times nicer than talking in the toilet."

Chef - Turns to add his own words into this, "Maybe for you, I'm tryin' to prep for a fly with this guy in here!"

Pennywise - honks his clown nose

Heather - "Hello! Venting! sssshhh! Anyway, new guy is so transparent! So fake! So-"

Chef - "Deliciously seductive?"

Heather - "That is not what I was going to say!"

Chef - "Pretty good lookin' guy to boot!"

Pennywise - "Yes! I would love to use my stone rock technique on him! It's my most effective medical technique of them all, second only to the windex technqiue used by most true greek people!"

Heather - "Augh, fuck this!"

**[COCKPIT CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

"Woah, where are we know?", Cody said as they all were now in a new room, he then looked around to see all the stuff to see what was in this room that was fancier than even first class, "A Grand piano, a burning fireplace, a four person hot tub with LED light show and dancing waters, a makeshift miniature hospital area with, a costume chest from spencer's, four giant king sized beds, and the official November Kox life-like and life-sized doll?", the last one was of course a action-figure like doll of a woman with a supermodel build, black hair and yellow eyes. The doll was censored due to being naked/un-dressed and on the center bed of the room.

"Now this is my kinda place, homies!", Ezekiel commented, "This must be the REAL first class!"

"Oh my god Cody!", Sierra said, putting hands on Cody's shoulders, "This is almost exactly like the place I dreamt our honeymoon would be!", she then looked down at Cody with almost wicked looking expression.

"Honeymoon?!", Cody said as he then backed away from Sierra and to Heather and Justin, who were convientally standing near Eva.

"Four beds?!", Veronica angrily exclaimed, "Are you trying to piss me off Chris?!"

"Yes, I am!", Chris said with a smile, "These here, are my quarters! And Chef and Pennywise's too due to space limitations. And they're off limits!", he then turned specifically to Ezekiel and Veronica, "Which means if ANY contestants are found here, for WHATEVER reason, they are to get a warning, and if they do it again, INSTANTLY eliminated! And if you damage anything in here, your parents or you will have to pay for it. Even IF you win the season, too!", everyone gasped in response to that, even Veronica and except Eva.

"Oh Chris!", Sierra said, "I heart your limits!"

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Veronica - is applying blush on her face "Ugh, at least they let me keep my makeup appliers, this is SO not what I signed my contract for! Trust me, Veronica fans, Chris will NOT hear the end of this! First, I will beat Cody in this competion, only THEN will I even consider the option of being eliminated. I have ALWAYS made it at least one place above him at everything we are in together if I don't win. But trust me, I am winning that One Hundred Billion Dollars."

**[SECOND CONFESSIONAL]**

Heather - "Anyway, with Beth here, and also Lindsiot and Aledumbass looking like a real threat, it looks like my only chances are making an alliance with Veronica, Cody and or the new girl. Veronica WAS a staff member and came up with this damn season, so making an alliance with her again will be top priority for now!", she then thought about it, "Cody will be easy, but the new girl, pretending to like that, will be haaard. I do NOT heart the new girl."

**[CONFESSIONALS END]**

"And that's pretty much it!", Chris then said as now everyone was back in the dining area, "I skipped the cargo hard and galley, but I'm sure you'll find those exciting destinations later! When I 'accidentally' lock some of you in there!", he then looked right at Ezekiel and Veronica, the latter of which glared angrily right back at him. Suddenly the plane hit turbulance, and Bridgette fell right into Alejandro's arms due to turbulance. She smiled as she looked up at him.

"Senorita!", he said to her, holding her now, "Are you okay?"

"I have a boyfriend", she said while still smiling, "But...is the earth moving?"

"It's just the take off", Noah explained, "We're unfortunately starting this", he then sighed and continued sarcastically, "Wonderful maiden voyage."

"One more thing!", Chris then announced, "I think you all remember something called, the Elimination Ceremony?", he then pointed to a room right behind him, "Takes place right in there, my friends!", they were all then gathered before Chris and the blonde intern in a room with a hawaiian vibe to it with a tiki head by the door, floral design curtain on a small stage and also some carpet leading to the exit door as well. "If you don't recieve a barf big filled with airline issue peanuts, you will have to be thrown out of this!", he then gestured to the exit door, "The drop, of shame! Where you will hopefully be given parachutes to make your landing a bit more safer!"

"Hopefully?", Gwen replied with a concerned face, "What does that mean?"

"Nothing!", Chris said with a laugh, "Nothing you have to worry about anyway!"

"I have somethin', yo!", Ezekiel said while raising his hands, "I have a peanut allergy, or sensitivity...and...well, yeah yo!"

"Let me see", Chris then read the contracts he had signed, "Well, it looks like you're-", Chris' cellphone then rang, distracting him and making him answer it, "Yeah? Yeah I know! Awesome thing, right? Wait, what? What do you mean the fans-Ugh, fine!", he then hung up, "Okay, I was gonna make you leave but apparently hundreds of fans that apparently believe in some alternate universe or some shit literally just called our producers and threatened their lives if I did that, so, you'll just get something else instead. Anyway, as for the replacement", Chris then opened the door and kicked the intern right out of the plane, "There's our elimination for the episode! And keep in mind, all eliminations are FINAL! S bye, Billy!", after that the plane finally took off, starting to head straight for it's first destination, Scandinavia, which was the penninisula on the top of Europe that contained Norway, Finland and Sweden. "Oh! And another thing!", Chris then addressed the cast before they went back to the dining area, "Before you ask, no, due to having some LGBT contestants, namely Cody, Duncan, Trent and Justin, we are not allowed to go to any country that has the death sentence, imprisonment charge or even limits freedom of expression for being Homosexual. Which means no Russia, Egypt, Any Middle eastern country that isn't Isareal, almost all of central and northern africa, Inodesia, Borneo and those countries next to it except like one, North Korea but we couldn't go there anyway, and um...yeah. We're only going to nations who have same-sex marriage, don't really have anything good or bad about it or those that have somethin' else than marriage thanks to G.L.A.A.D. ALSO sending death threats to the producers."

"Those countries suck anyway", Heather commented in response to that.

"I admit", Veronica added, "That is part of why I left Russia, but I still respect it as my homeland."

"Depends on which way you look at that", Sierra said in response, looking right at Justin with a jealous look on her face. Justin raised one eyebrow at her, but neither said anything else to eachother. Later, all of them were gathered in the dining area together once again, the plane heading to their first destination. Cody, Trent, Duncan and Justin at least relieved that no countries that would kill them (Trent and Duncan for being homosexual, Cody and Justin for being bisexual) will be visited during this season.

"Every second we're getting closer to adventure!", DJ said, before then growing sad, "And farther and father from Momma."

"Cody Emment Jameson Anderson", Sierra said, sitting right across from Cody and looking flirtatiously right at him, "I also happen to know that your birthday is April first, you're my very own april fool!", Cody just looked on somewhat disturbed at Sierra. Then, a dinging sound was heard, and Chris came in with a suit and hat as if he were a dancer.

"Whenever you here that friendly little bell", he explained, "It's musical number time! So, let's hear it!"

"But, what are we going to sing?", Veronica asked in response, "I need a script or something to sing!"

"You have improv it!", Chris bluntly answered, "That's why it's like a min-challenge, after all!"

_**[SONG - "COME FLY WITH US"]**_

Veronica, Beth, Sierra and Lindsay - "Up, Up, Up, UP!"

Trent, Cody, DJ and Tyler - "Sing, Sing, Sing, SING!"

Veronica, Beth, Sierra, Lindsay, Trent, Cody, DJ, Tyler, Heather and Sadie - "We're flying, and singing, we're flying and we're singing!"

Sadie - "And miss Katie!"

Sierra - pulling laundry holder in first class with Cody sitting on it, "Come fly with us!"

Cody and Sierra - "Come fly with us!"

Eva - is lifting her weights in dining area, and is sounding very uninterested, "We've got alot of stupid songs to sing, because of Chris."

Bridgette - is in first class with Lindsay - "Come Fly with us!"

Bridgette & Lindsay - "Come Fly with us!"

Alejandro - randomly comes in and takes them by their hand, "It's a pleasure and an honour and a must!", (they both blush and giggle, he smirks and raises one eyebrow at the camera)

Duncan - sitting at dining table, bored completely "Dudes this is messed, you're singing in a plane."

Justin - "Well, this isn't a problem for me! I was also a pop singer"

Gwen - runs in, "Yeah, but guys, you're singing on TV!"

Heather - comes in doing ballet around Heather, surprising both Gwen and Duncan, "Haven't you always wanted to? No wait, it's just meeeeeee!"

DJ - is dancing alongside Sadie is still crying on the ground over Katie, "Come Fly with us!"

Sadie - "Come miss Katie!"

DJ - "come Fly with us!", turbulance then hits and knocks Tyler right into both of them. Sadie grabs her photo just in time to save it from being lost.

Veronica - Is in cockpit holding on a chair for dear life "Can't you fucking steer this thing?!"

Chef - "I try!"

- Is spraying windex in an intern's eyes "Don't worry, dear Joshua, I have the soluuttttiooonnn!", takes out a rock and starts beating him with it.

Ezekiel - Is in economy class and stars own rap solo, "Hey yo yo yo yo homies ya man Zeke here, droppin' the bomb cuz you talkin' to the victor! Yeah, hmm-mmm! Harold things he's all that, but I'm the real rappah! No-one else thinks so, but Zeke knows so cu-", Eva suddenly arrives and smacks him in the face with the frying pan.

Noah - is looking at rusty engienes with smoke puffing constantly out of them, "Come Fly with us, Come Die with Us!"

Sadie - "Flying? We're flying now? Someone call Katie, please!", Eva then comes in and knocks her out with the frying pan again.

Heather, Veronica, DJ and Trent - Are in dining room with a refusing Gwen and Duncan - "Come Fly with Us! Come sing with us!"

Duncan & Gwen - "No!"

Chris - walks over, "Will anyone care for a copy of the Season 3 rules, because in-order to escape instant elimination-"

Veronica - takes papers from him, much to his annoyance, "All contestants, must sing in each show!"

Cody - "Duncan, come on! Don't wuss out!"

Noah - "Gwen, just do it. Let's go"

Gwen - "I don't wanna go home", finally decides to sing, "Come fly with us, Come Fly with Us, Come and fly, with uuuussss!"

Cody (isn't singing) - "Duncan, dude come on!"

Duncan - decides to sing as now all contestants are in a group shot together with him in middle - "This suuuuuuuccckks!"

Cody, Veronica, Gwen, Heather, Sadie, DJ, Tyler, Trent, Bridgette, Sierra, Alejandro, Lindsay, Beth, Ezekiel, Justin, Noah, Eva - "Yeah!"

_**["COME FLY WITH US" NOW OVER]**_

After the song, Chris was busy reading his newspaper for some reason.

"We have no reached our location!", Chef said over loudspeaker, Chris looked up to listen, "Everyone strap in and don't open no mother fuckin' windows, cuz we're about to begin our descent into Norway! Not puttin' a pilot theather, such a stupid idea! Chris is such an idiot!", Chris then gasped in shock at hearing that, "Hey, why the PA's still left on?", Chef then turned it off, leaving Chris very upset while reading the paper.

"We'll be right back", Chris said to the camera, glaring angrily towards it.

**[COMMERCIAL]**

This one takes place at a prison filled with vile thugs and criminals that all look horrible, when suddenly a blue blur speeds by and stops right infront of the camera, he is an anthro hedgehog with green eyes, looks like a true cartoon character, has white gloves and red sneakers with a golden buckle and white stripe on both. His spines and head are also quite big for a hedgehog. If you don't know his name, his fur is blue, his mouth area biege/white as were his arms and center of his belly, and he is known around the world as the chief protector of justice, Sonic the Hedgehog.

Sonic - "Hey kids! You probably have heard about a place like this during your time watchin' Mommy and Daddy's T.V., or when you did some bad stuff you shouldn't have, and you probably heard of droppin' the soap too! Well, unfortunately, alot of today's youth might end up in prison cells at least once in their life, especially when they're famous, so I'm gonna give you some tips to avoiding droppin' your soap! First, if you do drop the soap and big bad Ted approaches you, first you yell NO! Then, you kick him in the balls and make him fall on the floor! Prison inmates will love to jump on the tough dude when he's down, so you'll give yourself a free moment of safety! Then, you tell the Warden's daughter or gay son, he or she's the only one that will able to convince his or her dad to stop this! Or, you can just call the Warden's mom hotline presented below. Mothers are more powerful than children, after all. Why, all mothers have a built in concern for people in need! Another tip is to bring one of those life-sized action figure dolls and have it have no clothes on it! Prisons are now allowing them in, but only if they are shared amongst all inmates! But last but not least, the best way to avoid droppin' the soap is to not be a punk! Because when you're a punk, that's no good!"

**[COMMERCIAL/ PUBLIC SERVICE ANNOUNCEMENT ENDS]**

Following the PSA from Sonic, the plane had landed in Norway by then. Since it was a northen country, the climate was very cold and the ground was filled with snow and ice. Reindeer actually patrolled some parts of it, and nearby was the north sea, since they had landed right on the west coast of Norway. Chris stood before all of the contestants with his smile on his face and his mind ready to begin their first Total Drama World Tour challenge.

"You guys ready for a little fun? Huh?", he said to them as he was now dressed in heavy winter gear while all of them save Ezekiel and Alejandro where shiving due to the cold climate of Norway. Sadies tears were now becoming literally frozen icesycles on her face. "Wow, sure is cold out here ain't it? Anyway, I call this challenge...umm...well okay to be honest we were planning to go to Egpyt, but that country is now off our list so...", he then looks over at the Norwegian landscape, looking at it so he can properly think of a challenge name for it, "Well, um..Mountain Over Under! Yeah...or Norwegian Mountain trekkin'! I have no idea..one of those two!"

"Can I", Sadie said while she was shivering, "Have a spot to warm up...Katie's...Photo? And...my face?"

"What about me?!", Heather then complained, "I'm so damn cold right now!"

"You can have my sweater, Heather!", Cody then prepared to talk off his sweater, but the panting of Sierra in response to that as well as her grabbing his hand before he gave it to Heather stopped him. Heather was annoyed at Sierra's denial of her getting that sweater from Cody.

"Give it to me Cody", Sierra said in a disturbing tone of voice to Cody, "I will keep it safer!"

"On second thought", the very disturbed Cody said back to her, "I'll keep it.", Heather just looked on at Sierra with an annoyed look to her face, as did Justin.

"Alright people!", Chris then called out, "Let's get this show on the road!", after that, all of the contestants were gathered infront of a finish line, with Ezekiel and Alejandro still the only two not shivering at all.

"How come you're not shivering?", Eva said to Alejandro, suspicious about him.

"My body is like a built in thermal machine", Alejandro explained, "I can not get cold.", he then turned to Lindsay and Beth shivering heavily, and Bridgette who was minorly shivering, her jacket protector some of her body. "Lindsay, Beth, you two could use my shirt more than I can", he then took off his shirt and revealed a body with full six-pack abs that could rival even Justin's, who speaking of which got highly jealous at seeing. All of the girls minus Veronica, Eva, Heather and Sierra were admiring him. Even Duncan and Trent, being full homosexuals, couldn't help but do so at least a little bit as well. "Here", once he put his shirt over both of them, they suddenly felt much warmer and squealed of joy. Tyler looked on sad, DJ patting him on the back. Eva just rolled her eyes at how easy Lindsay and Beth let a man take control of their situation.

"Alright! With Alejandro's sexyness done", Chris then said, "It's time for the challenge! Basically what it means is you will choose how you get to the finish line! You can scale the many mountains of Norway to get to the other side, or you can take the cave inside or under the mountains to do so. OR, you could even take the flatter prairies and go around the mountains! Got it?", everyone then nodded in response to his words except Sadie who was more focused on Katie's photo, "Ready, Set, GO!", as soon as he said all of the contestants ran, most of them appearing to go straight into the caves. As such, it didn't take long before Cody, Sierra, Noah, Justin, Heather, Veronica, Eva and DJ all came across a crossroads inside of the caves, three branching pathways with one heading up, one heading down and one heading straight ahead.

"Oh great", Noah said once they all reached this spot, "Our best reality show host dude forgot mention there were different paths in the caves!"

"So Sierra, Veronica, which way do you think we should go!", Heather said, trying to be nice to them both.

"Me?", Sierra replied happily, "Umm...uhh...uhh"

"I'M going to the one going up", Veronica said, walking forward passed all of them, "Follow me if you want, I honestly don't care."

"Then up it is for me too!", Heather said happily, Cody following right behind her.

"Where-ever Cody goes, I go!", Sierra said, following right after Cody who followed Heather. Justin in response became annoyed, not only with Cody showing him little attention thus far, but also with Sierra most of all. He did folow them, though, since he did have feelings for Cody like Sierra. Eva, DJ and Noah were then left to go it alone.

"So Eva", Noah said to the butch girl, "Where do you think we should go"

"Straight ahead", Eva bluntly said to them, "I don't trust the one with all the prissy bitches going up it."

"Same here", Noah said as he followed Eva down the path going straight ahead, "Let's go.", DJ silently followed them in, since he felt much more protected being around Eva then alone or with Heather or Veronica. Meanwhile, on the outside, Lindsay, Beth and Tyler were watching Alejandro climb up the mountains with perfect agility, surprising even the animals on the mountains with how perfect he jumped up it, not even getting a rock to hit him and not even affected by the cold.

"Oh my gosh!", Lindsay commented with Beth just silently gazing at Alejandro, "He is like the cutest mountain goat ever! I wonder if Tyler could be a goat!"

"Yeah!", Tyler said to his girlfriend, "I can!"

"You're Tyler?"

"Yes!"

"I still don't know about that", Lindsay said to him, "Do you have any birth cerificate with you?"

"...no."

"Well then, I can't think your Tyler until you have one!"

"Ladies!", Alejandro said as he suddenly jumped back down and took them by the hand, "Allow me to help you!", he then carried them up to climb with him, much to Tyler's shock and gasp. Meanwhile, Trent, Gwen and Duncan were walking as a trio into the flatter prairies of the area, together.

"So um, yeah", Trent said in a nervous tone to Duncan and Gwen both, "It's been a while...haha."

"Yeah", Duncan said nervously back, "It has."

"Look, Trent", Gwen said to the fellow contestant, "I just wanted to talk about, well, my crush on you...I really am over it now despite what Heather or Veronica might be saying, just, just so you know."

"Hey, it's cool", Trent said back to her with a friendly smile, "I don't any fans, girls or dudes, I never minded you liking me in the first place..just...know that I'm..well, Gay."

"I am", Gwen said back with a smile, "Thanks for understanding.", she then turned to Duncan, "Oh and um...sorry for...getting so mad."

"Hey", Duncan said to Gwen, "It's cool. I've been put through worse."

"Well", Gwen said with a reassured tone, "At least we're all good, right?"

"Partially", Duncan and Trent both said unison, looking away fro meachother with slightly angry looking faces. Gwen noticed this and sighed, not remembering why the three of them ended up a trio anyway. Meanwhile, also going the prairie route were Bridgette, Ezekiel and Sadie. Bridgette was having one arm over Sadie's shoulder and helping her not fall into the snow while Ezekiel was simply following them. Sadie continued crying about Katie's absence the entire time.

"I miss Katie!", she said softly from all the snow and shivering.

"I know.", Bridgette said to her, "But like Alejandro said, you need to be strong! She won last season by putting your absence aside her, but she never forgot about you! Remember how happy she was when you two were reunited? I bet she's watching this right now and if she were here she'd be encouraging you to do the same!"

"You will think that?"

"I know that!"

"Well...I guess you're right...would it be weak to still keep her photo with me though..to help when I do miss her?"

"No", Bridgette patted Sadie, "It wouldn't. Besides, you have some other people willing to be your friend besides Katie, so don't worry about being alone either!"

"Awwww", Sadie said with a smile, "Thanks, Bridgette!", she then gave Bridgette a tight hug of happiness, "You're such a great friend!"

"No problem", Bridgette said back to Sadie.

"Yo this is some good stuff right here, yo!", once he said that, Sadie and Bridgette became somewhat offended, and it didn't take long for the two to throw him away from them and into a large pile of snow in the distance. Meanwhile, Eva, Noah and DJ were busy going straight ahead inside of the caves with Eva leading the trio the whole way through. Her face occasionaly breaking from it's blank stare into an angry one holding her frying pan to scare away any dangerous insects or creatures that dared think about approaching her by coming into her view.

"You know, I thought Chris would've put somethin' different in this challenge!", DJ commented, "Right now, we're just walkin' down some endless path goin' straight!"

"I don't think you should mention that", Noah then said to him.

"Why not?"

"Because", Noah explained, "The laws of shows like this has always been as soon as you mention it, it will happen."

"So basically", Eva added in, turning to face DJ as a giant revived-by-science during season two dinosaur appeared behind her, "It's on your head!", Noah then panicked and jumped into DJ's arms as he panicked also, the creature behind Eva was taller than a full grown man, had proto-feathers all over it's body, a crocodilian like notch after the first row of teeth on it's upper jaw, useable arms and average Allosaurus like feet, and had two double crests on the back of it's head. This one was about a bit bigger than Eva though, as it was just a full grown male Modern Dilophosaurus that inhabit Canada, few parts of Norway, Japan, the Carribean and Central Africa. Eva soon noticed Noah and DJ panicking, "What?!", she then turned around and was surprisingly not even phased by the beast that roared a fearsome yet also oddly metallic roar at her. "SHUT UP!", she yelled as she punched the revived Dinosaur right in the chest, then elbowed the top of it's neck before picking it up, twirling it around over her head and slamming it back down to the ground before kicking it like a soccer ball out of her, Noah and DJ's view. She smiled proudly then looked back to Noah and DJ, "Now let's go!"

"Ya know, it may have tried to kill us", DJ said as he put Noah back down, "But it was still an animal!"

"I don't give a fuck", Eva bluntly said back at DJ, DJ decided it was best to just continue on with Eva and Noah anyway, and just did so. He did look back and feel sorry for the probably wounded Dilophosaur though. Meanwhile, Sierra, Veronica, Heather, Cody and Justin were then walking up a slanted cave with Veronica as the leader. Needless to say, Heather was doing her best to get Veronica in a second alliance with her, their first since season one.

"So, Veronica!", Heather said in a kind tone of voice, "It's been a while since we've seen eachother, long time no see!"

"Yes, exactly", Veronica answered back, focusing on making sure her hair wasn't messed up.

"So anyway, I was just wondering, if you wanna do something for old time sake?", Heather then said to her, making her raise an eyebrow.

"Like what?"

"Be friends?"

"You mean alliance?!", Cody then suddenly loudly exclaimed, having been walking beside both Heather and Justin while Sierra was behind them all. "With her?! Don't you, Heather, huh?"

"Oh Cody", Veronica scoffed, "You're just jealous because I've always been better at you at everything!"

"No you haven't!", Sierra then suddenly exclaimed, extremely angry, right at Veronica's face, "You haven't beaten him in nicest personality, better looks, or fan popularity!"

"Opinion competitions don't count", Veronica replied, "I might not be like him, but I will get into anything to just beat him, which I have done so plenty of times, and will do this season!"

"NO YOU WON'T!", Sierra screamed that, one of her hands accidentally smacked Justin in the face. Justin was hurt by this and soon found himself tripping off into a cave to the side of him. "...Woops."

"Justin!", Cody called out, running to the cave and looking down it, worried for the love interest he had in season 2, "Justin, can you hear me down there?!", as Cody was on the ground, Veronica walked over with the intent of kicking Cody in, but Sierra shoved her into Heather before she could do such a thing. Meanwhile, in the prairies, Gwen was still having trouble working with both Trent and Duncan, and even though they were in the less snow covered areas where they could see the grass and lakes of beautiful Norway, it was still quite cold where they were at.

"Okay guys, seriously!", Gwen exclaimed after they all had been silent for most of the challenge so far, "Your silence is killing me, can't you two at least agree to make up and at least be friends?"

"No", Trent and Duncan both said in unison.

"Why not?"

"Because", Trent explained, "He acted like I was his property, and he was a stupid idiot douchebag."

"Because", Duncan explained, "HE was a overly competitive phsychopath for no good reason!"

"Okay, you two have points", Gwen replied, "But Trent, you're not gonna be like that this season, are you?"

"No, of course not! Idon't know what came over me."

"And Duncan, please don't think your boyfriends are your property", once Gwen said that Duncan folded his arms, "Remember why Ezekiel was voted off first on the island.", it was then that Duncan suddenly realized what Gwen meant and decided to agree to it.

"Fine", he said, still trying to sound reluctant. Gwen smiled at this, grabbing both of their hands.

"So, is that an at least friend zone for all of us?", she said, both of them nodded. "Good, now let's win this thing already!", as Gwen, Trent and Duncan began to at least have a somewhat easier time during the challenge, other teams didn't. Alejandro, Beth and Lindsay stood at the top of the mountain, all of them looking down and seeing Chris at the finish line below. The area over the mountain had much less snow in it that the landzone, and they could even see trees and unfrozen lakes as well as a city in the distance. However, the mountain was very steep and also had a balcony/cliff side to it.

"It's too steep to climb down from here.", Alejandro said as he looked down with them.

"Then what do we do?", a panicking Lindsay said in response.

"Don't worry!", Beth said to the two, "I took girl scouts for this kind of stuff, just follow me!", she then went down on all fours and tried to climb down the cliff, but ended up slipping. Lindsay gasped and tried to grab her along with Alejandro, but both failed, meaning Beth was sent rolling down the mountain, eventually crashing into Justin who tumbled out of a random hole and eventually both of them landed onto the ground and rolled right passed the finish line just as Sadie and Bridgette passed it as well.

"Sunlight! WE MADE IT!", the sound of DJ yelling as he ran out of the caves and joined up with those already passed it went. He also ended up taking Noah along with him too, and leaving behind. Though Eva too also made it crossed the finish line as well, following them directly.

"Good job, guys!", Chris said as all of them passed the finish line first, "The first six of you to finish, Beth, Justin, Noah and DJ, go stand behind the one!", he of course was speaking of a sign that had the number '1' written on it.

"We're first?!", DJ cheered happily, "YES!", he and the other first six to arrive then followed what Chris had said. Eva however, was still plenty angry.

"What about ME?!", she angrily shouted at Chris, "I WAS ONE OF THEM!"

"You'll see!", Chris said back at her, surprisingly not scared or worried. As he said that, Cody, Veronica, Heather and Sierra arrived on the ledge, all of them cheering happily once they saw the finish line below them.

"We almost made it!", Sierra cheered happily, "See, I knew we would!"

"No we didn't", Veronica said once noting those already passed the finish line, "We're not the first ones!", she then looked right over to Cody, "But I WILL beat Cody!", she then instantly ran down the ledge, Cody immediately following her, followed by Sierra and then Heather. Cody and Veronica's personal race against eachother was for the most part close, the two staying at the same speed for the most of it, though right before the finish line was reached by Cody first, Veronica put her hand out and smacked Cody in the face, sending him into Sierra's arms and meaning Veronica crossed it before he did. "I made it first before Cody!"

"Ugggghh", Cody groaned as Sierra carried him passed the finish line after Heather.

"Welcome, team two!", Chris said to them, "This season will be having THREE teams, so just stand next to the sign with the number two on it.", as such, Veronica, Cody being carried by Sierra, and Heather did so, and then Chris turned to Eva, "You too, Eva.", Eva then did the same. Sierra, Heather and Veronica were quite intimidated and surprised upon seeing Eva was one of their team-mates this season. Just then, Duncan, Gwen and Trent arrived on the scene.

"Hey, it's Trent, Gwen and Duncan!", Cody said as he finally got Sierra to put him down.

"Hey dude!",Trent said as he passed the finish line after Duncan and even after Gwen. He and Cody shared a small high-five with eachother, "So, what's with the signs Chris?"

"They stand for what team your on!", Chris explained to Trent, "And Duncan, you go with Cody, Veronica, Eva, Heather and Sierra!", Chria announced, Duncan looked at this mostly girls team was pretty surprised.

"A mostly girls' team? Seriously?", Duncan complained, but one look at Eva's angry face silently telling him 'get your ass over here and shut the hell up before I make you' made him just comply and walk over to his team. Chris then turned to Trent and Gwen.

"Trent, Gwen!", he said to them, "Go over to the three sign!", they both looked at eachother and shrugged, going with what Chris had just told them to do. After they were put in their team, it didn't take much longer for the others to arrive. Alejandro arrived with Lindsay first, through the caves. They two passed the finish line together with Alejandro carring Lindsay on his shoulders, his shirt now on again. Though, he did stop just before the finish line to let Lindsay off.

"Lindsay", he said to her, panting a bit, "Ladie's first.", Lindsay blushed and giggled at this, and walked by before him, and the two then stood before Chris, "So, Chris, what team will we be with?"

"Team three", Chris answered, pointing over to Trent and Gwen, "With them", Alejandro then smiled once more. "But also him!", he then gestured over to Tyler who was rolling down the mountain rather painfully until he flew off of a ramp and landed straight into the ground. Alejandro didn't mind him that much though, and just shrugged in response.

"Tyler, is it?"

"Yep!", Chris then noticed the final contestant coming to the finish line, "And also Ezekiel!", he then put one hand on Alejandro's shoulder and almost seemed like he was talking serious, "I'm so, so sorry, dude."

"Yo yo yo!", Ezekiel opened with as he slid passed the finish line, "Z-dog is in the hiz-house! Whoo Whoo! Yeah, baby!"

**[CONFESSIONAL]**

Alejandro - Est s jodiendo maldita broma? Se queda bloqueado, no s lo con el tonto torpe Tyler sino tambi n el buf n incompetente Ezequiel? Vete a la mierda!"

**[SECOND CONFESSIONAL]**

Cody - "I hate Veronica being in this competition with me, she always brags on and on about beating me by one place all the time.", he then sighs, "and Justin's not on my team...but Heather is! I hope she's not still pissed about me voting her off last season with Justin...I really shouldn't have, she didn't mean to hit me over the head with that shovel!", he then becomes exited, "But then again, that might mean Heather is on the rebound! Those are the best! If I could just buy her a pop...but they still don't go out with me or anything...or should I buy Justin the pop? I don't know!"

**[CONFESSIONALS END]**

"Alright!", Chris announced, "Now, I'll let you guys talk amongst yourselves and decide team name-"

"Oooh oooh!", Sierra excitedly said while jumping up and down repeatedly, "How about you speak more and YOU name the teams, Chris?"

"Sierra, that is an AMAZING idea!", Chris said with a smile, "I am so flattered! At least SOMEONE around here respects my speaking talents!", Veronica then folded arms and rolled her eyes in response, the other contestants had similar reactions. "Ahem, alright! I will give each of your teams a truthfuly good name! Team two, your team name I just came up with first, and it is Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot as taken from a comment I got during the Red Carpet from Sierra's mom.", all of team CIRRRRH groaned in dissappointment and annoyance at their team name, their symbol being blue coloured and having Chris' smiling face in the center of the blue emblem. "Team One, since you guys were the first to arrive, you guys are officially declared Team Victory!", all of Team Victory then cheered at their kind team name, their symbol being yellow and in the center of that yellow emblam having a trophy. Chris then turned to Team Three, "Team Three, you guys, or should I say ladies", Duncan became annoyed at that remark, and so did Cody a little bit, "Are now, for a fitting name, going to be named Team Amazon!", the girls all cheered at this remark, during their cheering Veronica probably on purpose kicked Cody in the groin without looking, giving him much pain, but as he went down to the ground Sierra instantly ran to his side to help him back up. "Alright!", Chris said to the teams, "Now it's time to reveal your prizes! Team Amazon, you get a reindeer!", he then pointed over to a reindeer next to a mountain goat, the Reindeer just ate grass silently. Out of her team, Sierra was the only one happy about getting the prize.

"I don't see a red nose on that thing", Duncan commented, "Thought you would've added one."

"You really think I want to risk death threats from P.E.T.A too?", Chris said back to Duncan, "Besides, it'd be too obvious. Anyway, Team Chris Really Really Really Really Really Really Hot-"

"I think there were only four Reallys", Alejandro interrupted, but Chris ignored him.

"You get, this mountain goat!", the mountain goat was then focused on, it made it's 'baaaaaaaaaaa' noise. Lindsay couldn't help but be happy, she thought it was adorable and showed as such. Right after she showed that though, the goat for no reason felt the need to head butt Tyler in the stomach and send him flying off-screen. Lindsay didn't even blink an eye at this, and payed attention to Alejandro and the goat. "Team Victory? Here ya go?", he then tossed a stick right at Team Victory's feet.

"A...stick?", Justin said, picking it up, "What are we supposed to do with a normal tree branch?"

"All will be explained!", Chris said in response, "If I feel like it", he then turned to the camera, "Next time, right here, this time whenever, on TOTAL, DRAMA, WOOOORRRRLLLDD TOOOOUUURRRR!", with those words the first part of the first episode was signed off, and the first episode of the third season done. Though, there was still the rest of the season ahead of everyone.

* * *

_**Teams:**_

_Team Victory - _Noah, DJ, Justin, Bridgette, Beth and Sadie

_Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot _- Alejandro, Tyler, Ezekiel, Trent, Gwen and Lindsay

_Team Amazon - _Veronica, Heather, Sierra, Eva, Cody and Duncan


	2. Norway, No-way - Part 2

"Let's take a few moments to review some of the features of our aircraft!", Chris said to begin the recap while standing in first class, "Safety is our number one priority! So please, so please remain seated with your seatbelts fassened at all times! The plane has one exit", a clip of him eliminating Billy the intern was then shown, "Located here! As we explore exotic destinations, take time to familiarize yourself with the local architecture! The world is our playground! But remember, refusing to sing will lead to instant disqualification! When dividng into teams, be sure to give your team a catchy handle! Upon arrival at our final destination, one contestant will recieve a parting gift to remember! One Hundred BILLION Dollars!", Chris then returned to being shown physically, "So scoot in that carry somethin baggage and lock those tables or chairs in your favourite position! We're taking off on one crazy ride!", he was then outside of the plane in the middle of a snow-covered shoreline of Norway, "Right here and right now, on Total, Drama, Wooooorrrrlld Tooooouurrrr!", following those very words the intro sequence mentioned in the previous episode played out, and after that the actual episode began.

This episode followed immediately after the previous one. The teams (Team Amazon of Veronica, Cody, Heather, Eva, Sierra and Duncan; Team Victory of Beth, Sadie, Bridgette, Noah, DJ and Justin; Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot of Alejandro, Tyler, Lindsay, Gwen, Trent and Ezekiel) were all gathered in a more grassier and less snow-covered area of Norway, a valley-like area with a large lake nearby, and all of them standing in their respective teams and with their respective prizes (Team Amazon a Reindeer, Team CIRRRRH a Mountain Goat, and Team Victory a small stick) and beneath all of them was a rug with their team symbol (Team Amazon a pink emblem with the female gender sign, Team Victory a yellow/golden emblem with a trophy, and Team Chris a blue emblem with Chris' face). Anyway, Sierra was about the only one of her team actually happy to get the Reindeer as a prize.

"O-M-G!", she commented happily, huging Cody close to her, "Cody, this is just as I dreamt it!", she then sighed, "If only this was Christmas.", Meanwhile, Team Victory was having a somewhat different reaction to their prize.

"Okay", DJ began, "Someone tell me what the stick is gonna be used for?"

"Well, I can think of some things", Noah answered, "Namely, hitting Justin or something, but that's really it."

"Oh Noah", Justin said with a fake smile on his face, "You are just jealous of my status."

"Oh yeah", Noah rolled his eyes, "I so want to be you, part of a failed boy band and just being the one who just looks good instead of having any real personality. Yeah, so jealous.", Justin glared angrily right back at Noah, but Bridgette then got inbetween the two.

"OKay guys, chill!", she said to the both of them, "We are a team now, and we should work together!", in response Justin and Noah just looked away from each-other, Bridgette sighed in response as focus shifted back to Team Amazon, with Duncan still being peeved about not only having to sing if he stays long enough, but also being put on a team that is mostly female in terms of gender.

"I can't believe I'm a girls' team", he said, folding his arms, "I mean, for real! Our symbol is even like, the fuckin' female thing!"

"What's wrong with being a girl?", Heather asked in response, her and Veronica both looking at him with similar slightly offended faces.

"Nothin', if you are one", Duncan answered, "But I'm not!"

"Look!", Eva sternly said right to Duncan's face, "I don't fucking care what you think about this team, we are Team Amazon, got it? And I WON'T be losing this game just because YOU are butthurt about being teamed up with girls? GOT IT?!", Duncan in response nodded silently to Eva, before she then turned to Sierra, "And as for YOU!", Sierra then let go of Cody for once as Eva was the one being she seemed to fear legitamently, "If YOU and your little geek obsession cause us to fail this challenge, I promise you that after I'm done with you, you'll be THROWN out this fucking plane by my bare hands!"

"Okay okay okay!", Sierra replied, "I get it, okay? I promise my love for my Cody-kins will not affect us winning any challenges."

"It better not", Eva said to her, "Or else."

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Sierra - "Okay, so I am totally not hearting Eva being on this team, she's acting like she's like the Top Girl and nobody can top her! Well, that is kind of true, but still! I don't think that her getting me voted off is as realistic as she thinks. I mean, had Katie not had been framed by Heather, she totally would have gone second in season one."

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

"So, Sierra is it?", Heather then said as she walked over to Sierra after Eva walked away from her, "I just want to speak with you about, a certain idea."

"O-M-G, me too!", Sierra said in response, "I just thought, since you're apparently a friend of Cody's, that you should know that he slept with a stuffed Emu named Jerry since he was...well, he still likes to sleep with it."

"...", Heather then raised an eyebrow, "How would you know this?"

"I could his aunt, Veronica's mom, once", Sierra answered, "I pretended I was a telemarketer!"

"Wow", Heather replied slowly, "That's, totally not...wrong...haha."

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Heather - "I'm definitely going to focus on allying with Veronica and Cody."

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

After that confessional, focus shifted over to Team CIRRRRH, with Lindsay still admiring Alejandro while Tyler just watched on, Ezekiel and Trent just stood there, and Gwen was pondering things about being on a Chris-themed team. Trent eventually noticed her being alone and quiet, and walked up to her, curious about what she was thinking.

"Hey, what's up?", he asked her curiously, "You seem, upset."

"It might be because I kinda am", Gwen answered with a sigh.

"Well, that's the matter?"

"Well, for one, this team is not only named after Chris, but it's also got, well.."

"You're afraid your crush on me might come back."

"Yeah", Gwen sighed once more, "I like you as a friend, but...I don't wanna like you like that again."

"Well, what do you think would fix that?"

"I got it!", Beth said to them as she ran over to them, "Gwen, how about we swap teams?"

"Can we even do that?"

"Chris!", Beth called out to Chris, who was sitting in a mobile hot tub (it had wheels on the bottom of it) and being fanned by Chef and two random generic interns, "Can me and Gwen swap teams?"

"Actually", Chris said back with a pause, "Yes, you can. That's right people, Total Drama does have a policy with team swaps, they can ONLY happen at the first or second episode, and must be before the first official challenge and the feeling must be mutual, do both of you wanna swap teams?"

"Yes!", Beth said back, "I wanna be with Lindsay and Alejandro!"

"Sure", Gwen replied, "I'll be on Team Victory."

"Well then", Chris answered, "Just go over to your new teams!"

"Yay!", Beth then ran right over to Lindsay and Alejandro, both Lindsay and her squealed in joy at being together before almost instantly going back to admiring Alejandro. Gwen rolled her eyes at the two and walked over to team victory, where DJ, Noah and Bridgette seemed to be happy or neutral to her joining the team over Beth. Sadie was busy softly crying over Katie and Justin was about to walk over to Duncan to swap teams with him before Chris suddenly sounded a large classic horn, the kind used by those in the alps.

"Team Swapping chance OVER!", he exclaimed, much to Justin's dismay. "Now, as I enjoy Norway, I will ALSO enjoy the technical second but official first challenge as teams! The Amazing Reindeer and...viking...race!"

"You do realize that we need ships to be vikings, right?", Noah pointed out to the host, "Unless you expected us to bring our own. Oh, and where are the other Reindeer then? Or did you not plan that and were originally planning Unicorns?"

"Don't worry!", Chris said with a smile, "You'll find out soon enough! And as for the Reindeer, it's a Reindeer race, not a ReindeerS race!"

"YES!", Heather then exclaimed, her team having the true main advantage.

"What?!", Alejandro responded, his team's goat also going 'baaaaaaaa' and questioning Chris as well.

"Okay, so this team won first", Gwen began, "But Amazon gets a camel, team Chris gets a goat, and my new team gets a stick?"

"Yep!", Chris replied, Chef now just angrily looking at him instead of fanning him, "Each reward will come in handy eventually, maybe, I really don't know for sure. I just wanted to create something that could fuck some of you guys over!", in response to that everyone angrily glared at Chris, even the two animals. "Anyway, the point of this race is to get to the other side of that giant lake you see in this valley, while taking your reward ALL the way to finish line! You have sixty seconds to strategize!", focus then shifted over to Team Amazon once Chris was finally done. Veronica was the first of her team to get onto the Reindeer.

"Alright people", she said to her team, "Let's move it, we don't have all day!"

"Veronica, you realize we're a team for now, right?", Cody said to his cousin, "Can't you at least try to be a team player until the merge?"

"Can't you at least try to not be a failure of a lady charmer and not be annoying?", Veronica shot back at him while applying lipstick to herself, "No? Then shut up."

"Personally", Heather said as she too got on the camel after Veronica, "I approve of Veronica's bossiness, it's the only way we'll get things done around here."

"Exactly", Veronica responded, "Now just remember who's the REAL boss, Heather.", Heather wanted to scowl right back and insult Veronica for that, but since she wanted to make that alliance with her, she had no choice but to do a fake smile instead. Just then, Cody popped up beside her as Duncan sat on the back of the surprisingly durable reindeer.

"So, Heather", Cody said to her, "About last season..."

"Cody", Heather said to him, "I hope you know I meant to hit Justin and not you."

"I do!", Cody said back, laughing a bit, "I forgive you completely...and um...if ya need anything...just..talk to me.", upon seeing this Sierra suddenly took Cody into her arms and away from Heather and jumping onto the reindeer right behind her.

"and you can do that only when I'm around!", Sierra said to Heather after seated. Only then did the reindeer seem to face challenge holding all of them up. Meanwhile, Eva was cracking her fingers and also her neck, as if she was getting ready for a lifting or two.

"Fine", Heather replied, disgusted at the thought of even talking with Sierra, "I will be sure to ask your permission."

"If I were her I'd be lying of course.", Veronica added in, "Who would want to talk to Cody?"

"Man dude", Duncan commented, "How do you put up with that back home?"

"I don't know."

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Cody - "Now that Veronica and I are both citizens of Canada apparently...AND competing on the same team...AND also on the same team as Heather...and also on the same team as Heather", he then sighs, "Well, I know I'll win Heather or get Justin eventually! It will just take persistence, beating Veronica, determination and humiliation! And I was born to be Humiliated! Though, I'm unsure if I was born to beat Veronica."

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that confessional, Alejandro was focused on, giving his team of now Beth, Ezekiel, Tyler, Lindsay, Trent and himself a small pre-challenge pep talk.

"We need no Reindeer!", he said to them, standing before them, "We have each-other! And we are unstoppable! We have the will, and the strength, and together we will triumph!"

"Yo! This dude's talkin' since, yo!", Ezekiel added, the others just looking at him with bothered expressions.

"yeah!", Tyler then cheered in response to Alejandro's pep-talk.

"Yeah!", Lindsay and Beth said in unison.

"I'm with you, dude!", Trent said as his response. Meanwhile, Sierra couldn't help but overhear this, and feel suspicious and unamused with what she caught Alejandro saying.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Sierra - "Look, I'm the number one Total Drama super-fan, and it says so in my blood! But Alejandro, he's never even been on T.V. before! Not even news broadcasts with his family! I've never seen HIM in cute teen monthly! I don't know what these girls see him, they're loco. And his necklace reminds of something bad, too."

**[SECOND BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Bridgette - "Okay, Geoff, I know right now it looks bad with me and Alejandro and whanot, but I trust you that I am YOUR girlfriend and your girlfriend only! I would NEVER kiss him or anything, it's just..well...believe me you are...so much...hotter than he is! Besides, do you know how cold it is in Norway? He was the hottest thing around, I just wanted to warm up for a little bit before we got into, his long dark-blonde! hair..blonde hair!"

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that, Sadie was shown holding Team Victory's stick, but eventually broke out into tears, much to her team's annoyance.

"What's wrong, Sadie?", Bridgette asked the crying girl, who at first was intelligible, but eventually got words out;

"KATIE!", she exclaimed in tears, "KATIE! WHY CAN'T KATIE BE HERE?!"

"Are you really still crying about that?", Gwen asked in response, heavily annoyed by this, "Really?"

"YES I AM!", she then became almost enraged, "Why are you so annoyed? DID YOU MAKE KATIE NOT QUALIFY THIS SEASON?!"

"Katie's off at college!", Gwen said defensively, "Nobody forced her to not be at the red carpet!"

"Yeah!", DJ added in, "Besides, you'll see her again at the finale episode...maybe!"

"I'm pretty sure Katie will be there", Noah added, "Because Chris would be torturing himself if she wasn't."

"Yeah!", Gwen replied, "Now, I'm pretty sure our strategy is just to run or walk anyway, so...yeah! Just, just please be patient and don't cry until the finale, okay Sadie? Not trying to be mean, but your not giving us much a reason to not vote you off first...and Katie would still be at college then."

"Yeah", Noah remarked, "And our chances of winning are slim to about none, so yeah, Gwen is pretty much right."

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Gwen - "Okay, so I'm trying to find out who I can try to like that ISN'T Gay and...I know Noah has a gay vibe but...he's never mentioned he didn't like girls, right? And DJ's the nicest guy around so yeah, and Alejandro's the new guy and he seems alright. Ugh, when my brother dared me onto this show, I didn't know they'd actually pick me!"

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that confessional, Eva was shown finally walking to the reindeer and lifting it up over her shoulders much to it's shock as it also had Sierra, Cody, Duncan, Veronica and Heather ontop of it while she held it up. Alejandro was shocked and also somewhat impressed upon seeing this high level of physical strength, but then turned to his team and to the goat they had recieved as their prize for the challenge.

"Alright, team", he said to them, "Tallest on bottom, shortest on top!", it was then that Trent and Tyler got on the goat, surprising it as Beth and Ezekiel then got ontop with Lindsay then jumping inbetween Trent and Tyler. Due to them having to be piled up like this, they were sliding back and forth on the goat. After all of them were on, Alejandro then jumped into the air and did several flips before landing perfectly on the top of them all, much of them surprised by his perfect balance and grace, and also by his charming sparkly smile he had once he landed on top.

"Wow!", Tyler commented, "That was like, perfect balance and grace! And now we're balanced too!"

"Yeah!", Lindsay and Beth followed in unison.

"Sure was, Ale-yo!", Ezekiel said while looking up at Alejandro, "Alehanddude, hey, you mind if I just call ya Al?"

"Please", Alejandro said back with a twitch, "I'd prefer Alejandro."

**[COCKPIT CONFESSIONAL - PENNYWISE IS IN MAIN DRIVERS SEAT]**

Alejandro - "It was all basic weight distribution, anyone with a basic education in engineering and I.Q. of at least 163 could figure it out", he then turns to Pennywise, "By the way, you're doing a magnificent job flying this plane!"

Pennywise - "Who me? Oh, I'm a much better doctor!"

Alejandro - "Now now, don't blush! It's true!"

Pennywise - laughs a bit in response to Alejandro's smooth talk.

**[COCKPIT CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that confessional, Chris saw that all teams were basically ready, and saw it time to begin the challenge officially.

"Aight!", he said to the contestants, "The lake is that way! It's big, blue, watery", Chris said as he looked to the lake, "But while you CAN see it from here, believe me, the distance to it is longer than it seems! And also, be aware of the wolves that live up here!", everyone then gasped as howls could be heard from the distance, "Yeah, you were expected those dinosaurs, huh? Well, anyway, yeah, the wolves also happen to be in mating season, and this happens to be the spot where the packs all kind of meet their borders, so expect some-", suddenly over twenty packs of (eurasiain) wolves arrived at the scene, all of them growling and holwing angrily at eachother and the contestants. Everyone except Eva screamed in terror, DJ hopping right onto Justin, Noah jumping into Gwen's arms, Bridgette and Sadie holding eachother in fright, all of team Chris panicking on the goat such as Tyler screaming like a girl, as was team Amazon except for Eva. "And it's a little known fact that only music can actually soothe the angry sex-fueled wolves, so, let's hear it!", everyone then groaned.

"Are you serious?!", Duncan angrily replied.

"If you cost us the challenge", Eva warned, "I'll kill you!", after that Chris sounded the bell.

"SING!", he exclaimed to all of the contestants.

_**[SONG - "LOVIN' TIME"]**_

Cody, Noah, Tyler, DJ and Alejandro - show up as the more casual/sexy music starts- snapping fingers to it.

Alejandro - starts singing just as the wolves begin closing in, "No need to get crazy! It's lovin' time at last!"

Alejandro, Cody, Noah Tyler, DJ and Alejandro - "You don't wanna eat us up!"

Duncan - is doing bare minimum of what you call singing, "We're mostly skin and bones."

Veronica, Heather and Sierra - "It's mating time, for wolves!"

Eva - "So just start humping now!", as that happens two wolves just begin to enter doggy style.

Gwen - "Just ignore us humans"

All Contestants - "And just fuck 'til the break of dawn! It's lovin' time, lovin' time, lovin' tiiimme!"

Trent - "Wolf mating season!"

Cody - looks away to his team as the wolves start going at it, "It's lovin' time!"

Heather, Veronica and Sierra - "Lovin' time lovin' tiiimme!"

Alejandro - "Wolves, get busy now!"

Noah - "Wolf mating season!"

All Contestants - "Lovin' time!"

Cody - he and his team are walking away from the wolves - "It's Lovin' time!"

Heather, Duncan, Veronica, Sierra and Eva - "Lovin' time, lovin tiiime!"

All Contestants - doing the same along with Amazon, "Wolf mating Season!"

Ezekiel - "YO YO YO, I'M EZEKIEL! I'M HERE TO HAVE MY OWN RAP SOLO!", completely ruins song and disturbs the wolves, "YO WOLVES, IT'S TIME, FOR ALL Y'ALL TO FUCK! SO LISTEN TO US, THE SMARTEST SPECIES, AS WE SING FOR YOU TO DOGGY STYLE LIKE MOST MAMMALS, CHIGGY?!", all of the wolves growl angrily, mainly at Ezekiel.

_**["LOVIN' TIME" ENDS]**_

Due to Ezekiel's interruption of their song, the wolves angrily chased after all of the contestants. Soon enough, everyone screamed and ran away, going back into the positions they were in before the challenge started. Team CIRRRRH rode off on their goat, Team Amazon and their Reindeer were carried by Eva at a high speed, and Team Victory tried their best at running, Justin carrying DJ and Gwen carrying Noah. Chris sounded a horn, but it didn't stop anything.

"Awesome!", Chris said with a sadistic laugh, "Good thing those wolves were raised to never attack a McLean! So, who might possibly die? And who's going bye-bye? Find out after the break on Total, Drama, World tour! cha-chachacha-cha!", Chef was just standing by the hot tub blankly looking at Chris. The show then went to commercial.

**[COMMERCIAL]**

Random voice over a background of genericness - "Hey movie buffs! Have you ever wanted to own every Steven Jeilbourg movie ever made? Well now you can! That's right, if you caw the number on the bottom of the screen right now you will get every single blockbuster movie he has ever made, PLUS those few adult movies he made with Fred Fuchs! You'll get _Claws_, the blockbuster 1970's film which made people terrified of giant Lobsters in the sea. _E.4. The extra Tesitcles_, the endearing story of a man with four testicles being persecuted by the government. Shaving Public Bryan, the military film best known for teaching you how to shave your full body! _Wilser's List,_ the movie about a man who must come up with a list of things to do while doing things in his life, and then killing the people he meets! and of course, the entire _Triassic Park_, a movie about a Japanese man who recreates dinosaurs and sends unwilling people to it nearly killing them! Also features it's sequel _Triassic Park II_ _and III_ which Steven had no part of! Warning: Triassic park is what inspired the Dilophosaurus revival. Anyway, call now and you will officially recieve those movies all in one complete box set! And if you are single and over eight-teen years old, you will recieve_ Hary does Seattle_, _Crazy Fucked Ethel_ _parts one and two_, and also _Porno Movie one_, _two_ and_ three_! All of those adult movies he secretly had alleged part in making! Call now!"

**[COMMERCIAL ENDS]**

Following the commercial, the focus went straight to Team Amazon, Eva carrying them and their Reindeer, and running right past team CIRRRRH and Team Victory, the wolves mainly focusing on CIRRRRH. The team was surprised by Eva's strength, as well.

"Alright Eva, we're ahead!", Veronica called out, "Now just keep going!"

"You think I was planning on stopping?", Eva replied, "Just do whatever and DON'T get off that reindeer!"

"Oh this so much fun!", Sierra said as she held Cody in her arms, "I've always dreamt we would ride a reindeer one day!"

"I think you mentioned that already", Cody replied, "Like...earlier."

"Well if I did, I just said it again!", Sierra then giggled.

"Eva, go faster!", Heather then suddenly exclaimed, Team CIRRRH was gaining on them, "THEY'RE CATCHING UP TO US, JUST HURRY IT UP!"

"SHUT UP!", Eva yelled from below, "I'M WORKIN' ON IT, DON'T MAKE ME COME UP THERE!"

"Relax, Heather", Veronica said to the asian girl, turning to Alejandro on top of his team, and continuing to speak loud enough so that they could here, "They're just nothing but a bunch of failures, nerds and other types of people who only make up the bottom of society!"

"Yeah!", Heather called back, unable to think of a worse insult.

"Those are such fine comebacks for such intelligent and smart women!", Alejandro commented back to Amazon, "I'm both humbled and intrigued!"

"First of all", Veronica replied, "I'm the only woman here, being they are teenagers while I am twenty-one, and second, I'm twenty-one, I don't know how your country works but I'm pretty sure Norway would enforce that I not be a cougar."

"Oh, but Veronica!", Alejandro said while keeping his charm, "What a pity that you have to put up with Chris all of the time, pesturing you. I just thought I'd say that you're the one who truly deserves to be the host of this show!"

"Tell me something I don't know."

"And Heather", Alejandro then said, "Why waste your time with people like Cody or Sierra? I think you deserve much better than what they will ever offer you! Think of what Cody could possibly have to do for you? He probably is incabable of helping you like a real man would."

"Can you not talk about my friends like that?", Trent said to Alejandro, who completely ignored him.

"Shut up about Cody!", Sierra said in a very angry tone to Alejandro, holding Cody. She then looked down to Eva, "EVA, HURRY THE HELL UP BEFORE I SMACK HIM!"

"Watch your mouth", Eva answered back, but then Alejandro turned onto her.

"And Eva", he began, "Such amazing strength for a..beautiful girl! Though, is it really worth it carrying such people that you have no feelings for at all? Wouldn't you rather be carried?"

"HELL NO", Eva exclaimed right back at him, "I DON'T LISTEN TO MEN!", it was then with that, that Eva instantly sped up, leaving CIRRRRH. "OH, AND THE WOLVES ARE ON YOUR ASSES, TOO!", once she said that CIRRRRH noticed the large army of wolves running after them, all the packs had teamed up just to take down Ezekiel and his team, and all of them as such screamed and the goat made sure to speed up as well, but separated from Team Amazon. The wolves followed.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Heather - "That new guy is good. Really good. Too good. Seriously, what is his deal? Not only does he have Beth, Lindsay AND Bridgette drooling over him, not mention 'I miss Katie' girl too, he is just so...perfect...UGH!"

**[SECOND BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Cody - "Alejandro's an Ass"

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONALS END]**

"Okay", Veronica said as the lake appeared to not be getting any closer to them, "How far away is that damn lake?"

"I'm starting to think it's all some backdrop to be honest", Heather replied.

"No!", Sierra revealed, "It's real! I learned from my mom how tell when Chris is lying, he wasn't, it's real!"

"Yeah", Duncan remarked, "I'm sure that you can do that". Meanwhile, Team CIRRRH was busy running away from the wolves, the goat panicking as it looked behind it and saw literally hundreds of wolves. Alejandro himself was worried, as the wolves were so focused on Ezekiel rather than looking at him.

"Okay, what are we gonna do, WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?!", Lindsay screamed as her and Beth both panicked.

"This bad, yo!", Ezekiel said to his team, "I'm sorry for makin' em mad!"

"That's right, you did this", Alejandro said to Ezekiel, remembering what made the wolves mad, "So therefore, I declare that we should sacrifice one to them, in-order to get them to stop chasing us and also get us both faster and back on course."

"Like who, eh?", Ezekiel was then looked at by everyone. He became extremely scared, before soon enough Alejandro grabbed him and literally threw him right to the wolves. Two of them grabbed a hold of him and dragged him into the rest of the army, "THIS ISN'T COOL, YO! AHHHHHHHHHHH!", Ezekiel's screams of horror and pain could be heard through the entire valley. Team Amazon who still got nowhere in the valley, his team as Alejandro regained balance and led them back onto course, and Team Victory as they were running down the valley far behind the other teams. Speaking of which, they were focused on after that.

"What was that?", Gwen commented, Noah still being held in her arms as her team ran, "Sounded like a scream."

"It was probably just the girls swooning over Alejandro", Noah remarked, "Nothing to worry about."

"IT BETTER NOT BE KATIE!", Sadie screamed before she dashed for the direction of the scream, though DJ and Bridgette both held her back, "LET ME SEE KATIE! I WANNA SEE KATIE!"

"Katie's not in this season!", Gwen, Justin, Noah, DJ and Bridgette all said to her in unison.

"Oh", Sadie then sighed of sadness, "Right.", she then continued crying while following them and holding onto her photo. Bridgette looked on, sighed as Sadie forgot what she just told her earlier, and kept on walking with her team.

"Anyway", Justin then brought up, "What I want to know is what this stick will come in handy for. The lake is right infront of us, so I don't see the point in it."

"It has no purpose", Noah answered, "Just like you", in response Gwen laughed a bit, while Justin was offended.

"I repeat", Justin said right back, "You're nothing more than jealous of me, Noah."

"I repeat, I'm not."

"Whatever", Justin then flipped his hair with a scoff, "Why haven't we gotten to the end yet?"

"Maybe because it's the other way!", Noah then pointed to the lake, which was sideways to where they were. "Though, we could just technically go around it."

"No we can't", Gwen then pointed out, "We'd have to scale the mountains!", she was of course speaking of the rough mountains right at the edges of the lake, effectively making them unable to just walk around it. "So yeah, we're gonna have to go back."

"Fine", the team then sighed and groaned, doing as Gwen just suggested. Meanwhile, Team Amazon was still finding the lake not getting any closer to them at all. This had been this way all the way, and Eva herself was noticing this. It didn't take long for her anger to be aroused.

"WHY THE HELL IS THAT LAKE NOT GETTING ANY CLOSER?!", Eva yelled, "WHAT KIND OF WITCHCRAFT IS THIS?"

"Eva!", Cody said down to her, "Please watch your temper, please?"

"I CAN ONLY GO SO FAR!", Eva answered right back, "AND THIS IS GOIN' TOO FAR!"

"Yeah, I agree", Veronica replied, "That lake needs to seriously get closer!"

"It can't", Cody then pointed downwards, "There's a treadmill below Eva."

"What?", Duncan, Heather, Veronica, Eva and Sierra then looked down. Needless to say, Eva's face was lit up in rage at this. Pure rage. Realizing Chris dooped her with a treadmill, everyone above on the reindeer hugged onto eachother tightly, and the reindeer itself went into a sitting position to hug onto them all too as Eva soon let out her roar;

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUGGGGGGH!", as she plowed straight through the treadmill's control panel and through the background Chris had placed infront of it. She stormed screaming straight through the army of wolves mauling Ezekiel behind that, knocking away nearly every single solitary wolf and also getting the bloodied Ezekiel with little to no jacket left, no hoodie and tons of bleeding scratches onto the reindeers back as she roared continuously. She even plowed through Team CIRRRRH, knocking them and their goat all into the air before reaching Team Victory and doing the same, and even knocked Ezekiel into the lake in doing so, by the shore of the lake. Once there, she quickly found a viking boat (like a canoe, but bigger and with a dragon like front and back carved of wood) with oars, threw her team inside, and while finishing her scream pushed the boat into the water herself and jumped in. Team Victory then landed into another boat nearby, and CIRRRRH into another, but piled in reverse meaning Alejandro on bottom, followed by mauled Ezekiel and Beth, then Trent, Lindsay and Tyler and topped off by the mountain goat.

"Daaang!", Chris said as he watched from the other side of the lake from his mobile hot tub with Chef standing beside him, "Eva's one tough mamma jamma!", Chef nodded in agreement with him. Meanwhile, back on the shore, Team Victory was also starting to row behind Team Amazon, and Team CIRRRRH regained composure and also realized where they were.

"Hey!", Tyler said happily, "We made it!"

"Yes", Alejandro replied, "But only to the lake, we still must reach the other side." he then stepped onto the bloodied and beaten Ezekiel without caring at all, "Alright team, I say we row, I will keep watch for if the other teams are gaining on us!"

"Got it!", both Lindsay and Beth said in unison, following Alejandro's idea. Trent just shrugged and did so as well. Alejandro smiled at this as his boat was moving at last, with the help of everyone.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Trent - "Okay, Alejandro is pretty damn hot, but I have to admit, I'm having my doubts about him. I dunno why I'm just feeling he's a threat or something, maybe it's my inner strategist or something.", he then snaps his fingers, "Aw yeah! I've decided I will still be trying to win this time around, but trust me, I'm over Duncan, I'm just gonna be a friend to everyone while still strategizing. I'm not gonna get all crazy like last time."

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

"WELCOME TO THE THIRD CHALLENGE!", Chris said using a megaphone from his hot tub.

"Third Challenge?!", all of the contestants said in unison with eachother.

"You said there was only two!", Veronica shouted back at him from the amazon boat.

"I FORGOT TO MENTION THE THIRD ONE!", Chris shouted back to everyone, "ANYWAY, IN TRADITIONAL VIKING FASHION, WE'RE GONNA HAVE YOU FIGHT SOMETHING WHILE YOU ROW TO SHORE! NOW, SINCE WE COULDN'T AFFORD ANY ACTUAL VIKING PEOPLE TO COME HERE OR ANYTHING, WE WENT WITH THE NEXT BEST THING! WE REMODELED ONE OF THE SEASON TWO MONSTERS AGAIN! I THINK SOME OF YOU MIGHT REMEMBER HER, MECHA SCARFACE 2.0!", in response, everyone including Eva gasped as suddenly a giant thirty-five foot shark jumped right out of the water and into the air. This shark was different though, it was part robot. the top half of it's head as well as both sides of it were now completely metallic, the bottom part being the only normal part, and it's fins were also all metallic and lined with lazer guns. The teeth were now like braces lined with chainsaws instead of normal teeth, and inside the mouth were vicious electric grappling cables. On the bottom belly and dorsal fin were poison barb weapons, and rings of metal braced the tail area of the beast as it's entire belly was now robotic. Not only that, but the beast now had jet boosters on the bottom of it's pectoral fins and also by it's dorsal fine and it's tail. In other words, it could now fly.

"IT CAN FLY?!", all of the contestants gasped in unison with eachother.

"YEP!", Chris called back to all of them, "SO, YEAH! HAVE FUN!"

"We can take her!", Tyler said as he looked up at scarface, "Can't we Al?"

"Yes", Alejandro said with a shiver, "We...can...I..I hope."

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Alejandro - shivers, "I have no problem being called Al! It's just", shivers again, "Chilly, in here.", shivers again.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

After that confessional, Scarface 2.0 flew down straight back into the waters, causing a massive wave that rocked everyone's boats back and forth. Everyone screamed, for Team Victory they all held onto eachother and their stick for dear life, where for Team Amazon Cody held onto Heather, Sierra onto Cody and Veronica and Duncan onto eachother while Eva was unaffected. Veronica later pushed Duncan away from her. For Team CIRRRRH, Alejandro was held onto by Beth, Tyler and Lindsay while Trent was left rowing the boat in fear. Either way, Scarface eventually came back up and fired lazers from her fins right at everyone. Alejandro ducked one while Team Victory did the same. The lazers were red and as the shark roared, the contestants covered their ears in fear. The two smaller sharks didn't help much either, as they were jumping and biting at the boats and only stopped by the waves caused by Scarface's massive jumps into and out of the water. Eventually, Scarface saw her waves were actually helping everyone get close, so she called off her helpers and instead opened her mouth to fire her grappling cables right at the ends of the boats. Everyone gasped at this, as she was slowly pulling their puts in towards her chainsaw jaws. It was also right then and there that Chris sounded be bell for a sing.

"What?!", everyone yelled in response to that chime.

"It makes things harder!", Chris said back through the megaphone, "So, SING!"

"Are you fucking kidding me?!", Duncan yelled back, "We already sang!"

"PARTIALLY!", Chris replied, "Since Ezekiel decided to mess it all up, you're doing a reprise, so thank Ezekiel!"

"Thanks, Homeschool", all of the other contestants said to Ezekiel, in a completely sarcastic and mean tone of voice.

"So start singing!", Chris responded, "Are else Scarface WILL eat you!", Scarface then smiled and intensified her speed of chainsaw at that. Everyone including Eva gulped at this.

_**[SONG - "ROWIN' TIME"]**_

This song is basically sung in a melody that is a more faster version of Lovin' Time:

Alejandro - is worried as his boat along with the others are being pulled towards the jaws of Scarface, "Mmm-mmm! Giant Shark seniorita! What you're so angry for?", as the two other sharks appear before Trent and Lindsay trying to row the boat, the two smack the things.

Sierra - "We didn't mean to kill you!"

Veronica - Is looking to the sky, "Lord let us get to shore!"

Reindeer - makes Reindeer noises in a worried tone.

Sadie - "Oh god Katie help us!", one of the sharks tries to bite her from the boat.

Noah - "Just bop them on the nose", Justin then looks at the stick, "Harold likes to annoy people with facts, he said that this would help!", as Justin tries to use stick, the shark takes it, but then both come back up and takes him underwater with their fins, but they were actually kissing him instead of attacking him. The stick just floated in the water once they were done.

Alejandro - All of the teams are now nearly broken free from her grip, "It's Rowin' time!"

All contestants as Justin breaks free from Sharks and swims for his boat with his clothes except underwear now off - "Breakin' Free, Breakin' Freee! Giant Shark Season!"

DJ - "It's rowin' time! Rowin Time!"

Noah, Gwen, Bridgette, Sadie - "Giant Shark Season!", just then Scarface sends an electric pulse to their boat, destroying it in a puff of smoke.

DJ - "And now we're sinkin'!", all of Team Victory falls into water.

Cody - "Yeah it's Rowin' time!"

Duncan, Sierra, Heather, Veronica and Eva - They are nearly free from Scarface, and even the Reindeer is rowing - "Singing it, Singing it!"

Alejandro - "It's Rowin' time!", suddenly Team Amazon is the first to break free and quickly get to the shore with Alejandro carrying Ezekiel, leaving CIRRRRH as just being let go instead as Scarface goes underwater.

Heather, Duncan, Cody, Sierra, Reindeer, Eva, Veronica - "It's Rowin time, Rowin' tiiime!"

Sierra - "Til the Amazons...", all teams are now making it to shore together.

All of Team Amazon - "WIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNN!"

_**["ROWIN' TIME" ENDS]**_

"Congrats!", Chris said as he walked over to all the gathered teams, "You're all alive! And, as long as Pennywise can patch Ezekiel up and all of you have your prizes from the first challenge, there will be NO elimination tonight!", in response to hearing that, all of the teams cheered happily. That is, except for Justin as he noticed the sharks had not given him the stick back, and once looking back at the lake there were no sharks to be seen at all. He however shrugged, smiling as he didn't want to reveal he had lost the stick. However, Alejandro caught on to this and wasn't going to let it slide.

"Excuse me Chris", Alejandro then said to Chris, "But I must reveal that there is one team without their prize", he then pointed right at Team Victory. All of them gasped in response and looked around for their stick, until then looking at Justin.

"You lost the stick?!", Noah angrily said to the model boy.

"...maybe", Justin reluctantly responded, "But, it WAS an accident!", even then, his team remained glaring right at him.

"Hahaha, wow!", Chris commented with a laugh, "Sucks to be Justin.". As he said that, Cody couldn't help but look on in worry, but Sierra grabbing him soon brought him right back into fear again. After that, the Elimination Ceremony was given focus on immediately. As the plane flew away from the beautiful Norwegian land and towards it's next destination, there was of course one contestant to get rid of. One member of Team Victory. One boy or girl who was not going to be going to the next location. All of Team Victory sat in the bleacher seats of the room of losers, with the drop of shame right infront of their eyes and Chris standing on the stage with a television behind him. "Team Victory", he said to them, "You came in last, AND you lost your reward on the way...Justin..SO, it's votin' time! Up in the loser class bathroom you'll find six passports on the counter!"

"Unless Justin fed them to the sharks", Noah remarked sarcastically, "Or should I say, his new lovers?"

"I do not love those things!", Justin instantly replied, "They love me, I like Cody, not them."

"Sure you do."

"Stamp the passport of the team member you'd like to send home!", Chris then explained to the team, "Got it? All of you."

"Yes", everyone of Team Victory then said in unison with eachother.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL/VOTING PROCESS - VOTE 1]**

Justin - Stamps Noah's passport. "Oh, and I do blame Alejandro for getting me in this situation!"

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL/VOTE 2]**

Noah - stamps Justin's passport.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL/VOTE 3]**

Gwen - stamps Justin's passport.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL/VOTE 4]**

Bridgette - Applies lip gloss or chapstick, then fixes her hair before quickly stamping Justin's passport.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL/VOTE 5]**

Sadie - is crying hysterically over Katie, Chris even comes in pointing at his watch, but Sadie doesn't stop. Chris just gets annoyed and leaves.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL/VOTE 6]**

DJ - is also having trouble deciding, Chris does the same thing, but DJ responds by covering his eyes and voting a random passport.

**[VOTES OVER]**

"I've got results of the vote right here!", Chris said as he held up travel books with a golden maple leaf symbol on them, "Those staying will get in-flight snacks!", he then held out a barf bag of peanuts, "Mmm, hmmhmm, Barfy! The following players are safe! Sadie, Gwen, Bridgette, and DJ!", then it was down to the reading a book Noah and the confident Justin, Chris just smiled and continued on, "And the last peanut bag goes to", he then began the classic pause before the end. This made Justin worried, but Noah just looked up from his book with a cocked eyebrow. Chris smiled before revealing, "Noah!", he then tossed Noah is first ever symbol of safety. Noah let out a smirk as Justin gasped at facing being voted off.

"What?!", Justin exclaimed, "Me, voted out?"

"NO!", Sadie screamed outloud, "NOT JUSTIN TOO! HE'S HOT!", Bridgette and DJ once more had to restrain Sadie from running up at Chris.

"Yes, Justin!", Chris said in response, "Justin, for the first time, you are now the FIRST eliminated! I am shocked too, don't worry, I was SURE it was gonna be Ezekiel or Duncan, but, whatcha gonna do?"

"But I can't go home first!", Justin replied, "I still need to get with Cody! I still have to sing more!"

"And you can do all of that while NOT here!", he then gave Justin a green parachute, "You have five seconds to put this on, or the drop of shame will likely become the drop of pain!", Justin then walked right by Chef and to the now open Drop of Shame, but then turned back.

"Noah", Justin said, "I will remember this."

"And so will I". Noah said with a smile, "Trust me, so I will I."

"Hmph", Justin then put on parachute and did a pose before jumping off. Chef would have just kicked him, but he was too busy admiring Justin's body to cause any physical harm to it. Meanwhile, behind the room, Sierra squealed happily at Justin leaving, took out a piece of paper, and cross his name (it was right above Heather which was right above Veronica's) off with a red pen.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Alejandro - Losing Gwen for Beth? Meh, Tragic.", was completely sarcastic/un-caring, "But I still have the upper-hand. The president of Cody's fan club, doesn't know a thing about me! No one does! And I intend to keep it that way! Because compared to me, Heather and Veronica are saints!", as he finishes that, a strange figure appears behind him out of nowhere, dressed with a dark black hooded robe shadowing his face and with his hands tucked into the cloak's large arm holes to not be seen. Alejandro smiles and seems to know this is happening, as it is literally just at the very last half-second of his confessional.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS - GOES TO CHRIS IN THE COCKPIT WITH CHEF FLYING]**

"Finally, a REAL competitor!", Chris said with a smile on his face to the cameras, "Where will our next destination take us? And, will Ezekiel be helped by Dr. Pennywise?", suddenly Ezekile's screams of pure pain and horror as use Windex on his open wounds and beat him with a rock could be heard from another room, "Find out next time, on a totally all new episode of, Total, Drama, World Tour!", with that sign-out, the episode was now officially over.

* * *

_**Elimination Recap:**_

Justin


	3. Chinese Fake-out

"Last time, on Total Drama World Tour!", Chris said as usual to kick off the new episode with a recap of the previous one, "Our first stop: Norway! There was cold, snow, ice, you name it! Eva even made a new friend in the caves during part one! Well, anyway. The contestants not only learned of having to sing, but also learned of what their teams were going to be! Eva kept Duncan in line, and Ezekiel ended up being mauled by wolves. During the viking boat race, Scarface returned again nearly killed everyone, but through a song reprisal everyone managed to make it to shore! However, Justin accidentally lost his team's prize. Alejandro pointed this out, and like the real competitor he is, indirectly got Justin eliminated first from this season!", Chris was then shown physically sitting in his hot tub on the plane with his November Kox super doll/action figure naked and with him, "So now the questions remain, Where will the plane go next? Who will take the drop of shame next? Will Duncan become disqualified eventually? What challenges will happen? Will Sierra ever get Cody? Or, will Cody make her see the truth? Will Alejandro be discovered to be evil? The answers to at least MOST of these questions and MORE will come tonight, on Total, Drama, World Tour!", following that, the intro sequence followed and that was followed by the actual episode starting up. This episode started in the economy class with Team Victory and Team CIRRRRH sitting on separate ends, looking at eachother. It's notable that Ezekiel had bandages all over his face and his skin was redish pink due to a rash that having windex sprayed on his open wounds. The silence was broken of course by Sadie, who was still crying over not having Katie with her this season.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!", she cried out, "I WANT KATIE HERE! I WANT KATIE HERE!", her team and CIRRRH rolled their eyes as she cried, "WHY CAN'T KATIE BE HERE? AND NOT ONLY THAT, BUT JUSTIN'S GONE TOO! NOW WE'RE ONLY HAVING ONE HOT GUY LEFT, NO KATIE, AND I DON'T KNOW WHO CAUSED IT!"

"Will you please stop crying", Noah said to her, "Other people would like to actually attempt to think this is an enjoyable ride."

"I CAN'T HELP IT!", Sadie cried back, "I CAN'T HELP IT!"

"Chris", Gwen said as she looked up to the ceiling, "Please just bring Katie onto the show as a guest or something so she'll shut up!"

"No can do!", Chris replied, "The college's she's going to is pretty damn strict, turns out it's like a private school! A very prestigious private school. She's not gonna have the time to be on THIS show! Haha...maybe the Aftermath though."

"THEN YOU GUYS MUST VOTE ME OFF!", Sadie then exclaimed to all of her team, "I WANT TO SEE KATIE!"

"Sadie!", Bridgette then said to the crying girl, patting her back, "I'm sorry but Katie's not coming, besides, think about it, in the meantime you get a safe ride all over the world!"

"Safe?", Noah said with a slight laugh, "Yeah right.", suddenly wood covering part of the wall broke apart. This of course brought in wind from outside into the room, making everyone not only scream but also nearly fly towards it. One of those were Sadie, who due to losing her picture of Katie unstrapped herself to jump out for it. Bridgette along with Gwen, Noah and DJ all gasped at this, however a hand caught her before she was able to fall through the hole.

"NO!", she screamed before noticing the hand that caught her was Alejandro's.

"Such beauty will not fall through large airplane holes my watch!", Alejandro said to her with a smile as he held on to a ceiling strap for his own safety. Sadie couldn't help but smile and forget about the photo for at least a few seconds.

"Somebody get that hole closed!", Gwen then exclaimed as her and her team except Sadie were all trying their best to hold on to the walls for their lives. Soon enough, her request was granted as walked into the room wearing Octopi literally strapped to his feet. They looked quite annoyed with him as he was literally stomping on them by technicality. He walked up to the hole and inspected it, amazingly not dragged into it at all. He then took out a bottle of windex with a smile.

"I got just the trick!", he said as he sprayed the windex on the hole. To everyone's amazement, it literally replaced the hole with a complete window, and he walked out of the room with them just silently staring at him. After he left, things just simply returned to normal. Alejandro then just looked to Sadie with a smile again, her smiling back having now forgotten briefly about Katie and her now lost photograph.

"I could've done that!", Tyler said at seeing this, "I just...well, ya know. I like to keep the ladies...um...something."

"I'm gonna say it again", DJ replied, "Ya can't beat gravy."

"Uh-huh", Lindsay and Beth said in unison and agreement at what DJ just said, staring right at Alejandro. Even Bridgette seemed to join them, the only girl not doing so would be those in first class and Gwen. Even Trent seemed to admire him, as well.

"You can put me down now", Sadie to him, "I mean, if you wanted to. Completely your choice, after all, we all come from free countries and, it'd be wrong to force you", Sadie then giggled as Alejandro just remained smiling. Noah just looked on with a suspicious look to his face, and Tyler seemed to be saddened by Lindsay's lack of looking at him and instead looking over to Alejandro. As this went on, the people in first class (Eva, Heather, Veronica, Sierra, Cody and Eva) were enjoying themselves. Cody was busy showering in the class' personal shower room, Duncan and Eva were both at the bar of the place having an arm wrestling match with Eva beating Duncan as he struggled to defeat her, and Veronica sitting infront of Heather sipping a drink that a waitress had given her.

"Okay, so", Veronica said to Heather, "You wish to form an alliance with me again, is that correct?"

"Yes", Heather said with a sigh, "You're the only person I can think of that can possibly help me figure out what Alejandro is doing here, and well...yeah."

"Oh so that's what you want", Veronica said with a smirk, "Well, I can't tell you much at all, only that he comes from spain, is the son of a politician, and the original consideration was his older brother, but he was too old so Chris went with Alejandro."

"That's it?", Heather asked her.

"Yes", Veronica said while sipping her drink again, "That's it. So anyway, tell me, what else do you want from this alliance?"

"Well", Heather answered, "You were a staff member, I'm one of the best competitors, I think you and I need to team up. I mean, if we end up losing, it's going to be either you, Eva, or New Chick."

"I guess you're right", Veronica replied, remembering that nobody on her team likes her that much, "You have a deal, but as long as I am the top girl of the alliance!"

"What?!"

"I'm older, more famous, and as you said, was a staff member. I already know everything about everyone at this point, well, at least what the producers know about you Sierra probably knows more, but still."

"Ugh, fine...so what are we doing first?"

"Well, we both want Alejandro gone", Veronica replied, "I say we strike his fangirls, the people who would vote for him. We need to make sure NONE of them make it to the merge and will thus be able to vote with him against his targets, got it?"

"Hmmm, that just might work", Heather replied, "I say we go for Lindsay and Beth first. Those two would be just stupid enough to do that."

"I like the way you think."

"But, shouldn't we consider other people into this?"

"You really want her in this alliance?", she was of course talking of Sierra, who when the two looked over to her was looking through Cody's back, throwing a Marvin the Martian plush (a cute looney toons character with a black body, red shirt, spartan skirt, red/white sneakers, cute cartoony white & black eyes, and a spartan helmet), a stuffed Emu, and then finally picking up Cody's shoe which she then sniffed. However, the shoe lace ended up going straight up her noise. Both Veronica and Heather were disgusted by this, and Heather turned back to Veronica with her mind changed.

"How about Cody?", Heather questioned back, but Veronica was offended at even the thought.

"Absolutely not!", she said back at Heather, "He may not be your enemy, but he is mine, and therefore, I will not have him in MY alliance!", Heather just sighed in response to this, mainly at basically being stripped from her throne as the 'Queen' Bee. Suddenly, Chris' voice came through on the intercom.

"This is your captain speaking!", he said to them, "It's time for everyone to meet me in the common area, and I mean everyone!", soon after that everyone still competing was gathered in the dining area, Cody's hair visibly wet from his shower still, as Chris stood infront of them to explain his usual announcements to everyone, "I'd like to start off by seeing I have now come to a decision as to what you guys are to be called from here on out! From now on, all of you guys competing are officially considered Tourists!", nobody said anything to that, so Chris just shrugged and continued, "Anyway, Welcome to Today's challenge! It's-"

"Is this Reward or Elimination?", Alejandro then asked, Heather and Veronica nodded in agreement with this.

"Good question!", Chris replied, "But, sorry Alejandro, that's classified!"

"We already had someone booted out last time", Tyler whispered to the others, "So it's gotta be a reward this time!"

"Did someone say boots?", Lindsay said aloud, "Oh my god I haven't shopped for boots in ages! I totally love boots, and shoes! I love them both! Don't you Beth?"

"Totally!", Beth said back with a smile, "Shoes are like, one of the best inventions ever made!"

"I know right?", Lindsay replied, "I, I would just die if I wasn't able to buy shoes!"

"Me too!"

"Me three!", Sadie then added with a bit of sadness in her voice. Chris then decided it was time to end their conversation.

"Well, Lindsay, Beth and Sadie", Chris said to them, "I hope you are all ready, because we're going to what is the Bootleg capital of the world, probably the country that makes the most products in the world, AND the most populated country of the world, CHINA!", Chef then bursted through the door with a chinese kimino on. The stereotypical asian music piece (Nananananana-na-na-na) also sounded as he bursted in.

"You guys really have to use that music, don't you?", Heather commented to the music cue.

"Yep!", Chris answered, "It's a television law, practically! Now anyway, remember that anyone who doesn't sing will be IMMEDIATLELY disqualified...and Ezekiel, when you regain your ability to speak properly, your rap will ALSO get you disqualified.", he then looked straight at Ezekiel with his face fully bandaged and a rash covering his body, Ezekiel just made mumbled noises that were intelligble, "And Duncan, you have to SING too!"

"I'm not out yet, am I?", Duncan replied, "So shut it McLean."

"I mean like, actually have a big part in the songs."

"Hell no.", Duncan remarked, "You can go fuck yourself if you want that."

"Fine, suit yourself", Chris said with a shrug, "Just sayin', when barely nobody's left in the competition, ya probably won't last long."

"Oh well then."

"Yeah, whatever", Chris then looked over to Chef, "So Chef, I heard you had a new way to drop them into the destination?"

"Yep!", Chef then took out a katana from his kimono, and went over to a door, slicing into pieces, he and Chris grabbed hold of it as the wind blew all of the remaining tourists out of the plane and into the air, screaming.

"We could've just landed the plane!"

"That'd be too boring!"

"...Good point", after that, focus then shifted over to the contestants as they were screaming and falling towards the ground of China. Needless to say, that is right when Chris sounded the bell for all of them to sing. All of them were angry at him for this.

"Seriously?!", Noah exclaimed up at him, "I mean, seriously?!"

"Sing, and I might think about saving all your annoying asses!", Chris said from the plane using a megaphone, "And actually try this time, K?"

_**[SONG - "BEFORE WE DIE"]**_

All tourists are falling through the air for this song, falling right towards China.

Veronica - "We're singing as we're falling."

Heather - "While some are cannonballing!"

Sadie - *is cannonballing passed them* "KATIE!"

Alejandro - "Our lives begin to flash before our eeeyyyyes!"

Noah & Cody - "We might just go cablooyey!"

Trent & Tyler - holding onto eachother - "Get smushed and go cachooey!"

All contestants - " 'cept theres tons of stuff to do before we die!"

Veronica - "World's top actress!"

Cody - "Billiard's champion!"

DJ - "Make it home to see my momma!"

Sierra - "Marry Cody!", she then flies over to Cody and hugs him against his will.

Bridgette - "Catch a barrel!"

Lindsay - "Be an Actress in a Drama!"

Heather - "Europe's Ruler!"

Gwen - "Prom Destroyer!"

Eva - "Toughest Trainer!"

Trent - "An awesome singer!"

Alejandro - "Lion Tamer!"

Tyler - "Repairman for the parallel bars!"

Noah - "But first we must cease dropping, our goal here would be stopping!"

Sadie - "Before we smash into the Katie from the sky!"

DJ - "Flat into little pieces!"

Trent - "Heads merged with our feetses!"

Duncan - Is very bored and trying to just barely sing, "That would really suck and here's why."

Everyone is now holding hands in a human circle as they fall together.

Bridgette - "We'd like to keep on living!"

Alejandro - "So Chris, we hope your giving-"

Sierra - "Some wings!"

Veronica - "A jet pack!"

Gwen - "A giant skygina!"

Heather - "Parachute!"

Cody - "My mom's lawyers!"

Duncan - "Owen's parents!"

Tyler - "A Trampoline!"

Trent - "A giant spring!"

Alejandro - "Rocket boots!"

Lindsay - "Flying Squirrels!"

Beth - "Bubble baths!"

Lindsay - "I chang to bubbles too!"

DJ - "Momma!"

Sadie - "Katie!"

Noah - "Waterbed!"

Eva - "How about something to help us up!"

All contestants - "Cause there's still so much to do before we die! Yeah, we said it! There's still so much to do, there's still so much to do, there's still so much to do before we die! Yeah!"

_**["BEFORE WE DIE" ENDS]**_

Following the song, everyone returned to screaming and falling down. However, they were saved since right ontop of the large Great Wall of china in the middle of the large bamboo forest/jungle, Chris had a giant bowl of soft rice placed with pillows at the very bottom to save the contestants so he could torture them with a challenge. All of them as such survived and fell into that instead. Cody was the final one to fall in though, behind all of the others. Chris, Chef and then appear, Chris nodding with a smile at this, Chef and Pennywise just remaining silent. With that, all of the teams were gathered away from the large bowl of rice, and instead at an non-explicit part of the Great Wall, gathered together of course. Chris stood beside large bowls of birds nests and weave-like pieces along with bamboo sticks. "Mi Hao!", Chris said to them all, "Welcome, to China! A vast country filled with history, culture, innovations, bootleg merchandise, and delicious sauces! Our first challenge is torn from the pages of it's rich history! In eight million B.C., king Dim Sum led a batallion of donkey warriors down, this very great wall!"

"Eight million B.C. was the Miocene era", Cody explained to him, "As in, no people around.", Chris became annoyed with this,

"Yeah, what she said"

"Hey!", Cody replied back as Veronica chuckled, "I'm not a she!"

"ANYWAY", Chris then began, "We've provided all three of you teams with a set of selected vehicles to help you get to your destination! Now originally this was going to be an after merge country, but due to the whole GLAAD sending Death Threats starting and now they have to actually APPROVE the countries before we visit them, China was moved up here. So anyway, since Team Amazon won the first challenge, they get the Donkey!", Chris then gestured over to a nearby Donkey , "Team I am Really Really Super Extra Hot since they came in second get the carriage, and Team Victory since you guys lost, you get the wooden sandals!"

"Awww!", Lindsay said unhappily, "I was hoping for the shoes!"

"So anyway", Chris continued, "You will race down to the destination, where the second and final challenge will begin!", suddenly his cellphone began to ring, "Hold on a minute, Producers", Chris then answered it and spoke to them. Veronica then nodded to Heather, and Veronica pulled Lindsay away from Alejandro to privately speak. Alejandro noticed, but Sadie and Beth came infront of him and their gushing over him stopped him from moving forward.

"Lindsay, we need to have some girl talk", Veronica said to Lindsay, "About, Fashion."

"Fashion?", Lindsay happily answered, "What about?"

"Well", Veronica replied, "Specifically, I wanted to tell you that I heard that Hong Kong nearby is having a sale on shoes and-", before she could finish Lindsay had already run off into the distance, Veronica folded her arms and smiled, Heather did the same as well. Just then Alejandro arrived on the scene, looking for Lindsay.

"Where's Lindsay?"

"Oh nowhere", Veronica then walked passed Alejandro and back with her own team. Alejandro turned to Heather.

"Don't think I don't know what you and Veronica are doing", he said to her, "I'm just saying."

"Whatever", Heather replied as she joined up with Veronica, "You'll find Lindsay anyway."

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Alejandro - "They certainly are good. Oh well, if I do lose Lindsay it won't be a total loss. The other people I plan on using during this game would be much more benefitial. Though that said, I will still give the effort in to prevent her loss. I must admit, I'm impressed by both of them. Though, Veronica worries me slightly, let's just say, she reminds me of someone back home...", he then shivers a bit at the thought. "Only by one percent though, she and Heather will still both fall to me eventually, probably at the merge."

**[SECOND BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Veronica - "Alejandro might be good, but I'm better!"

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONALS END]**

"Alright!", Chris said as his phone call ended, "Are you all ready?", Chris then looked and saw all teams were. Cody, Duncan, Heather and Veronica were seated on the Donkey while Eva and Sierra were close at it's sides, Alejandro, and Tyler rode in the carriage while Trent, Ezekiel and Beth pushed it, and Team Victory were all wearing wooden sandals that had little to no traction at all.

"Beth", Alejandro then said to his team-mate, "You need to go find Lindsay as the challenge begins."

"When?"

"Right now."

"Right on it!", Beth said, turning to Chris, "Chris, I need to go find Lindsay, Alejandro said so!"

"Alrighty then!", Chris replied back, "Go.", Beth than ran off immediately after that was said. Alejandro then got off and replaced her spot on the carriage immediately. "NOW is everyone ready?"

"Yes!", everyone said unison.

"Then, GO!", as Chris said that Team Victory tried their best to move, but the lack of traction on the wall made them all fall into eachother and roll down the incline, eventually tumbling into a ball once they hit the other incline. Duncan laughed at the sight, but Team Amazon's donkey wasn't moving. It's notable that Cody had given it a name: 'Ace'. Team CIRRRRH on the other hand, had begun moving much more smoothly than Team Victory, very easily passing them up.

"Come on you stupid donkey!", Heather angrily said, "MOVE!"

"You're doing it wrong, Heather", Veronica corrected, "You're supposed say, ahem, Giddy up, Redneck version of a pony, we need to win this challenge and you're the only one that will help us!"

"No comment", Duncan added in on his own.

"C'mon Ace!", Cody said to the donkey more kindly than Heather or Veronica, "You gotta help us out here, just, move your legs!", Ace did nothing in response though.

"Eva, just carry this stupid thing.", Heather then said to Eva, "This thing is not going to budge.", however, Eva was listening to her MP3 player and thus did not hear Heather. As such, Heather groaned angrily, not wanting to disturb Eva from her precious music.

"C'mon Ace!", Cody then said to it, "Get a move on!", Cody then lightly kicked the donkey near it's hind legs, a classic way to get horses to move. This got Ace to make it's noises and also kick Sierra right in the stomach and face and to the ground before running at top speed passed Team Victory. The team was amazed, and Eva caught Sierra by her ponytail and ran alongside the horse dragging Sierra along the ground by said ponytail. "Woah! Is that how you break up with people in the Donkey world?!", as Cody and his team got Ace to finally move, Chris just smiled and laughed as he looked at Team Victory, none of them could get up properly.

"Okay, these shoes are awful!", Gwen complained, trying to keep steady using the sides of the Great Wall but still tripping and falling.

"Tell me about it", Noah replied as he just decided to stay on the ground, "There is not only no fraction, but I'm pretty sure these things are bootlegs of something."

"Katie would love to share this with me!", Sadie said with a sad tone of voice, "We always used to share memories together!"

"You two used to share EVERYTHING together", Noah replied right back at Sadie.

"Including a Brain", Gwen added.

"Alright guys!", Bridgette then interrupted, "We need a game plan for this! Otherwise, we'll lose again! And I'm assuming we can't take these things off?", Bridgette and her team then turned to Chris, who shook his head no. "Of course, so what are we gonna do?"

"Hey, I think I got it!", DJ then said happily, "Chris, there are two parts of this challenge, right?", Chris then nodded his head 'yes', "Then guys, how about we just hold hands for balance and just help eachother slowly get to it! The second challenge can't really start without us, right?"

"That just might work, DJ!", Gwen said with a smile, her, Noah, Bridgette and Sadie agreeing with DJ's plan.

"I agree", Noah replied, "But, how do we stand up to do this?"

"Oh", DJ was then no longer happy, "Right."

"Okay, how about this?", Bridgette then had everyone's attention, "How about we just crawl to the finish line?", everyone then made intelligible agreements with her as all of them got onto their stomachs and began crawling up the slope they were at. Chris couldn't help but just smile and laugh at the sight he was seeing.

"Wow", he said to the camera, "This, will be good.", following that, focus shifted over to Team CIRRRRH, with Tyler riding the carriage as Trent, Ezekiel and Alejandro pushed it. Tyler couldn't help but worry about Lindsay the entire time, and Alejandro couldn't help but notice this. He then prepared in his mind something to say to Tyler while still pushing the carriage along, and he then began to speak it.

"Tyler, are you worried for your girlfriend?", Alejandro said as Tyler just silently nodded in response, "Do not worry, I'm sure Beth will find her."

"How do you know?"

"Because, Beth is her friend, is she not? Well, given how close they are I'm sure that eventually Lindsay will be back with us along with Beth by the time we reach the finish line, so you will have nothing to worry about."

"I repeat, how do you know?"

"Alejandro's right, dude", Trent then added in, "I heard that friends that close can just sense eachother, Beth'll definitely know where Lindsay is."

"You really believe that stuff?"

"Yeah", Trent said with a light laugh, "I do."

"Well, as me and Trent are putting it", Alejandro added, "You have nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, I guess you're right.", Tyler was then happy again and smiled at the two, "Thanks."

"No problem", both Trent and Alejandro said that in unison/at the same time.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Alejandro - "I honestly have no real way of knowing if Beth will actually find Lindsay or not. But I must say, Trent being superstitious might help with my plans later."

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that confessional, focus shifted right back to Team Amazon, with Ace still running at top speed, mainly due to Heather continuously kicking him for no real reason but to keep him going faster.

"That's it, Ace!", Heather said to him while kicking, "Keep going!"

"Do you really need to kick the thing that much?", Duncan said to her, "It might kick back, ya know!"

"Yeah!", Cody added, "I mean, it's helping us, but Heather, please stop!"

"Fine", Heather said as she stopped kicking Ace after Cody pleaded for her to do so, "I guess you have a point, it's still running anyway."

"Thanks", Cody answered, "Ace is my buddy, so...thanks...heheh...surprised you listened to me, Heather."

"Well", Heather then looked at a glaring Veronica in-front of her, "I did it, just cuz."

"Besides", Veronica began, "We don't need it to go fast anyway, there's no way they will find Lindsay AND win the challenge in time.", of course right after that focus shifted over to Hong Kong's shopping district, where Lindsay currently had eleven bags of stuff on her shoulders and in her hands altogether, and was still shopping. She was having the time of her life, even when Beth came in she was too busy buying more shoes and clothes.

"Lindsay!", Beth said to grab her attention just as she bought a new kimono and also a pair of shoes,

"Beth?", Lindsay said as she turned around, "Oh Hi Beth! I was just buying some new clothes! I heard they were having a sale, and they're selling everything to famous people for free!"

"Lindsay!", Beth exclaimed again, "We're doing a challenge, we need you there to win!"

"You started the challenge without me?", Lindsay pouted, "That's not fair!"

"So you need join us now!"

"Okay, but, who's going to carry my new clothes and shoes?"

"I will! Let's just go!", after Beth took half of Lindsay's new belongings and the two ran, with Beth in the lead so she could take Lindsay to the challenge. After focus went over to Chris as he stood right behind the finish line, facing the camera.

"Will Lindsay and Beth make it back? Who will win the challenge? Will my muffins ever be baked properly?", he said to the camera, "Find out when we get back, on Total Drama World Tour!"

**[COMMERCIAL]**

Narrator - "Hey kids! Do you keep spilling drinks everywhere, but your parents don't want to stop naggining? Do your parents constantly annoy you by not understanding your insecurities and forcing you to show your face that you don't like to the world when you'd rather be alone? Do your parents just don't get that you'd like a lack of attention? Well, fret no more! Because now we have the Parent stopper!", suddenly shows a gun-like device with a stopwath on it instead of a trigger, "Yes, the Parent stopper! Just press the button on your parents or any annoying authority figure, and they will freeze in time! Thus, allowing you to finally be yourself without those nagging, annoying parents!Call now!", after that his voice was sped up speaking of limited sales, warranties and the like.

**[COMMERCIAL ENDS - BACK TO CHRIS AT FINISH LINE]**

"Welcome back to Total Drama!", Chris said so he could return to the actual episode, "Where our tourists are in a mega tough race down the-", suddenly Team Amazon came racing in on their donkey Ace;

"Look out!", all of them except Veronica said to Chris as he ducked out of the way, Ace stopped just after that, and Team Amazon cheered at seeing they were currently first, just ahead of Team CIRRRRH. Ace farted once he stopped.

"We won!", Heather cheered as Eva took out her Mp3 player and put it away. "We did it!"

"Actually", Chris then said, "Nothing to cheer about, there's no prize for first anyway."

"What?!", the team said in unison with eachother.

"What do you mean no prize?!", Eva then approached Chris angrily, "WE BEAT ALL THE OTHER TEAMS!"

"What's this talk of no prizes?", Alejandro said as he and his team arrived passed the finish line, "Chris?"

"There is no prize for getting first in the first challenge", Chris explained, "If the producers didn't call me I'd have explained that a certain number of people who make it passed the finish before the gong rings", a gong, a large disc attached to a wooden stand with a stick to ring/sound it briefly came into attention, "Will get to join me for a very special lunch! A.k.a the next part of the challenge!"

"That's bullshit!", Eva then yelled at Chris, "You, you never said that before!"

"Eva, calm down!", Cody said to her, "We're still in the lead! So, we have the advantage so far! Thanks to Ace!"

"I guess you're right", Eva replied to Cody with, "Besides, they're missing a team member!"

"Lindsay and Beth should return shortly", Alejandro said confidentally, "We both will be caught up soon."

"Actually dude", Trent said as he tapped Alejandro's shoulders, "They might be a little slow.", of course he was pointing to Team Victory, who was just now joining all of them on the finish line, crawling along the ground of the Great Wall and all of them holding hands with eachother so none of them would fall due to the inclines. The two other teams looked at them with puzzled looks, even Chris, as they crossed the finish line together. Needless to say, they were all bummed out once they saw the other two teams had crossed before them.

"We lost?", Bridgette pointed out, "Well...can't say I'm surprised."

"Actually", Noah then said, "Since Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Whatever is missing both of it's dim-wits, we might have a chance."

"Oh", Alejandro then said, visibly distressed at this, "Well, they'll be back soon!", just then Chris rang the gong, meaning Lindsay and Beth were officially out of the second part of the challenge. "...After part two of the challenge."

"Well, at least we're not in last place anymore!", DJ then said to his team, before turning to Chris, "Right, Chris?"

"Right, DJ!", Chris answered, "Since Team I am Really Super Hyper Mega Ultra Amazingly Stunningly Hot is missing two of it's team-mates, they technically do not get to participate in the next part of the challenge and are currently facing elimination when we return!", all of Team CIRRRRH then gasped, "While Team Victory and Team Amazon, will get to compete to see who wins the reward, and who just gets to be in economy class!"

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Heather - "Yes! We won yet again! Okay, maybe not officially, but still. Not only that, but Alejandro gets to face elimination this time! He is SO going down!"

**[SECOND BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Gwen - "Well, at least we didn't completely lose today."

**[THIRD BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Tyler - "I hope my girl at least gets to remember me before she goes home!...If she goes home."

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONALS END]**

Following those confessionals, everyone was seated inside a restaraunt of sorts with Team Victory and Team Amazon seated at a large table and Team CIRRRRH seated in seats to the side. Chris stood infront of the winning teams, explaining the second part of the challenge.

"To win this part of the challenge", he explained, "At least one member from either Team Victory or Team Amazon will have to eat more than the others at this amazing chinese restaraunt!"

"Who doesn't love won-tons?", Cody optimistically began, "Last new years, I ate about a thousand of the-"

"'CEPT THAT", Chris said loudly so Cody would shut up, but then he continued normally, "This is the world's most AUTHENTIC chinese restaraunt! You'll be enjoying REAL street food delicacies!", Alejandro was then relieved that he wasn't competing in this challenge as Chris listed off the foods, Veronica wasn't, however, "Deep fried grasshoppers, gun-pao larvae, and of course the classic bird's nest with various random insect soup!"

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Alejandro - "For once, I am a little happy that we did not win. As much skill and grace as I have, my stomach is still not the strongest.", he then looks worried or scared of a memory, "Someone back home likes to-nevermind."

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

"We're baaaacck!", Lindsay and Beth then said as they walked into the restaraunt.

"Are we late for the challenge?"

"Well, kinda", Chris said to them, "We're starting the second part now, and your team will be facing elimination at the end of this episode."

"What?", Lindsay and Beth both said, before sighing of unhappiness.

"So...yeah, go over there.", Chris then pointed them to where their team was sitting, and as such as they joined them. Most of the team just frowned and looked at them, more specifically Lindsay. The only exception of course was Tyler.

"Man", Duncan said with a laugh, "What idiots."

"It's only Lindsay that really screwed up", Cody then said to Duncan, "Not Beth."

"Well sitll", Duncan replied as he continued chuckling, "What idiots."

"ANYWAY!", Chris then said to them, "You must eat each bowl of delish food, and open your mouth to show it went down! If you fail to do so or you're last to finish, you go sit with Team I am Really Really Really Really Really Really Really Hot on the loser tables!", suddenly Chef came in wheeling in the first meal, it was just symbol meat squares in a bowl, and he gave them to all the still in the challenge contestants. Cody picked his up with chopsticks.

"What is this?", he asked, just as the bell was sounded. Upon that, Duncan immediately got up from the table and sat with Team CIRRRRH. Eva glared at him angrily, but he just stayed with them. She gave up eventually, however, rolling her eyes. Since he had participated in the first song, he was technically exempt from having to sing in the second of the same episode, so Chris let this one slide.

"Allow ME, to begin today's number!", he said, as the song began.

**_[SONG - "MA-MiN CHI"]_**

Chris - is dressed in a blue fancy chinese robe, including face paint, a beard and a fancy head-wear, "A little chinese lesson for you! Ma-Min chi means enjoy your meal!"

Veronica, Sierra, Cody, Eva, Heather, Bridgette, Noah, Sadie, Gwen, DJ - "Ma-min chi it's no raw deal!"

Cody (speaking) - "Is it roasted eel?"

Chris (speaking) - "It's donkey meat! Local delicacy!", in response everyone became grossed out that was competing in the challenge.

DJ (speaking) - "Well I'm outta here.", he then joins Duncan and Team CIRRRRH.

Bridgette (speaking) - "Same here!", she follows right after DJ.

Cody (speaking, worried for Ace) - "Ace? Where are you? Fart if you can here me!"

Veronica - shrugs and eats it, "Wow, imagining that it was Cody's animal friend made it tasty for some reason!", she then opens her mouth happily, Cody is highly offended at this, practically angry in-fact.

Heather, Eva, Noah, Sadie and Gwen - All manage to do it, but none of them are happy about it.

Heather (speaking) - "Hurry, Cody!"

Cody (speaking) - "No! I can't do it! I can't eat Ace."

Eva (speaking) - "Men."

Chris (speaking) - "Cody, you're out! To the loser bench.", Cody in response groans, and joins Duncan, DJ, Bridgette and Team CIRRRRH as those still in the challenge are handed a bowl of what looks to be worms. The song then continues. Chris continues in a singing voice, "Ma-min chi means Bon Appetite!"

Veronica, Sierra, Heather, Eva, Noah, Sadie and Gwen - "Ma-min-chi what do we have to eat?"

Heather - "It's still moving it's feet! It's hundreds and hundreds of disgusting little feet!"

Chris (speaking) - "Live Mealworms! Local delicacy!", Noah, Veronica, Sadie and Heather are all highly disgusted by this, while Eva is able to eat them down whole and show her mouth.

Eva (speaking) - "Stop being babies and just EAT! It's not that hard.", most of them then all groaned.

Noah - (speaking) "Done", he shivers as he shows his mouth.

Sadie (speaking) - "For Katie!", she then opens her mouth.

Gwen (speaking) - "This will definitely come back to haunt me", she then opens her mouth with a shiver like Noah.

Sierra (speaking) - "Done!", shows her mouth. "I have a strong stomach!"

Veronica (speaking) - finishes just before Heather, "Done!"

Heather - still chewing, Chris comes up.

Chris - "Heather, you're out! Loser bench!"

Heather - pukes right in Chris' face before she joins Cody, DJ, Duncan, Bridgette and Team CIRRRRH. When she sits down, she pouts at her defeat, sitting right next to Cody who pats her back to assure her it's alright. The song then continues.

Chris - continues song, "Ma-min-chi it's dinner for six!"

Veronica, Sierra, Eva, Noah, Gwen and Sadie - "Ma-min-chi we've got room for more!"

Veronica - holding up a fried starfish on a stick, "I think I'm nearly done for!"

Chris (speaking) - "Starfish on a scewer! Local delicacy!", everyone still in the challenge shivered in digust, Sierra could hardly eat it and Veronica hesitated to do so. However, Eva was able to stuff it all down easily and show her mouth before turning to the others.

Eva (speaking) - "You guys gonna finish that or do I have to eat it?"

Sadie (speaking) - "I can't! I just can't! I'm sorry Katie!", she then joins everyone at the loser tables as Sierra, Eva and Gwen are showing their mouths.

Noah (speaking - "As much as I want to win, we're already not going to be in elimination, so I'll just give up now.", he then joins the loser tables as well. This leaves Veronica was technically the last to not finish their meals.

Chris (speaking) - "Veronica, you're out! Loser tables!"

Veronica - "UGH!", she then joins the loser tables as well, and is very unhappy with failure. The next dish is then revealed to be a bowl full of octopus and what looks to be green foamy stuff. The octopi are still slightly moving.

Chris (speaking) - "Yeah, we don't even know what that's called. It ain't ripe whatever it is!", the song then continues, Chris as such is singing for it, "Ma-min-chi don't, get the squirts!"

Eva, Sierra and Gwen - "Ma-min-chi we'd rather eat our shirts!"

Eva - goes to eat meal, but due to her stomach being visibly full, this meal is unable to be properly eaten and she finally pukes. Her team all gasp at her defeat, and she joins the loser tables angrily, glaring at all of those that quit before she was defeated.

Chris (speaking) - "Well, that was fast!", Sierra and Gwen then both open their mouths at exactly the same time, "And since you two are both done at the same time, one more round!", the next meal was then given to them; "Fresh Cockroach soup mixed with spider insides, rotten apples, and dog meat!", everyone then gasped, especially DJ and Bridgette.

Bridgette & DJ (speaking) - "DOG MEAT?!"

Chris (speaking) - "Local delicacy!", suddenly the song then continues.

Gwen & Sierra - "Ma-min chi man-man chi!"

Chris - "We love to eat on the yanghtzee! Ma-min-chi man-man-", puking noises are then heard, and soon enough Gwen is puking while Sierra actually manages to finish the meal.

Sierra - "Cody's in first class with me, and my team agggaaaaaiiinnnn!"

_**["MA-MIN-CHI ENDS" - IMMEDIATELY GOES TO ELIMINATION CEREMONY]**_

With that song over, the plane was once more flying, even running into a flock of ducks flying in mid-air as focus shifted right to Team CIRRRRH's first elimination ceremony. For the first time, all of them sat in the drop of shame's room, all of them unhappy as Chris explained the deal to them.

"Okay, since this is your first elimination ceremony", he explained to them, "I'll give you guys the run-down, you will find six passports in the confessional room nearby, and you must stamp the one of the person you want off of the team and the plane. Then, during the ceremony, I will count said votes and those safe will get a barf bag of peanuts, except Ezekiel who's bag will just be empty IF he gets one, and the one who does NOT get a bag will be immediately casted out of the plane, does everybody understand."

"Yes", Team CIRRRRH all said in unison.

"Good!", Chris answered, "Now, get to voting!"

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONALS/ VOTING PROCESS]**

Alejandro - "He's completely useless as well as annoying", stamps Ezekiel's passport.

**[VOTE 2]**

Tyler - "Nobody else!", stamps Ezekiel's passport.

**[VOTE 3]**

Lindsay - stamps everyone's passport madly, including her own.

**[VOTE 4]**

Beth - Stamps Ezekiel's passport.

**[VOTE 5]**

Trent - "She costed us the challenge.", stamps Lindsay's passport.

**[VOTE 6]**

Ezekiel - mumbles something intelligible through is bandages as he stamps Lindsay's passport.

**[VOTING PROCESS OVER - CUT BACK TO CEREMONY]**

"Ezekiel, Ezekiel, Everyone", he then looks right at Lindsay who sheepishly smiled back , "I'll just say Lindsay for that one, Ezekiel, Lindsay and Lindsay", Chris then finished counting the votes and looks to the team, "That's just great people, it's a god damned Tie!"

"Is that good?", Tyler then asked.

"NO!", Chris exclaimed, "That means we're gonna have to do a tie breaker!"

"Oh!", Lindsay then suddenly interrupted, "Like the one time I accidentally broke my daddy's tie?"

"No, I mean another challenge!"

"Oh", Team CIRRRRH all said in unison.

"Or at least I would", Chris said as he read a text message from his iphone, "You see, since the fans that know of this stupid alternate universe STILL don't want Ezekiel off,I have no choice but to say that Lindsay lost the tiebreaker, and she's going home."

"What?!", Tyler and Beth both exclaimed in shock.

"That's not fair!", Beth said to Chris, "They didn't even get to do the challenge!"

"Blame the producers, not me", Chris said as Lindsay got her parachute and walked towards the drop of shame, "Any last words, Lindsay?"

"Yeah!", Lindsay happily said before turning to her team, "Where's Tyler?"

"I'M TYLER!", Tyler then exclaimed at her, desperate to gain her attention again, "Linds, don't you remember?"

"No!", Lindsay replied, "I mean this cute chinese guy I saw! He said his name was Tyler! He worked at one of the shops, oh, and Chris, you will send the stuff I bought back home with me, right?"

"Of course!", Chris then pushed all of Lindsay's newly bought stuff right out of the plane. Lindsay gasped at this.

"My stuff!", were her last words before taking the parachute and jumping right out of the plane, Chris just looked on and smiled. Tyler and Beth both sighed of sadness. Alejandro however just shrugged, assured his team would do at least good without Lindsay involved. Soon enough all of them were leaving, joining Team Victory in the economy class as focus shifted to Chris with Chef in the cockpit as the plane flew for it's next destination.

"Drama, Romance, and a totally awesome challenge!", Chris said as he looked at he camera in the cockpit, "What is Alejandro planning? Will Tyler and Lindsay ever be together again? Will Sadie ever remeet Katie? Will Sierra ever marry Cody? How long will Heather and Veronica's alliance last this time? Find out all these answers and more, next time, on Total, Drama, World Tour!", with that the latest episode was finished.

* * *

_**Elimination Recap -**_

_Episode 1 - N/A (Norway)_

_Episode 2 - Justin (Norway)_

_Episode 3 - Lindsay (China)_


	4. Bollywood, Baby!

"Last time on Total Drama World Tour", Chris began in the plane to recap the previous episode, "Mi-Hao China! And whatever way you say goodbye in Chinese! Basically, we went to China! Heather and Veronica made a surprising team up against Alejandro, but Veronica still refused to let Cody or Sierra in. Alejandro on the other hand, let Lindsay slide for him his control, but then again like she would've been much use to him anyway. I wonder what he has in plan this time! Eva helped Sierra by the hair, and Duncan still only BARELY sang! Team Victory managed to not be in last place for once, thanks to Bridgette and Noah's ingenuity. However, they still lost to Sierra and the Amazons during the disgusting food eating challenge, though. Haha. So technically, they are still losers! Sierra still held on to Cody quite alot, but not as much as she hoped thanks to the short-lived Donkey friend the team got, and man did I look AMAZING in that Chinese outfit! I mean, seriously! Look at me! I'm hot!", he then clears his throat a bit, "Anyway, yeah, Lindsay ended up going home after Veronica and Heather tricked her. Tyler and Beth seemed to be the only bunch that really cared. OH, and Sadie lost her Katie photo and Ezekiel is currently left with a rash and full-face bandages thanks to Pennywise giving him said rash with his medical tactics.", Chris then appeared physically in the cockpit to finish, "Who's gonna be the next to go? What will these new alliances bring us? Will the photo of Katie ever be recovered? Find out the answers to all of those questions and MORE, on Total, Drama, World Tour!", after that the episode went to the intro sequence, and was followed right by the episode itself opening up. This episode opened up in the first class cabin of the plane. One of the first things focused on was Cody, who was visibly disturbed. The reason he was disturbed was Sierra, who was sitting on a seat with a open pizza box on her lap. On the pizza box's inside was a picture of her desktop (Her being held bridal style by a very muscular Cody) and she was using a dead rat as a mouse, acting as if it was her own computer.

"Oh Cody", Sierra said to herself, "This is the best time of my life! I can't wait until we get some alone time at the merge or after the show!", this of course made Cody even more disturbed than he was before.

"Uhhh", he hestitated to reply, "Yeah well...let me talk to some of the others, okay?"

"Okay, you do that", Sierra replied, "I need to check my blogs anyway.", Cody then immediately went over to where Veronica and Heather were seated. Both were being served by one of the flight attendant interns that had only left once he arrived. Needless to say, Veronica was the one unhappy to see him.

"Hey, Heather, can I ask you for advice?"

"Sure, Cody", Heather then answered back surprisingly nicely, "What is it? Let me guess, crazy phsycho fan bitch?"

"Yeah."

"Well then", Veronica then butted in, "That's YOUR problem Cody. NOT hers, mine or OURS."

"He was asking ME, I think I should be able to answer him if I choose!"

"WE'RE in an alliance", Veronica bluntly replied, "Not just YOU. So, my say counts! And I get an extra say for being the oldest of us, too."

"Says who?"

"Says me!"

"You know what", Cody said as he angrily looked at Veronica and sighed, "I'll just ask someone else."

"Yes, you do that. Now.". After Veronica said that Cody walked away from the two. He passed by Sierra once more, and only got more disturbed the more he looked at her as he then walked over to the couch of first class, which was where Duncan was lounging and relaxing with a drink in one hand and the other behind his head. Cody was a little nervous about asking advice from him, but since Duncan was a friend he was easily able to get around that.

"Hey, Duncan?", Cody said to get the punk's attention, just as Duncan burped after drinking.

"What?", Duncan said once he noticed Cody was there, "What do you want?"

"Nothin much really", Cody replied, "But, can ya help me out with uh", he then pointed one hand right over to Sierra, "Yeah."

"Sorry", Duncan answered with a shrug, "Can't help."

"Why not?!"

"You really think I know much about girls?"

"Oh...yeah...well...Eva?", Cody then turned to the bar, but Eva wasn't there. Instead he just heard sounds of her showering from the other room of first class, and knew too well not to try and bother Eva to help him. He just sighed as focus then went over to economy class, where the other two teams were gathered in. Sitting right across Team Victory, Alejandro turned to his fellow Team CIRRRRH member Trent with a smirk on his face, a plan of action of course in his mind.

"So, Trent", Alejandro began to the other boy, "I must ask you something."

"Like what, dude?"

"Oh nothing really, just, are you really confident in your, superstitions?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, have you heard of irony?", Alejandro then explained to him, "We're named after the host, so don't you think that karma or some whatever force would probably punish us for that?"

"So you're saying that we might lose because we're named after Chris?"

"It's possible. And you might be voted off quite early, after Ezekiel, since, there is not many people on this team let alone working together."

"You're asking me if I wanna be in an alliance with you?"

"Yes, with the whole team", Alejandro then replied, "I just want this team working together one hundred percent, Ezekiel included.", after that Trent gave it a little thought, eventually smiling and agreeing with Alejandro.

"Well, that makes sense I guess", Alejandro smiled at Trent's response.

"Excellent.", after that, focus briefly shifted to Team Victory. Sadie was still focusing on admiring Alejandro alongside Bridgette, while Noah and Gwen both shared suspcious glares at said hispanic boy. They were going to speak of their suspicions, but didn't get the chance to do as soon enough Chris' voice started talking via the intercom system of the plane.

"Greetings, Tourists!", the host and pilot said, "I'm here to tell you where we're going! We're going to the home of the Taj Mahal I think, a place known for tech support and tigers, India! Also home, of Bollywood! Oh, and expect some minor turbulance coming up soon...yeah.", as soon as he finished saying that the entire plane shook from said turbulance. This of course made all of the tourists scream and plenty of them slammed into eachother. Though, in first class the contestants had all strapped on their seatbelts that were not present or of good quality in economy class, so as such they were actually enjoying it. In the end, once they landed, all of economy class' inhabitants were all piled together. Of course once they all were out of the plane and standing before Chris infront of a large and massive jungle with a large temple and mountain behind even that, they were standing all nicely and normal but still.

"So this is india?", Noah sarcastically began, "It looks like a jungle to me."

"Well, it's in the country!", Chris replied, "Now, India is a very large and famous country, and is known for it's rich hindu culture of peace and wisdom, and of course for it's honour and respect for the cows. But, we won't be in the cities, instead, your challenge involves, the jungle!"

"What are we gonna do?", Heather then complained, "Walk around looking for Tigers just so they can kill us?"

"I wish!", Chris said much to everyone's gasp, "But, I can't unfortunately, no it's not. Instead, you will be trying to find someone!"

"In the jungle?", Cody then asked, "How?"

"He's in the temple!", Chris then explained, "Now let me speak!", he then waited for a moment when nobody was talking, "Alright, so, you will be going to the temple to meet my good Indian friend Mahamki. He's a very old man, about over one hundred or something years old, so...yeah...don't expect him to be in the jungle. Anyway, how you GET to Mahamki will be your own choice, but of course you must follow your individual team AND also sing if I tell you to do so!"

"We know we know", Noah said back at the host, "Do you really have to repeat yourself over and over every episode?"

"I don't mind Chris speaking", Sierra said in a gushing tone of voice, "Him and Cody's voices talking more is just perfect."

"Exactly!", Chris proudly said in response to Sierra, "Now, without any further adue, I say we begin this challenge! Ready, Set, GO!", however once he said all of that, the contestants didn't run at all but instead just simply started walking. This annoyed Chris greatly, but he said nothing and just looked at them annoyed. Just as the teams were starting to enter the jungle of course, Alejandro decided he would get payback on Heather and Veronica for what they did to his team previously.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Alejandro - "Veronica and Heather got rid of Lindsay, so I think it only makes sense that I at least, encourage, them to lose one of their own team-mates as well."

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that confessional, Alejandro noticed that Duncan was behind the rest of his team and as such took advantage of this moment. Putting one hand on Duncan's shoulder, he smiled as Duncan turned around, Alejandro signaled his team to ignore him, and they did. Trent was curious, but ignored it. Duncan was confused, of course.

"Duncan", Alejandro began, "May I have a word with you?"

"I'm doing the challenge, so make it quick."

"Very well, I was just thinking, it's been four episodes into this season of the show, and I was just thinking, you know Chris will eventually force you to sing right?", Duncan then just shrugged in response to that as the two walked. Noah and Gwen noticed at this point, and became even more suspicious of Alejandro. Heather, Veronica, Sierra who was holding Cody against his will and Eva still hadn't noticed yet.

"So?", Duncan replied, "If he does, I'll just keep doing small bit parts."

"That will only get you so far", Alejandro then said, "Eventually, you will have to sing a larger part...that is...if you're still in the game. I would suggest that, since you've already won the first season and you don't wish to sing, perhaps you can afford to, surrender, so to speak of course."

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Duncan - "Is he trying to get me to quit the game?...I have to say...he has a good point and gives a good reason."

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

"You have a point", Duncan responded, looking back at Alejandro, "I'll do somethin' if he does.", he then walked away from Alejandro faster to be with his team, as Alejandro just nodded and smiled in response, going off with his own instead. Team Victory did the same too, and soon enough all of the teams were walking in their own individual pathways separate from eachother. Soon enough, focus shifted over to Team Victory. They were walking in an area of the jungle that basically similar to the others, only they were following a river that seemed to lead towards the mountain and temple.

"I don't trust that Alejandro", Gwen then said to Noah quickly, "I think we should watch out for him."

"Same here", Noah agreed with her, "He seems too...eely, to me."

"Yeah", Gwen replied, "And why was he talking to Duncan? He's on the a different team."

"You think I know?"

"You got an idea?"

"No", Noah then shrugged and looked around in all directions, "Besides, I think he's the type that would totally be listening in on this, he's too perfect not to."

"I know, right?", Sadie suddenly added in, "He's soooo yummy! Isn't he, Bridgette?"

"Who?"

"Alejandro!"

"Oh, yeah, him", Bridgette then blushed a bit and became nervous, "Well, he is, but I have a boyfriend, so...yeah."

"I'm just gonna say it again", DJ then added in, "You can't beat gravy, unless of course you're a fresher bowl of gravy.", in response both Noah and Gwen just rolled their eyes while Sadie continued gushing over Alejandro, and Bridgette tried to hide it.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Gwen - "I'm probably like the only girl here not swooning over Alejandro. Probably, because I have a brain. At least Bridgette still remembers Geoff, so she still has hers. I mean, yeah he's hot, but come on, people!"

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following Gwen's confesional, focus shifted over to Team CIRRRRH, who were also curious about what Alejandro was doing talking to Duncan. Alejandro was leading them of course, being in-front of them all, but that didn't stop them from wanting to confront him about his actions.

"Dude", Trent then began to him, "Why did you talk with the other team like that?"

"Simple, Trent", Alejandro said as both Trent and Tyler were curious, "I wanted to perform a little strategy, that is all. We're in alliance, are we not?"

"Alliance?", Tyler then questioned, "Who said anything about an alliance?"

"We're a team.", Alejandro explained, "That's what I meant. Besides, I was just, returning a favor, really."

"A Favor?", Trent, Tyler and Ezekiel who was still bandaged all said in unison, Beth was just silently gazing at Alejandro andn ot even listening to what they were saying.

"You'll see in due time", he said to his team with a smile, "Now follow me, where I'm from there are plenty of forestry and such, I'm used to this.", Trent and Tyler then looked to eachother and shrugged before following Alejandro alongisde Ezekiel and Beth. As they followed him into the woods, focus then shifted onto Team Amazon, who were much less calm than the other teams were. This was of course because of arguing. Of course, they were arguing over the direction they were to be going in as a team.

"I think we're going the wrong way!", Heather suddenly said aloud to the others, "We should be going left!"

"I'm sure going to the right would be better.", Veronica then added in.

"Really?", Eva then added herself, "Because I think we'll do best by going forward and shutting up."

"Yeah, like anyone trusts you", Heather then remarked.

"What was that?"

"You heard me!"

"Oh come now", Veronica then added in herself, "We all know that I have the right answer!"

"No, I have the right answer!", Eva angrily exclaimed, "We just keep going!"

"Well duh", Heather added, "But we keep going in the direction of left."

"Right!"

"Forward!"

"Guys!", Cody then said as he tried to come between this fighting, "You all have good ideas, but come-"

"Cody, nobody will ever listen to you", Veronica's interupption then brought on Sierra's own anger.

"Don't you talk back to Cody like that, you witch!"

"Witch?"

"Yeah! That's what you are!"

"Okay", Duncan said as he became annoyed, "Shut u-"

"I SAY WE GO THIS WAY!", all of the girls then said in unison at eachother, pointing in various directions and completely ignoring both Cody and Duncan who just looked at eachother and then at the girls with annoyed looks on their faces.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Duncan - "No offense to you sane ladies out there, but JESUS, THESE were fucking ANNOYING AS HELL!"

**[SECOND BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Cody - "They wouldn't stop arguing, heheh, but, I won't diss Heather, only Veronica, heheh. As for Sierra?...I'm still scared of her."

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following those confessionals, Team Victory was once more the focus again. They were still together, and unlike the amazons also had agreed in which direction to go. However, that isn't to say they didn't come across their own team problems as they all together walked through the indian jungle.

"Alejandro is soooo cute!", Sadie said to break the team silence, "Like, oh my gosh, Bridgette!"

"We get it", Noah began, "You've been repeating that for the past hour or so."

"But still!", Sadie replied, "He is just that hot! Way hotter than Justin! And nicer, too!"

"Speaking of which", Gwen began, "I'm surprised Cody's not upset by Justin leaving, I thought he liked him."

"He probably has other people to worry about", Noah answered, "So, yeah."

"You really think so?"

"I know Cody, so yeah, that's what I'm gonna say."

"Guys!", Bridgette then called out, stopping herself and the rest of the team from moving further, "I think I hear something in the bushes...it sounds like a whimper!"

"It might be Justin", Noah said as a joke, "Crying after hurting his nails.", Gwen laughed a bit as his joke, even though it was quite dark to do so. DJ and Sadie just looked at them blankly as Bridgette payed more attention to going into the bushes to see what was the matter. Once she did so, she gasped at what she saw. It was merely a small tiger cub (a species of large cat that is known for it's orange colouring and black stripes) , that was crying due to being injured and it's mother not being around for suspicious reasons.

"It's a baby tiger!", Bridgette then said as she kneeled down to the baby and petted it sofly and kindly, "It's hurt!"

"Awwww!", Sadie commented as DJ too went over to the baby tiger, but Noah and Gwen had concerned looks on their faces.

"We gotta help this poor baby out!", DJ said as he joined Bridgette with kneeling by the infant cub.

"Uh, guys?", Gwen said to the two, "You do realize that's a baby tiger, right?"

"Yeah!", Both DJ and Bridgette said as DJ petted it and Bridgette looked at it's leg injury.

"Then you do realize that where a cub is, it's mother wouldn't be far away, right?", it was after Gwen pointed that out did Sadie join her and Noah in being concerned rather than caring for the cub. Even DJ put some thought into this, unlike Bridgette who wanted to care for said cub, and soon became scared as well.

"But he's hurt!", Bridgette said, not noticing the mother arriving behind her from the bushes. Everyone else on her team then became scared and started shaking as well as huddle up with eachother, but Bridgette remained kneeling by the injured cub, "He nees some sort of medical help", Bridgette then raised an eyebrow at how none of her team responded at all, "What's wrong?", they then continued shaking in fear, leading Bridgette to realize the truth as well, "She's right behind me, isn't she?"

"Meow meow", the cub went, telling Bridgette basically, 'yes, she is'.

"TIGER!", DJ screamed in pure terror as he grabbed Sadie, Noah and Gwen and dashed through the jungle. All they heard was the tiger mother's roars as they left Bridgette behind without even looking.

**[COCKPIT CONFESSIONAL - CHEF IN BACKGROUND]**

DJ - "I know I left Bridgette behind, but...I wasn't thinkin'!"

Chef - "Well, she still could've been eaten alive by that there tiger", he then laughs a bit, "Oh boy, trust me, how pissed a mother gets when her baby's are involved, man, you DON'T wanna get between that ladie's fury!"

DJ - Just has a scared look on his face.

**[COCKPIT CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

"Will Bridgette survive the wrath of the female tiger mom?", Chris said as he was still standing at the starting point, "Will Team Amazon find the righ way? Just what was Alejandro trying to accomplish by talking with Duncan? Will I ever get alone time in my hot tub? Find out the answers when we come back after these messages, on Total Drama World Tour!"

**[COMMERCIAL]**

Male Narrator - "Hey! Have you ever wanted to have your favourite animals with you everywhere you go? Well, now you can!", suddenly the object of advertisement appears on screen, "Here is the Blankeypal! That's right, the blankeypal! These backpacks can turn from a stuffed animal, a blanket, a pillow and also a onsie! That's right, for all those moments your kids wish to keep warm, to have a friend to snuggle with, and need something they want! So, basically, it's a pillow, blanket and plusie all in one! And it can also turn into a pajama too! Comes in these following animals: Ladybug, Monkey, Lion, Pheasant, Tiger, Bear, and also Turkey! Note we are not responsible if your children get shot by a crazy physcotic hunter! Also look out for these products: The baby hair maker for your infant children, and also the Wonder Erection, which is way more ffective than viagara! Call now!"

**[COMMERCIAL ENDS]**

Following that confessional, Team CIRRRRH was shown to already be at the mountain, looking up at the temple on top of it. The team smiled happily at this sight, as it showed them they were closest to victory given that none of the other teams were even in sight at all. As such, all of them praised Alejandro for his instinct even though he didn't really do much else.

"Way to go, Al!", Tyler cheered, causing Alejandro to twitch a bit.

"Please, call me by my, full name", Alejandro said as he twitched a bit more.

"Sure thing, bro"

"Okay", Trent then began, "Now how do we get UP to the temple? I don't see any secret elevator around here or anything."

"That's easy!", Beth then said assuringly, "Alejandro can climb mountains like the perfect, hot goat!", Trent, Tyler and Ezekiel then turned to Alejandro.

"Can you?", Tyler and Trent asked in unison to Alejandro, who just shrugged with a smirk on his face.

"Of course I can", the latin hunk answered, "But to carry all of you with me would be quite difficult, it would definitely slow me down".

"But can you do it?", Trent then furtherly asked.

"Of course I can."

"Well, then do it.", in response Alejandro then shrugged and took Trent and Tyler both over his shoulders, much to their shock and surprise but they didn't object to it, and then followed with Beth as well. Ezekiel he showed little care for and simply tied one of his head & face bandages to his belt so Ezekiel would be dragged in the back of him. Needless to say, as Alejandro began jumping and climbing up the cliff, the only getting repeatedly smacked by the mountain and it's rocks was Ezekiel, who couldn't complain due to the bandages preventing him from speaking. Though then again, he was being repeatedly smacked by rocks and such. Meanwhile, at the bottom, Chris, Chef and all arrived at the scene, Chris laughing at Ezekiel's misfortune as Chef knocked on an oddly placed rock to reveal that there was indeed a secret elevator inside of the mountain. The three then went inside of said elevator togehter and began riding it up to the temple in-order to get there before the contestants. As they did so, focus then shifted right back to Team Amazon, who were far from the temple and now right by a river instead. Needless to say, they got angry once they got there.

"I told you we were going in the wrong direction!", Veronica angrily shouted at her team, "I knew it!"

"Well, I thought it was the right way!", Eva angrily shouted right back, "Clearly, we should go the other way!"

"No!", Veronica argued back, "It will just lead us to more jungle!"

"There's Jungle EVERYWHERE around here, dumbshit!"

"Veronica's kind of right", Heather then argued, "But I say we go south! That's a direction we haven't gone in yet!"

"I say north!", Veronica then said, "The north is usually always leading to something good!"

"What do you have against the south?!", Eva then argued right back.

"Nothing", Veronica remarked, "But just pointing out the north usually is better in history."

"Barely anyone lives up there!", Eva argued right back, "So I say we go west anyway, it's where I last saw the mountain and temple."

"I say EAST!", Veronica then practically yelled, "I'm usually the one that's right, so now that I think about it, I say we go east!"

"WEST!"

"EAST!"

"SOUTH!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, GOD DAMN!", Duncan suddenly angrily shouted as her, Sierra and Cody were growing annoyed and tired of their arguing, "GOD FUCKING DAMN, JESUS CHRIST!"

"Excuse me?", Veronica, Heather and Eva all said right back to him in unison. Sierra then interrupted the situation, however.

"I have a better idea!", the fangirl began, "How about us three just leave you three you argue?"

"Whatever", Veronica then replied, "I'M going in MY OWN direction anyway, arguing like this is pointless", she then grabbed Heather by the arm and forcibly pulled her in another direction, "Heather, come with me.", the two then dissappeared across the river and went in the direction of east. Eva shrugged and with a blank expression began going in the direction of west as well, soon enough leaving just Cody, Duncan and Sierra there standing by the river.

"Well, looks like it's just us", Cody said with a very slight laugh, "Heheh."

"Yes", Sierra replied with a near wicked look to her eyes, "Just...us."

"Duncan?"

"Let's just go", Duncan then said as he started walking south."

"I think the temple was to the north", Sierra then pointed out as Cody was following Duncan, but she took him into her arms anyway, "But, not that it matters", Duncan then looked back and was about to ignore Sierra, but seeing Cody's sad and scared face convinced him to follow them anyway just so that it may save Cody from something far worse from Sierra. Sierra just shrugged in response, and the three all went in the direction of north.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Veronica - "I STILL hate that I am a contestant in this season, but I REFUSE to lose to or be eliminated before Cody. You see, I want to beat him, and I always get what I want, therefore I will win naturally. But, that doesn't mean I can't try. All I need is Heather's support at least until the teams end", begins filing her nails, "Then I won't want her anymore, and I don't get what I don't want so...yeah. And trust me, I WANT revenge on Chris for this too, but that might take a lot of planning."

**[SECOND BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Heather - "Veronica is an even bigger bitch than I am, but I need her support, I won't lie, besides Cody, everyone on our team wouldn't waste any time voting me off and honest, they'd be right to do so. All I can hope for is that if we lose, they'd vote off Veronica rather than me, but I don't like to take risks such as that."

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONALS END]**

Following the confessionals, focus went back onto Team Victory. Following their initial run-in with the tiger mother and her cub, they had run deep into the jungle and had now just stopped in-order to pant and catch their breaths.

"Is the tiger, gone?", DJ asked as he just finished catching his breath, as did the others.

"It didn't follow us", Sadie answered, "So I guess it is."

"Guys!", Gwen then exclaimed upon noticing their missing team-member, "What about Bridgette?", all of the team shared a moment of silence as they realized that they had abandoned Bridgette with the tiger cub and mother.

"Oh no!", DJ exclaimed, "I left her with the tigers! She, I left her! I abandoned her!"

"Relax DJ", Noah sarcastically assured him, "If she died, I'm sure she can't sue you. Though, she and or Geoff might haunt you afterwards." after he said that of course, Sadie gasped in fear and worry.

"Bridgette can't be dead!", Sadie cried out, "She can't be! I already lost Katie, I'm not losing Bridgette! I'M COMING BRIDGETTE!", it was then that Gwen had to restrain Sadie from running back to where Bridgette and the Tigers were, but this only angered Sadie more, "LET ME GO AFTER BRIDGETTE!"

"sadie!", Gwen said to her, "It's pointless, you might be killed too!"

"BUT I HAVE TO AVENGE HER!", it was right then and there that all of them had heard a roar from the bushes. Due to that, everyone went silent and huddled together.

"OH NO! IT'S BACK!", DJ screamed in terror, jumping right into Gwen's arms, causing her to tumble over and attempt to be caught by Noah resulting in all of them toppling over to the ground and soon joined by Sadie as well. As a roar came from the bushes as well, they all screamed just before the tiger mother jumped at them. They screamed once more, but the tiger did not attack them. Instead, it just stood right infront of them, doing nothing to harm them. Once they realized that, they all gasped once saw the cub and Bridgette sitting ontop of it, with Bridgette holding the cub and feeding him a milk bottle; his leg was now fixed.

"Hey guys", Bridgette said to them with a wave.

"Bridgette?!", the rest of team victory said in unison, pleasantly surprised that she was both alive and riding on the back of the tiger mother.

"Yeah, I helped heal the cub", Bridgette explained, "And the mother offered to pay us back by helping us with the challenge. It turns out he had a thorn in his foot that poisoned him a little bit."

"Oh", all of them replied.

"So, she's gonna help us?!", DJ then said, still a bit scared of the mother tiger, who simply nodded in response to him.

"So get on!", Bridgette then told all of them, "We might already be in last place!", it was after those words that all of team victory got onto the mother tiger, who was amazingly able to stand all of that, who then dashed towards a random direction. Of course, it didn't take long for questions to be asked from some of them.

"I must ask", Noah asked, "Does she even know where the temple is?"

"She's been here all her life", Bridgette answered, "She should know."

"You'd better be right."

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Noah - "Do I commend Bridgette for befriending a Tiger? Perhaps I should, I don't know, whatever it takes for us to actually win."

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that confessional, the inside of the temple was finally shown. It was in that classic indian and arabian style of course, and as such the inside matched it. Plenty flags of india were hanging from the ceiling, and one giant copy of it was right at the end of it. In truth, the temple was only one large room, with plenty of very small benches -so small that they weren't standing on anything) along the floor like bleachers before a large stage with throne where Mahamki himself sat upon. Behind said stage was a large stable filled with cows, some bulls and their calves. The temple's materials themselves were all stone and other masonary materials. Though the outside looked old and decrepit and even in some places taken over by the surrounding vegetation, the inside was much more polished and fresh looking. But enough about the structure itself, what matters is that Chris, Chef and stood right next to Mahamki's throne. Speaking of Mahamki, the man himself had both look dark grey hair and also a matching beard. His skin was heavily tanned, his body was skinnier than even Cody's, and he was also at least Chris' height. He wore an orange robe that went from his shoulders and neck to his ankles and a red cape and over-neck wear atop of it. Sandals were on his feet, and his outfit also had plenty of traditional indian designs to it as well. On his face were plenty of wrinkles of course, given that he was possibly in the one hundreds of his life.

"So, Mahamki", Chris began as the old man was still meditating on his throne, "Just how old are you, again?"

"Ami, krisa myakalina tinasata eba? sattara sata bachara ba?asi am."

"Uh...I don't speak Chinese."

"He's speakin indian, man.", Chef answered to Chris.

"Well, then what did he just say?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know?!", it was then that Team CIRRRRH finally finished climbing the mountain thanks to Alejandro, and entered the temple where all of them were. Needless to say, all of them were happy to see that they had arrived first.

"We made it!", Tyler cheered happily, "We got here first, dudes! YEAH!"

"Awesome!", Trent cheered as well alongside Tyler as Beth and Ezekiel tried to high-five eachother, but Beth accidentally smacked Ezekiel in the face, causing him to scream and fall to the floor in pain from his injuries. As such, Dr. Pennywise immediately went up to him and carried him off, which only made him scream in even more terror than he already was. However, Alejandro and the others saved for Beth either didn't notice or didn't care about this.

"Yeah dude, that really was awesome, Alejandro!", Tyler then said to Alejandro, who just smirked/smiled proudly.

"Oh it was no problem", Alejandro replied, "It was my pleasure to contribute to the team."

"Well Team I am Really Really Really Really Super Mega Ultra Double-Del-"

"Please Chris", Alejandro complained, "Get to the point."

"FINE!", the annoyed Chris snapped, and then sighed, "You guys win, therefore you WON'T be going through elimination tonight! Mahamki, what do you think of this?"

"Ami e'i dalera cit paryabek?aka kara ucita mane kari, e?a tadera eka besa sandehajanaka ye amake spa?a."

"Dude, speak english!", Chris then exclaimed to the elder.

"Ami paraba na."

"Whatever, man.", Chris then turned with a smile to Team Victory who came in with the roar of their tiger, making Duncan, Sierra and Cody who arrived just before them run and hide as their tiger friend had jumped into the temple and stopped just in the center. Team CIRRRRH and the two main hosts also replied with fear as Team Victory lowered themselves down off of the tiger, Bridgette petting the cub one last time before him and his mother than ran off back into the jungle.

"Well, we weren't first", Gwen then commented with the frown, "And those three came before us so...we're last!"

"I had a feeling the tiger wouldn't help much.", Noah then added in.

"Actually", Chris then said to them all, "Since Team Amazon don't have ALL of their members with them, you guys came in second!"

"What?!", Duncan angrily replied while Team Victory was pleased with this.

"Goodbye, First Class", Cody then said with an unhappy sigh.

"But at least this means you'll have less areas to hide from me!", Sierra then commented as she took Cody into a hug once more, making him unhappily sigh yet again.

"Say", Bridgette then began, "Where are Heather, Veronica and Eva anyway?"

"Don't worry", Chris commented, "We've got that covered, Chef?", in response to that, Chef nodded and pressed a remote button he had. This caused two explosions to occur in the background, making everyone gasp in worry, that is until Eva, Heather and Veronica all came flying into the temple with streams of smoke coming from them. The three were fine, though, aside from being covered in ashes of course. But aside from that, they were unharmed. "There! Good as new!", Cody then ran to help Heather get up from the floor much to Sierra's jealousy as Eva and Veronica got up on their own.

"That was uncalled for, Chris!", Veronica then angrily exclaimed, "That could have killed me!"

"You might be right", Chris said with an uncaring shrug, "But you and Team Victory came in last place anyway, so...yeah, I don't care."

"WHAT?!", Heather, Eva and Veronica all said in unison and angrily.

"That's right!", Chris replied, "You guys WON'T be in first class tonight! But, of course, you will either get elimination or economy class!"

"What do you mean or?", Gwen then questioned, "We were here first, weren't we?"

"Yeah", Chris replied, "But I think it's more fun if we have a second challenge instead, and this time, it's be brought the judgement of Mahamki! So, my man, which team do you think should be the winner of the two last to arrive?"

"Ami bagha era bandhutba eba? bisbasa sa?ge asena yara ?dala bija?i hate habe bisbasa kari ye, tara santi o prakr?tira sa?ge eka hate sikhechi ache."

"Well, since I have no idea what Mahamki just said", Chris replied, "So I'll just say that your challenge is to sing a part of a traditional indian song, and whichever Mahamki says is better will be the winning song! And by the way, ALL of your team just say at least one solo, Duncan!"

"Excuse me?", Duncan the angrily complained, "I am not sing! Duncans, do not sing!"

"YOU'RE SINGING!", Eva then angrily shouted at him, shaking her fist at the boy while the rest of her team was silent.

"No, I'm NOT!", Duncan shouted right back, folding his arms and pouting, "I'm NOT singing!"

"You have to!", Chris then said back to him, "Or else, you're eliminated."

"Well you know what, I don't give a fuck!", Duncan shouted back, "I QUIT! I'll be in the plane.", Duncan then walked off, ignoring an extremely enraged and practically red Eva while Cody just looked on worried, saddened that Duncan was leaving and pretty much meaning he'll get little to no advice on his Sierra issue. Sierra however did not care at all, she just blankly looked on as Duncan left the scene. Alejandro proudly folded his arms and smirked at his small and miniscule plan actually working, and Eva was about to go after him when Chris said the following,

"Well, Team Amazon is now done one member, but, we have enough time so yes, you guys are still in the game!"

"We are?", Heather then asked to him.

"Yes, you are!", Chris said right back, "Now, let's start this challenge! And Remember, try to sing this in SOME kind of Alternate language! This is supposed to be understood only by Mahamki!"

"Let's WIN THIS!", Eva then proclaimed just as the ding was sounded.

_**[SONG - "INDIA"]**_  
Is being sung to various traditional Indian instruments:

Noah, Sadie, Gwen, Bridgette and DJ (singing in french) - "Bienvenue en Inde, oui nous sommes en Inde! Nous ne pouvons pas tous de l , mais nous aimons vraiment comment ils portent des v tements ... il ... et d'autres choses ... Eh bien, nous sommes en Inde!"

Noah - "Oui Inde, o ma famille arrive descendre."

Bridgette - "Oui Inde, Oh Inde, la maison de Gandhi et terre natale ... ia!"

Sadie - "Oui Inde, oh Inde, comment je souhaite Katie tait l !"

Gwen - "Je sais que nous parlons en fran ais, mais nous ne savons pas indien!"

DJ - "Alors s'il vous pla t Mahamki mec, prendre de toute fa on!"

Noah, Gwen, Sadie, Bridgette and DJ - "Nous ne sommes m me pas tout ce que bon en fran ais, mais au moins nous sommes, l'Inde!"

Heather (speaking) - "Okay, we can't use french anymore, so someone tell me what we're supposed to do!"

Cody (speaking) - "I can speak Italian."

Sierra (speaking) - "Oh, I knew that, your father's side is Italian." (Cody looks at her with a creeped out look to his face)

Veronica (speaking) - "I'll be doing Russian."

Eva (speaking) - "I know one single sentence of spanish"

Heather (speaking) - "Thank god I know Japanese."

Sierra (speaking) - "German! Now let's go!"

Cody - "Okay, quindi spero davvero che questo Mahamki ragazzo mi capir , ma non ho modo di sapere che, cos ... ehm ... s ."

Veronica - "YA velikiy Veronika , rodom iz Rossii! YA ne mozhet priyti iz Indii, no po krayney mere ya iz Rossii! Khotya, k sozhaleniyu , uzhe ne ya zhivu tam, ya teper' dolzhna zhit' s ... t'fu."

Eva - "Yo no hablo espa ol."

Heather - (is singing quite quickly) "Dakara wareware wa, Indo no subete no dashi, kojin-teki ni watashi wa watashi no chimu no ichibu no menba o gamandekinai. Sukunakutomo watashi wa kanojo o mitsukeru koto naku, vu~eronika o bujoku suru koto ga dekimasu. Dakara, watashi wa anata ni Indo ni kansha subeki to omoimasu!"

Heather, Cody, Eva, Sierra and Veronica (in english) - "So that's, In-de-a!"

Bridgette, DJ, Sadie, Noah, Gwen, Veronica, Cody, Heather, Eva and Sierra - "INDIA!"

_**["INDIA" ENDS - GOES TO MAHAMKI READING A 'HOW TO SPEAK ENGLISH BOOK']**_

"Good job!", Chris replied, "Even though I have NO idea what any of you just said...aside from maybe the french part a little bit. But what matters, is Mahamki's decision, so, dude?", it was then that Mahamki tossed aside his book and cleared his throat a bit. For once he spoke english, though he spoke in a very heavy indian accent of course.

"The Amazons"

"YES!", Heather and Veronica then cheered happily before they and their whole team were celebrating. Team Victory just pouted in complete and utter dissappointed at yet another failure, before Chris lauged at them and turned to Mahamki.

"Any reason why, man?"

"Variety."

"Well, that's a good reason for me!", Chris answered, "Team Failurery, meet me at the drop of shame!"

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Alejandro - "Sure, Duncan was going to quit anyway most likely, but, hey, I helped him do it earlier and saved him the trouble. So in a way, he shouldn't be too upset. That said, believe me, next time I will be doing something much more, extreme."

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that, Team Victory was once more gathered in the drop of shame room with Duncan leaning right by the door with folded arms, all of them very upset at their quite unfair failure in this challenge. The only non-member to join was Ezekiel initially, who even surprised Chris when he came out to join his team, coming from 's medical area of the ship. Team Victory all gasped as he was still bandaged, but was missing both of his arms. Instead, was a large amount of bandages in place. Dr. Pennywise stood right next to him.

"Dude...what the hell did you to do to him?!"

"I had to amputate his arm", explained, "That high-five to his face had wounded his face slightly, and as such I realized that to prevent it from ever happening again, I had to remove his arms. These two crutches", he then put two crutches underneath Ezekiel's shoulders, "Are all that will help him from falling over due to balancing issues."

"Well", Chris replied, "He's not on this team...soo...yeah."

"Oh!", Pennywise then laughed, "Okay, Ezekiel, go to your real team", the sad Ezekiel then followed Pennywise's orders and went to the economy class as focus then went right back to Chris, who quite instantly went back to Team Victory.

"Anyway, now, since you already know how this works, I won't really explain it, so instead I'll just say this", Chris then suddenly tossed all the barf bags to everyone of Team Victory, much to their confusion and gasps, "You're all safe!"

"What?", Gwen then questioned, "But, we lost!"

"Yeah", Chef then walked over to a curious Duncan as Chris spoke, "But Duncan quit, and because of that, I'm going to say that HE'S the one eliminated!", he then handed Duncan a parachute, the punk himself was not happy with this at all.

"What?! That, that's not fair! You're supposed to just give me a ride home, right?"

"Who the hell told ya that?", Chef responded, "Say Chris, when do I get to do the honours?"

"In three...two...one...now!", Duncan then began to object to this,

"Wait, what do you-", suddenly Chef kicked Duncan right out of the drop of shame, leaving the deliquent screaming as he fell right back down towards the jungle of India. Meanwhile, Team Victory was busy eating their peanuts and being happy at their safety from elimination, and Alejandro secretly watched from the shadows behind the tiki statue in the room. Soon enough though, focus went straight to Chris for the outro, obviously.

"So, Betrayl, Manipulation, Bossiness, Humilation, Gossip, some suffering and more, all in one episode! And not to mention some new foreign languages that I don't know! We're sorry if you had trouble understanding, but, so did we! Anyway, will you have all of this in the next episode? Well, maybe not the foreign language part, but everything else? I fuckin' hope so! Anyway, you will have to wait see next time, on Total, Drama, World Tour!", and with that, the episode was over, and everyone now was to prepare for the next.

* * *

_**Elimination Recap -**_

_Episode 1 - N/A (Norway)_

_Episode 2 - Justin (Norway)_

_Episode 3 - Lindsay (China)_

_Episode 4 - Duncan (India) *Quit*_


	5. What about Nunavut?

"Okay", Chris began in the cockpit as he and Chef both had worried looks on their faces, "Well, following last episode one of our producers has been threatened to have his dog decapitated by a mad Ezekiel fan, so we have yes given him prostetic arms so that he can at least have some cool robotic ones...happy now?! PLEASE DON'T SHOOT MY FACE!", Chris then calmed down, "Anyway, last time, on Total Drama World Tour! So yeah, besides Ezekiel losing arms thanks to Dr. Pennywise, our teams ended up going to none other than India! They even got to meet my good friend Mahamki there, too! But anyway, Heather began learning the hard way why listening to anything Veronica says is not the best thing to do. Alejandro meanwhile, convinced Duncan to quit the game when I ordered him to sing near the end of episode. This was actually both heroic and villainous in a way, because it meant that while Team Victory got saved from elimination, Duncan still got pushed right off the plane by Chef! Oh, and Cody is also currently looking for any help possible with his Sierra issue. With Duncan gone and Heather being kept away by Veronica, things weren't going well. On another note, Bridgette made a new friend out of a tiger mother along with her cub, who actually helped their team kind of but not really win.", Chris was then shown once more int the cockpit, "So, who will lose next? Who will WIN next? Will Team Amazon regain first class? Find out all these answers TONIGHT, on TOTAL, DRAMA, WORLD TOUR!", following that the intro sequence followed and after that, the actual episode opened up. This episode itself opened up with Team CIRRRRH enjoying theirtime in first class. Alejandro was being gushed over by the flight attendant intern while she was giving him a massage, Trent was given the same massage but by a male intern attendant instead, and Tyler seemed to be looking out the window, looking quite sad as he did so. Beth and Ezekiel on the other hand, were together. Ezekiel, having had his arms amputated, had two prostetic/synthetic arms on his laps while Beth was removing his bandages.

"Hold still, Zeke!", Beth kindly said as she unwrapped him, "We'll have them off soon.", in response Ezekiel made a few intelligible mumbles, which Beth didn't understand and just assumed what he said, "Well, I know! Trust me, unlike everyone else I actually don't mind your company, as long as you don't say anything sexist!", Ezekiel then mumbled in response, "Good!", it was then that the bandages were completely off, "There!", upon seeing Ezekiel's face though, Beth gasped, and so did Alejandro and Trent upon seeing it. Ezekiel's face was completely red, and both of his eyes were severely swolen. His lips were swollen as well, and he seemed sad.

"Oh my", Alejandro replied, disgusted at the sight, then turning to the flight attendant, "Can you give me some kind of blindfold?", the lady then handed him a towel, "Gracias.", he then put said towel over his eyes.

"Dude? Same here?", Trent then got the same from his male massuse as well. Tyler ignored all of this and just sighed at the loss of Lindsay, while Beth remained looking at Ezekiel with disgust, but smiled to show she was still his friend.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Beth - "Oh my god! Chris and the staff are so unfair and mean to Zeke! Once I saw how badly his infection got, I couldn't help but feel bad for him! I also started to realize he's kinda like me, I mean, we both come from farms, and we both need more friends...and he hasn't said anything sexist to me yet, so...yeah. Plus, he doesn't even have his arms anymore! I suddenly found myself ignoring Alejandro amazingly, I wanted to help Zeke get better or at least feel better!"

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

"Well", Beth nervously said back to Ezekiel, "The rash and swelling should go away soon, let's just put your arms on!", she then took his prostetic arms and began helping him with them.

"Ju Vemry Gink Shmo?", Ezekiel said, speaking so strangely due to his swollen lips. Beth, while not understanding him completely, got the jist of what he was saying.

"Yeah, I do.", the two then smiled at eachother. Alejandro then lifted his blindfold a little bit, raising one eyebrow and glaring at the two's interactions.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Alejandro - "I commend Ezekiel for gaining a friend in Beth. And I do feel at least one percent of sympathy for him given his injuries, so at least for now I will let him and Beth continue interacting. But, once I begin needing Beth's attention again, he will have to go. Which, if my predictions are correct, will be even easier than Duncan."

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that, focus shifted over to economy class, where Team Amazon and Team Victory were having a mostly boring or, in Amazon's case, unhappy time.

"This class is completely and totally horrible!", Veronica suddenly complained, "I belong in first class, not this foul fiftieth class!"

"We get it", Noah then added in, "You've said so like, what is it now, eight-teen times?"

"Well, I'm just speaking the truth! Which apparently, you people just don't understand!"

"Whatever", Noah then rolled his eyes, as did Cody as he was being nearly suffocated while on the lap of Sierra, likely against his will. Eva was listening to her Mp3 player during this, and Heather seemed to be pondering making her alliance to be with Cody and Sierra rather than Veronica.

"Well anyway, Heather", Veronica then began, "Can you brush my hair for me? I need someone to fix it while I write my list of complaints about this show to send to my parents after I'm done with it."

"Ugh, fine", Heather then complied to Veronica, which of course made Team Victory laugh at seeing.

"Looks like the tables have turned", Noah sarcastically commented, making Heather scowl at him coldly.

"I'd say so.", Gwen then added in, her and Noah both snickering at Veronica bossing Heather around so easily. Heather the entire time just scowled at both of them.

"Shut up, Goth Girl.", was all Heather said.

"Oh Cody", Sierra then commented, petting Cody's hair as if he were a dog, "This is still the best weeks of my life! Isn't this it for you?"

"Ummm, N-"

"Don't answer that", she then interrupted him, "I already know the answer.", Cody then looked to Heather, silently begging her for help, but all she could do was just watch and brush Veronica's hair, as she still wished to keep their alliance for the time being.

"I must ask, Sierra", Noah then said, "How can you read Cody's mind, exactly?"

"A Good future wife just knows!", Sierra bluntly answered, making Cody grow a both shocked and frightened look to his face.

"Awwww!", Sadie then remarked, "That's so sweet! If only I knew someone like that, me and Katie would talk about him for days!"

"I know, right?", Sierra kindly replied to Sadie with.

"Oh no", Gwen commented, "Two of them, again."

"I wish Geoff were here", Bridgette then sighed, "Can we please not talk about boyfriends, Katie, or romance guys? It's clear it will just bring negative stuff into this room if we do!"

"How about we talk about fan shippings?!", Sierra then happily exclaimed.

"Fan what?", everyone then said in unison.

"The pairings the fans want!", Sierra then turned to Veronica, "Veronica, you and Chris is quite the popular pairing! Infact, it's kinda cute actually."

"OH GOD NO!", Veronica exclaimed, angrily turning to face Sierra, "I would NOT in a million years, like, even if he were the last man on the EARTH!"

"And Bridgette", Sierra began, "Alot of the fans think you should hook up with, if not Geoff, then DJ or Noah!", DJ and Noah, along with Bridgette then all looked at her with awkward looks to their faces, "And unfortunately, Noah and Cody is a very popular pairing, and so Cody and Heather. But trust me, me and Cody WILL be replacing those in the fandom!", upon hearing him and Heather was popular amongst fans, Cody let out a cheeky smile, Heather just looked blankly at Sierra in response.

"Look", Noah then said to the cameras, "As much as I look at fan art and stuff, because yeah, I totally do, I do NOT want to have sex with Cody...just...no. Just no."

"You hear that, Cody?", Veronica taunted, "Not even Noah wants to-", suddenly Chris' voice came on via loudspeaker system;

"Attention Tourists! We are now reaching our destination! Now, if all of you would place stand up, go to the cargo hold, and stand in the three designated rafts, that would be awesome!", with that everyone shared confused glances with eachother, as all of them did as Chris told them to do. They all, that means even Team CIRRRRH, got into designated rafts: Pink for Team Amazon, Blue for Team CIRRRRH, and yellow for Team Victory. Once all teams were in, Chris asked via loudspeakers, "Everybody in?"

"You do have cameras on this plane, right?", Heather asked meanly, "Then you should fucking know yourself!"

"Alrighty then", Chris replied, "I'll take that as a yes. Anyway, might wanna hold on tight!", it was right then and there that a hole in the floor opened up right underneath all of the rafts. This of course sent all of the teams straight down into the sky, screaming their heads off as they fell towards the ground. Not only that, but as they neared a large river filled with rapid water, Chris sonded the ding to signal them to sing.

"REALLY?!", all of the remaining contestants complained in unison.

_**[SONG - "RAPID WATER"]**_

This song is sung in a fast tone and more like the rock genre, and starts just as all of the teams hit the rapidly moving river of the Nunavut Province of Canada.

All remaining contestants - "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!"

Heather - "This CrazY! This Physcho! This is really messed up!"

Sierra - "He's making us sing, down rapids!", she then turns the raft passed a series of rocks, "After well fell out of the plane!"

Veronica - "Trust me, he'll be receiving pain! For all of this, too! But especially, on my behalf!"

Cody - "You girls might wanna look out!"

Eva - "SLANT UP!", they then all slant their raft upwards, flying into the air via a ramp-like rock as the other two teams go beside said rock.

Alejandro - "We must go fast! Like these rapdis, if we wish to win, so hurry team, speed up!"

Ezekiel - "Ifm Gryig!"

Beth - "Zeke can't speak up right, so I'll help him! He says he's trying!"

Alejandro - "Seniorita, you're doing fine, Trent and Tyler you two too, but please, I must say this, turn away from that rock!"

Trent & Tyler - "Woah!", they then turn right, away from an incoming rock.

Tyler - "Nice call, Al!", Alejandro then twitches, "Woops, Alejandro!", Alehandro then smiles back. Focus then shifts to Team Victory as they went off on a completely different branch of River.

Gwen - "Why did Chris think it was good, to put us down on Rapids?"

Noah - "Answer? Because he's Chris, and the host, he thinks he rules the world and all of us."

Gwen - "Which of course, he kinda does that last one."

Noah - "True."

DJ - "Either way, this is messed up! What if we get ate up by sharks?!"

Bridgette - "Sharks don't swim in water this fast!", they then avoid several rocks, "At least, I think they don't!", DJ then panicks, along with Sadie.

Sadie - "Katie, please come back!"

All Remaining Contestants - "Oh yeah! Rapid Water! We're sliding down, rapid waters! Going fast, dodging rocks, risking our lives, all four a billion bucks! We wish we weren't here, but we have no choice! So now we're going down rapid water, thank god we have rafts! Cuz we're going down, rapid waters!"

Veronica - "Well in our case, we're going through the air!"

Heather - "Not to mention ruining my hair!"

Cody & Sierra - "You guys might wanna tilt up wow!", they were then pointing to the two smaller sharks, who were waiting for them to come in alongside a light blue baby shark as well. The whole team followed their advice and titled up, which led to them literally flying over the three sharks and also over a waterfall, where they eventually ended up right beside Team CIRRRRH, making Heather and Veronica then glare at a smirking Alejandro.

All Remaining Contestants - "Oh yeah! Rapid Water! We're sliding down, rapid waters! Going fast, dodging rocks, risking our lives, all four a billion bucks! We wish we weren't here, but we have no choice! So now we're going down rapid water, thank god we have rafts! Cuz we're going down, rapid waters!", focus then shifted once more to Team Victory, who were reaching their own waterfall as well.

Sadie - "Katie! Please pray for us!"

Gwen - "We need more than Katie for something like this!"

Noah - "Don't worry, I doubt Chris would kill us, well, for real anyway."

Bridgette & DJ - "I'm not too sure!", they then noticed Scarface popping right out of the water, flying in the air right infront of the waterfall that was infront of them, opening her mouth. The whole team screamed, and in panic titled their raft up and towards a ramp-like rock, which like Team Amazon made them fly up into the air and over Scarface. Once the large shark saw this, she pounded one of her fins in the water angrily and scowled at the team. Eventually, Team Victory was once more right beside the other two teams.

All Remaining Contestants - "Oh yeah! Rapid Water! We're sliding down, rapid waters! Going fast, dodging rocks, risking our lives, all four a billion bucks! We wish we weren't here, but we have no choice! So now we're going down rapid water, thank god we have rafts! Cuz we're going down, rapid waters!", focus then shifted once more to Team Victory, who were reaching their own waterfall as well.

Trent - "Guys, you might wanna look out, cuz I think the end is coming near?"

Alejandro, Beth, Ezekiel and Tyler - "Wha? AH!", soon enough all of the teams noticed a large rock they all had no way of dodging right, and all of them huddled their team-mates together in fear as they all flew up into the air, eventually landed right on a bank by what looked like a Native-Canadian village.

_**["RAPID WATERS" ENDS]**_

Following the song, all of the contestants were on the ground, soaking wet and on the ground near the afforementioned native village. Before them stood Chris, in his shorts instead of pants, as he and Chef smiled and laughed at them, and a man even taller them stood beside them. This man was intimidating, and was of Native-Canadian descent. He had on thick native clothing meant for winter, and had a feathed head-dress on him that made him look quite important. His hair was long and black, matching his eyes, and he had a staff in one hand that had a carving of a beaver ontop of it. Simply put, this man was the chieftan/leader of the local tribe, and he had on a serious and emotionless look to his face.

"Glad you finally made it, tourists!", Chris replied, "Now, incase you don't know, we're actually back home, in Canada! More specifically, the Nunavut Territory! Or Province, I kinda like to use both, but it's really a Territory, so yeah."

"I thought this going around the world", Gwen replied, "Not around our home country."

"Yeah", Chris replied, "But Canada is part of the world, so yeah. Anyway, this hear is our local guest dude, Chief Something-something we'll just call him Chief!", Chief, the Native-Canadian man described earlier, seemed a little offended by this. "He's Chief of the local native tribe that owns the village you see right there, so...yeah. He'll be the local we're meeting for this episode, like Mahamki was last time. Anyway, that said, his village will be the basis of Today's challenge."

"For the record", Chief began, "My actual name is Chief Powajatakiajoten."

"Yeah", Chris replied, "We're just callin' ya Chief."

"So what's the challenge?", Eva then asked, "I'm ready to win again!"

"Glad you asked, Eva!", Chris replied, "Because, in fitting with the Chief being here and also being at his village, the challenges will be based on native traditions!", suddenlly all of the contestants were sitting on the floor in indian style and in teams while Chris, Chef and Chief stood and Chris explained the challenge, "See these weaving materials?", he explained to them, "Your first challenge is to basket weave something that will help you out during part two!"

"O-M-G Chris!", Sierra replied, "I'm a fourth generation basket weaver, this will be easy!"

"Then you're weaving for us", Eva, Heather and Veronica then all said in unison.

"Okay, that's not fair in two ways", Gwen then stated, "First, Team Amazon's got a real basket weaver, and second, you're not even telling us what part two is!"

"Exactly!", Chris said with a laugh, "The second part is the challenge part! They don't call these challenges for nothing! Now, the following items", the interns then gave all three teams basket weaving tools, "Are what people use for these. You again, must use them to make something that you feel will be useful in part two, begin!", Chris, Chef and Chief then walked away, and all the teams then started discussing what they should make.

"Okay", Heather then said to her team, "What do you guys think part two will be?"

"Probably something we wouldn't expect", Cody answered back, "I think we should make something for a challenge that none of us would expect."

"I think Cody's wrong", Veronica then bluntly added, "I think that we should make something for one of the usual part two challenge types, such as something physical."

"Hey!", Cody replied, "You're only saying that because you hate me."

"Duh", Veronica answered, "Besides, I used to be the co-host before this happened, I should know a thing or two about the challenges of this show!"

"True", Cody responded, "But Chris wouldn't give secrets like that to a contestant! He probably changed it since you became one, so I don't think you're right!"

"Whatever", Veronica then turned away from him, "Just as long as it's not what you want!"

"I think we should make something for a physical challenge", Eva then put in herself, "Or at least something we can use to clobber the other teams with. Just something useful, basically."

"How about something Cody related?", Sierra then added in, "I can weave ten exact replicas of Cody in my sleep, and I did that one hundred times before! I even included the more, personal, parts of Cody too!"

"Wha?", was all Cody replied with while the other members of the team gave her awkward glances.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Cody - "At least she hasn't taken Jerry yet", Cody then took out his stuffed Emu and held it close to him, "It's...it's the only thing I have left to remind me of what life is like without Sierra...I...I wish my mom were here...or at least...a restraining order!", suddenly knocking was heard on the door.

Sierra's voice - "Codykins! Are you in there? I just wanna know, because, I'm looking for your Jerry! It's the most sought after Cody item of the fanbase!"

Cody - "Ah!", he then stuffs Jerry inside of his pants to keep Sierra from finding it.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that confessional, focus went over to Team CIRRRRH. Alejandro was pondering their plans, while the others except Ezekiel were arguing over it.

"I think we should go with a guitar", Trent said as his suggestion, "He might make us do a musical challenge to go with the season's theme!"

"How about a football!", Tyler suggested, "He might make us do a sport!"

"Dude, you suck at sports"

"What?", Tyler then became offended, "No, no I don't!"

"Well, you kinda do for someone who's experienced in them."

"I just need a little more practice, is all!"

"Yeah", Trent then rolled his eyes, "Whatever. So, Beth, what does Ezekiel think we should do?"

"Zeke?", Beth then asked to Ezekiel. Ezekiel was going to open his mouth, when Alejandro interrupted him completely to say his own idea instead,

"I've got it!", Alejandro then said, "I say we do a mixture of both a sports equipment and a musical instrument, just incase he does both."

"Ya know what", Tyler replied, "That's not a bad idea!"

"But what about Ezekiel's idea?", Beth said to Alejandro, "He was going to say something!"

"I say Alejandro's idea", Tyler said right back.

"Yeah", Trent added, then showed some level of sympathy for Ezekiel, "Sorry, Zeke". In response, Ezekiel just sighed, very unhappy with how poorly his team aside from Beth was treating him. Beth patted him on the back to show she at least cared a little about him.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Trent - "I gotta admit, I kinda feel bad for Zeke too. But at the same time, Alejandro probably did have the better idea."

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that confessional, focus then shifted over to Team Victory, who were having their own arguments with what to build for their role in the challenge. Obviously, each member came up with something different, which varied in ways it could possibly be useful.

"I say we build a replica of Katie!", Sadie exclaimed aloud, "I really want her in this competition in at least some way, shape or form!"

"How would that possibly be useful for anything?", Noah then replied, "Just please, explain that to me."

"Because Katie's smart now and stuff!"

"No, I mean how a basket replica of her would possibly useful in the slightest for this challenge."

"Because she's smart and stuff!"

"Ugh", Noah then facepalmed.

"How about we build like a weapon or something?", Gwen then suggested, "Ya know, something that could help us if Chris brings in a fight or something."

"Well, it's more useful than a replica of Katie!"

"Not it's not!", Sadie argued back defensively, "Katie would be much better than her!"

"Whatever", Noah then rolled his eyes, "Just, whatever."

"How about we build a replica of my momma or my bunny instead?", DJ then blurted out, "My momma's known for bein' quite intimidatin'! And my bunny's just so cute!"

"I know!", Bridgette replied, "But I don't think replicas of anybody would actually help us in this challenge. I think we should go with Gwen's idea."

"Same here", Noah added, "And that makes three against two, so majority rules."

"Awww!", Sadie unhapily groaned.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Sadie - "My team, aside from Bridgette, is starting to really piss me off! They do NOT understand THAT I WANT KATIE!"

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following Sadie's confessional, all of the teams had finished their basket weaving. Sierra had managed to weave an almost exact replica of Cody for her team, all of whom were creeped out and upset with this, while Team CIRRRRH agreed on making a guitar like weaving with a football replica at the end of it, while Team Victory went with a bat that had spikes on the end. It's notable that Eva was being restrained from pumbling Sierra to a bloody pulp by Heather and Veronica. Chris, Chief and Chef stood before all of them now, and Chris was allowing Chief judge all of the weaving.

"I must say", Chief said to them all, "All of you show quite remarkable craftsmenship, especially the mostly girls team. It takes quite skill to construct an almost exact, and somewhat creepy, replica of someone including their clothes."

"Thank you", Sierra giggled, "It runs in my genes, actually."

"And the other two teams", Chief then commented, "You show some good creativity."

"Okay okay", Chris then pushed Chief away, "Time to move on to part two of the challenge! Now, me, Chef and the Chief have been discussing this for quite some time! And by that, I mean only a few seconds. In the end, what we have come up with will definitely be a surprise! You will be putting your basket weaving to the test, against one of our old friends, a well known resident of Canada and these woods, and also a ruthless warrior and predator, the big guy!"

"The big who?", Heather then questioned.

"The strongest member of my tribe.", the Chief then clarified.

"Oh", all of the remaining contestants then replied in unison, and after that a very large native-canadian stepped out to greet them. He was taller and more buffer than even Chef, and he scared DJ out of his mind, while he managed to impress Eva. He had a cold and mean face to him at all times, and his hair was very long and dark, and he had tribal tatoos all over his body, including his face. When he walked, the wooden flooring of the lodge-like hut shook as did the ground the contestants sat on. Eventually he stopped though, after stepping into an arena like ring.

"Basically", Chris explained to them, "You will try to see how durable your basket weaving is, against that guy! Good luck!", Chris then laughed, "You're gonna need it!"

"Good job, crazy bitch!", Veronica angrily complained to Sierra, "HOW IS A REPLICA OF CODY GOING TO FIGHT SOME BIG GIGANTIC INDIAN MAN?!"

"Cody 2.0 will find a way!", Sierra replied, hugging the replica, "Trust me, he will find a way!"

"Uhhh", Cody, feeling very uncomfortable, then said, "Am I the only one wanting to comment on the replica itself instead?"

"Not really", Heather replied, "Trust me."

"Look", Eva then got angrily up to Sierra's face, "THIS THING BETTER FIND THAT FUCKING WAY TO WIN BEFORE I RIP YOUR HEART OUT AND SHOVE IT BACK UP YOUR FUCKING ASS, GOT IT?"

"Eva!", Noah then said from Team Victory, "Nobody wants to see that, so please tone it down a bit.", Eva then calmed down a bit, folding her arms and growling at Sierra, "Thank you."

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Sierra - "Oh my gosh! Fans! Noah and Eva should DEFINITELY become a new fan couple! Get rid of that Cody and Eva bullcrap please, ME and Cody should DEFINITELY be replacing it soon, because that's the ONLY likeable Cody pairing you know!", suddenly loud and angry knocking was heard from outside.

Eva's voice - "GET BACK TO THE DAMN CHALLENGE!"

Sierra - "I'm busy talking about Cody related-"

Eva's voice - "NOW!"

Sierra - rolls her eyes, angry, "Fine!"

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

"So!", Chris then said to the camera, "Which team will win the challenge? Find out after these messages, on Total Drama World Tour!"

**[COMMERCIAL]**

Generic Narrator voice - "Hey kids! Do you wanna watch your favourite shows in the bathroom, but you're parents don't wanna buy a television to put in there? Well, cry no more! Introducing the potty viewer! Yes, the potty viewer! A television that's small for you to attach to the toilet seat. It uses a new breakthrough in satelite connectivity, so all you need to do is stick it anywhere on your family toilet, and then it will connect to your satelite tv system, and all the channels will be exactly the same, so you can watch all your favourite stuff! You can even purchase the DVD and VCR add-ons too, to put in your own stuff! It's also waterproof, incase you wanna watch it while in the shower! Call now!", he then did the classic fast talking stuff with warranty and similar info.

**[COMMERCIAL ENDS]**

"So!", Chris then said to them, "Who wants to go first!"

"Quick question", Gwen then spoke up with, "How are we supposed to use our basket weaves?"

"Simple!", Chris replied, "Like weapons! Once The Big Guy here says you've done enough minor amounts od damage, you're done!"

**[COCKPIT CONFESSIONAL - CHEF IS SHOWN IN FRONT WITH PENNYWISE BESIDE HIM]**

Chef - "If they think they can beat or even slightly hurt The Big Guy, they done gone crazy! That dude wrestles Sasquatchenawkwas to the ground with his bare hands!"

**[COCKPIT CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that confessional, it was shown that Ezekiel, holding their teams weapon of weaving in his hands, was very nervous as he looked up at the blank stare of The Big Guy. Team Amazon, Cody included, laughed at Team CIRRRRH's choice of Ezekiel, as did Team Victory as well. Alejandro pouted angrily at this laughter, while Trent, Tyler and Beth all seemed to actually be eager to cheer Trent on.

"Don't mind them, dude!", Trent cheered to the homeschooled boy, "You can do it!"

"Yeah!", Tyler added, "You got robotic arms now! They should be like...tougher than real ones...right?", Trent just looked at him and then shrugged. Beth then added in her own cheers.

"Come on, Zeke! You can do it! You just gotta believe in yourself, and you can go from underdog, to overdog!"

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Alejandro - "Ezekiel was only chosen to limit the amount of injuries, he's the only one I don't really need."

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that, the fight between Ezekiel and The Big Guy began. Ezekiel started by dashing towards him, yelling. The Big Guy was unphased when Ezekiel got up close and wacked him on the torso with the guitar-football weapon. Ezekiel continued yelling as he did so, smacking as hard as he possibly good. In the end though, he noticed the lack of pain his attempts were causing, and looked up at the grimacing Big Guy. He sheepishy smiled, but still got the basket weave completely destroyed by one flick of The Big Guy's fingers, before then getting his left prostetic destroyed by one punch, and then got punched right in the jaw right out of the area and slamming right into Beth. Chef then rang a gong, signaling the fight was over.

"Seniorita!", Alejandro said as he helped Beth back up kindly, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah", Beth said, gushing a bit, "I'm fine...", Beth suddenly gasped and remembered Ezekiel still existed, and turned to him, "What about Ezekiel?"

"Oh", Alejandro said as Tyler and Trent were helping Ezekiel back up, "He's fine."

"Okay", Beth replied with a smile, "Good.", Beth then couldn't help but gush over Alejandro. Ezekiel saw this from where he was at, and began becoming quite angry, though his swollen face didn't allow him to show his emotions properly aside from his eyes. Focus then however shifted right back to Chris, who turned to Team Victory , "Team Mostly Failure!", he commented, "It's time for you to go second! Since, well, I think it's fitting! So, pick who's going up against The Big Guy!"

"Not me!", Noah quickly replied, "No way in hell."

"Same here!", Gwen also added, "No way I would be able to last even as long as homeschool did!"

"So I guess that means we think alike", Noah then replied, Gwen smiled back.

"I guess you're kinda right, yeah."

"Well, whoever thinks alike", Bridgette then added in, "That leaves either me or DJ, and DJ, I'm not exactly the type that would be able to handle such a...big guy."

"Well Neither am I!", DJ replied, visibly scared as he saw The Big Hold Up a Diamond in his hand, and then literally crunch it into his fist, breaking it into pieces and creating two pairs of earrings from them. Every remaining contestant then gasped in response to this, except Eva who actually was impressed by this, and was eagerly awaiting challenging him when her team was up.

"Okay, guys!", Gwen then said to them all, "We need to think of something! We can't not pick anyone, unless we want to automatically fail!"

"Ill do it!", Sadie then suddenly exclaimed, "For Katie, I will do it!"

"No offense, Sadie", Noah replied, "But you're not exactly the fighting type."

"Yeah", Gwen added, "And plus, I don't think we should trust you with whether or not our team wins the challenge."

"DJ?", Noah, Gwen and Sadie then all said, but DJ was completely gone. Everyone looked around and soon saw a DJ shaped whole in the walls of the hut, revealing what he had done. After that, Team Victory turned their attention to Bridgette. At least, Noah, Gwen and Sadie did.

"You guys really think so?"

"Come on, Bridgette!", Gwen assured her, nudging her a bit, "You can do it! Come on!"

"Yeah", Noah added, "You're the only even partially willing and trustable with doing it, so...yeah. We do."

"KATIE!", Sadie exclaimed, crying still and going to Bridgette's knees, "DO IT FOR KATIE! PLEASE! KATIE AND I BEG YOU!"

"Well, Oka-", Chris suddenly interrupted.

"Times up!", the main host then announced, "Since Team Victory has failed to decide on who will be their fighter, we will just be moving on to Team Amazon!"

"WHAT?!", Noah, Gwen, Sadie and Bridgette all complained in unison.

"That's not fair!", Gwen complained further, "You can't just do that!"

"Last time I checked", Chris replied, "Yes I can!"

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Gwen - "Ugh, Chris is such a prick. Like, totally, a prick", she then sighs, "But, at least I have people Noah, DJ and Bridgette on my team. They're okay. DJ's a bit of a coward but he's still nice and stuff, and Noah I find myself surprisingly getting along with, and Bridgette's cool too so...I should be able to stick it out at least a little bit longer. Hey, I lasted longer than I did last season!"

[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]

"So!", Chris said as he turned to Team Amazon, "Who will-"

"EVA!", all of Team Amazon except Eva then said in unison.

"Wow", Chris replied, "That was fast."

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Veronica - "I would have picked Cody just for laughs, but I actually want to win this to get back in First Class, so Eva was clearly the only choice."

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Following that, Eva cracked her fingers and neck before taking the basket weaved Cody and stepping into the ring, a cold face on her face just like the one on The Big Guy's face. Though The Big Guy was finally slightly pleased to be up against a worthy opponent, and vice versa for Eva as well.

"Be careful with Cody 2.0!", Sierra then cried, "I would prefer it if I get to...take him to my secret corner!", she then googled and looked right at Cody while him and Heather both gave her disturbed looks right back.

"No promises", Eva replied after rolling her eyes, then looking to The Big Guy. The two took a bit of time in a stand-off, sizing eachother up before beginning their fight. Eva first dodged a punch by using Cody 2.0 as a shield, but Cody 2.0 shattered immediately upon being hit, making Sierra scream in terror and begin crying.

"I SAID BE CAREFUL WITH HIM!", Sierra then screamed as the fight continued. Eva was hit hard in the stomach, but punched the top of the head of The Big Guy before landing a well placed blow to his own stomach. Amazingly, she managed to slightly rattle the big man, but only slighty. She knew she would have to land better blows to do better work in this fight. As such, she focused a bit on defense as she looked for weakspots. She sheilded her pressure points for the most part, dodging his punches. Once she saw an opening though, his collar bone, she landed a hit. After that, The Big Guy punched her in the bottom jaw, sending her flying, but she forced herself back down into the areana, meaning she was still in the fight. The Big Guy then approached her, but she dodged his punch before slamming right down on his elbow. She then landed a punch right in his spine. This seemed to hurt him more than anything, but he quickly turned around and slammed her to the ground.

"Eva!", Veronica called out, "Just him in the crotch already!"

"No!", Eva replied, rolling back to standing and punching The Big Guy inbetween his nose, "That's a pussy's move! She then was hit once more by a punch, and then shielded her face in gaurding against several more. As such, she became bruised, though by now she already was. She now knew she needed to get an opening to wack his spine again, but she didn't have that yet. She could tell he knew she needed this too, so she knew she had to work for it. As such, she punched him in the head as soon as she had an opening, or really his neck. She didn't relent, either, and hit him repeatedly over and over again before landing one more smack to his lower jaw. This turned him around and she layed her strongest possible punch right on his spine, this actually made him wince in pain when she laid a second punch on him before he turned and smacked her away again. However, she rolled around to his back and punched him in the spine again instead. She then jumped onto his back and laid her final blow to the back of his head, then jumped up and smothered his face in her crotch before then flipping him over to the ground. This managed to knock him down, and while everyone, including the Chief, looked on in shock and awe, Eva posed in triumph on the top of The Big Guy.

"YES!", Veronica and Heather then cheered after a short moment of complete silence.

"Way to go, Eva!", Cody added in, while Sierra was still trying to repair Cody 2.0 with what was left of him. Eva just smiled triumphantly at defeating perhaps the toughest man there ever was.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Eva - "Welp, I can now show my face at the gym again", she then holds up a paper bag with eye holes on it, and then tears it in half.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

"So Team Amazon has won the challenge!", Chris announced while Team Victory and Team CIRRRRH pouted at Team Amazon's victory, "Chief, what do you think of this?"

"I feel that the victory was well deserved", Chief answered, "But I can't help but say, I have growing concerns about your cast", Chris then raised an eyebrow.

"Like what?"

"For one, with this cast, I feel there is a great evil amongst one of them, but do not know which one. There is some sort of aura blockage preventing me from learning that."

"Yeah...aura blockage...evil", Chris replied, "Well anyway, their victory actually means nothing, because guess what, this was a reward challenge!"

"WHAT?!", all of the remaining contestants replied in unison.

"That's right!", Chris replied, "And their reward? Besides being the winner of the challenge, you get the official Chris McLean statue!", Chef and Dr. Pennywise then brought out a stone statue of Chris, "Keep in mind there are only seven in existence, six of which reside in my personal cottage located somewhere I'm not telling you!"

"I have, no comment", Veronica said as she folded her arms and scowled at her team's prize. Chris just smiled, and soon enough focus shifted again. This time, it was long after the challenge. Team CIRRRRH and Team Victory were both pouting and groaning at their loss this time around, while Team Victory seemed to mainly be giving attention to DJ of all people, and said DJ did not really know why.

"Why y'all looking at me like that?", DJ asked to his team, "Something on me smell or something?"

"Yeah", Noah replied, "The smell of you costing us the challenge."

"Oh", DJ replied, "Sorry about that...but no way would I have lasted against that big dude anyway!"

"Yeah, DJ's right!", Bridgette then said to the rest of his team, "So please, let's not penalize him for it!"

"Alejandro", Sadie then said as she was busy gushing over Alejandro yet again. Said Alejandro then winked and blew a kiss at her, making Sadie blush and then faint while attached to her harness. Alejandro just smirked at this, while Gwen and Noah continued being suspicious about him. Meanwhile, Beth was chatting with Ezekiel, once more, as a friend.

"Don't worry, Ezekiel!", Beth said as she was rubbing Ezekiel's swollen face, "My dad taught me this back home, it will heal your swollen face in no time! At least, a little bit. Maybe not completely, but it will help!"

"Mfgy rvagy rer hince!", Ezekiel then said back to her.

"It's no problem, really", Beth replied, "I like being nice to people, and, I just think you deserve it more than anyone!"

"vegl gank vu", Ezekiel replied. It's notable that Bridgette and Gwen were looking at this and thinking it was quite cute and nice of Ezekiel to actually be finding a friend Beth, while Alejandro just raised an eyebrow at it and then shrugged. Trent was patting Tyler on the back as Tyler sighed over Lindsay's loss once more, before focus went back to Team Amazon in first class. Cody was seated with Sierra beside him on the couch, while both Veronica and Heather were asleep in chairs and Eva was listening to her Mp3 player while lifting weights. Sierra then smirked and rubbed the side of Cody's cheek.

"So Cody", Sierra said flirtatiously, "The others aren't looking, I think we should have our...fun...right here!"

"What?!"

"You know what that means, right? Oh, I know you do Cody! I've been waiting for this moment for far too long!", Sierra confessed, "I'm so sick and tired of reinacting my dreams with my pillow, I want the real deal!"

"Pillow?!", a very creeped out Cody said before standing up as Sierra leaned in to kiss him, "Umm...okay I get what you mean now...can...can I just...go to the showers real quick I need to clean up a bit."

"Of course Cody", Sierra replied, "Do whatever you need to."

"Thanks.", Cody then ran right into the bathroom, locked the door behind him and didn't return until Chris would announce the next challenge. Following that, things went to Chris as he was ready to close off the episode while in the cockpit with Chef.

"So! We've had fights! We've had some growing friendships, possible new couples! We've also had, some Alejandro! And some, scary and creepy things from Sierra, anyway, will all of this happen next time? Well, you're gonna have to find out next time won't you? On TOTAL, DRAMA, WORLD TOUR!", with that the episode was officially over, and Chris had managed to sign off yet another episode of Total Drama World Tour.

* * *

**_Elimination Recap:_**

_Episode 1 - N/A (Norway)_

_Episode 2 - Justin (Norway)_

_Episode 3 - Lindsay (China)_

_Episode 4 - Duncan (Inida) *Quit*_

_Episode 5 - N/A (Canada)_


	6. TDWT Aftermath I

This episode had quite a different opening from the average ones before it. Mainly because this was actually an Aftermath episode, unlike the other ones. Before this episode began, flasback replays of Sadie crying for Katie, Cody being hugged against his will by Sierra repeatedly, Duncan quitting the season, Alejandro removing his shirt, Veronica bossing Heather around, and of course Dr. Pennywise scaring Ezekiel all played before this episode opened up. The intro itself consisted of a white logo saying 'TDWT Aftermath' while in a large circular structure that was a blue globe. After that, the episode began, and of course it was within the Aftermath/Geoff & Bridgette set, but neither Bridgette nor Veronica were of course not present. Instead was a man with blue eyes, black hair, a small cleft on his chin, and a black tuxedo with a red bow tie sitting at Geoff's left while a woman with somewhat long blonde hair, two ends going over her shoulder but no real bangs, a short red dress with a slight in the middle, golden wristbands on both wrists, matching red heels, and red earrings sat on his right.

"Who's ready for some Totally Dramatic Aftermath?!", Geoff said as the Aftermath just started, "I'm Goeff!"

"I'm Josh!", the man to his left replied, "And this is-"

"I'm Blaineley Stacey Andrews O'Holleran!", the woman said to introduce herself, "I'm sure you recongknize me and Josh from such entertaining programs such as Celebrity Manhunt!"

"But", Geoff then interrupted, "Today we're here to talk about Total Drama World Tour!"

"We've got the juiciest dirt and the dirtiest juice!", Blaineley then commented as the audience cheered, "Everything you've ever wanted to hear dished about season three!"

"Plus", Josh then started, "Some special guests later and hopefully some CATFIGHTS!", he then acted like he was gonna pounce, until he noticed a slight scowl from Blaineley, which made him sadly sigh and look a little embarassed.

"But first!", Geoff then began, "Let's introduce my friends!"

"You mean the other sad bystanders", Blaineley then added in, "Who can't even play this season?"

"Easy!", Geoff then gestured to the peant gallery to him, Josh and Blaineley's right. "Please welcome the Total Drama Peanut Gallery, Courtney!", a girl with short brown hair, a pure diamond wedding ring and now a long black skirt with a white formal top that made it look like a dress, and heels to match, "Izzy!", a girl with a green tied up top and lighter green skirt and green shoes & eyes was then shown. However, she also had on a straight jacket and had crosseyed eyes, "Dj's Momma!", a woman that looked like DJ but had longer black hair, a had with a feather on it, a pinkish-turtleneck with a ring necklace, a jacket over that, a purse over her shoulders and a long skirt then waved at the camera, "LeShawna!", a black girl with a long weave ponytail, a biege shirt with apple designs on it, jean shorts and a sassy attitude then posed as she sat for the camera, "Harold!", a boy with orange hair, glasses, a blue hamburger themed shirt with long sleeves and green-ish pants was shown gushing over LeShawna's lucious body, "A photo of Katie as of now", focus then briefly went over to a new photo of Katie, now showing her with her hair now cut shorter and in a more bob-cut, nice fashionable glasses, and a black blazer with a shite shirt underneath along with a black skirt, "and Owen", a boy that was blonde and had black eyes was then shown, he had a large white shirt with a blue maple leaf on it and green shorts, and he was once fat, but now he lost weight and all of his fatness turned to excess and very flabby skin.

"So", Blaineley began once they all were introduced properly, "How does everybody feel about the fact that it's Geoff's fault you're all out of the game?", Josh laughed at Blaineley's comment, while Geoff was offended.

"Hey!", Geoff replied, "I tried to organize us into a rescue party from the bus of doom!"

"and now your rescue party has to sit and watch everyone else play for One Hundred Billion", Blaineley smirked.

"I threw a great consolation party!", Geoff then answered back, "With a pinata!"

"Josh", Blaineley then said to her Celebrity Manhunt Co-host, "Don't we have footage from that party?"

"Coming right up, Blaineley!", Josh then hit a remote that put attention on the television screen above them. On it, a clip of the party Geoff mentioned began playing.

**[VIDEO CLIP]**

DJ's Momma, LeShawna and Harold were sitting at a table being bored and playing cards while Geoff was wacking a guitar with a baseball bat and Owen was eating all of the food.

**[VIDEO CLIP ENDS]**

"Wow", Blaineley commented, "Not even the other show's cast stayed long enough."

"Well, Bart had to fix his Ice Cream Kart!", Geoff replied, "He calls it Mary."

"Well whatever it's called", Blaineley then turned back to the peanut gallery, "I think we were talking about something else?"

"I was never a contestant anyway!", DJ's Momma replied.

"Besides", Harold commented, "The show was ruining my chances to show off my mad skills!"

"DESTROY US ALL!", Izzy then yelled out, "DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US-", suddenly an intern that was female, had braces and a long ponytail and also a red female version of Chris' outfit came in and knocked her out using a tranquilzer dart before going back off screen, Izzy then fell asleep.

"Yeah!", Owen then added, "Now I can work on my diet better, and can see my mommy much more!"

"But what about the free trip around the world?", Blaineley then asked.

"What about the catfights?!", Josh then added in, running up to them, but then Blaineley nudged him and he went back to where he was sitting before.

"With Chris, Chef and that crazy doctor torturing us?", Harold replied to Blaineley with, "I'd rather not!"

"But what about watching all your old friends, or your son, hang out without you?", Blaineley then continued with.

"We have eachother!", Owen then commented, hugging Izzy as she slept, not even knowing he was doing so, "And all the food in the world!"

"Guess they're just being honest", Blaineley said as she turned back to Geoff and Josh, more specifically to Geoff, "But what about you? Any regrets?"

"Pfft, you kidding?", Geoff remarked back, "I'd way more rather host this aftermath than deal with more drama!"

"Care to prove it with a game of Truth or Hammer?!", Blaineley then smirked at the camera as the new segment opened with a golden statue of a woman was crushed by a wooden hammer as the intro before going back to the normal episode.

"Sure", Geoff nervously replied, "Why not? Couldn't be...happier.", Geoff was then nearly hit by a large wooden hammer, he dodged just in time, as did Josh who was in the line of fire. Both Josh and Blaineley just smiled at this sight.

"Nice moves Geoff", Blaineley commented, "Almost as nice as the moves Alejandro is bust making on Bridgette."

"Happy happy happy!", Geoff was then suddenly nearly hit with an anvil, a safe, a piano and also the hammer. All of said objects causes a large hole in the middle of the floor while Geoff dodged and ended up behind the set of couches to the left of Josh and Blaineley, who were just watching and smiling.

"Look at the time!", Geoff then said, looking at his watch, "We better move on game over! Heheh, let's move on", Geoff then walked back to the couch with Josh and Blaineley in the center of the stage, "We'll be spending time with everyone who's left the show since the season began!"

"Everyone we could find at least!", Blaineley then commented, "Because one ex-contestant has gone AWOL. Which leads to our newest segment, as designed, by moi!", Josh then said the name of this new segment;

"Total, Drama, FUGITIVES!", the three were then standing before a downed television, showing a recap of Duncan's time as Josh said the recap, "After four episodes of just singing bit parts in the songs, Alejandro's advice for Duncan to quit pretty much gave Duncan reason to actually become the first contestant in Total Drama History, to quit!"

"Duncan quit over that?", Owen said with a laugh, "That sucks!", Blaineley then continued,

"But what's weird is, Duncan didn't come home!", Josh then went on,

"He was last seen hanging from a large random tree in Sweden, but since then, nothing!"

"So Celebrity Manhunt spread the word and our viewers responded like never before! With some seriously incredible sighings and photos!"

"Let's look at this first photo, captured by", Josh then red from an index card, "Jebidiah Michealriah Hainus Persia Kelso Chelsea Leslie Heimlech from Finland...odd name but whatever.", they then showed a photo of a figure with a face like Duncan's, but with long feminine hair that was black and green like his, large breasts, a feminine body, and also tattoos all over one entire arm and also wearing very hardcore leather and bondage gear, dominatrix gear basically.

"Real Sighting?", Blaineley asked as the picture was on-screen, "Or Fake?"

"Total Fa-", Geoff was about to speak, but Blaineley shut his mouth before he could finish.

"We sent a roving reporty to talk with our eyewitness!...Roll it!"

**[VIDEO]**

Owen - Is busy in Finland devouring random foods instead of doing any real reporting, "Hey! Maybe whatever he saw was in this food!", continues eating, "Don't worry! My new diet plan is too eat all I want, just shake this stuff on it so I don't gain wait!", shakes random powder onto the food before he puts it into his mouth, "It really works!"

**[VIDEO ENDS]**

Following the video, Josh and Blaineley both scowl at Owen, who sheepishly smile back at him. Geoff continues on with the talking,

"The sighting was a massive fake!"

"Fine", Blaineley replied, "Don't believe! But just days later, we had another sighting from North Korea!"

**[VIDEO 2]**

A shadow that looked like Duncan is shown walking through the woods at night just outside a large and bright city that was in the background, eventually though it fell right off of a cliff, and the shouts of "FUCK, BITCH, CUNT!", were heard as said shadow fell down the cliff.

**[VIDEO 2 ENDS]**

"What about that one?", Blaineley then asked, "Real? Fake?"

"Tough to tell!", Geoff replied, "There wasn't a single non-swear in there that we can play!"

"But it really swore like Duncan! Who can fake that level of profanity?"

"The question remainds!", Geoff said as he looked to the cameras, "Where is Duncan now?"

"Nobody can find him!", Blaineley then added in, but Courtney then interrupted.

"Are you seriously telling me that Chris didn't even bother to give him a ride home or anything?", Courtney then scoffed, "Ugh, if I were Duncan I would've just filed a lawsuit. But then again, it's not like Duncan is the most competent member of the cast anyway."

"While that might be true, Courtney", Blaineley replied, "It doesn't change the fact that not even your favourite famed host, Chris can find Duncan!"

"So he's looking for Duncan but he didn't bother setting up a ride home or anything? Seriously?"

"Chris is actually looking for Duncan?", Harold then said, "I didn't know Chris would even care! I didn't think he had any normal human emotion!"

"He doesn't really care", Blaineley then explained, "Duncan's parents, well, really his mom, is threatening to sue if Duncan doesn't come back home. And they're suing Chris personally."

"Oh", Harold then responded, "That explains it."

"So!", Blaineley then turned to the camera, "Keep those Duncan sightnings coming! He can't hide from us forever!"

"Now let's talk about something else!", Josh then excitedly said, "CATFIGHTS!"

"I agree!", Blaineley replied, Josh then got even more excited, "But not with the catfight part", Josh was then dissappointed, "Before we bring in our other formerly eliminated guests, I say we do some recap of, oh what's the word, romance?"

"What?", Geoff replied, getting nervous and tense, "Why? I think moving onto Justin and Lindsay would be perfect for right now!"

"Oh", Blaineley then accted dissappointed but was really smirking, "You don't want to look at all the bonus footage we snagged regarding Alejandro and Bridgette?", Blaineley then took out a remote, "But it's interesting! And, very tastey! Just like Momma's Gravy!", Dj's Momma then proudly took out an official Jar of her gravy. "Now available in most Canadian grocery stores!"

"Can I have that?!", Owen then prepared to take DJ's Momma's gravy, but she quickly slapped his hand away from the jar and put it back into her purse.

"Oh I got it!", Geoff then brought up, taking the remote from Blaineley, "I think we should talk about Sierra and Cody! Some interesting stuff going on there, right?"

"Yeah", Blaineley sarcastically replied, looking rather disgusted at the thought actually, for a few seconds, "No, I think the audience would prefer Bridgette and Alejandro much more!", she then took the remote back and pushed Geoff away, "After all, he is quite popular with the female viewer demographic!"

"But so is Justin!", Geoff then exclaimed, "Which is why we're bringing him out right now instead, come on out Justin!", suddenly an off-screen intern pushed Justin out onto the stage to the crowd applauding, Geoff went up to him and introduced him, "Welcome, Justin who is our first guess, how's it going?"

"This is", Justin replied, "Quite abrupt..."

"Oh well!", Geoff said right back, "We're moving by a little bit quicker than normal! Please, sit!", Geoff then shoved Justin right onto the couch, where he landed on Josh and Blaineley, his head resting in Blaineley's lap, though it's not like she was complaining at all. Infact, it was her gushing over him that made him sit up anyway instead, looking at her with a somewhat weirded out expression as he was one of the few people present that knew who's mother she was. "So, it's time for your Journey Video!"

"Fine", Blaineley then replied, "I can wait. Let's take a look at the dramatic events that brought Justin to this moment!"

**[CLIP REEL]**

Clip 1 - Justin looking in mirror in first class.

Clip 2 - Justin looking in mirror in economy class.

Clip 3 - Justin looking in mirror in dining area.

Clip 4 - Justin being taken underwater and stripped naked by the sharks just for their pleasure rather than to eat him.

Clip 5 - Justin flirtingly winking at Cody

Clip 6 - Justin flying from the sky down to elimination, looking in mirror as he did so.

Clip 7 - Justin looking in mirror in the backstage green room.

**[CLIP REEL ENDS]**

"Wow", Blaineley said with a gushing sigh, "That sure was amazing."

"That's it?", Justin then complained, "I was on this show for three seasons, risking my looks, and that's all I get? I know I left first this season, but you can't use footage from last season?"

"Yeah", Geoff replied, "Sorry ya got booted dude."

"It's all we could find", Josh then added in, then whispering as if he were sad, "It's all we could find", he then put a hand on Justin's shoulder, "But if it's any consolation, plenty of us viewers were heart broken to see you leave first, of course some of us more than others, but still. You're loving fans will never forget you're true dramatic moments!"

"That's right!", Blaineley then exclaimed, "Which is exactly why we've got a recap for you!"

**[CLIP REEL 2]**

Clip 1 - Justin looking in mirror while driving a boat and perfectly missing every single rock in his way, though it was really because the two normal sharks were using their fins to push the boat away from danger.

Clip 2 - Justin taking off his shirt and attracting every single nearby forest animal to him, gushing and fanning over him until the sharks came in and scared them all way and hugged him tightly.

Clip 3 - Justin trying to speak with Cody, but Sierra pushing him away and taking Cody away for herself instead.

Clip 4 - Justin is taking off his shirt and drinking his water bottle.

Clip 5 is Justin's Audition tape, which is in black & white - "Justin.", a voice said, as Justin posed model-like, "Justin.", it said as he did another pose, "Justin", it said as it cut to him sitting on the beach, "Justin.", it said as he lifted a starfish, "Justin.", it said as a Dolphin washed up on shore happily and made it's classic noises, "Justin.", it said one final time as the tape ended with Justin looking at the camera and his eyes sparkling.

**[CLIP REEL 2 ENDS]**

"Wow", Blaineley once more gushed over Justin, who was now sitting on the other couch, "So, amazing."

"I'll say!", Josh commented, "Especially the last one!", Geoff however just raised an eyebrow at both of them, and decided it was best not to comment.

"So!", Geoff then began, "How about that Cody? Did Sierra hurt you too bad, dude?"

"No", Justin answered, "I didn't last long enough for that to happen...say, Blaineley, do you think Cody is in to me?"

"I can't say that for sure", Blaineley answered right back, "But I know someone who is if he isn't!", she then winked at Justin, who just gave her a shocked expression right back, before Blaineley then continued on hosting, "I also know someone who Geoff knows who has similar feelings towards a certain, latin lover as well!"

"Why would Blaineley know if Cody's into you or not?", Geoff then answered, but then realized what Blaineley was about to do, "Oh nevermind, wait! I think Justin should sing first! Since, he was the first eliminated!"

"A reunion of his band Drama Direction?", Blaineley replied, "Right here on the aftermath? Great idea, Geoff!"

"Okay", Geoff then said to Blaineley, "I know you're a huge fan, but this might be over the-"

"Guys!", Harold then interrupted, standing up, "It's cool. We could use some back-up for this though, what about Trent and Cody? They're part of the band!"

"Already covered!", Blaineley answered with.

"Well", Justin then sighed, "I guess I have no choice at this point."

_**[SONG - "BABY"]**_

Justin - "I was kicked off first, from this show.", "Even though, I have looks good enough to make you go 'woah'!", "I guess, in the end, they weren't good enough.", "But there's still just one thing, I gotta say.", note that Justin is looking at a note written by Harold for his lyrics, "Cody!, I have some questions for you...first! Boy! Take some time to school me...quinch my thirst!", takes another look at the paper to read it, "For knowledge! Cuz, well, I just gotta know"...goes behind wood and then comes out dressed in Drama Brothers outfit, "How'd you get so cute?!"

Harold - "Baby!", he is doing beat-boxing while a Sasquatchenawkwa in a red hat and sunglasses plays keyboard and the intern from before is playing guitar.

Justin - "You're so", looks at note, "God Damn cute!"

Harold - "Baby!"

Justin - "I really just have to say, ever since the day we kissed, I've just wanted to be with you! You're just the type for me and I really just wanna say, you're just so smart and cute it's so unreal! You just are so god damn perfect! The gap between your teeth really compliments your eyes, and speaking of which your geekyness for some reason compliments you too. I can't say why, but it just somehow does! When you walk in the room, I never feel the same again!"

Harold - "Baby!"

Intern *plays a recording of Trent's voice*, Recording of Trent's voice - "Baby!"

Justin - "Baby!"

Harold - *Goes on to start a beatboxing solo*

Owen, a Fangirl with red hair and typical puppy dog themed shirt named Ginger, a fangirl with longer and brown hair and similar clothes named Kelsey, and Sierra's mother Margery with a mint coloured cardigan, tight white shorts and curly brunette hair - "Eeeeeee!" *They all then start fighting with eachother in the middle of the audience*

The two sharks - *Come in, wheeling themselves there via tank of water, and then jump out of tank to join in on the catfight*

Josh (speaking) - "CATFIGHT! CATFIGHT! CATFIGHT!", takes out video camera and runs to record the fangirl fight.

Geoff (speaking) - "Um, will somebody get some security out here?"

Blaineley - "MARRY ME OR CODY, JUSTIN!", gushes over Justin and then falls over onto the floor. Geoff just looks at her with a surprised face.

Justin - "Alright! It's a massive kind of investigation, of whether you're even from this planet! I swear, you're just that good of a person! With all your sexy skinnyness, you make my heart go faster!"

Harold, Intern and Sasquatchenawkwa - Start a small instrumental part until end of song when Justin trips randomly.

_**["BABY" ENDS]**_

After the song, Geoff is speaking to the camera,

"After the break, can I regain control of this seriously messed up situation? Stay tuned, and see if we'll even be back with more Total Drama, the Aftermath!"

"Um", the Intern then said in a surprisingly deep and masculine sounding voice despite clearly being a girl with a long ponytail and such, though she did appear to not even have breasts, "We can't have commercials for the Aftermath."

"What? Why not?!"

"Because we're kind of doing these live."

"Oh", Geoff replied, "Well, fine. Well, what can we do?"

"Clips?"

"Then yeah, we'll just play clips instead of commercials...by the way..what's your name?"

"Rebecca.", the intern replied, "I'm not the same one from before."

"Oh, okay then, other Rebecca."

**[COMMERCIAL REPLACEMENT CLIP]**

This clip begins with Veronica, Heather, Sierra and Beth all in what appears to be a kitchen and with various food making tools infront of them on a desk.

Veronica - "Hi! I'm Veronica Artemeyeva, and you're watching Total Drama Cooking Channel! I'll be you're main host for this evening. And If you're wondering why we're here, Chris thought this would be a good idea for us to do in the middle of the god damn season."

Heather - "Which it isn't."

Veronica - "Heather, just shut up and go get me my purse."

Heather - "Ugh!", she storms off and goes off to get said purse.

Beth - "This will be easy! But hey, shouldn't we introduce the camera crew too? To be fair to everybody?"

Veronica - "No!"

Sierra - "Yes! Cody deserves to be involved in this! He's so cute and hot and I just wanna him to fuck me!", suddenly the camera turns around to show Cody running out of the room. The camera then turns to show Ezekiel being the one filming this, before he turns around. The camera is now shaking since Ezekiel is having a hard time holding it with the only good prostetic arm he has left.

Ezekiel - "Okay, this isn't easy anymore!"

Beth - "It's okay, Ezekiel! Just believe in yourself and you can hold it up with your nose maybe!"

Veronica - "Oh please, the only thing he could hold up is his ugliness and outcastness."

Heather - Brings in purse and slams it down on the counter, "Here, your majesty."

Veronica - "Excuse me? That was rude, go do it again, and be more polite!"

Heather - She angrily grumbles and goes off-screen again, then walks back, "Here is your purse, oh great and wonderful host of this small little video clip."

Veronica - Takes purse a bit rudely away from Heather, "Thank you! Now was that so hard?", Heather just scowls right back at her.

Ezekiel - "I can't take it anymore, eh!", suddenly drops the camera due to being unable to hold it right, it automatically hits the off switch, ending the clip abruptly. Later, the camera is turned on again by someone else, soon revealed to be Trent.

Trent - "Um...hey...I found this camera and...it looks like some huge argument or explosion happened here.", turns camera to reveal a massive amount of food all over the walls, and some lint and other traces of explosions and fire. "So...yeah...I'm just gonna turn this thing off."

**[COMMERCIAL REPLACEMENT CLIP ENDS]**

After the break, Blaineley is shown with her hair messed up and holding an ice pack right on her head as she, Geoff and Josh sat on the couch again, Josh watching the footage he recently recorded.

"Hi everyone!", she said to the audience, "And welcome back to the Total Drama Aftermath!"

"As in", Geoff began, "The Aftermath of Blaineley losing her mind over a boy band!"

"I was demonstrating enthusiasm!", Blaineley replied, "It's part of my job.". she then turns to the audience, "As we just proved, Total Drama is the most dramatic show in the history of drama!"

"And Blaineley just proved she's not as cool as she thinks she is!"

"In Entertainment news", Blaineley then said to change subjects, "Drama Direction just caused a massive riot here! Any updates, Josh?"

"Huh? oh yeah yeah", Josh then closed his video camera, "They were last scene on foot, running for their lives, pursued by...", he suddenly got more excited, "A yellow school bus filled with catty and arguing girls, oooooh! I wanna see the school bus! I wanna see the school bus!"

"Wow", Blaineley commented with a smirk, "I swear, when catfights are involved he's like Cody in a candy store.", Geoff then raised an eyebrow at how she would possibly know that, but she then turned to the audience and continued, "But now let's go to the scene and see what we can find out!", suddenly cameras went to Courtney, holding a microphone as the Celebrity Manhunt janitor was busy mopping the floors, "Courtney! Can you tell us what you saw?"

"Sure, Blaineley", Courtney replied, listening in via ear-placed communicator, "Just Sierra's Mom, Owen, that Ginger girl, Kelsey and a whole bunch of random girls chasing after Harold and Justin."

"And what did these other girlsl look like?"

"Just like you're average fangirls. I just know they had on plaid skirts or kilts or something, that's all I really saw."

"Plaid, Skirts, a yellow school bus, could be a private girls' school! Courtney! What colour were the skirts?"

"Plaid and totally out-dated", Courtney replied, "Like, my Great Great Grandmother wears better shit than those girls. That's it", she then walks off, throwing the microphone to the wall, it goes back to the floor and then smacks the janitor in the crotch as it does do. Cameras then go back to Blaineley, Geoff and Josh in the main room of the show.

"Ugh", Blaineley then scoffed, "Well, it's time to talk about something else that's also quite dramatic! It involves a soulful surfer who-"

"How about we just bring out our next guest?", Geoff then interrupted, "The also blonde girl who-"

"We don't have that planned until later!", Blaineley then replied, "Besides, it would only be fitting earlier if Tyler were here!"

"But everyone loves Lindsay! She's Lindsay!"

"Yeah, but people also love the drama! And Bridgette and Ale-"

"WELCOME LINDSAY!", Geoff then looked to Lindsay, who was waving to the crowd and actually dressed in something different; A formal red dress that had sparkles all over it, some nice diamond earrings, and white gloves on. Everyone seemed amazed by her new clothes.

"Hi guys!", Lindsay greeted as she sat down onto the couch, "Don't you just love my new outfit? I got it from China!", there were then some classic male whistles heard from the crowd. Blaineley rolled her eyes at her plans not going well, but then decided to just go with it.

"Well, Lindsay, that's interesting", Blaineley teased a bit, "But, are you happy with trading being in the game and winning One Hundred Billion Dollars for this new dress?"

"Oh yeah, Totally!", Lindsay replied, "Especially for Tyler when he gets back!", everyone then gasped and went 'awwww', except for Blaineley and Josh, in response to that. Dj's Momma even smiled.

"So you finally remember Tyler now?"

"Yeah!", Lindsay replied, "He's that cute chinese guy I met before I was eliminated!", suddenly everyone just frowned again, Blaineley facepalmed. Some members of the audience, and Josh, laughed though.

"What does this Tyler look like, again?", suddenly a picture appeard on the TV, comparing the real Tyler to the chinese Tyler. The chinese Tyler was a boy with a very scrawny and skinny appearance, dark brown eyes, black hair designed in a bowl cut, a red shirt with chinese writing and a company logo on it, blue jeans, a wrist watch, and in the shot one could see various pictures of naked women behind him as posters. The real Tyler, was a brunette with a red headband and matching tracksuit, and was more athletic in body build. Basically, they looked absolutely nothing alike.

"Who's that other guy beside Tyler?", Lindsay then asked, "I'm so confused!"

"That other dude is Tyler", Geoff answered for her, "The real one!"

"Oh, it is?", Lindsay asked, "Well, that's funny! They share the same name!"

"Yeah", Blaineley replied, "Right. Well, anyway, now it's time to talk about some of the latest drama, including a special few clips about our latest male contestant and Geoff's-", Geoff then covered her mouth.

"But first, we should move on to my personal favourite Aftermath segment, That's Gonna leave a Mark! Cuz it's about time for that now!", Blaineley then shoved Geoff's hand away from her mouth.

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!", Josh then added to this,

"Roll it!"

**[THAT'S GONNA LEAVE A MARK]**

Clip 1 - Alejandro, Trent, Beth, Tyler (Real One) and Ezekiel when he was bandaged and still had arms walking through the indian jungle, only for a Python to come out of nowhere and bend Alejandro over a rock forcefully before wacking him on the butt with it's tail like he was spanking the boy. Beth, Tyler, Trent and Ezekiel just look on surprised.

Clip 2 - Cody being held by Sierra on the plane when suddenly a bird smacks her once she sticks her head out of the window. Sierra drops Cody and falls out of the plane, being caught by her ponytail on a jagged piece of the plane as the bird falls right into the jet's engine and loses all of it's feathers.

Clip 3 - DJ coming out of the confessional only for Dr. Pennywise to randomly pop up with a cheeky smile and holding Ezekiel's amputated arms, this makes DJ's face literally turn white and fall over, right onto a gurney. Dr. Pennywise then wheels DJ into his makeshift infirmary, but DJ is soon running, screaming like a girl, away from Dr. Pennywise instead.

Clip 4 - Noah and Gwen talking, but then being crushed by the ceiling of the plane, then followed by Trent slipping on a wet part of the floor, falling on said part, and then having another part of the ceiling crush him as well.

Clip 5 - Chef flying the plane, only to have a mother duck break into it and start pecking him on the head, much to his annoyance and also making him frantically turn the plane, shown to make everyone bounce and bang their heads everywhere.

Clip 6 - Sadie banging her head on the confessional and crying over Katie not being there, before randomly pouncing onto Heather from inside and randomly beating her in the face while Veronica watched and laughed, before Sierra comes in, slaps her in the face, and then gets ran over by Dr. Pennywise's gurney, and then gets taken away by the man, only for her to be running away in fear soon after.

Clip 7 - Tyler standing on a block of ice in what could be Norway, in the middle of a lake. He soon slips on the ice, and does so again. And again. And again. And Again. And Again. Again, all while a polar bear and her cub are watching. Eventually, the mother puts a paw over her cub's eyes.

**[THAT'S GONNA LEAVE A MARK ENDS]**

Following that, Blaineley scowled at Geoff while he snickered. Josh laughed a bit too, but stopped once he noticed Blaineley was not amused.

"Remember earlier when you asked if we wished we were back in the game?", Geoff said as he laughed.

"I'm getting a headache here!"

"Watching that makes it all worth while!", Geoff continued to snicker, "I'd totally rather be here, chillin' like a villain, partyin' and chatting'!"

"Oh!", Blaineley then smirked, "Really? Chatting? Well then, we should definitely chat about our next topic!"

"Woah woah woah!", Geoff then said to her, "Slow down! We're not done with the That's Gonna Leave a Mark Segment! I had one left over!"

"Geoff, there's only room for so many clips in each segment!"

"Exactly! And this one is so special, it gets it's own segment! I call it, Geoff's Favourite Random Act of Violence of the week in random violence! You interested?", the audience then cheered while Josh was bouncing up and down hoping for catfights. Blaineley just facepalmed. "Let's watch it!"

**[GEOFF'S CLIP OF RANDOM VIOLENCE]**

This clip is of Chef sneaking up to a Reindeer with a bowl and a spoon, and then going to attack it. Before soon enough, an unknown little girl arrived on the scene.

Little Girl - "Mister, what are you doing?"

Chef - "I'm...uh...just tryin' to...help the poor thing out!"

Little Girl - "But it's not in pain."

Chef - "I don't care! It still needs help!"

Reindeer - Is simply eating grass.

Little Girl - "Then why do you have kitchen tools with you?"

Chef - "Just beat it kid!"

Little Girl - "okay", suddenly the little girl tears her own face off, and suddenly turns into a man that is famous, well known and a real celebrity. A man with a pale face, long dark hair, sunglasses, anda shiny glove on one hand. Chef is in shock, "Hey-Hey!", the man then grabs his crotch tightly for no reason and does the moonwalk towards Chef. He is Micheal Jackson.

Chef - "What the hell?!"

Micheal Jackson - "Take this!", he then grabs Chef's crotch tightly and violently, causing bones to crack before letting go and doing a round house kick right on Chef's crotch. Chef kneels over in pain before the Reindeer kicks him in the back of the head, sending him into Micheal. Micheal jumped up in the air, and then in a giant light show transformed into a bulky and robotic version of himself and elbowed Chef right literally into a hole in the ground before transforming back into the Little Girl and walking away. Geoff then rewinded to right before Jackson grabbed Chef's crotch and circled it.

Geoff (Not on screen) - "Right here, and listen!", played the clip to hear Chef's bones crack, "Hear that? Yeah, play it again!", then he has the clip of Chef's bones cracking played over and over agan.

**[CLIP OF VIOLENCE ENDS]**

"Yeah! Crackity Crack-Crack Cruncha!", Geoff laughed, "Chef's old bones can't take much more of the drama!"

"Moving on!", Blaineley then pressed stop button on the machine Geoff was using and took the touchscreen pen Geoff was using, "Now let's talk about the fan shippings, mostly about Alejandro!", Geoff then gasped, but Blaineley pushed him away, "Especially about a soulful surfer, and we even have clips about it! Roll the damn clips already! This show needs drama."

**[CLIPS OF BRIDGETTE AND ALEJANDRO ACTION...OR NOT]**

Clip 1 - Instead of Bridgette and Alejandro, it's of Cody and Sierra, with Sierra hugging Cody very tightly, his face turning purple from suffocation.

Clip 2 - A clip of Alejandro comforting Tyler over Lindsay by patting him on the shoulder and letting the Jock sigh on one of his shoulders.

Clip 3 - A clip of Sadie crying over Katie.

Clip 4 - A Clip of Cody clinging onto Heather's leg while Sierra is trying to tear him off of her and Heather is just looking on both stunned and horrified. Cody is screaming with the same type of feeling.

Clip 5 - A clip of Veronica looking at Chris and shivering at the thought of dating him, as he his holding up ChrisXVeronica fanart just to torment her.

**[CLIP REEL ENDS]**

After this, Blaineley is shown to be very unamused, and Geoff whistling like he is innocent.

"Oh come on!", Blaineley then exclaimed, "The people wanna know your thoughts on Bridgette and Alejandro's new found interactions!"

"Actually", Geoff then said, "I think Sierra had something going with Noah and Cody, I think we should talk about that instead!"

"Oh please", Blaineley replied, "There haven't been any moments of that since Season Two! Even that I think is pushing it."

"Why do people care so much for some stupid fan shippings?!", LeShawna then shouted from the peanut gallery, "They ain't real couples!", DJ's momma nodded in agreement with her.

"We care", Blaineley replied, "Because it's interesting!"

"Catfights are interesting!", Josh then exclaimed randomly, "We need some Catfights on this show!"

"Josh", Blaineley then said to him, "Just go watch the video you captured."

"Okay!", Josh then eagerly went back to watching the video he got earlier of Ginger, Kelsey, Margery and the Sharks all fighting eachother. He bounces up and down and makes oogling like noises as he does so. Blaineley just rolls her eyes.

"Back to Bridgette and-"

"our Video guest!", Geoff then blurted out, "Onto our Video Guest!"

"Ugh!", Blaineley complained, "No! Onto Fan Pairings!"

"We're almost done with the episode!", Geoff then said, "And we need to have our video guest!"

"Geoff, we've seen more than enough humans in these videos we've shown already. Stop stalling the inevitable. If Bridgette gets eliminated, you'll have no choice anyway."

"Well, whatever!", Geoff replied, "Video Guest time!", Blaineley then rolled her eyes.

"Someone get my agent on the phone now!", she then exclaimed to someone off-screen as focus went to the latest video guest.

**[VIDEO GUEST]**

Is a girl with somewhat tanned skin, hair that was dyed white, and had very light blue eyes. She wore a white dress with a bow tie in her hair, and her name was:

Girl via webcam - "Hi! I'm Josephine, from-"

Blaineley (from couch) - "Yeah yeah, just hurry up and tell us you're favourite Total Drama shipping!"

Josephine - a little offended with Blaineley, "Fine, well, can't really say, I mean, you guys are all real people."

Blaineley - "UGH!"

Geoff (also from couch) - "So, tell us about youself instead!"

Josh (also from couch) _ "WOULD YOU HAVE A CATFIGHT WITH ONE OF THE GIRLS?!"

Josephine - "Only if they pissed me off enough."

Geoff - "Tell us about you instead of shippings!"

Josephine- "Oh well, I kinda like to be quiet to be honest, I was just dared into doing this."

Geoff - "Oh, well, that's cool. Who's your fave contestant."

Josephine - "Easy! That's-", suddenly gets turned off screen by Blaineley.

**[VIDEO GUEST ABRUPTLY ENDS]**

"Okay!", the highly annoyed Blaineley then said, "NOW it's time to show some Bridgette and Alejandro fan art!"

"Actually", Josh then pointed out with a sad tone of voice, "We're almost at the end of our time limit."

"Yes!", Geoff then said with a fist pump.

"What?!", Blaineley then exclaimed, "But we haven't gotten to the real drama yet!", Josh was shown to share her feelings, as he was pouting with an upset face about it. "Alejandro is drama! We haven't talked about the villains yet! Do you people not even know what the second word of this show's name is?!"

"We know!", Geoff replied, "We just know that we're almost out of time!", the crowd then loudly cheered, "So, see you all next time on Total Drama World Tour, or, if you for some stupid reason skip the main competition, the Total Drama Aftermath!"

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!", Blaineley then angrily exclaimed, lifting a random television up into the air, "I HATE THIS SHOW!", she then threw the television to the ground. Josh ducked under it and looked on with a scared expression as Blaineley also threw a randomly placed chair as well, "Don't look at me, get off me!", Blaineley then angrily mumbled as a black intern and a white blonde intern approached her, grabbing her by the arms to try and drag her away. She kicked one in the balls and the other in the face, but for some reason they weren't affected. The reason, is the black intern had a cup protecting his junk, they then proceded to drag Blaineley off-screen and off-set, "Josh, they better give us our old job back! We're never doing this show again! Never ever! I'm out!", Josh then panicked.

"Absolutely, Blaineley!", was all Josh said as he followed Blaineley and interns off-set, leaving Geoff the only Aftermath left.

"Well", Geoff said as he turned back to the audience, "Like I said, tune in next time, for Total Drama World Tour!", as the audience then cheered, the episode was successfuly ended, signed out by Geoff. The sixth episode of Season three and the first aftermath of season three, was now done.

* * *

_**Elimination Recap:**_

_Episode 1 - N/A (Norway)_

_Episode 2 - Justin (Norway)_

_Episode 3 - Lindsay (China)_

_Episode 4 - Duncan (India) *Quit*_

_Episode 5 - N/A (Canada)_

_Episode 6 - N/A (Aftermath; Canada)_


	7. God Hates TDWT

"Last time, on Total Drama World Tour!", Chris said as usual to start off the recap of the previous episode, "We had some pretty cool drama! Beth and Ezekiel seemed to befriend eachother pretty well, even though Alejandro slightly disproved of it. Heather finally learned that maybe she shouldn't have been so bossy to Lindsay and Beth back in season one, haha, and Cody was wishing his mom were there to save him from Sierra. Gotta admit, I find it funny, but even I think that girl's starting to get a little creepy. Anyway, soon enough all our teams were dropped in the rapid waters of Nunavut, where Team Victory almost died by our own giant shark! Alejandro kinda took a break, so did everyone else really, since when The Big Guy came out to challenge them all, there was little focus on backstabbing for some reason. Anyway, in the end it was Eva who won it for the Amazons, DJ and Bridgette who refused to fight for Team Victory, and Ezekiel who lost for Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot. Even more in the end, nobody went home! That's right, it was a reward challenge! The winner won a statue of me! Pretty good prize if I was to comment on it!", Chris then was shown in the cockpit physically, "Anyway, will Alejandro finally start causing some real drama? Will Ezekiel actually get a girlfriend at all? What is Heather gonna do about Veronica bossing her around? Will Sierra actually be eliminated before she starts forcing Cody into sex? Find out tonight, on Total Drama World Tour!", after that the intro sequence started up followed by the actual episode opening up. This episode started in first class, with Sierra desperately trying to open the first class bathroom.

"CODY!", she exclaimed angrily, "CODY COME OUT OF THERE! PLEASE! I NEED TO SEE YOU AT LEAST ONCE EVERY MORNING!", this screaming soon enough woke up Veronica, who was very angry with this as Sierra had been screaming almost all day and night. As such, Veronica's eyes were very tired, had dark circles under them, and were somewhat reddened.

"Will someone PLEASE shut her up already?", Veronica said in a very tired voice, "I'm try to sleep."

"Same here!", Heather said right back, "Eva?!", they then turned to Eva, who was asleep. She was listening to her Mp3 player and set it to play lullabies while Sierra was busy screaming to see Cody. Heather and Veronica just scowled at this. Meanwhile, in the first class bathroom, which was actually like a public pathroom you'd find at a classy five-star restaraunt and even came with a robot that resembled Chris to hold your towels, Cody had baracaded the door with several chairs and even had it locked with a key he was keeping in his pocket. He also hid in one of the stalls, and was hugging onto Jerry while shaking in a fetal position.

"It's okay", Cody said as he shook in a scared emotion, hugging onto his stuffed Emu, "It's okay...just...just think of Heather or Justin...just think of Heather or Justin...just think of Heather or Justin! I wish Duncan were here, or my mom...they could probably help me!"

"CODY!", Sierra exclaimed from outside, "SOMEONE HELP ME GET CODY! HE MIGHT FALL INTO THE TOILET AGAIN!", Cody then stopped shaking, blushed, and sank down to the floor in embarassment. He could hear Veronica and Heather laughing at that moment.

"That only happened...once", Cody said lightly once he fell onto the floor. Just then, focus shifted from first class to economy class. There, Sadie and Bridgette were still blushing and gushing over Alejandro as he winked and smiled at them. Beth, who was tending to keeping Ezekiel's last remaining prostetic arm, did the same as well. Notable that now Ezekiel was no longer swollen, and while his face was a little red he was otherwise normal except for having no arms only girl not swooning over him was Gwen, who just looked at Alejandro suspiciously alongside Noah. Trent was comforting Tyler that Lindsay was still out of the game.

"Still agreeing with me on him?" Noah asked to Gwen, who nodded in agreement.

"Yeah", she answered, "He's hot, but, I remember Justin, and Heather."

"Exactly"

"I don't like to ask stuff like this, but I think we might have to team up against this guy eventually."

"I actually thought the same thing", Noah replied right back, "He's too eely to just trust like that."

"You still talking about not trusting Alejandro?", DJ suddenly said to interrupt them, "Why can't y'all just understand that you can't beat gravy?"

"Unless the person's allergic to gravy", Noah then answered, "Then, they might be able to find something."

"Suit yourself", DJ then said with a shrug, before Sadie exclaimed.

"ALEJANDRO!", the large girl then screamed as squealed. She unstrapped her harness and literally pounced on Alejandro with a hug. Alejandro just smiled and held on to a grip on the ceiling to avoid Sadie crushing him with her greater weight. Bridgette still kept on gushing over him as well. "Oh Alejandro, if only Katie were here to hug you with me! That would make this even better!"

"Of course it would.", Alejandro replied.

"You're just so...sweet", Sadie then replied, looking into Alejandro's eyes, "Do...do you get that alot? Cuz you totally should."

"Oh yes I do actually", Alejandro replied, "From my Mother."

"Well she certainly raised you right!", Sadie then gushed furtherly. It was then that noises came from the ceiling, as if someone was crawling through the vents. Soon enough, Heather fell right out of a part of the plane and alerted everyone to her prescence.

"Ow!", Heather then angrily complained, "Stupid fucking plane!"

"Should you", Alejandro then said to her, "Be in first class with the winning team?"

"Yeah", Gwen added, "Or is Veronica just making you that much of her bitch?"

"Shut it!", Heather exclaimed right back at Gwen, "At least I'm not some fugly Goth Girl with horrible fashion sense!"

"Like you're much better", Noah then commented, him and Gwen both smirking.

"You better not have been trying to fall on Alejandro!", Sadie then sternly said as she approached the now standing Heather, "You got rid of Katie first season, but you are NOT getting rid of Alejandro this season, GOT IT!?", Alejandro then had to restrain Sadie from beating Heather up. Why he bothered doing so, can't be stated right now. Heather was unphased by this, she really didn't care what Sadie had to say to her.

"HEATHER!", Veronica's voice suddenly shouted from the vents, from first class, "GET BACK HERE NOW! I NEED SOMEONE TO START MY SHOWER, CHECK THE WATER IN SAID SHOWER, AND SET ALL MY MAKE UP EQUIPMENT IN A VERY SPECIFIC AND PRECISE WAY!", everyone except Alejandro then snickered at this, Alejandro just smirking, while Heather became very angry.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Heather - "Veronica can kiss my ass! To think she was my role model in life before I actually met her! Nobody bosses ME around and gets away with it. When the teams dissolve, I will make sure that both her AND Alejandro leave as soon as possible!"

**[SECOND BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Alejandro - "I do feel some level of sympathy for Heather, but on the other hand, I have winning this game to worry about. If I got rid of Veronica or Heather at this point, then the other would be even more focused on getting rid of me, and Veronica seems to be even more capable of eliminating others than Heather is right now. So if anything, I will definitely try to get of Veronica before Heather when the time comes."

**[THIRD BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Veronica - "Alejandro and Heather think they are the best villains ever. Well, they have another thing coming! I was a host of this show alongside Chris", she is applying her lipstick and then blush, "I'm the niece of a famous television host, and the daughter of a politician! I've also been an actress of plenty of movies ranging from the 90's all the way to today! So yeah, I was born to be able to lie and cheat my way to the top, and that's exactly what I'm going to do in this game. How else do you think I beat Cody at his favourite video games all the time?", she then smirks and winks to the camera.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONALS END]**

Following those confessionals, Heather returned to first class, where Veronica was pointing her into the direction of the first class bathroom. Heather angrily scowled at her and knocked on the door.

"Cody", Heather then said to Cody from outside, "Open up, I have no choice!"

"Is Sierra still there?", Cody then asked from inside. Heather looked and saw Sierra still eagerly awaiting for the door to open, but then turned to Veronica who was folding her arms and scowling at Heather to hurry up and get Cody to open the door.

"No", Heather then said with a sigh. She didn't really want to say that, but she had no real choice at this point. Once she said that, Cody unlocked and opened the door. Heather waked in, but so did Sierra who ran in. Needless to say, Cody immediately jumped right onto Heather in fear, leading to Sierra trying to pull Cody off of her while Heather became highly annoyed at this. However, upon seeing the bathroom door close, she got an idea in her head. "Hey!", she then exclaimed to both Cody and Sierra, getting them to both look at her, "I think I have an idea, a deal, to say to both of you!"

"I'm all ears, Heather!", Cody then said right back to her.

"If Cody's listening", Sierra blankly replied, "Then fine."

"Look", Heather began, "You two can probably easily see that I do NOT like being Veronica's slave, and Cody, I know you don't like her at all. Sierra, I'm sure you don't either, and I know you don't like me either, but, incase we ever lose, I think she should team up against her so that she'll be the first member of the team to leave, is that a deal?"

"That's a deal I would make regardless of you making it with me or not!", Cody happily said, "She's one of two people I really want gone from this competition!"

"Same here!", Sierra replied, "Trust me, you should really know all the mean stuff she does to Cody and her brothers when they aren't off-screen, she deserves to go A.S.A.P!"

"So, is this a new alliance?"

"Yes!", both Sierra and Cody then replied in unison, but Sierra added one more thing separately,

"But wait, Veronica will be very angry if you just stop doing everything she asks of you."

"I'll deal with that on my own", Heather replied, "Trust me."

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Cody - "I love Heather for wanting to stand up to Veronica! I mean, I knew Heather wouldn't stand for her bitchyness for long! BUt, I'm kinda scared too. I mean, Veronica is on the same team as I am so I can't really compete against her that easily without bringing down the team too. Hopefully I get far enough so the teams dissolve and I'm still in. Probably won't though, not with Veronica around as a contestant. She can be very pursuasive, unlike me, it's probably how she's never ever been punished for anything she ever does wrong by her mom and dad. I mean, I don't get punished much either, but my parents do correct me sometimes at least...well, my dad does."

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following Cody's confessional, Sierra had finally managed to pry him off of Heather, only for Chris' voice to immediately begin speaking through the speaker system.

"Attention Tourists!", Chris happily announced through the intercoms, "We are now beginning our descent into our next location, Topeka, Kansas of the USA! Right smack dab in the middle of Tornado Alley! So be prepared to face off with not only eachother, bust some twisters too! McLean out!", after that, Tyler once more sighed, still upset that Lindsay was gone. Trent was trying to comfort him, to help his mood go back up while Alejandro was still distracting with Sadie hugging onto him.

"Come on Tyler", Trent said as he patted Tyler on the shoulder, "It's alright, dude!"

"No it's not", Tyler replied, "Lindsay not only is gone, but she's fallen for some dude from China who told her he was Tyler!"

"Well, you gotta admit, you had to kinda see it coming", Trent said as he tried to make a joke, but Tyler just looked back at him with an upset face, "Look, dude, you gotta get over it. Don't let her being gone ruin your game! So come on, think of what she'd want you to do if she remembered you!"

"I think, I think she'd want me to win!"

"Exactly! So Getcha head in the game again!"

"Right!", Tyler was then suddenly back into competing, "I'm gonna bring the dinner to the table, and then I'm gonna eat it!"

"Sure", Trent replied, "Whatever...dude."

"Thanks, Trent!"

"No problem, Tyler!", following that the plane shook all of the contestants that remained around due to it finally landing at it's destination. Once there, all of the contestants along with Chris, Chef and went outside to be alarmed at the sight of a group of people actually AGAINST Total Drama. Infact, they were picketing and protesting it. All of the woman involved in the group were wearing hooded jackets or otherwise clothes that didn't show much if any of their body's inticing parts, and all of them had never cut their hair for as long as they have been alive. The men had alot of beards and such, but some didn't. They were also wearing much of the same thing. Not only that, but they also had signs and shirts on them said horrible propaganda such as 'God H8S F_GS', 'GOD HATES AMERICA'. 'CHRIS MCLEAN = F_G ENABLER', 'TOTAL SINFUL WORLD TOUR', 'F_G TROOPS', 'HEATHER THE WHORE' and basically various signs insulting Chris and his contestants for being sinners, especially those that were LGBT. Once Chris saw the signs about him and saw they were trampling over T-shirts of him, he turned to the also highly offended contestants and had now come up with their latest challenge, but before, he realized one of them was singing, but this was not counted as an official song. She was Shirley Helfs Wellper, the spokeswoman for the Eastboro Calvinist Communion, or EBC as they are called. She was singing a song in the manner of the Total Drama theme song;

"HEY MOM AND DAD, I'M SINNING GOOD, ENABLING F_GS AND DISOBEYING GOD! I HOPE YOU'RE READY FOR ME TO BURN, ALONG WITH YOU IN HELL FOR GOOD! BECAUSE I WANNA ENABLE, F_GS!", basically the famous intro of Total Drama with 'I wanna be famous' replaced with 'I wanna enable f_gs', or 'you wanna enable f_gs', and commenting on how it's wrong to do so. Needless to say, Chris was extremely offended and found it impossible to simply ignore this group of people.

"Okay, new challenge!", Chris then said to the group of remaining contestants, "See those guys? I want you to work to destroy them from the inside out so that I never see this again? Got it?!"

"Piece of cake!", Heather and Veronica both commented in unison back at him.

"Good!", Chris said right back, "Now go! I NEVER want to see ANYTHING of my face getting trampled like that!", following that, the challenge began. Soon enough, all of the teams were lined up together and holding up their own signs such as 'God H8S ECC', 'YOU'RE THE SINNERS', 'STOP HATING CHRIS', 'DON'T TREAD ON CHRIS', and the like as they all stood right across the street from the ECC. Of course, this counter protest did little to nothing to stop the ECC protest.

"I don't think this is working", Cody commented while standing with his team, "I think we should try something else."

"Shut up, Cody", Veronica rudely said right back to him, "This will work eventually! Just keep try!"

"But, they aren't even budging!"

"I said shut up!"

"Don't be rude to Cody!", Sierra sternly said to the russian blonde, "I won't stand for it anymore!"

"Ugh, you aren't worth my time", Veronica then rolled her eyes and turned to Heather, "Heather, hold my signs for me, I need to fix my hair from this heat.", Veronica then held Heather her signs, with Heather just scowling at her in response, but being silent and complying to her will. Heather grew even more angry when she saw Alejandro smirking smugly at her, and sent him a death-glare, but he just smirked and turned away from her in response. Cody noticed this, but Sierra hugged and carried him onto her shoulder before he could really care about this heavily. Soon enough, focus shifted to Alejandro, who was looking at Team Victory with a plan in mind as his team was protesting. Beth was shown holding up Ezekiel's sign, and the two had a small conversation during this.

"It's okay Ezekiel!", Beth assured him as she held up his sign, "You can do it!"

"Thanks, Beth!", Ezekiel said back to her, "You're so nice, eh!"

"It's nothing!", Beth replied, "I help out my family's farm all the time, all day long really!"

"You come from a farm too?", Ezekiel replied.

"Yeah!", Beth answered, "It's just not as excluded from society as yours."

"Well, either way, it's good to know we have something in common, eh!"

"Yeah!", Beth and Ezekiel then both smiled back at eachother, getting along quite well.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Ezekiel - "Beth is such a nice girl, eh! She's so nice! And, we're actually getting along pretty fine! At first I didn't think I'd like a not-so-pretty girl, but she's not-so-so-ugly anyway. Even if she was, me thinks I like her, eh!"

**[SECOND BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Beth - "Sure Zeke said some pretty mean things about girls in the past, but that was the past, and I think he no longer believes any of that stuff his father kept pressing on him! Or, at least he won't say it out loud. Even then, i'd definitely show him proof that us girls aren't like what he says we are!"

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONALS END]**

Following those two confessionals, Alejandro took notice of Team Victory, with Sadie a bit off from the rest of them as she was holding the largest sign. As such, Alejandro smirked and went up close to her, with a scheme in his mind of course. It didn't take long for her to become focused on him rather than her sign or Katie, either.

"Alejandro!", Sadie gushed, dropping her sign and instantly glomp-hugging him on sight, "Finally, you came to me! I just knew you would!"

"Yes, Sadie is it?", Sadie then blushed and nodded, "Yes, I just, I just had to come over with a suggestion, a, theory, if you will."

"Theory? What Theory could you possibly have?"

"Do you remember you're former competitor friend, Katie?"

"Of course I do!", Sadie exclaimed, "She is my BFFFFFFL!"

"Well", Alejandro then began smirking, "I think I know who you can blame for her absence."

"Who?!", Sadie was suddenly determined to know, anger was in her eyes, "Heather? Was it that fucking bitch again?! Eva?! Veronica?!"

"No, No and No", Alejandro then answered, lying completely of course. "I believe, it might be your fellow team-mate Gwen."

"Gwen?!", Sadie then gasped, "But, but why?"

"Think about it", Alejandro replied, "Gwen's the type of person who would probably get alot of screen time on this show normally, so it would make sense of her to secretly want the breakthrough girl from season two to not qualify. So perhaps, Gwen rubbed off on Katie, so to speak, and that is why Katie is in college.", Alejandro then smiled at Sadie. His smile sparkled briefly, he knew how to ensure Sadie would believe this story.

"You know...that...that kind of makes sense actually..."

"Should I help you with Gwen, Sadie?"

"No No!", Sadie then turned and glared at Gwen, "I can handle this myself!", with that a smiling Alejandro went back to his own team, ready to sit back and watch the fireworks. He had seen season one, and how competitive and determined Sadie became to get rid of Eva once Katie was voted off thanks to Heather's own backstabbing ways. He knew she would either be eliminated at the end of this episode or destroy Team Victory from the inside out as she now had someone to blame for Katie's most recent abscence, and as such, all he had to do was sit back, watch, and ensure that his own Team won the challenge. He knew Sadie would indeed, do the rest for him. However, his own team saw their talk, and one of it's members was quite suspicious;

"Why were you talking to her?", Tyler curiously asked to Alejandro, "She's on the other team, dude!"

"Trust me, Tyler", Alejandro said as he put a hand on Tyler's shoulder, "You will know in due time."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I said, you'll see, just wait", Alejandro then went back to protesting, leaving Tyler scratching his head in confusion.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Tyler - "Will someone tell me what Alejandro's up too? He's been talking to people on the other teams a bit too much...well...not that I care...I like girls!"

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that confessional, the ECC were shown to be packing up, but Shirley still managed to say a few words as her and her troop were leaving,

"THANK YOU FOR PICKETING WITH US!", she exclaimed at all of the remaining competitors, "And to fit with the musical theme of this season, we even made you guys a special song to tell you just what you're show really us, to warn you all of your sins!", she then turned to her subordinates, "HIT IT!"

_**[SONG - "GOD HATES TOTAL DRAMA"]**_

ECC's basic members - "God. God. God. God."

Child Members - "God Hates."

Basic Members - "God. God. God. God."

Child Members - "Hates."

Stephen Pain - A somewhat chubby main with a beard, sunglasses, and EC propaganda shirts and such, "You!"

Shirley & her sister Maggie who likes her but is a bit shorter and somewhat chubbier - "Yes, f_g supporting whores, God Hates you butts! He'll burn you all in hell for all your sins! Even when you cry 'what?!' It's all in vain because your sins outmatch your wins! Because God Hates..."

All of them - "Total Drama!"

A Male Member - "Island!"

A Female Member - "Action!"

All of the members - "And especially World Tour!"

Shirley and Maggie - "He Hates you for Chris' Vanity, and Heather's massive lying!"

Stephen and some elder male members - "He Hates you for all your f_gs, and also for your enabling!"

The Children - "All you is defy god, and you will pay for that!"

Shirley and Maggie - "Cuz Total Drama's a rebellious show, and God's most hated one at that!"

All of them - "So along with the entire world, God, Hates, Total, DRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMAAAAAAAA! YEAH!"

_**["GOD HATES TOTAL DRAMA ENDS"]**_

Immediately following the song, Chris was shown to be shaking in pure rage as the ECC drove off into the distance. Inside his mind, he swore revenge upon all of them for not only trampling on his face on a shirt, but also for now implying he was going to hell.

"This", Gwen then commented, "Or That, is why I'm an atheist.", Noah nodded in agreement with Gwen.

"Same here."

"OKAY!", Chris then shouted at all of the contestant, "New part of the challenge! All of you are counted as winners for your equal amount of effort, so all of you get to ride with me in this mobile truck thing", he then brought out a buggy with enough seats for all of them, "To the location of their headquarters, where you will be doing the second part, got it?", everyone then nodded in response, "Now get in! We're finishing them off once and for all!", everyone then complied to Chris' orders and were being driven by him personally. Chef was in the driver's seat, and he soon learned that when offended by the ECC, Chris could barely not miss a single thing. He was driving at top speed and swerving passed any and every other vehicle in his way. All of the contestants held on tightly as the long attachment most of them sat on was swerving with each turn, sometimes smacking into cars behind it and making said cars wreck into buildings, trees or other vehicles. Chef even did the same, he was scared of what Chris would do to them.

"CHRIS!", Chef yelled out, "CAN YOU DRIVE MORE CALMER?!"

"NO!", Chris exclaimed back to Chef, "THEY TRAMPLED ON MY FACE, WE'RE GETTING THERE RIGHT NOW!"

"IT WAS JUST A STUPID T-SHIRT!", Veronica exclaimed from behind them, "GET OVER IT!"

"NO!", Chris replied, "DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH IT COST TO HAVE THAT T-SHIRT MADE AS MERCHANDISE?! THEY'LL PAY FOR THIS DEARLY!", Chris stepped even harder on the gas, making all of the contestants scream. Cody was beginning to be woozy from all the swerving around, shown by his face becoming green. He could feel puke starting to come up.

"Cody's getting sick!", Sierra then exclaimed, "STOP THIS VECHILE RIGHT NOW!", suddenly Cody then turned to her, and puked right in her face. Sierra, however, remained smiling. "Oooh, hahaha. This actually feels a little...nice!", she then licked her mouth, taking some of the vomit into her as food. Veronica, Eva, Heather and Cody all became sick from seeing this, and all of them puked in response, but aimed for the floor instead of her. Team CIRRRRH however, were different.

"Don't Puke, Don't puke, Don't puke!", Tyler said as he had seen Team Amazon's actions and was doing his best not to follow suite, "I don't think I can hold it!"

"Same here!", Trent added in, covering his mouth with both hands, Beth however was more selfless, as she was covering Ezekel's with her hands rather than her own. In gratitude, he was covering hers.

"Just close your eyes, amigos!", Alejandro said to his team, "Close them, and think of something pleasing to the eye, such as flowers or girlfriends, or something similar!", Trent, Tyler, Beth and Ezekiel all did as he said, and soon they were smiling as it worked.

"This actually works!", Tyler replied, Alejandro felt proud triumph in this situation at this moment, "Thanks, Al!", Alejandro then twitched a bit, "Oops! Sorry, meant Alejandro!", Alejandro then went back to feeling triumph and closed his eyes aswell. Focus then finally went to Team Victory, with Sadie angrily glaring at Gwen rather then feeling woozy at all.

"This is reminding me of when me and my brother went onto the titla-wirl back home", Gwen said aloud, "He ended up puking on me within a few minutes."

"Well, as long as you didn't do like Sierra", Noah commented, "It's nothing to worry about."

"Oh God no!", Gwen replied, "It was mostly on my body."

"Mostly?"

"Don't ask", Gwen replied, "Not exactly the best memory."

"Wow!", Bridgette added in, "You two sure love to spend time together recently."

"We're just friends!", Gwen and Noah then both said in unison as response.

"Sure", Bridgette then said with a slight laugh, "For now at least."

"Just like me and Katie were friends!", Sadie then added in while angrily glaring at Gwen, "Until SOMEONE made her not return!"

"What?", Gwen said to Sadie, raising one eyebrow, "Katie going to college was her own choice, are you trying to imply something?"

"No, not at all!", Sadie then faked calmness, "Nothing. At. All.", Gwen and Noah couldn't help but be suspicious and curious. They then turned to DJ though, who was sucking his thumb and shaking in a fetal position.

"I WANT MY MOMMA!", was all DJ exclaimed before he leaned his head over the kart's side and puked on the street, unaware it would land on a rich woman's small dog.

"MY PUPPY!", the woman then screamed, "MY PURE-BRED POODLE! I CAN'T LIVE ANYMORE!", the woman then took out a gun and shot herself in the head. Everyone nearby just looked on in shock and surprise. Focus then shifted right back to Chris and Chef.

"CHRIS! CAN WE JUST DO THIS DURING THE COMMERCIALS?!", Chef then screamed, puking right on the windsheild.

"FINE!", Chris yelled back, then turning to the camera, "We'll be right back with the destruction of the ECC!"

**[COMMERCIAL]**

Narrator - "Hey Kids! Do you need to keep your faith with you everywhere you go?"

Random Soccer Mom - "Oh yes they do!"

Narrator - "Well, Lose faith no more! With the Bible-puter! That's right, the Bible-puter! It's a handheld computer with all parental and protective locks unable to set off, and internet connectivitly with only websites regarding the Christian Faith and the bible allowed to be visited and avaiable to be looked at! Now parents, you will never have to worry about your kids losing faith in god ever again!"

Random Soccer Mom - "Excellent!"

Narrator - "That's right! You'll never need to worry about your daughters getting a teaching degree, your white children marrying coloured people, eating shellfish, or even Same-sex marriages especially!"

Random Soccer Mom - "All thanks to the Bible-puter! Thanks, Bible-puter!"

Narrator - "No no, thank you!", he then finishes with the typical call info and such.

**[COMMERCIAL ENDS]**

After that commercial, the kart, Chris, Chef and all the remaining contestants had finally arrived at the ECC's headquarters. Chris and CHef were standing before everyone, with Chris still angrily determined to defeat the ECC for the rest of time. Behind them, were explosives, weapons of military brands, blueprints of the building itself, the ECC's schedule.

"Alright, welcome to what the ECC call the block!", Chris said to them all, "This building is the pastor's house and also the main church itself, and currently is guarded by two stupid fat members of the place. Now, it's also the base of operations. Inside, the big man is about to do a sermon, and we have until that sermon stops to destroy the church! Master Chief", Chris then gestured to Chef who was now suddenly dressed in his military clothes, "Explain to them their equipment."

"ALRIGHT MAGGOTS!", Chef said to them all, "WHAT YOU GOT HERE IS SOME THINGS THAT'LL REALLY GIVE THE ECC A TASTE OF THEY OWN MEDICINE! Y'ALL WILL PICK FROM JUST ONE SET OF EQUIPMENT TO CHALLENGE THEM WITH, AND EACH TEAM MUST USE THEIR CHOSEN EQUIPMENT TO GAIN THEIR VICTORY! FIRST, WE GOT SOME BASIC MILITARY WEAPONS. SOME MACHINE GUNS, A BAZOOKA, A SET OF FRAGS, AND SOME BASIC PISTOLS! NEXT TO THEM ARE SOME CLIMBING EQUIPMENT SUCH AS ROPES, LANTERN OIL, AND A SINGLE BOMB! AND OF COURSE, FINALLY, WE GOT SOME BASIC SHOTGUNS PLUS A FLAMETHROWER. AND THAT'S IT."

"How did you get all this stuff?", Heather then commented.

"Who knew vomit tasted so good?", Sierra then said as she finished licking up Cody's vomit from her face. Everyone gasped. Cody puked onto the ground yet again, while everyone else held in their vomit.

"Just", Chris said as he held back his own vomitting, "Just pick your shit and do the challenge...and Sierra...if you eat Cody's newest vomit you're instantly gonna be eliminated!", Sierra then pouted in response to that. Chef was busy puking in the bushes. Team Amazon, really Eva, then quickly picked the military grade weapons, Team CIRRRH picked the ropes, oil, and bomb and as such left Team Victory with the scraps; The shotgun and flamethrower.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Heather - "Okay, first off, at first I thought Cody and Sierra would be a little refreshing since I would prefer Cody as a friend at the least, but now, ugh. Cody deserves SO much better than HER. She'd probably rape him if it was just the two of them in first class!"

**[SECOND BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Veronica - "If Cody wasn't my cousin, I'd totally support Coderra just because it would torture him! The reason why I don't, because it would make Sierra related to me."

**[THIRD BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Sierra - "I DREW THE VERY FIRST CODY AND ME FAN-ART!", holds up picture she drew of Cody having sex with her. Of course, this means her drawing is blurred out on the screen to the viewers.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONALS END]**

Following that, Team Amazon was already standing by the front gates of the place while Team Victory, being led by Sadie, was headed off away from the church while Team CIRRRRH stood at a side part of the building. The two teams still at the building were of course planning their attack.

"I think we should just use the bazooka and blow the building up!", Veronica then said, "I care nothing for the people inside!"

"Same here!"

"I say we use the bazooka to burst our way in", Eva then said, "We only have one piece of ammunition in the thing, we can't use it for the building too. I know they probably locked the doors, it's the only way."

"But what about the other weapons?", Sierra then held up the other, more weaker, guns.

"I don't need those", Eva answered, "I can take these dumbasses down with my bare hands."

"Guys!", Cody then exclaimed, "I have a better plan! How about we use the bazooka to break our way in, but then crawl through the vents or the upstairs, then get to the sermon room, and then maybe reveal the many hypocrosies of the church, thus destroying it from the inside out because they will all point the blame to eachother!"

"That's the stupidest plan I've ever heard!", Veronica instantly commented, "Cody, you need to be a smarter person!", Cody angrily scowled right back at her in response, as did Sierra. "I say we go with my plan, Heather does too!"

"I have my own opinion, thank you very much!"

"NO, YOU DON'T", Veronica angrily exclaimed back at Heather, "You have MINE! Got it?!"

"We're doing Cody's", Eva then bluntly said, grabbing hold of the bazooka and taking aim right ahead of her, "Because my opinion disagrees with Moronica's opinion.", Veronica then scowled back at Eva before Eva fired the first rocket, which blew through the front gate, sent the two guards ducking to dodge, and exploded to create a hole going straight inside of the front of the ECC headquarters. "NOW GO!", Team Amazon then all ran right inside of it, Eva dropping the bazooka as she did so. Upon seeing this, Alejandro knew he had to come up with a plan of action, and then he realized both guards were actually female, and as such he smirked. He approached them, but they knew what he was trying to do.

"Sorry", one of the two young girls said to him, "But we aren't taking visitors anymore."

"Okay then", Alejandro then removed his shirt infront of her, "How about now?", the girl then opened the gate for him and his team.

"Okay", the girl then fainted, as he was the hottest thing she had ever seen in her life. Team CIRRRRH then moved on. Alejandro knew that as religious the parents were, their children were just begging to be rebellious. He knew his body would tempt the younger women, and possibly some of the boys, over the edge. But he mainly wanted to focus on stopping Team Amazon from winning. Luckily for him, he saw a convienient button right in the middle of the hallway his team was allowed entry to. He pressed it, and it activated a steel door that blocked Team Amazon from getting any further, and covered all entries into the vents. As such, they couldn't move. He winked to his team before they entered the sermon chamber. Gramps, the main head man himself who was white, wore casual clothes, had a shaven face and usually wore a cowboy hat, was just starting the sermon. He spoke with a deep southern accent, and he was as tall as Chef. Basically, he was quite an imtimidating man.

"TOTAL DRAMA.", he exclaimed to the church as it grew silent, "Total Drama has just declared war on us! Little do they know, that we have the lord, on our side. For it has been said, that God will help and protect all those that believe in, fear, and respect him. These Total Drama Rebels think they can stop us? COME ON CHRIS, JUST TRY AND STOP US! Yeah, that vain pompus snake Chris McLean, he's more obsessed with his pride than he is others. We try to warn others of their sins! He would just exploit and enable their sins for his own profit! He is a lying, hell-bound, false prophet host, who will split hell beyond wide open, when he dies! And Total Drama itself, is nothing but a dirty, low-down f_g enablin' show, that anybody even liking it, will also go to hell when God casts his judgement down upon them! Especially Heather, who has lost the one thing God cherises in a woman, her hair. She and those atheists are the most hell-bound of all the contestants, second only to those f_gs Duncan, Cody, Justin and Trent!", Trent was then highly offended at that statement, watching from the doorway as Alejandro went in and sat, waiting for the time to strike. "So yes, in the end, it will be all the people involved in Total Drama, who are going straight to and irreversibly, to Hell!"

"Excuse me sir", Alejandro then stood up, interrupting the sermon completely, "But, I would like to point out a few interesting things I've just learned from a very reliable source about you."

"Who would you be?"

"Oh, just someone who was raised in a very loving and respectable family, one like yourself."

"I asked who you were!"

"My name is not important", he then walked up to Gramps, "Just, I just have a few things to say first.", suddenly though focus shifted over to Team Amazon, with Eva pounding on the stell barrier to try and break it. Veronica was applying her blush to her face while Sierra, Cody and Heather were simply standing there.

"WHY. WON'T. THIS. STUPID. FUCKING. THING. OPEN!?", Eva said as she kicked and punched at this thing, "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS THING MADE OF?!"

"It seems like the vents are closed too!", Cody commented, looking up at the vents above, "Damn! If only Duncan hadn't have quit, he would definitely be able to help us!"

"Awww", Veronica commented, "Do you miss your little boyfriend already? Oh wait, that was Justin wasn't it? Oh wait, no, it was both!"

"Shut up!", an offended Cody replied, "I'm not officially dating either of them, but even if I was, you hve no right to make fun of me for it!"

"Yes I do", Veronica replied, "Wanna know why? Because America and Canada are free countries!"

"Well still", Cody replied, "I doubt the makers of the constitutions had you in mind when they made up those civil rights and liberties!"

"I doubt your mom and dad had you in mad when they used to have sex!"

"Don't you bring them into this!", Cody quickly said right back, his face slowly being red from anger.

"What? It's true! You know the reason they barely spend time with you is really because they never loved you, right? I bet that's the reason they divorced too!", Sierra then held Cody over her shoulder before he could physically lunge at and attack Veronica. Of course, she wanted to do this herself as well, or let him do it, but still. They were all currently on the same team.

"Stop it!", Sierra sternly said to Veronica, "You're really tempting me right now, bitch, you really are!"

"Whatever", Veronica then rolled her eyes, "Vomit eater."

"Can I put my own opinion into this?", Heather then added in.

"No", Veronica bluntly said right back, "We need to speak of who we should target next out of Alejandro's fangirls, I say Trent or Tyler."

"But they're boys!"

"Oh come on!", Cody replied, "Trent and Tyler are cool, they're my friends!"

"You're not in this alliance!", Veronica then said to both Cody and Sierra, "So go away, shoo, shoo!", Sierra then smiled and shrugged before taking Cody away from Veronica and Heather. Needless to say, Heather was becoming closer and closer to just simply ending her alliance with Veronica. "Now, Trent or Tyler. Which one do you pick?"

"Well, getting rid of Tyler would finish my revenge on Lindsay!"

"Trent it is then!", Heather then glared at Veronica.

"I said Tyler!"

"Heather", Veronica began, "Tyler is much weaker than Trent is. If we remove the more skilled Trent, then Alejandro's team will have less strength. With his team only being himself, the warthog girl, Homeschooled Armless Freak, and Stupid Failure Jock, he will surely lose nearly every challenge!"

"Fine", Heather then pouted, "Trent it is then."

"Excellent!", Veronica then grinned, and shoved a bare foot with very untrimmed toes and short black hairs growing inbetween said toes, "How trim and shave my toes for me. I haven't been able to do so for weeks without Higgins here to help me.", Heather wanted to puke and quit the alliance right then and there, but Veronica's angry scowls and the threat of her celebrity influence was the only thing keeping Heather in on this. She actually then did as Veronica asked.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Heather - "Once the teams are fucking dissolved", she snaps the razor Veronica gave her into two peices, "VERONICA IS GOING DOWN!"

**[SECOND BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Veronica - "You think I don't know Heather is planning on backstabbing me in the future? Oh please, haha. I'm well prepared for when she tries that. Why, that's what vote rigging and cheating is for! I know if we lose I'd be the first voted off since Cody will either vote me or Sierra, and Eva and Heather would probably vote me. Trust me, I come prepared for EVERY possibility. Always", she then winks at the camera while she looks at her now well trimmed and shaven feet, before noticing Heather missed a single hair, "HEATHER, YOU MISSED A HAIR!"

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONALS END]**

Following those confessionals, focus shifted right back to Team Victory. Sadie had led her, Gwen, Noah, Bridgette and DJ all into the middle of Topeka, Kansas. Far away from the ECC or even Chris and Chef. It didn't take long at all for the others of her team to notice. But what they didn't notice, of course, was that Sadie actually had the flamethrower with her, and was planning on using it against the person she now blamed for the loss of Katie.

"Okay", Noah then pointed out, "Are you trying to throw the challenge because you blame one of us for getting rid of Katie? Sadie, we've seen Season One. We're not gonna let you get away with this again!"

"Sadie!", Bridgette then said to the now having stopped large girl, "Who do you blame this time?"

"GWEN!", Sadie exclaimed angrily, turning around and firing the flamethrower right at Gwen. Luckily for the goth, Noah pulled her down just in time for her to avoid the fire. DJ held up a frying pan he had brought from home and randomy had for no reason . Amazingly, it deflected the flames and actually show them up at the bomb Bridgette had dropped into the air. This caused the bomb to explode in mid-air. This sent flames shooting back down at the ground towards the lantern oil Gwen had spilled when Noah pulled her down. Sadie laughed like maniac. "GWEN, THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR GETTING RID OF KATIE!"

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!", Gwen then said as Sadie tried to grab her as a single spark of fire fell ridiculously slowly down to the spilled oil. Luckily, Noah grabbed Gwen by the hand and pulled her from Sadie just as Gwen kicked Sadie in the face, and also just as the fire finally fell to the oil.

"Uh-oh.", was all Sadie could say as soon enough she was completely engulfed in flames. Luckily it was short lived though. It simply covered her head to toe in soot/ash, and turned her hair into nothing but ashes that soon fell straight off of her head and rendered her completely bald. She coughed up a puff of smoke before falling onto the ground. DJ, Bridgette, Noah and Gwen just all looked on in awe and shock, and then at eachother, and then back at Sadie.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Gwen - "Sadie's going. Trying to kill me? We already have Sierra on here, we don't need TWO of them."

**[SECOND BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Noah - "Well, it sure took a long time for karma to catch up to her, if I should say so anyway."

**[THIRD BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

DJ - "I want my momma here, Sadie's startin' to scare me now!"

**[FOURTH BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Sadie and Bridgette are in it together.

Sadie - "Vote off Gwen! VOTE OFF GWEN LATER FOR KATIE!"

Bridgette - she groans and sighs, "Ugh, I was hoping this wasn't going to happen again!"

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONALS END]**

Following that, focus went right back to Alejandro speaking with gramps. He had now finally gotten to follow through on his plan against the ECC, to destroy it from inside out.

"So you see", he explained to them, "Romans actually has heterosexual sinners, not gay ones", Alejandro said as he had finished reading the entire bible to all of them, "And Leviticus' hebrew original text reveals the true meaning of 'to lie with' actually is used in the bible when referring to non consensual sexual activity, meaning that rape is actually the true sin rather than consensual gay sex. Finally, one of the many translations of corinthians actually means pedophiles rather than gays in general. Basically, being homosexal should not be a sin to you people. Not only that, but you are all quite horrible parents. You claim other people of doing so, but yet you ignore your own children's bad behavior anyway, and also-", Alejandro then smirked and stopped once he noticed the entire ECC had literally killed eachother as they argued. Even Gramps had been stabbed to death by his own wife. He did lay a fatal punch to her jaw, but it was he that died before she did. With the entire organization deceased, Alejandro closed the book and triumphantly walked out. His team, save Ezekiel who hated him for wooing Beth, thanked him and they all smiled triumphantly as they dragged Gramps and Shirley's bodies to Chris to show them.

"It's done, Chris!", Beth said to Chris and Chef as they tossed the two corpses' down at the two hosts' feet, "Alejandro explained the bible and all their hypocrosies to them, making them all literally kill eachother in argument!"

"Yeah!", Trent added, "All of Shirley's children literally mauled her to death, and the pastor's own wife stabbed him down!"

"Yeah dude!", Tyler replied, "It was like that movie Kill Will! It was awesome! Well, oaky, they're real people so I feel a little bad for them, but still!"

"Don't worry", Chris added, "It was recently confirmed they were all literally demons created by Mephiles himself to think they were real humans, so actually, it's perfectly fine and morally acceptable to be happy they are dead!", they all then laughed and cheered at the ECC's demise. Gramps lied there with dozens of stab wounds, and Shirley lied there bruised, beaten and bloodied as if she was taken down by a full grown grizzly bear. Just then, Team Victory, with the burned Sadie, and Team Amazon all gathered around before Chris as he and Chef were announcing the winners of the challenge. "So Team I am Amazingly Super De Duper Hot won the challenge, so Team Amazon you get second for coming in close and damaging the property, and Team Failure, you are seeing elimination tonight? Everybody got that?", everybody then nodded, "Now back to the plane!"

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Alejandro - "Judging by how Sadie is now bald and burned, I'm going to assume my plan worked."

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that the now bald Sadie was gathered with her team in the drop of shame chamber. She was angrily glaring at all of them while Dr. Pennywise held the barf bags and Chris read the passports. She snarled at Gwen like an angry wolf, and then grabbed Bridgette's hand like she was Katie. Bridgette just sighed, moping at the situation she thought she would never have to deal with again.

"Okay, so we got three votes for Sadie", Chris then commented as Pennywise tossed all but Sadie barf bags, much to Sadie's gasp, "And only two votes for Gwen."

"Two?", Gwen then turned to Bridgette, "But we all agreed on Sadie!"

"I'm sorry Gwen!", Bridgette exclaimed to her also friend, "It's just, Sadie was so angry and I don't want to lose any friends! Besides, she still got more votes than you did! I could have voted for practically anyone!"

"YOU'RE SAYING THAT LIKE YOU'RE NOT MY FRIEND ANYMORE!", Sadie then grabbed Bridgette and pulled her down to the floor, and then snapped at Gwen, "SO YOU'RE TAKING BOTH KATIE AND BRIDGETTE AWAY FROM ME TOO, HUH? YOU TAKE KATIE, THEN YOU TAKE MY HAIR, AND NOW YOU TRY TO TAKE BRIDGETTE?! OH YOU ARE GOING DOWN WITH ME, GOTH GIRL!"

"This isn't double elimination!", Chris said as Chef came in grabbed hold of Sadie and kicked her to the door before throwing her parachute to her. Sadie held on to it with all her might as her team just decided to leave the room without her. "So yeah, bye-bye!"

"THIS ISN'T FAIR! GWEN TOOK KATIE AWAY FROM ME!", Alejandro then appeared from behind the tiki, making Sadie shocked, "ALEJANDRO?!"

"I just wanted to tell you", Alejandro whispered to her, "Gwen didn't take Katie away from you.", he then made Sadie's hand let go of the doorway, "Adios, Seniorita!"

"YOU LIED TO MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!", was all that Sadie screamed as she plummeted down from the plane. After that, Chris was shown in the cockpit with Chef, obviously to sign out this episode.

"So finally, Alejandro starts causing some actual tension!", Chris began, "Finally! I knew he would be a drama-causer! Anyway, we've now destroyed the most hated family in America! We've had karma given to our secondary season one villain, and we've also had some budding friendships between four of our competitors, and a conflict brewing between two others! Will all of this happen next time? I fucking hope so! But you'll have to find out, next time, on Total, Drama, World Tour!", the episode was then successfuly signed off and was officially counted as over.

* * *

**_Elimination Recap_**

_Episode 1 - N/A (Norway)_

_Episode 2 - Justin (Norway)_

_Episode 3 - Lindsay (China)_

_Episode 4 - Duncan (India) *Quit*_

_Episode 5 - N/A (Canada)_

_Episode 6 - N/A (Aftermath;Canada)_

_Episode 7 - Sadie (Kansas, USA)_

**Author's Nuts...I mean Author's Note: I am not an Atheist, despite what this episode might have you think. I just have recently decided to not follow the bible to a T anymore, I think it's the heart and soul that gets you to heaven, not the book. Of course, I still follow the commandments and such regardless. Anyway, now that my beliefs have been explained, stop worrying about them and go back to the story.**


	8. The Am-AH!-Zon Race

"Last time, on Total Drama World Tour!", Chris said to recap the last episode as usual, "Okay, first of all, trust me, Sierra eating vomit. EW. EW EW EW EW EW! At first I liked her for torturing Cody and all, but now, UGH, I think I'm actually feeling sorry for the dude! I don't think even Owen would eat VOMIT!...ANYWHO, so yeah. We all went to Topeka, Kansas of the U.S.A! We were going to do a tornado themed challenge, but the Eastboro Calivinist Crapholes decided it was a good idea to barge in and insult me. Boy were they wrong! This is why I love this cast, they got some good ol' fashioned payback! Alejandro tricked Sadie into thinking Gwen got rid of Katie, which got Sadie to nearly kill Gwen but have it backfire and render her bald...haha! He also sabotaged Team Amazon, but Veronica was busy insulting Cody anyway. He then got the entire E.C.C. to literally kill eachother mostly off-screen, resulting in his team winning the challenge! In the end, Sadie was voted out of Team Victory for nearly killing Gwen and annoying everyone over Katie. Alejandro, made sure to expose the truth in the end, only to Sadie though of course.", Chris was then physically shown, "So! What will Alejandro do this time? What will Veronica do this time?! Will Heather do something? Will Cody escape Sierra? What new couples will happen? Find out right now, on Total Drama World Tour!", following that the intro sequence played, and was followed by the actual episode. This episode opened up in First Class, where Team CIRRRRH was once more enjoying one of their few victories in this season.

"Well, at least Sadie's gone!", Trent commented while he, Alejandro and Tyler all sat at the bar together, "I feel a little bad for her, but still...I think she should have left for her mental health."

"Same here dude", Tyler replied, "I could hear her from here when she was crying!"

"I know! I don't mean to hate on her, but...still."

"Yeah.", Tyler then noticed Alejandro had walked away, and seemed to become more nervous as he spoke to Trent, "Hey, Trent, dude...can I ask you something?"

"Like what?"

"Well", Tyler replied, "You're Gay, right?"

"Yeah."

"Um, yeah, nevermind", Tyler then walked away, leaving Trent very suspicious and curious. However, Trent shrugged and went back to his drink. Meanwhile, by the sofa, Beth and Ezekiel were having a simple friendly conversation. By this time, Ezekiel's face was now completely back to normal and healed, however he still of course had only one arm, which was prostetic/fake.

"So, what else do you like to do?", Beth asked just as Ezekiel had finished talking about hobbies.

"Well, I like to moose hunt here and then", Ezekiel replied, "But for the most part I'm doing some basic farm work and stuff, I really like um...ummm...I think I told ya everything, heheh."

"So your parents don't let you have any technology?"

"No", Ezekiel then sighed, "We're not amish though, my dad just says that", Ezekiel then cleared his throat to imitate his father's voice, "Dem video games are teh devil, my boy!", Ezekiel then went to use his normal voice again, "And he also says phones are too, so I can only use the old fashioned paper letters and such to talk to my cousins, aunts and uncles...and my grandparents."

"You don't even have a computer?"

"My mom does", Ezekiel replied, "But it's from 1998 and we don't have any internet."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"So, what are you into?"

"Well, Lindsay got me into shopping, I too do alot of farmwork back home, and I also like singing!", Beth answered right back.

"Sweet!", Ezekiel replied, "I like rapping, that's like singing, right?"

"I think so!", both then smiled at eachother. Alejandro, who was watching, just rolled his eyes and went back to the bar, sitting next to Trent. Focus then shifted to the economy class, where Team Amazon and Team Victory both were currently sleeping. All of them were sleeping like rocks really, that is, if rocks could sleep. Cody was oddly smiling and drooling as he slept, but was unaware of the thing moving and massaging his feet. Sierra was the only one awake in the economy class, and had removed Cody's socks and shoes just so she could massage his feet. She was about to lean in and suck on his foot when Gwen woke up and gasped.

"Sierra?!", was all Gwen had to say to make Sierra stop and turn to look at her with a cheeky grin.

"DON'T TELL ANYONE!", Sierra then screamed before running off with one of Cody's shoes. Needless to say, this woke everyone in economy class up rather rudely. Cody himself had a look of fear on his face when he saw his shoes were off, one of which was now missing, and also that this had Sierra's name written figuratively all over it.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Sierra - She is pouting, "Stupid Gwen! I was about to kiss Cody's feet!"

**[SECOND BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Cody - Is in fetal position on the toilet part of the confessional, Is ShakING and holding onto Jerry tightly.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONALS STOP]**

Following those confessionals, Chris' voice finally started talking over inter-com system, obviously ready to begin the latest challenge.

"PREPARE FOR LANDING!", Chris told them all, "WE'VE ARRIVED IN OUR NEXT DESTINATION, THE AMAZON! But you might wanna brace for impact, the runway's a little short.", it was then that those in first class all buckled their seatbelts, those economy class held on to the benches, Cody held onto Heather until Sierra came back and forced him to hold onto her instead.

"Great", Trent said with a sigh in his first class, "Team Amazon in the Amazon, yeah. This is gonna end well."

"Actually amigo", Alejandro then said to him, "That works the other way around, so hopefully, you've just jynxed the entire Amazon team!"

"I did?", Trent then smiled, "Well, that's good for us...hopefully nothing too bad happens to Cody."

"Yes!", Veronica then fist pumped, "Now we might have a-", Sierra then ran up and covered her mouth.

"When a team predicts good luck, they'll always lose!", Sierra then said to Veronica, "So shut it!"

"GET YOUR VOMIT EATING HANDS OFF OF ME!", Veronica exclaimed as she shoved Sierra right off of her and then took out hand sanitizer, washed her hands with it and then put some around her mouth and such, "UGH!"

"Actually Sierra", Cody then said to her, "You should have let her say it, that way she would be the one voted off later.", Eva and Heather both seemed to smirk at this statement, but Veronica just glared back at Cody. Despite her being stronger than him, he remained smirking instead of cowering.

"Hopefully", Chris said over the intercoms, "None of the Amazons said this might be lucky for them, that'd be disastrous!", Chris then laughed a bit before the jet finally landed on the runway, which was right in the middle of the Amazon Rainforest of Brazil, South America. Though, they were actually landing in Peru, not Brazil. So why I just said that I will never know. Anyway, once it was all properly landed, Dr. Pennywise and Chris stood before all of the remaining tourists, where Chris was going to be explaining their challenge to them.

"Welcome to Peru!", Chris opened up with, "Birthplace of the mighty Amazon River! This challenge is called the Am-AHHHH!-Zon race! Teams much Hike along an ancient Inca trail through the rainforest and all the way to Machu Pichu! Hidden somewhere in Machu Pichu, awaits a golden treasure awaiting discovery! Find the treasure to when First Class transport to our next destination! OR, you can find the fabled Micheal Jackson token, hidden somewhere in this rainforest, which will automatically over-rule any other team's victory, making the former winners up for elimination and the former losers win first class!"

"Okay, that's just not fair", Gwen then added, "Like, seriously, not fair."

"I think it's fair", Veronica added in response, "We'll need what we can get now!", Gwen just rolled her eyes and didn't reply.

"That is", Alejandro then responded, "If you can even find the token in a forest such as this."

"Oh, we WILL!", Heather sternly said to him angrily, "We WILL find that token if it's the last thing we do!"

"OKAY!", Chris then said to interrupt everyone, "SHUT IT! Anyway, last team to arrive at Machu Pichu will be the one to send someone home out of the drop of shame, and be warned, the jungle contains many vicious insects!", it was then that a worried Cody raised his hand. "Yes Cody, the legal department and your mom's new lawyer made me and Pennywise well aware of your deathly allergies and forc-I mean insisted that we supply an epipen!", Chris then held up an epipen which Cody went to grab, but Chris held it away from him, "Wouldn't make sense to give it to the person who HAS the allergies! What if you need an injection when you're unconscious?"

"OH OH OH! ME ME ME!", Sierra said frantically holding her hand up.

"I'll hold it", Veronica said sinisterly, "Up to his throat.", Cody was panicked at that, knowing how sadistic Chris can be at times. But he just hoped that the two's mutual dislike for Veronica would prevent Chris from giving it to her.

"Me! I am a doctor!", Pennywise then said, "I will hold it and travel with the Ama-"

"NO!", Chris and all of Team Amazon then said in unison.

"Um...I mean", Chris then said to the doc, "We need you on the plane!", Team Amazon nodded with him, "To help with Chef and the interns! Instead of killing-I mean helping, the contestants while they do their challenges!", Pennywise then pouted, Chris then turned to everyone else, "Now who do we get to carry this?"

"OH! OH! OH!", Sierra still raised her hand desperately, "ME ME ME ME ME! CHRIS, CHRIS CHRIS!", Cody however kneeled down right infront of Heather, looking up to her with puppy-dog eyes and his hands together to plead for her to carry it. Heather rolled her eyes, but honestly didn't want Veronica or Sierra to carry it, and Cody's adorable pleading look was too much for mean-ness to stand against.

"I'll take it." she then said, much to Veronica and Sierra's shock.

"WHAT?!", both Sierra and Veronica replied.

"NOOOO!", Sierra continued to cry, "I'm the only one, besides his mother, who knows what sends Cody into epileptic or animaleptic shock! Black Ants, Brown Ants, Red Ants, Beejo Beads, Spiders, clear-winged perceilias perilla butterfly, and goat salivia!"

"Goat salivia?", Chris questioned, "Must make dating a little tough, eh Cody?", Heather then scowled at Chris for that remark, "Here ya go Heather!", Chris then tossed Heather the epipen, which she successfully caught while Sierra angrily scowled at her for doing so. Cody was very happy about this, of course. Chris then continued talking about the challenge, "Also in the jungle are the Zing-Zings, a native tribe who have NEVER ecountered modern man, and they're not about to, so if you spot a Zing-Zing, DO, NOT, MAKE, CONTACT! They", Chris then turned to Chef who was banging on a bongo drum, "WILL YOU STOP THAT?!", Chef just folded his arms as he stopped.

"Chris?", DJ then asked worriedly, "How far is it to Machu Pichu? And...my momma?!"

"I don't know about that last one", Chris bluntly answered, "But Machu Pichu is a hop, skip and a jump from here! Plus eight-teen hours", in response everyone just groaned. "The jungle is too dangerous to travel at night, so teams will have to break at dust and camp until sunrise!"

"And I assume there are no tents?", Alejandro then asked.

"Correctomundo!", Chris bluntly answered, "Now, because the planeary or whatever you say is so dangerous and vast, each team will have a walkie-talkie incase of emergency!", Chris then held up a box of walke-talkies, "Teams, I wish you good luck! Or, at the very least, a lack of death!", following that, the challenge began.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

DJ - "Momma, if you're watching this, please make sure Bunny doesn't see my death scene! Just cover his eyes or somethin' with a towel or your hands!"

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

After DJ's confessional all three teams were now standing at a fork in the path, one going left and the other going right. Or, at least Team CIRRRRH and Team Victory were.

"Okay", Noah then said to Gwen, Bridgette and DJ, "Left or Right, which one do you think Chris would have be the right one?"

"Well, I doubt it's right", Gwen said, "That would be to convenient, and I don't think it ever is."

"Whatever way looks the safest!", DJ then said, still highly worried about this situation.

"DJ", Gwen said reassuringly to him, "It's okay, trust me, you won't be dying! I doubt Chris would actually let someone die on this show, like, actually legit die!"

"You mean that?"

"Yeah!"

"So is that a left?", Noah then added in, not wanting to add to the actual conversation, both Gwen and DJ then nodded, while Bridgette smiled in agreement, so all four then went left. Gwen however had a worried look to her face as they did so.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Gwen - "I HOPE Chris wouldn't someone actually die on this show!"

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

"I say we go right!", Tyler then said as he went down the right path, but Alejandro put a hand on his shoulder to stop him, "Huh?"

"I think we should following after Team Victory", Alejandro said to Tyler, "That way, we'll be close to another team if they manage to get close to Machu Pichu, and can just run ahead of them and win that way."

"That's a great plan, Al-ejandro!", Tyler said, correcting himself with Alejandro's name, "You really are smart!"

"Yeah!", Trent added in, with Beth. Ezekiel just rolled his eyes, scoffing at Alejandro, and wishing the male would be eliminated.

"So then", Alejandro said to his team, "Let's go left!", Alejandro then led his team in the direction of left, the only not not happy about it being Ezekiel.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Ezekiel - "I hate that Al dude, eh! He just treats me like complete shit and I think he's tryin' to steal my only chance at a girl away from me! Well he's got anothing thing coming!", he then knocks his prostetic fist on the window, creating a clang and making his entire body shake, this makes him fall down and out of the confessional.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that, Team Amazon was now at the two paths, and questioning which one they should go down on.

"Let's go right!", Veronica then said, "It's named properly!"

"No, left!", Sierra then said to her team, "Even if it's wrong, at least everyone will be wrong!"

"Yeah", a visibly scared Cody said, "Safety in numbers! Heheh...just...thinking you ladies", Sierra happily gushed about this.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Sierra - "When Cody agreed with me infront of everyone, I swear, I heard wedding bells!", she then squealed.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

"Let Veronica decide!", Heather said in a mocking tone, "She's the one who's our holy and mighty queen!"

"Precisely!", Veronica said with vanity figuratively all over her face, "Right it is then!"

"After all", Heather then added, following her, "If you happen to be wrong, it won't be me up for elimination!"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that", Veronica replied, "Season one's main villain.", Veronica, Heather, Cody, Sierra and Eva then all went down the direction of right. Meanwhile, DJ, Gwen and Noah had made it to Chris over the Amazon river, where they were standing right by a tight-rope.

"Welcome Trio Victory!", Chris said to DJ, Gwen and Noah, "I'd say team, but, you're again, more of a trio."

"No we're not!", Bridgette then said to Chris, "I'm still here! Just because I was an Aftermath host doesn't mean I'm not here!", Chris completely ignored her though.

"But hey, first is first! So, you get to cross this water hazard using the T-Bar!,Everone else will have to take the line hand over hand!", DJ, Bridgette, Gwen and Noah then all smiled and clapped.

"Sweet!", DJ then commented before he grabbed hold of said T-bar, with Bridgette, Gwen and Noah riding on his back and shoulders.

"First place, here we come!", Gwen cheered as her and her team slid down the tight-rope. Focus then shifted back to Team Amazon (Cody, Heather, Veronica, Sierra and Eva walking in that order from back to front) as they were walking down the right path and were now being pestured by mosquitos and other small bugs. Cody of course, was speaking with Heather.

"Thanks for taking my epipen, Heather!", Cody said to the girl he had a crush on back in Season One, "You know how to use it right?"

"No, I don't."

"I get bit", Cody said to her, "You jam the needle into my naked butt-cheek."

"Yeah", Heather then gave him the epipen, "Good luck with that.", Cody was then swarmed by a few more bugs as Heather walked off.

"Hey, bug off!", Cody then said before ridiculously large Dragonfly came in and grabbed him by the head, roaring as it did so, carrying Cody off before a rock hit it in the face, making it drop him. This bug was of course thrown by Sierra, who caught Cody in her arms, he just gave her a shocked expression right back.

"I'm the only one who'll always be there for you, Cody!", Sierra said to him, "ALWAYS!", Sierra then continued on with Cody over her shoulder.

"I'm doomed.", was all Cody said before focus shifted to Team CIRRRRH, who had also reached the platform with Chris and the tight-rope.

"Where's the hanging on thingy part?", Tyler then asked to Chris.

"The hanging on thingy?", Chris then questioned.

"Ya know!", Tyler replied, "The grabby sticky thing, the watcha-ma-call it, the zipper buckle handle!"

"The Tea-cup holder?", Tyler just sighed.

"We need no T-Bar!", Alejandro then proclaimed as he got infront of his team, "We are Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot!", he then took off his belt, but his pants did not fall down for whatever reason, and used it in place of the T-bar, "ARIBA!", he said as he slid down to the other side of the river.

"I can do that too!", Ezekiel then proclaimed, trying to impress Beth as he grabbed hold of the rope with his bare prostetic hand and slid down on that. However, it caused sparks and smoke to fly from the rope, and his weight due to the metal arm made him fall into the water. Panic came up and when he re-surfaced, it was revealed piranhas had attacked him.

"Oh yeah!", Chris commented as Beth, Trent and Tyler looked down with concerned looks to their faces, "There may or may not be Piranhas in this water!", after that, focus once more shifted to Team Amazon. This time the order they were walking in from back to front was Veronica, Heather, Eva, Sierra and Cody. This is important, because Cody was thus the first one to notice something. It was of course two tanned males with interesting face masks and grass skirts roasting marshmallows by a campfire, their other hands holding spears.

"Zing-Zings!", Cody whispered to his team, signaling for them to be quiet and not to move, "Sssh! We can't make contact! Stay still and-", he then noticed Veronica, Heather and Sierra looking concerned while Eva was preparing for a fight, he then turned and noticed one Zing-Zing with a spear in hand and screamed in response, running back to his team. However, Eva had prepared and right when they shoved their spears to their faces, she punched one with an uppercut and sent it right through the Zing-Zing's face mask, stabbing him right through the eye.

"NOBODY TAKES ME PRISONER, GOT IT!?", she angrily said to the Zing-Zings as her team just watched in awe. She punched one other Zing-Zing in the mask, shattering it to pieces but sending said pieces right into the tribe member's face. Twelve other Zing-Zings then threw their spears at her, but her body was literally like stone so that when they struck her skin they just shattered. As such, she took two more Zing-Zing's and literally smashed their heads together, literally molding them into siamese twins connected by the head. Six others backed down and ran for it, while the rest stood and fought like men. Punches to the stomach took down two of them, breaking their ribs and rearranging their internal organs. The rest of the fight went on off-screen, but the shadow of Eva being tackled but still fighting them off violently could be seen as Team Amazon looked on. Heather took out the walkie talkie and then tried to contact Chris.

"Chris, get your stupid butt down here now!", Heather said, but no answer, "Chris?! CHRIS?!", suddenly it came to her attention that the walkie-talkie had no batteries, just as a Zing-Zing was thrown at the tree they were standing in, crashing straight through the tree completely and then taken prisoner and likely as food by the giant dragonfly from before. "UGH! Great! No Batteries!", focus then briefly shifted to the plane, where Chef was playing a portable game system in Chris' hot-tub with batteries on stan-by beside him.

"Ha!", Chef laughed, "Take that you dagos! Eat it!", focus then shifted back over to Chris.

"This should be interesting", Chris commented, referring to Tyler who had removed his pants, revealing white briefs as his underwear, and was using said trackpants in-place of a T-bar.

"YEAH!", Tyler then cheered, starting his ride, "YA-HOO!", suddenly his pants caught on fire, "Uh-Oh...", suddenly they bursed and sent him into the water, "OH MY GOD!", Tyler then screamed, jumping out of the water and running in mid-air to the other side.

"Well, he made it!", Trent said assuringly.

"For a guy leaping out of the water?", Chris replied with a smirk, "Sure, I bet I know what you'd like to comment on for realsies though.", Trent then lightly blushed and gave Trent a frown right back. On the other side, Tyler was removing a piranha from his tongue and throwing it back into the river. Chris then turned to Trent and Beth back on the platform. "Alright, who's next?"

"I have an idea!", Beth then said, "How about me and Trent go together and use my vest instead of a T-Bar?"

"Um...", Trent then said in response, "Wouldn't it just end up like Tyler's pants?"

"No!", Beth said right back, "They're made of very flame resistant material!", Beth then readied her plan, "Now come on!", Trent then nervously grabbed onto her, and soon enough both slid down the zip-line. It didn't take long for them to reach the other side and knock both Tyler and Alejandro down to the ground, of course. After that, focus shifted back to Team Amazon, who ow had taken over the Zing-Zing's tribe, with all of the Zing-Zing males left on the ground in severe or even fatal pain with the women and children tied up to trees. All of this was done by Eva, of course, who had gotten her team to a position where they now had tents and were now going to be eating the boar the tribe was roasing on their campfire. All of the tied up Zing-Zing women and children were frozen in fear, of course.

"Okay", Cody then said as his team sat around the fire, "The batteries in my pockets should fit into the walkie talkie, but...um...my hands are feeling numb...so I can't reach my back right pocket, so...yeah...heheh.", he was lying of course.

"I'll do it!", Sierra then said, "Anything for you!"

"Quit it, vomit eater!", Veronica angrily said, "You're too close to me! God, Heather, just do it for the stupid loser already so he doesn't keep bothering us."

"Fine", Heather then rolled her eyes, "Don't enjoy this too much.", Heather then reached into Cody's back pocket, meaning right around his butt, and reaching into them, throwing out random objects as Cody just had on a cheeky grin to his face, "Killer Casanova kissing mints, hair gel, a letter saying how much he hates Veronica, an autographed picture of that Celebrity Manhunt lady, body spray and...X-Ray glasses?", she then held up with a confused face those X-Ray glasses.

"What colour are Cody's underwear?", Veronica then replied with a mean look to her face, Eva just rolled her eyes and put her Mp3 player back in while she was roasting up the boar. Heather then put on the glasses, only to discover that Cody was not wearing any underwear at all, and that he had an extremely odd grin to his face. As such, she screamed in disgust at the sight of this. Cody then blushed.

"Who wears undies in the Amazon?", was all he could say. Veronica herself seemed disgusted, feeling sorry for Heather only because she had just seen Cody naked, and to her that was a horrible sight. Sierra, however.

"Can I borrow those glasses sometime?"

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Heather - "UGH! EVERYONE! THAT'S WHO WEARS UNDIES IN THE AMAZON! UGH!", she then composed herself, "Oh, and just so Sierra knows, Cody is NOT that big, at all...yeah, she seriously asked me that question before I came in here."

**[SECOND BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Cody - is gushing over what just happened, "Heather touched my butt...I had pants on, but it was pretty much my butt! Now if only Justi touching the other side with **her...and they were both kissing me...heheh"**

**[THIRD BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Sierra - "When I win the money, I'll get surgery to get my arms extended, so next time, I WILL reach Cody's pocket!...and maybe his crotch too!", she then giggles.

**[FOURTH BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Veronica - "I honestly feel sorry for Heather. Only because she saw my cousin naked. That is a sight that I wish upon no girl unless it's Sierra because she wants too. But other than that, I have no other sympathy for her."

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONALS END]**

Heaher was then shown still searching through his pockets, eventually thinking she got his flashlight.

"I think I got it!", she then pulled her hand out quickly, but she had actually grabbed the epipen. Not only that, but she grabbed it so quick that it flew into the air and smacked Veronica right beside her collar bone, jamming into her too due to the velocity. Veronica pulled it out, and was shocked when she saw what had hit her.

"Don't worry", Cody said, "She'll be okay, it's just like a big shot of addreniline."

"How big?", Veronica then questioned. Cody just smiled and shrugged, not wanting to tell her the truth at all. Just then, the flashlight fell out of his back left pocket, making Heather scowl at him with hands at her hips.

"Oh...back left", Cody then said with a nervous laugh, "My bad...heheh.", focus then went back to Team CIRRRRH (Alejandro, Beth, Ezekiel, Tyler and Trent) as they just noticed that dusk, or late noon, was now arriving in terms of time of day.

"Dusk!", Alejandro then noticed, "We can make camp here!"

"You sure about that, dude?", Trent replied, "I think we'd be safer back at shore!"

"Relax, Trent", Alejandro then put a hand on Trent's shoulder, as well as Tyler who was agreeing with Trent, "and Tyler. With me around, neither of you need not worry about a thing!"

"Okay", both Trent and Tyler then nervously replied.

"Isn't Alejandro the best, Ezekiel?", Beth then said to her new friend, "He's so helpful!"

"I can be helpful too!", Ezekiel then proclaimed to his team and Beth, "I'll set up the campfire!", he then ran off into the woods to gather wood.

"Beth", Alejandro then said to the one girl left on their team, "Would you go follow him so he doesn't hurt himself?"

"Will do Alehottie!", Beth then complied to Alejandro's suggestion. Focus then shifted right back to Team Victory, as Noah was riding on DJ's shoulders as DJ, Bridgette and Gwen were all running through the jungle. Soon they ran up to Chris as said host was standing by a tree with a rope by it.

"Victory Quadruplets!", Chris then commented, "You're still in first! And this is your reward!", Chris then cut the rope, dropping a crate of banannas down infront of Team Victory, making them happily surprised, "All the Banannas you could eat!", suddenly Chris heard the sound of his own walkie-talkie coming on, and picked it up.

"CHRIS! CHRIS CHRIS CHRIS!", Veronica's panicking voice suddenly said, "It's Veronica!", the rest of what EVAJUSTNEARLYKILLEDALLOFTHEZINGZINGS,ANDHEATHEREACHEDINTOCODY'SPANTS BUT ENDEDUPSTABBINGMEWITHHISEPIPEN!", Veronica said that fast, due to her panicking."HELP!"

"Wow, this problem sounds big", was all Chris said in response, "After the break!"

**[COMMERCIAL]**

Narrator - "Hey Teens! Are you tired of your conservative parents always pressing their prejudice beleifs down on you? Forcing you to be Heterosexual, forcing you to break up with your dates of other colours, and acting like they aren't racist or homophobic? Trying to make sure nothing against their beliefs is ever on teleivision? Yes? Then cry no more! Now we bring you the Conserv-away! Yes, the Conserv-away! It will erase all Conservative beliefs your parents' minds and make them either Liberal or Liebertarian instead! So say goodbye to all anti-gay parents of the world, and say hello to much more supportive people! Say goodbye to the pope not allowing gay marriage, and say hello to Christianity finally accepting gay marriage with open arms! Say goodbye to closeted racists and beliefs that all blacks are thieves and gangsters, and say hello to a more equal and proper society without such bigoted and prejudice Conservatives to ruin it!"

Parent - "I used to bully my sons and daughters for being gay and lesbian, but after they forced me to be zapped by the Conserv-away gun, I no longer have any belief in my mind that being gay is a sin at all, and I have now properly burned my bibles and denounced my conservative fath, instead joined a good gay-supporting church instead! My old preacher can go fuck himself!"

Black Man - "Before I used Conserv-away on my boss, he used to keep me from getting a raise and promotion every damn day, and give them to the white folk infront of me instead! But after using it on his stupid ass, I got so many promotions, that I eventually replaced his job as principal!"

Head of the Republican Party - "Before Conserv-away, us Conservatives were basically idiots and retards, always making fun of others, and trying to hide our bigoted and prejudice beliefs. But thanks to Conserv-away being used on all of us, the G.O.P here in the U.S.A no longer needs to exist, so I literally destroyed all our official documents claiming we ever existed, and we are now in the process of merging with the Libertarian Party!", he then sips his tea as he clings cups with the Head of the Libertarian Party Hary Wilson.

Narrator - "Call now!", he then talks really fast with the call information and such.

**[COMMERCIAL ENDS]**

Following that confessional, things went right back to Chris as he spoke on the walkie-talkie with DJ, Gwen, Noah and Bridgette standing nearby.

"CHRIS CHRIS CHRIS IT'S HEATHER!", Heather then suddenly exclaimed, having taken the walkie talkie from Veronica.

"Walkie talkies are for emergencies only!", Chris then said to her, Veronica took the walkie talkie back.

"This is an emergency!", Veronica yelled back, "Eva just beat up all the Zings-Zingies and stole their camp but now we're lost in the jungle and Heather stuck her hand into Cody's pants it's a BIG emercency!"

"Way to go Cody!", Tyler then complimented, also listening in on this for some reason with his team's walkie-talkie.

"Thank you!", Cody then said right back.

"And now I think i'm starting to see random objects and I'm talking really fast because Cody's epipen stabbed me!", Veronica then added in with a panicked voice.

"Veronica was stabbed by Cody's epipen and we're tapped", Heather then said, "We need help!"

"E-MER-GEN-"

"LISTEN MCLEAN!", Eva then said angrily as she took the walkie talkie, "YOU'D BETTER HELP US BACK ON THE PLANE OR ELSE!"

"Just so you know", Noah then added in, speaking to Chris' walkie talkie, "We of Team Victory are in first place."

"Okay!", Chris then added in, "Team Amazon, remain calm, and...", he then had the chime to call the musical que on.

"What?!", Eva then angrily exclaimed from her end.

"Are we singing?", Ezekiel then said from he and Tyler's end, he and Beth carrying plenty of logs.

"Nope!", Chris then explained, "JUST Team Amazon! But let's have it start with a little solo from Heather! BEGIN!"

_**[SONG - "GYPSY RAP"]**_

This song starts with the Zing-Zing with his mask smashed into his face from earlier playing on a traditional guitar as musical help, joined by the ones that Eva made into siamese twins. Veronica's eyes are now going wide, her hair messed up, and she's looking in all directions randomly.

Heather - "We should've just gone left! We wouldn't be in this mess!"

Sierra - "I said so too but then Heather, used Cody's epipen!"

Heather - "Now if he gets bitten"

Cody - "My obituaries written!"

Sierra - "Oh what would I do theeeennn!"

Guitar stops and it turns into a rap number.

Veronica - "Tied up rope is no joke, spears all over the place, get that out of my face! Not having the luck I anticipated, probably means I'm eliminated! Yeah, I'm out!"

Heather - "Owww! Owww! Ooooh yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah!"

_**["GYPSY RAP" ABRUPTLY ENDS WHEN ZING-ZING CHIEFTAN RETURNS]**_

The Zing-Zing chieften, who was like a tanned version of Cody with a face mask, was enraged when he returned, shouting intelligible dialouge at the scene that he saw, but Eva soon enough walked up to him, kicked him in the balls, smashed him on the head, and then threw him into the fire which burned him alive and also cooked the boar even more. Eva just wiped her hands and smiled at this. Everyone got up in response to this, Veronica went to twitching on the ground, but Cody tripped over an object.

"Ow!", Cody said over the cries of the Zing-Zing chieftan as the man ran into the jungle, body completely on fire. Cody soon enough saw a golden object sticking out of the ground, and smiled as he picked it up and saw it was the Micheal Jackson token that Chris mentioned earlier, "HEY! I found the token! We're safe! We're safe!", his entire team except the twitching Veronica due to twitching then gasped, and soon cheered at what Cody had just found for them by chance. Soon after that though, focus went to Team Victory, and also to night time. Noah, DJ, Gwen and Bridgette had all feasted quite well on the banannas, and while a monkey did come by, it was quickly taken away by a much bigger threat. A large cylindar-like creature prowled across the branches of the trees. It's skin matched the mostly green colouring the plants gave off, and it's body made it look like a vine. This speciment was over 80 feet long, and was a full grown female Green Anaconda, having lived for possibly decades or a century at least. He tossed the monkey aside though after suffocating it to death, he wanted bigger prey; Team Victory.

"Guys?", Bridgette then said, waking up from sleeping on the ground, "Do...do you guys feel like your being watched?"

"Huh?", Gwen then said, also waking up, "Being watched?", she then yawned, "No, why?"

"I...I think I hear something above us or something...maybe we should get doing."

"Remember Chris' rules", Noah said just as DJ was taken into the trees from behind him, "We can't search for Machu Pichu at night, even though that's completely retarded and henders our chances of winning.", he then noticed shocked looks on both Gwen and Bridgette, "What?", Noah then turned around and noticed DJ was gone too, "DJ? What the hell happened to DJ?"

"He was pulled into the-", just then Bridgette and Gwen both screamed as they looked up, seeing the 80-foot Anaconda by shining a flashlight that Bridgette was now suddenly holding up at it. They saw DJ's brown skin turning purple and blue due to the giant snake crushing his body with it's muscle like grip. DJ tried to scream, but every second he moved, the snake crushed him tighter. "OH MY GOD!"

"What do we do what do we do?!", Gwen then went for the walkie-talkie she had, but the snake whipped her in the face with it's long tail and then pulled her up by the throat with it too. This left only a a panicked Gwen and Noah left to deal with it. Both were looking around for objects they would be able to use. Noah then saw a triangular rock and tossed it at the snake's head. It was a direct hit.

"Let them go!", was all Noah said before the snake grabbed him by the throat with it's head and neck area and began strangling him along with Gwen and DJ. Bridgette then shook and sweat with fear, when she noticed a spear that Eva's fight with the Zing-Zings had literally brought to their location. She smiled, and with her eyes closed, launched it at a spot where it would hurt the snake yes, but free her friends without killing it. Once it hit and stabbed the snake, it let out a cry of pain and dropped Gwen, DJ and Noah before trying to pull it out.

"Thanks, Bridge-"

"No time!", Bridgette then took all of them by the hand and ran, "It will pull it out and come after us soon!", was all she said as her and her team ran away. After the snake did pull the spear out of it's tail area, it did indeed snarl and glare right back at the direction Team Victory went, swearing and promising revenge in it's mind. Focus then shifted to Team CIRRRRH around their campfire, when suddenly a growl was heard. Beth and Ezekiel were woken up by it.

"Tell me that was the fire", Ezekiel said in a scared tone of voice.

"Fires don't growl", Beth added with the same vocal tone.

"Alejandro built it!", Tyler then said with hope, "Maybe spanish fires growl!"

"What is that?", Alejandro then said as he and the rest of the team woke up from another growl. Ezekiel then blew in the fire, which revealed five large green and giant worms surrounding them. One spat out the fire before approaching them all. Focus then went right back to Team Amazon at the Zing-Zing camp as they were dancing around the campfire with Cody holding the token. Except for Veronica though, she was still twitching and shaking on the ground.

"We won!", Cody cheered happily, "Or, at least we got ourselves to count as winning!"

"I knew you could do it, Cody!", Heather then added in, much to Cody's happiness before Sierra pushed Heather to the ground beside Veronica.

"ONLY I SHOULD SAY THAT TO HIM!", Sierra sternly said before hugging Cody. Cody was smart enough to then put the token into his pockets, "ONLY ME!", Cody then sighed unhappily in response.

"Oh my god we're on the ground together that's so crazy right? crazy or what? like what crazy crazy craaaazzzzy!", Veronica said very fast as she was twitching. Heather just stood up and looked at her with a shocked face.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Heather - "I used to see Veronica as my role model in life, but now, I honestly hope the bitch stays like that for the rest of her life and hopefully gets comitted right alongside Sierra."

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that, it was shown to be day-break, and Team CIRRRRH woke up, but without Ezekiel. All of them were scratched up and were holding onto wooden sticks for weapons.

"Day-break!", Alejandro said, not caring about Ezekiel being absent though he clearly saw he was, with Beth holding onto his prostetic arm, "No time for head counts, we've got to get to Machu Pichu and find that treasure!", it was then shown that Gwen, DJ, Noah and Bridgette were all climbing the stairs that led up to Machu Pichu, having run there out of fear from the Anaconda they had met earlier.

"The victorious foursome!", Chris then commented as he walked up to them, "Somehow, all of you are still in first place! Now, find the treasure before anyone and you'll leave peru all in first class!"

"Yes!", Bridgette then cheered before Chris saw Noah, Gwen and DJ all looked quite weak due to the run-in with the Anaconda.

"What happened to them?"

"Oh", Bridgette then explained, "A giant anaconda attacked us at night, and", she then looked ashamed, "I had to stab it with a spear!"

"Bridgette", Noah then replied, "The thing was going to eat you too after it was done with us, it deserved it."

"Yeah", Gwen added in.

"And least you haven't been hurtin' animals all season long!", DJ then said with an assuring smile, "Boy would that suck if that happened!"

"And", Gwen also continued to add, "We're still in first place! So the person going home won't be us!"

"Split up!", Bridgette then said to her team, "We'll cover more ground that way!", they all then split up across Machu Pichu to search for that treasure. This was of course just as Alejandro and his team also ran up the steps, but were stopped by Chris right at the top.

"Ah-Ah-Ah!", Chris said to them all, "Can't start searching until the whole team is here!"

"Ezekiel!", Beth then said, finally seeing she was only holding his arm and not his body.

"You never said that!", Alejandro then firmly said to Chris in response. "You're making up the rules as we go!"

"And this surprises you because?"

"Fine!", an annoyed Alejandro then said, "Allow me to search for our beloved team-mate!", Alejandro then ran back down the steps to begin his search for Ezekiel. Soon enough he heard Ezekiel's muffled cries for help and saw him being suffocated by the Anaconda up in a tree. He also saw the large worm-like caterpillars all dead due to snake-bites and whippings from the snake's tail, "Serpent Seniorita!", Alejandro then called to the snake, when she looked at him he removed his shirt. This made the snake so amazed by his good looks that she let Ezekiel out of her coils and dropped him to the ground with a thud. "Now slither along now, ma'am, that's all I wanted.", the snake then followed Alejandro's wishes, winking and waving her tail at him as she did so. Alejandro then grabbed Ezekiel by the foot and ran back with him being dragged along. This of course mad Ezekiel hit his head and plenty of rocks, stumps and other jungle objects along the ground until they made it back up to Machu Pichu where Ezekiel was dropped into Beth's arms like a piece of tash as Alejandro just kept on into the ruins. "There! Now let's find that treasure!", Beth meanwhile was smiling at having the now knocked out Ezekiel in her arms. But soon she and him joined the others as well, leaving Chris to whistle and wait on a log for a few seconds.

"I FOUND IT!", Tyler's voice then called out.

"This is weird", Chris commented, walking up to see Ezekiel and Tyler both trying to get a stone lever-like thing out of the ground. "Whatcha two doing?"

"We've found the hidden treasure!", Ezekiel replied with.

"Great!", Chris replied, "Except you're looking for GOLDEN treasure!"

"We found it!", Gwen then cheered as her and her team ran up to Chris holding a golden egg-like thing.

"Like, that!", Chris replied, "Finally, Victory for Team Victory!", in response Gwen, Noah, Bridgette and DJ began cheering happily.

"Golden?", Ezekiel then said as he pulled out the large staff with his one and only prostetic hand left. This caused the sign to shine onto the crystal atop it, which shined on Machu Pichu, causing Machu Pichu to crumble and begin to destroy itself.

"RUN!", Chris screamed as he, Team Victory and Team CIRRRRH all panicked and ran away from the crumbling Machu Pichu. Focus then shifted to the Amazons, with Veronica now fast asleep.

"That's the other thing about epipens", Cody explained, "Once it wears off, it knocks you out goos!"

Suddenly they turned over to Chef, who was arriving at the Zing-Zing camp with Dr. Pennywise. Chef had a hatchet in one hand. And once they got there they both gasped at what they saw. They saw the burned mess that was the Chieftan who was only barely alive, the two that had been turned into siamese twins, the plenty with their spears impaling them, the women and children tied to trees, the few with heir eyes gouged out, some with their hair pulled out, and the one who's mask had been smashed into his face so hard it was possibly unrepairable.

"What the hell went on over here?!", Chef commented at the sight he saw.

"Eva", Cody explained, "Eva's what happened here."

"To those stupid and evil Zing-Zings!", Heather added in, blowing a rasberry at the defeated natives.

"Those weren't Zing-Zings!", Chef then explained, "Those were just local peruvian teenagers we hired for this episode!", Pennywise then nodded in response, tending to those tied to the trees.

"But the outfits!", Cody exclaimed.

"The spears!"

"They're", Eva was then handed a paper by the ones who she turned into siamese twins, "Actors in this year's shakespeare in the jungle performance?!"

"And they're also coming with me to the plane!", Pennywise then said, "All of them!", suddenly all of the Zing-Zing actors then fled the scene in fear, except the one who had his face smashed in, since Pennywise was holding onto his hand. Of course, this meant that he sighed of fear and sadness, knowing Pennywise's reputation. The other members of Team Amazon were meanwhile silent in surprise for what they had just found out.

"And you lost the challenge", Chef then explained to Team Amazon, "Y'all gotta vote someone off."

"Actually", Cody then held up the token, "No we don't! We found the token!"

"Oh", Chef said, "Well then Team Victory has to vote someone off.", Chef then took out a walkie-talkie and spoke with Chris, "Chris!"

"Yeah? What? I'm standing in the ruins of Machu Pichu over hear! What's left of them, anyway."

"Team Amazon found the token."

"Oh", Chris answered, "Okay then!", suddenly a bite sound was heard, taking place on Cody's thumb.

"OW!", Cody whined, "Oh no, I just got bit by a red ant!"

"NO!", Sierra then squealed, her and Cody both kneeling with her holding onto Cody's hand, "We don't have another epipen...oh, I'll try to suck the poison out! Yeah yeah!", she then did that. Sucked on his thumb and then spat it out. He looked away with disgust as she did this, but he let her do it. Heather then looked at her team in this situation, the harmed Zing-Zings, Sierra tending to Cody, Veronica knocked out and asleep, and Eva listening to her Mp3 player and ignoring the Zing-Zing actor being dragged off by Dr. Pennywise that was cursing her off even though it caused him extreme pain to do so. She looked at all of this, and then held the token in her hand, and sighed. Later, she was sitting in the first class couch with the knocked out Veronica. Cody had a bandage on his thumb and was sitting with Sierra and Eva. A brunette flight attendant with outfit walked up to her and offered cookies.

"More cookies? Um-"

"Are those Chocolate chip?!", Cody then ran up, drooling over the cookies, the flight attendant kindly nodded, "I'll take them all!", Cody then took the entire plate and began eating all of the cookies. The flight attendant just looked at him silently, before smiling, shrugging and walking off. Heather just looked on in confusion, and silence. Just then, focus went back to Team Victory, all of them very angry as they were sitting before Chris in the elimination chamber.

"Okay, should I go over why this is beyond unfair?", Gwen then said, scowling at Chris, "Like, SERIOUSLY, unfair?"

"You can", Chris replied, "But we don't have enough time too, so ready to find out who you all chose to eliminate?"

"Well", Bridgette then said, "I guess we have no choice."

"Alrighty then!", Chris then had a second thought, "That is, if this even was a real elimination!"

"What?!", Team Victory then all gasped in response.

"Yeah", Chris answered, "Since this team has no drama going on in it like the Amazons, I'll just reveal it up front! So yeah, this elimination was fake! So...yeah...I'mma go to the cockpit now!", Chris then left the shocked and angry Team Victory to themselves and eachother.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Noah - "Chris. Is. A. Dick. C.I.A.D"

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

"Welp", Chris said as he and Chef were in the cockpit for the sign-off part, "Another episode finished! Tune in for the fallout or follow-up next time, on Total, Drama, World Tour!", with that this episode came to a close, meaning yet another one was finished.

* * *

_**Elimination Recap**_

_Episode 1 - N/A (Norway)_

_Episode 2 - Justin (Norway)_

_Episode 3 - Lindsay (China)_

_Episode 4 - Duncan (India) *quit*_

_Episode 5 - N/A (Canada)_

_Episode__ 6 - N/A (Aftermath;Canada)_

_Episode 7 - Sadie (Kansas, USA)_

_Episode 8 - N/A (Peru)_


	9. African Warfare Safari

"Last time, on Total Drama World Tour!", Chris said as usual to begin the recap of the previous episode, "The contestants experienced every pitfall peru could put forward! They visited some local landmarks, hung out with the locals, and Team Victory almost got killed and eaten by giant 80 foot Anaconda! Ah, good times! Haha. Someone's feelings were hurt, and something really weird happened! Team Victory, had a Victory! At least, until Team Amazon found the token of Micheal Jackson and took it away from them. But luckily for Team Victory, they for once didn't have to vote anyone off since I revealed it was a fake elimination!", Chris then sighed, "I was hoping for the Amazons to be in that position, but still. I'll take what I can get. It was still worth it just for the look on their faces! Hahaha!", Chris was then shown physically as part of the recap, "Twelve or so contestants left, One Hundred Billion Dollars, loads more exotic locales to destroy! Right here, on Total, Drama, World Tour!", right before the intro began the Zing-Zing with his face smashed in suddenly jumped right out of the front window, screaming as Dr. Pennywise came up to check the scene.

"Blasted Coward!", Pennywise commented before the intro sequence actually began. Following that, the actual episode itself opened up. This episode opened up in first class, with Veronica getting her toe nails, her toes now properly trimmed and nice looking, painted by the female flight attendant while a male one brushed her hair. Heather just watched on in jealousy.

"You know", Heather said to her, "There are other people on this plane than just you."

"I know that", Veronica replied, "And I don't care. I'm the only one on this plane that was famous before Total Drama, I'm the only one who doesn't depend on this show, so I deserve the special treatment first! Not to mention, I'm quite wealthy. Especially compared to you!"

"How do you know how much money I have?"

"I can look at people and assume it", Veronica explained as a darker skinned male intern applied face mask onto her and the female intern/flight attendant began doing her finger nails, "And you, deary, are anything but as rich as me. Therefore, I'll call you the Wannabe One."

"Excuse me?!", a highly offended Heather then replied.

"Wannabe One", Veronica replied, "Is your new name. I have names for everyone. Beth is Ugly One, Noah is Lazy One, Sadie was Large One, Lindsay was Stupid One, Justin was Male Stupid One, Tyler is Failing One, Duncan is Punk One, Homeschool is Freaky One, Sierra is Vomit Eater, Alejandro is Needs to go soon One, Trent is Guitar One, who by the way we should eliminate soon we haven't talked much of that plan yet, Harold is Biggest Nerd of them All one, Katie is Nerd Girl now but used to be Skinny Stupid one, Gwen is Creepy Goth one, LeShawna is Fat-Ass one, DJ is Pussy One, Eva is-", Veronica then looked around and saw an angrily glaring Eva, "Extremely Strong and Respectable One!", Veronica then smiled sheepishly as Eva walked away to the First Class bathrooms, Veronica then turned back to Heather, "Anyway, Bridgette is Boring Surfer one, Geoff is Boring Partying One, and Izzy is Crazy Bitch one."

"Why doesn't Cody have a name?"

"Because", Veronica said with anger in her voice, "He's special."

"Why do you hate Cody anyway?"

"Because, he's Cody. He deserves no love, only hate and to be outranked by me in this competition! Along with Alejandro. As long as I get farther than both of them, I will consider this a successful run!"

"You don't care about the money?"

"No", Veronica bluntly said, "I have more than all the prize money they've had on this show combined back at home, the only reason I'm even competing is because Chris pulled some stupid joke at that red carpet episode. I'm only staying so I can outrank Cody and Alejandro. Winning the money would just be an added bonus.", Heather just looked on blankly at Veronica.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Sierra is hugging onto Cody tightly, and is squealing and laughing. Cody is about to puke due to being shaked and hugged so much and having just eaten, but is holding it in because he doesn't want to see Sierra eat his vomit again. Suddenly, Heather walks into the confessional.

Heather - "Excuse me! But I need to use this right now!"

Sierra - "Sorry, but me and Cody are having private time! I just found one of his toothbrushes!", she then starts using his toothbrush. This makes Cody unable to take it and he actually vomits onto the ground, "Oooh! I might need it-"

Chris' voice over intercoms - "EAT IT, AND YOU'RE INSTANTLY ELIMINATED!", Sierra then pouts. Heather looks at Sierra with a shocked and disgusted face that she would even consider eating Cody's vomit.

**[SECOND BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Heather - "Okay, with them now gone, I'll say what I need to say. I am NOT a Wannabe One. THAT comment, oh trust me. I'm now officially tempted to throw the next challenge just so I can see everyone vote HER off the freakin' plane! I'll even push her off myself, if Cody doesn't do it first. But, again, right now, she's the only TRUE alliance I have. Cody and Sierra are just my back-up alliance. As long as we keep winning, I'll keep her around."

**[COCKPIT CONFESSIONAL - CHEF IN BACKGROUND]**

Cody - "Ugh, Sierra is just plain scary. At first I thought I wanted a stalker girlfriend, or boyfriend, like her, but now I, I just want her gone! She eats my vomit"

Chef - "Please, don't remind me about that. I just ate."

Cody - "Sorry, Chef."

**[CONFESSIONALS END]**

After that, focus then shifted over to economy class, where the angry Team Victory and the neutral feeling Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot were staying. It didn't take long for Team Victory to start complaining over their unfair failure in the last episode.

"I still can't get over how blatantly unfair Chris was to us", Gwen blurted out, "Just, for real, it's just, that was just."

"Trust me", Noah added, "I know. But I think it's better not to complain, if you keep it up, Chris might eliminate you just for thinking something he did is wrong."

"Yeah", Bridgette also added, "You know how much of a narcist Chris is!"

"Ugh, yeah, totally", Gwen replied, "At this point, I just wanna win a season so I can use part of the money to help my mom out, and use any leftovers to end my stupid contract once and for all."

"Same here.", DJ, Noah and Bridgette all responded in unison together, agreeing with Gwen on the last point she brought up. Focus then shifted over to Team CIRRRRH, with Alejandro smirking as he listened in on Team Victory's complaints. He also soon took notice of Tyler, who was looking quite nervous and looking back at him and then at the ground. Alejandro raised an eyebrow before scooting over to Tyler for a short conversation with him while Trent was playing his guitar and Beth was sleeping beside Ezekiel.

"Tyler?", Alejandro said, putting a single hand on Tyler's shoulder, "You seem troubled, amigo, is something wrong?"

"With me?", Tyler then nervously replied, "No, dude, no...just...remembering me captain of Kindergym...that's all!"

"That makes you nervous?"

"Yeah...it...kinda...does."

"Well, whatever then", Alejandro then shrugged, "But, are you sure it has nothing to with Lindsay being eliminated and possibly having picked some random chinese boy over you?"

"What?", Tyler then replied, "I'm getting over it yeah, but, we never broke up!"

"Come on Tyler", Alejandro replied, "You can tell me, we're amigos!"

"Maybe when we're in first class again", Tyler replied, turning to everyone else in the room even though none of them were paying much mind to him and Alejandro at all, "Everyone's watching!"

"Fine", Alejandro replied, "Suit yourself, but believe me, I will not anyone on my team feel bad. Just know that you can come to me if you ever feel bad! And that goes to everyone!", in response to that, Ezekiel growled at Alejandro angrily. Alejandro ignored him completely, however.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Alejandro - "Yes, my team. Come to me with your problems. Which of course, I'll eventually use to cause your elimination when the teams dissolve, or if you annoy me so much I can't take it anymore."

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that, all of the remaining contestants were dropped in the middle of South Africa. The country, that is. All of them gathered by teams as Chris appproached them wearing a bald cap, a red traditional garment, a few necklaces, and a spear in his hand. Needless to say, upon seeing that sight all of them bursted out in either laughter or snickering. Even Eva cracked a smile at it.

"Nice dress!", the laughing Gwen then commented.

"It's traditional masi warrior garb!", Chris then corrected, "and it came with this!", suddenly he chucked the spear right at Veronica. Who panicked and dodged it, which Heather was unhappy with. Veronica pouted right back at Chris, of course.

"Chris!"

"Trust me", Chris replied, "That's the least dangerous thing that will happen to YOU over the course of this season! Welcome to South Africa, originally shcheduled to be Tansania, but nevertheless home of the beautiful Kroo, some parts of that famous African grassland, and also formerly under british rule just like the goold ol' U.S.A and Canada! And not to mention plenty of animals capable of killing you! Including one that was revived thanks to science!"

"You're bringing those Dilopho things back!?", Tyler then panicked, "W-where are they?!"

"Tyler, chill", Trent then said assuringly after Tyler randomly jumped into his arms, "There aren't any around!"

"Oh", Tyler then nervously said to Trent, "Then...can ya put me down dude?", Trent then dropped Tyler onto the ground, "Thanks."

"Wait", Bridgette then said, "Please don't tell me we won't be hurting any animals here?"

"You'll see about that one, Bridgette!", Chris then said with a slight laugh, "You'll see about that!", Bridgette then raised one eyebrow, "Challenge time!", suddenly Chris had all three teams gathered infront of set-up of several fruits put up on stands, with a few tiki faces in the background. Chris held up several large paddle like bats as he explained the challenge, "Part one combines two of Africa's most popular sports! Soccer", he then held up a Soccer ball, "and Cricket!", he then held up the paddle-like bat, "I call it 'Socc-et to me!' The me meaning you of course!"

"Oh my god Chris!", Sierra said in response, "That is such a perfect name!...My mom told me to say that to you every time you come up with names like that!"

"Well, your mom can deal with me saying thank you!", Chris then said as he turned to the cameras.

"Yeah, me and her have agreed that I can have Cody, but she's having you!", Sierra then said as she hugged Cody tightly.

"Yeah...okay."

"If you don't remember her, she used to live nextdoor to you!", Sierra then explained, "The one who used to film you when you'd go to the bathroom!", everyone then looked at Sierra with disturbed facial expressions except Veronica who was amused by this, Chris was getting embarassed however.

"Okay, on with the-"

"Infact, I remember when she told me everything!", Sierra then went on with, "Like how you were really born in 1978 and not 1982, Infact, we have all your television appearances on DVD, along with all the times Cody's mom mentioned him on her shows!"

"Yeah", Chris replied, "Can we move on with the chall-"

"Oh my!", Sierra then giggled, but then became sad, "I feel so bad for you too, I remember your cooking show, which was cancelled after the first episode, and not to mention you being in that Boy Band Fame Town that broke up after one month!", Chris just looked on in shock and slightly twitching. The other contestants however,

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Veronica - "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!", is laughing so hard she coughs.

[SECOND BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]

DJ - "Hahahahaha!", "Oh my God!", starts laughing so hard he gets to the point of tears.

**[THIRD BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Trent - "Fame Town?!", he also laughs, "Man, they're music was the worst!", he continues laughing.

**[FOURTH BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Chef - "Oh thank god we got that all on the show!", he also goes on to laugh to the point of tears.

**[CONFESSIONALS END]**

With all the other contestants laughing, Chris is blushing and twitching, but then becames quite upset with Sierra.

"ZIP IT!", he angrily tells her, "PERMANATELY! At least about that! Now, CHALLENGE TIME!", Sierra just pouted. Not saying it, but thinking that what Chris just said to her was quite rude, "Okay! Each team will pick one person to run, one at time, from the starting line to that pile of African saphoo plums, grab as many as they can carry and then run back! While they are doing this of course, they will be being pelted with soccer balls by two members from each of the opposing teams! After that, you willl take the plums and one team member will use the cricket paddle thing to smash the gords open! Like this!", he then used a plum and wacked a random intern out, "Note, you can't be both a kicker and a runner! Now, hurry up and vote for your kicker and runners! Whoever is first team to open their gord will get a hint as to where the Micheal Jackson token has been hidden for this episode!"

"I'm not able to be either.", Noah then bluntly said to his team, "I mean, remember dodgeball?"

"Come on Noah", Bridgette replied, "You didn't even try!"

"Yeah", Noah replied, "Because I don't have as big a death wish as you other people."

"Alright!", DJ then said to his team, "Me and Bridgette will kick while Gwen does the running part, okay?", the rest of his team just shrugged and nodded in response, meaning they all basically agreed with his plan. Following that, the other teams made their choices as well. First was Team CIRRRRH;

"Me and Tyler will be doing the kicking", Alejandro said to his team, "Trent, you can do the running!"

"Yes!", Tyler replied, "A chance to show off my actual skill for once!"

"Aw come on!", Ezekiel then complained, "I only have one arm now, well, actually one fake arm, but I still gots my legs!", Alejandro however ignored Ezekiel completely, and turned to Chris.

"We are completely decided, Chris!", Alejandro proudly said to the host. Ezekiel in response sighed, but Beth was there to pat him on the back, which gave him at least some level of reassurance. Focus then went over to Team Amazon;

"Eva's running!", Heather, Veronica, Cody and Sierra then announced in unison as Eva just looked on silently but proudly, knowing she was the best choice for the job.

"Damn right.", Eva said to her team.

"Now I say me and Wannabe one should kick", Veronica commented, making Heather twitch as if she was Alejandro being called Al, "Cody and Vomit Eater can sit back."

"Hey!", Cody replied, "I can kick! If you'd let me try!"

"Yeah", Veronica scoffed, "For the other team back in Middle School.", Cody then looked down in shame, "The only time you ever played a single sport in your life!"

"Because you distracted him with your insults just so that he would!", Sierra then angrily snapped, actually defending Cody, "You probably played with the wind, too!"

"So what if I did?", Veronica then scoffed, "Point is, he still lost! Just like how Wannabe me girl lost her hair!", Heather then twitched and cringed once more.

"Just let Cody kick", Heather then added in, much to Cody's surprise, "He deserves at least a chance at it, just a chance."

"NO!", Sierra shockingly exclaimed, hugging Cody by the head tightly, "He might ruin his precious looks! His cute and adorable face! Or get another tooth knocked out of him like last time!", she then glared at Veronica, who just rolled her eyes.

"CODY AND IDIOTICA ARE KICKING!", Eva then angrily snapped, right in Sierra's face, pushing Cody to the ground and out of her arms, "GOT IT?!", Sierra wisely nodded in agreement with Eva, but still pouted and didn't like it.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Sierra - "Okay, Eva was just SO rude. She is now joining Veronica and Heather both on my Got-to-go list! After that, I'll have Cody all to myself! Though Veronica's currently top priority! She could ruin the one thing Cody's the best for! His looks! It's why I liked Cody in the first place, he was just soooo cute! Just, the gap between his teeth messes with your mind! I totally just lost my mind the first time I saw how cute he was! He's so beautiful!", she then thought about the second reason, "Oh, and the second reason is of course his money! His family is sooo rich! So he's both good looking AND rich!"

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that confessional, the first part of the challenge happened quite quickly. First was Team Amazon, with Eva running. Of course, she managed to avoid DJ and Bridgette's kickings of the soccer balls, and due to Tyler smacking Alejandro right in the eye she dodged that team as well. She grabbed at least 30 or so plums before running back to her team, with Tyler tending to Alejandro's eye, which had gone black. Thus, in the next round, Alejandro had to wear to an eyepatch as his own team went up. Trent's run was just as fabulous as Eva's, since even though he was wacked in the back by both DJ and Bridgette, hekept from tripping amazingly, and when Cody and Veronica smacked their balls at him it also didn't hit him. Instead, Cody dodged Veronica's kick thanks to his height, but Cody's kick hit Veronica square in the mouth, knocking her center front tooth straight from her mouth. It also knocked her unconscious as well. Needless to say, Cody was okay with Trent getting 20 plums for his team, since at least he knocked out Veronica. Next was Team Victory, with Gwen running. She easily avoided Cody's kick, and due to Veronica still being knocked out at the time that was all from the Amazons she had to avoid. She also evaded Tyler's, which managed to go over and around Tyler and hit him in the rump & knock him to the ground instead. However, Alejandro's kick she also dodged, but it hit and revved up on the ground and knocked her down by the back of her head instead. Gwen only managed to keep five plums for her team on her second go.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Alejandro - "My brother Carlos is a professional soccer player."

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that confessional, part one of the challenges were over, and Veronica was just waking up. In panic, she checker her front tooth, and gasped in complete shock at the sight she saw.

"MY TOOTH!", she screamed out as loud as she could, "THAT LITTLE GEEK KNOCKED OUT MY TOOTH!", she then got up and was about to attack Cody, but Sierra was blocking her from doing so, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THIS!"

"NO!", Sierra said angrily, "YOU WILL NOT!"

"Hahahaha", Chris then laughed, "Nice going Cody! You have now earned one percent of respect from me!", Veronica angrily scowled at Chris for that remark, "NOW! It's time for Part two! Since all of you have plums, you will now have to use your rackets to wack open your gords set up on these tree stumps! Remember, I will give the first team to do so the hint as to where the Micheal Jackson token has been hidden for this episode! Now, go!"

"Right on it!", was Eva's comment as she took her paddle-like racket and used it. She smacked one plum right at the pumpkin like fruit she had to wack open. At first, it just made a crack, but once she glared and snarled at it, the plum literally went back in the air and smacked the pumpkin until it cracked open. The other two teams groaned at this, but none of them could give up. Next up was Team CIRRRRH with Beth smacking the pear-like shaped fruit. It took her a total five tries to actually crack it open second, and during that Team Victory had the same amout of tries as DJ was doing it. Though Team CIRRRRH broke theirs first. After that, Chris smiled at the results.

"Well", he commented, "Team Amazon wins yet again! Well, at least part one that is! Now this here is their note explaining a hint as to where the token is!", an intern then handed Heather an envelope which Eva quickly snagged from her, "Now, as for the rest of you, you get nothing! Well, you do get something. All of you get something to help you out in the second part of the challenge! This way!", he then led all of the contestants to a set up of three large wooden crates with animal roars and scratches coming from all of them. There were also three male interns there to hand out what looked like pink-ish coloured balls to all of the teams as well. "This is where we will begin part two!"

"Um", Heather began with a worried face, "What's in those crates?"

"The object of this challenge!", Chris replied, "Inside these large crates are three amazingly violent African Predators! One of which is of course, pretty damn new! Because you see, part two is actually a true African Safari! The goal being to capture and bring back your team's designated target animal to win! The first team to do so wins, but if you find the token hidden somewhere around here, you will over-ride the team's victory!"

"How much longer will the token be in this season?", Gwen then blurted out, "Just, curious. Curious as to when the unfairness will end."

"Until the teams dissolve!", Chris then explained, "The token will be in play until the merge!"

"Thanks", Gwen sarcastically answered.

"Alright!", Chris then said as the interns handed Cody, Alejandro and Gwen the balls they were holding. "These, are your tranquilizer balls. Each of you get an amount equal the number of people in your team! So Team Amazon has five, Team I am Really Really Really Really Reeeeeaaaaaalllllllyyyy Hot gets five, and Team Rumored Victory gets four! Now, onto your advantages in this challenge! Team Amazon, for you getting first, you get this!", he then holds up a very advanced Sniper Rifle with included scope, "A Muldoon-McLean brand viper 2700 sniper rifle! Just call it the Viper 2700, or the McLean Gun, that thanks to the good ol' Area 51 was brought here from the year 3000! Allegedly, that is. Anyway, it includes a scope that has lock-on targetting to launch the tranq balls, and also comes with built-in side cupholders as well as retractable stand!", Team Amazon then all fist pumped in happiness, the other teams just looked on in anger.

"Are you serious?!", Alejandro, Gwen and Noah all said in unison as Heather and Veronica held up the gun together.

"Yes", Chris replied with a smug face, "I am! Now, Team Me gets a slingshot!", Chef then threw a slingshot which Alejandro had to dodge, getting Tyler wacked right in the eye instead. "And Team Loserty, gets nothing!"

"WHAT?!", Gwen, Noah, DJ and Bridgette all complained in unison.

"Yep. You Lose, Good Day Team!", Chris then joked, "Sorry, had to make that reference, anyway, yep. Since you guys broke your gord open last, you have to throw the balls with your hands, which will surely and laughably, fail miserably. Because now it's time to reveal the target animals!", Interns and Chef then began using a crowbar to open up the crates much to the worry of the remaining contestants, "Team Amazon, you get, rather fittingly, a pair of female South African Dilophosauruses!", the crate was then opened, revealing a large metal cage with two only slightly smaller than Chef-sized reptiles inside of it. Both of them were green coloured with double crests on their heads., a notch in the front row of teeth, and had a white stripe along the top of their backs. They roared at the contestants threatening but oddly metallic roars. DJ leaped into the arms of Bridgette in response.

"I have a boyfriend!", Bridgette said before kindly putting DJ down on the ground, "But don't worry, they're in cages", she then looked at Chris' sadistic smile, "For now.", the only one of Team Amazon to not be afraid of them was Eva of course, who was ready to fight them with her bare hands, despite them having actual visible claws on their hands and feet, and being taller than her as well as the same gender.

"Team I am Super Dee Duper Sexy gets", the crate was then opened revealing a full grown male African Lion, which actually appeared as smaller than the Dilophosuaurs, "A male African Lion!", it then roared at everyone as well, the lizards roared right back, "Yeah, kinda fitting for ya, huh Alejandro?"

"Hmph", Alejandro replied with a smirk, "Yes, Chris, very...fitting", he then even grew a worried look to his face as well. Team Victory was then turned to by Chris, who had an even more sadistic look to his face, one more sadistic than usual.

"Team Victory gets", he then had the interns reveal the cage, "LeShawna!"

"What the hell kinda joke is this?!", LeShawna said angrily upon her reveal, wearing normal clothes, "I don't know whether to call this racist or not!", everyone was then confused. Even the animals.

"You know", Heather replied with a smile, "I think Veronica torturing me is worth it now, but Chris, you really should have put Gwen in the cage too. And Duncan."

"I would", Chris replied, "But they're all contestants of this season.", LeShawna and Gwen both scowled at both Heather and Chris for that remark.

"Oh trust me, Heather", LeShawna began to the mean girl, "You are LUCKY I ain't your target! Cuz trust me, the hunter would become the hunted!", Heather just rolled her eyes and scoffed at this.

"Oh whatever, you're not gonna be in many other episodes than this, so just shut up."

"Yeah", Chris replied, "Seriously, shut up. Because keep in mind that the tanquilizer balls will only work if hit at the right velocity, so yes, Team Victory will likely fail even worse!", he then laughed a bit, "So yeah, now obviously the animals will all get some head-starts on you all, so no shooting until all of them are out of sight.", the now shaking of fear interns then opened the cages. This of course meant that they were pounced on by the three things in the cage. Though LeShawna just did so to run away from the other three things. LeShawna, the Dilophosaurus sisters with two interns in mouths, and the Lion dragging one other intern, all escaped into the tall grass and forestry of South Africa. "Alright, now you may start!"

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Veronica - "This is the perfect oppurtunity for me to reveal my true strategy this season. Alongside the basic lying and backstabbing, I'll also introduce the concept of having back-up victims for if my team still loses. Trust me, you villain lovers will adore it."

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that, focus shifted over to Team Victory, as they were searching for LeShawna. As one might expect, DJ was the only one of them that was at all scared.

"I don't know about this, guys!", DJ said as they all walked through South Africa aimlessly, with Noah holding the tranquilizer balls. "What if LeShawna fights back?!"

"LeShawna's a human being", Noah replied, "Homo Sapien. And plus, I'm pretty sure she'll be more cosenting to being knocked asleep than the other options would be."

"Trust me", Gwen added, "Noah's right. All we gotta do is keep somewhat close to Heather and Team Amazon, I'm sure LeShawna will show up eventually."

"Exactly", Noah replied, "But I say we let her at least knock Heather's teeth out first, then we tranq her.", the rest of his team then snickered and agreed with that concept. Focus then shifted over to Team Amazon as they were also searching through the South African wilderness. Eva holding the gun and leading the pack, followed by Sierra sticking quite close to Cody. Veronica and Heather were in the back, of course using this as a chance to talki of their alliance.

"So, Wannabe Me, any plans on getting rid of Trent?", Veronica asked to Heather, who twitched once more at being called that.

"Well", Heather replied, "With Duncan gone there isn't much we can do, perhaps we-"

"I say we break his guitar. Or, we pelt him with his nine superstition."

"What?"

"Like Sierra, I know about your lives before the show, at least for everyone except Alejandro and Sierra", Veronica then explained, "I was handed your files back when I was a co-host, and I read through them completely. Really juicy stuff.", Heather then seemed highly worried about this, "I even got to see you back in Junior High", Veronica then spoke more loudly, "Back when you were-", Heather then hurriedly shut her mouth with her hand.

"Don't say it!", Heather said, "DON'T! Please! We're in an alliance! Make it look like we're somewhat friends at least!", Veronica then pulled Heather's hand away from her mouth.

"DON'T touch me like that again, wannabe!", Veronica firmly said, "UGH! Now I have Wannabe DNA all over my mouth. Well, whatever. Now, back on getting rid of Trent!"

"Why don't we take out Alejandro himself?"

"Because it will be too difficult."

"Trust me, I could take out his type easy!", Heather then assured her, "Do you really think his fangirls are that tough in the mind?"

"Wannabe", Veronica replied, "Just let ME do the planning, okay? You are supposed to be my mindless servant, and remember, if you follow through on betraying me ever during this competition, I will reveal your Junior High Secret.", Veronica then walked away to something she had noticed in the bush. Heather silently responded with a highly shocked and worried face, before noticing where Veronica was going.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to do my back-up plan!", was all Veronica said before seeing a small pack of six lion cubs behind the bush. She could hear the mothers returning in the grass, and wasted no time in picking the cub up and throwing it to where she saw DJ's head at in the other end of the tall grass. Thanks to her good aim, she actually got the cubs to land in a pile on DJ's head. Heather saw this, and was amazed.

"Not even I'm THAT ruthless", was all Heather could say as the Lionesses arrived, and of course were angry at the absence of their kids. They were going to maul Veronica, but the blonde russian had a plan for that as well.

"Don't worry", Veronica replied, "They're over there", she then pointed to the cubs resting on DJ's head. The lionesses all gasped and snarled before dashing right for their babies. Focus then shifted to Team Victory, who were standing right by Heather and Veronica, who hadn't noticed their team had left them, but hidden in tall grass and bushes.

"Okay, I don't get it", Gwen said, "LeShawna isn't anywhere near here!"

"What I'm curious", Bridgette said, "Is what that snarling sound was!"

"It was probably just the lion having found Heather", Noah replied, "Maybe LeShawna and it have teamed up and are going to kill her together. We should wait a few seconds before tranquilizing her.", Gwen laughed at that remark.

"I'd say an hour!", Gwen added in.

"What is this?", DJ said as he reached onto his head and held all the lion cubs, gasping, "Lion Cubs? Awww, they're so cute...but...how did they end up on my head!", it was then that Noah began putting two and two together, with a worried look on his face.

"Wait", Noah began, "Two manipulative and caniving women, snarling sounds, and lion cubs on DJ's head...", the whole team shared a moment of silence, but right before they could run in terror the five lionesses all pounced on DJ at once. One of them grabbing the children and making off while the other four knocked DJ right into a river to maul him. Bridgette, Gwen and Noah left DJ, not on purpose, but in fear, as they were screaming and running for their lives away from the scene. Luckily, Bridgette managed to hold on to at least one of the tranq balls. As they left the scene, redness from DJ's blood could be seen in the waters of the small river. The lionesses didn't kill him, but before they left they made sure to injure him good. As the lionesses walked passed them, Veronica just had a smug and triumphant look to her face while Heather a shocked yet slightly impressed one.

"You, are pure evil", Heather said to Veronica.

"Thank you", Veronica proudly replied, "Now, it appears we have a missing team issue.", it was only then that they realized Eva, Cody and Sierra had all left them. It didn't take long for both of them to groan in complaint of this. Meanwhile, focus shifted back to Team Victory as they ran to the middle of the flat grassland, towards a tree where LeShawna had climbed up to avoid the two Dilophosaur sisters, who had corned her up there and were roaring and hissing at her to come down.

"I am so rippin' up that contract one o' these days!", LeShawna said as one of the lizards jumped at her, making her yelp and climb higher, "SOMEBODY HELP ME!", it didn't take much longer for her to be joined by Team Victory's Noah, Bridgette and Gwen either, of course, as they literally ran straight up the tree and took their spots. "How did y'all get here?"

"LeShawna!", Gwen and Bridgette said in unison, both of them and Noah panting from their run.

"Basically", Noah explained, "We were sabotaged by one of the two evil bitches of this season."

"Oh. Heather", LeShawna replied, "When I get down from this tree I might ring her neck alongside both Veronica and Chris!"

"And I just might join you!", Bridgette replied, "Especially on that second one!"

"Okay, look", Gwen then said to them all, "LeShawna, Chris kinda made us have to knock you out with these tranq balls and", she then looked down at the Dilophosaurs down below, "Well...yeah...to win the challenge."

"Ya know what", LeShawna answered with, "Y'all can do it, as long as you don't let me fall!", they all then turned back to the Dilophosaur sisters again, both of which snarled and jumped at them, but didn't reach them. The others nodded and Bridgette then knocked LeShawna out with the tranq ball, after doing so her, Gwen and Noah all kept LeShawna from falling into the Dilophosaurus' jaws below. Following that, focus shifted to Team CIRRRRH as Alejandro was keeping an eye, his only not-covered eye, on a dead wildabeast carcass as the male Lion was approaching it. They were not near either other team, and as such Alejandro could focus his slingshot on the one priority he had. Tyler, Trent, Ezekiel and Beth were simply watching.

"Dude!", Ezekiel said to Alejandro, "Just shoot it now! You have like, the clearest shot possible!"

"No, I don't.", Alejandro then pushed Ezekiel out into the open, alerting the lion to his prescence, "But I know how to get a better one!", the lion then ran straight for them all, unaware that Alejandro had the slingshot in his hands.

"Ezekiel!", Beth panicked as she jumped right infront of Ezekiel and the Lion, she then turned and tried to help Ezekiel up. Alejandro was upset that she got in the way, but because she did he launched the tranq ball at the lion. Little did he know he actually fired two though, one of which hit the other and ended up flying into the air in an arch-like fashion to a location far from them. Regardless, the Lion was knocked unconscious. This was just as Eva arrived by the tree and knocked out both Dilophosaur sisters with her gun as well. This allowed Team Victory and LeShawna to fall out of the tree and start their run back to Chris. Eva stomped her foot in anger at this, but then turned and saw that Cody was not with them.

"Where the hell is the scrawny boy?", Eva said, which alerted Sierra to Cody's absence.

"CODY?! CODY?! COOOOODDY?!", Sierra then called out, "Don't worry, I am a very good Cody tracker! I am president of his fan club, you can carry the lizards, I'll find Cody!", Sierra then ran off, using her sense of smell to catch the sent of Cody. Which wasn't a foul smell of course, but for some reason she could specifically smell the sent of his body regardless of whether he used body spray or not. Even if someone used the same body spray, she would still be able to know which one is Cody. As she ran off, Eva carried the two large wizards over her shoulders right when the tranq ball from Alejandro came crashing down on her and Team Victory since she had easily gained on them all. The tranq ball hit and for some reason was enough to knock all of them out. Not only that, but Chris had sounded the chime and arrived on the scene as well.

"SONG TIME!", Chris said as he walked up to all of them, having had Chef drive him there on a buggie, "I dont' care if your asleep, SING! NOW! You have to! Remember your contracts.", he then opened one of Noah's eyes, "Hellllooo? Noah? SING! I don't pay you guys at all, but you still have to! And everyone of you needs at least one solo! Except LeShawna, since she's not a contestant of this season."

**_[SONG - "WAKE UP"]_**

Gwen - "Well it's a beautiful day, on the Saranghetti, a beautiful day, to snag a pup. We'll find the token, and win this dumb game, if only my leg'd wake up."

Noah - is lying on his belly, "At least we got LeShawna, plus she was willing, now hopefully Heather dies without a trace."

Eva - "I gotta wake up now, I'm gonna win this game for once! With or without the others!"

Gwen - "Going alone, will get you nowhere at this point!"

Noah - "Yeah, and I hope Veronica's lost her balls.", then turns to camera, "Tranq balls, perverts."

Bridgette - "Geoff? Geoff are you around? I can't feel my face...Geoff? Geoff?!"

Gwen - "Well it's a beautiful day, on the Saranghetti, a beautiful day to snag a pup. We'll find the token, and win this dumb game, if only my leg'd wake up! My Leg."

Noah - "My Hand."

Eva - Randomly punches Noah in the face, "My Arm!"

Bridgette - "Ugh, my face!"

Bridgette, Noah, Eva and Gwen - "Wake Uuuuuuuupp! Wake UuuuuuuuuUUuuuup!"

_**["WAKE UP" ENDS]**_

Following the song, all of them are woken up properly, look at eachother, then at LeShawna and the Dilophosaur sisters, and continue back on their race back to the plane. Focus then shifted over to Sierra, who was still searching for Cody who had mysteriously taken away from her. It didn't take her long at all to find Cody's shoe, without his body attached to it. She gasped, picked it up, and then sniffed into it.

"He's close!", she said, "Something must have taken him! Luckily, I've got this!", she then took out from her pockets a pair of green brief underwear, "Cody's spare knits! He always keeps one on stand-by just incase!", she then giggled, "With this, I should easily get him away from whatever took him from me!"

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Sierra - "Mom always said I was good at Arts & Crafts, and relentlessly tracking down prey!

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that, she discovered where Cody was tkaen and also what took him. She found him on a stump right next to a baboon, and upon seeing that she was quite offended, especially when the baboon screeched at her.

"What's going on here?"

"Hi Sierra!", Cody replied, "Um, what are you doing with my underwear?"

"What is THAT doing with YOU!?", the baboon screeched at her again for that remark.

"Might wanna be careful...it...really LIKES me."

"LIKES you?!", suddenly the baboon started massaging Cody's foot, much to Sierra's shock and anger.

"OH NO YOU DIDN'T!", Sierra angrily replied, "CODY'S FOOT BELONGS TO MY MOUTH AND VAGINA WHILE HE SLEEPS!"

"What?!" was all Cody could say, the baboon however just snapped it's finger, which brought an army of baboons out from the bushes and trees surrounding the area. Some of them even carried nunchucks. Sierra however, was not afraid. Instead she let out a battle cry and used Cody's Underwear as a whip against two baboons before roundhouses kicking another one, and then punching one right in the groin and throwing it by the tail into three others. She then bit one's head off before rubbing the blood all over her and disemboweling another one, all while a shocked Cody and leader baboon watched. Sierra then turned to the leader with baboon intestines in her mouth, spitting them out at it's feet.

"LET GO OF HIS FOOT YOU DAMN DIRTY APE!", was all Sierra had to say to get the leader running away. She then took Cody back into her arms, making her happy again, "Now, let's go back to win this challenge!", following those words they ran back. By the time they had gotten back though, Cody had noticed the golden Jackson token having been dropped by the baboon, but of course due to Sierra's quick speed he was unable to inform her. Thus, they were reunited with the others without the token. Right by the plane with Chris infront of them, and LeShawna, the Lion and the Dilophosaur sisters all behind him.

"Alright!", Chris announced to all of them, "Since they knocked out LeShawna first, Team Victory wins!", Team Victory then cheered, except for DJ who was in a full body cast, in a wheelchair, and even had a blood sack beside him and had two black eyes as well as plenty of scratches on him, "And since they knocked the lion out shortly after, Team Me is in second place, meaning Team Amazon, you actually lose this time around!"

"WHAT?!", Eva, Heather and Veronica all complained in unison.

"That's NOT fair!", Heather added before turning to Cody and Sierra, "You two, Cody got lost and you didn't find the token?!"

"I did!", Cody replied, "But Sierra was running too fast for me to point it out! It was with the baboons that kidnapped me!", Eva was then once more restrained from attacking Sierra thanks to Heather and Veronica.

"Well, oh well!", Chris remorselessly said, "Team Victory gets first class, and Team Amazon now will be having their very first elimination ceremony of the season! Now, back on the plane! Oh, and yes LeShawna's riding with us since she is a human being, and Pennywise needs to give her a check-up.", Chris then looked at the neutral Team CIRRRRH, the angry Team Amazon, and the celebrating Team Victory, "Let's go!", following that, Chris had gathered all of Team Amazon in the elimination chamber, with Heather being the only one visibly upset, as Veronica was arrogantly checking her nails and filing them rather than being worried. Alejandro himself even came out from behind, wishing to speak with Heather.

"Oh great", Heather said as Alejandro tabbed in her shoulder, he was still wearing his eyepatch, "It's Pirate-ablo."

"Ah, Heather, cheer up!", Alejandro replied, "Your departure will make the game a whole lot easier for me!"

"I know you messed with Duncan", Heather replied, "And Sadie too probably, you are just lucky you didn't try anything on me or Veronica!"

"Ah, but with the temptation of a kiss", Alejandro remarked, "Even you can't resist me forever.", they then looked closely at eachother, both smirking,

"I, would, have, CRUSHED YOU!", Heather was then stopped and Alejandro left when Chris walked in to begin the actual ceremony.

"Alright, finally!", Chris said as he held a remote in his hand, "You guys ready to find out who you chose to eliminate? Cuz unlike the Team Victory one, this one is REAL!", he was of course standing right next to a television screen, "Watcha think Cody? You wanna give that a green light? Or should I say, Green Undies?", Cody blushed a bit while Veronica laughed at his embarassment. "Just for fun!", Chris then turned on the remote revealing who everyone voted for.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Veronica - stamps passport, "I vote for Cody!", holds up passport, "Just to do it."

**[SECOND BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Eva - "Out of the two of them, I pick Veronica.", Eva stamps passport, "The blonde famous bitch."

**[THIRD BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Heather - "I vote Veronica!", stamps Veronica's passport.

**[FOURTH BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Sierra - "Veronica!" *stamps passport, giggles* "Wow, this is so satisfying! I used to say that in my bathroom mirror ALL the time! I vote Veronica! I used to pretend she was a contestant, so yeah!", she then squeals."

**[FIFTH BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Cody - "As much as I hate Veronica, I vote for Sierra!", stamps and holds up passport, "She's like the stalker girlfriend I always thought I wanted, until I got her! Plus, she killed two innocent animals!"

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONALS END]**

First shown was Veronica scowling angrily at a worried Heather, and then shown was Cody being worried, as he looked and saw Sierra tearing up, and begin sobbing.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Sierra - "He voted...for me?! President of his fan club?! After all I've done for him?! Foot rubs, foot licks, secret hair collection, shoe sniffing, I even got a tatoo above my crotch for him!", stands up and removes her belt, dropping her pants but also letting loose a beer-bully like gut that was constricted and hidden by her pants, then lifts gut up to reveal tatoo of Cody's face, "See!", she then puts pants and belt back on, hiding her fatness again, "It's just so...COOOOOOODDDDDDYYYYY!", continues crying.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

"Let's just get this over with!", Heather said sternly, "Throw Veronica off the plane."

"Three, two...one", Veronica then pointed right to Chris, who sighed.

"I would love to, but", suddenly DJ was wheeled in right alongside LeShawna who was in the same situation but without scratches and two eyepatches over her eyes. "There's someone else who has to leave instead."

"What?!", Cody, Heather and Eva all said in unison.

"Yeah", Chris replied, "DJ's too injures to compete due to the lionesses mauling him so bad, and since unlike Cody he's not a fast healer allegedly, he can't be kept on this show."

"But you let Ezekiel stay on!", Heather replied, "And he has no arms anymore!"

"Yes", Chris replied, "But that's because the fans would kill me if I let Zeke off so early, with DJ, fans won't be too upset. So, because of injury, DJ has to leave instead of Veronica.", Cody then had an idea to speak up with,

"Why not bo-", Veronica then covered his mouth before he could finish.

"So, DJ", Chris said as Chef pushed LeShawna out of the plane, her parachute being already opened, as was DJ's, "Any last words?", DJ made a few muffled sounds, but Chris just shrugged, "Oh well, bye dude!", Chris then pushed DJ and his wheelchair out of the plane himself, with only Cody waving him goodbye as this was done. As both DJ and LeShawna fell out of the plane, the room fell silent with Veronica glaring at Heather and Sierra still crying over Cody voting her off.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Veronica - "Oh, Heather will pay for what she tried to do to me. And so will Sierra and Eva. After I'm through with them, I will take out Alejandro for dessert and Cody will go last! I WANT that to happen, and as I said, I ALWAYS get what I want!"

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

"oooooohhh!", Chris mocked as he and Chef were in the cockpit together, "Veronica's mad! Hahaha! Tune in to see if Veronica will get her revenge next time, on Total, Drama, Wooooorrrrlld Tooouuuurrr!", with that the latest episode had succesfuly been completed and signed out, another day over with. Another episode completed.

* * *

_**Elimination Recap**_

_Episode 1 - N/A (Norway)_

_Episode 2 - Justin (Norway)_

_Episode 3 - Lindsay (China)_

_Episode 4 - Duncan (India) *quit*_

_Episode 5 - N/A (Canada)_

_Episode 6 - N/A (Aftermath;Canada)_

_Episode 7 - Sadie (Kansas, USA)_

_Episode 8 - N/A (Peru)_

_Episode 9 - DJ (South Africa) *Injured*_


	10. Can't Stop Failing in Louvre

"Last time, on Total Drama World Tour!", Chris said as usual to start the latest episode by recapping the previous one, "Africa! The Circle of Life! Come for the Safaris! Stay for the Near Death experience! Here we played a few rounds of the world's favourite game, and then we went on a wild animal and LeShawna hunt! 'cept nobody told DJ it was open season for Lions, on him! Hahah, ouch! Veronica got her tooth knocked out, Alejandro proved he was pretty good at kicking balls, but Tyler not so much, and it also seems that said failing jock has some secret to hide! to And due to Veronica's back-up plan, DJ ended up having to be eliminated due to injury! Plus Sierra, the love-sick monkey, rescued Cody from another love-sick monkey! However, Cody was still revealed to have voted her off in the end anyway, sending Sierra into a crying frenzy. Heather voted Veronica too, bringing down the thunder! Oh, and Alejandro did surprisingly very little aside from mess with Heather a bit towards the end. Oh, and I almost forgot, Team Victory actually had a real victory! Yeah, shocking I know!", Chris and Chef were then physically shown, "Can it get any wilder? Oh yeah it can! It's final whatever time, on Total, Drama, World Tour!", following that came the intro sequence, which of course after which came the actual episode. This episode started in first class, with Gwen and Noah sitting at a breakfast table together and eating breakfast of eggs and bacon.

"Okay", Gwen started, "So DJ was unfairly eliminated thanks to Veronica, who was actually voted out, even though we won the challenge? Ugh, Bridgette, are you SURE nobody will die by the end of this show?"

"I said I HOPE not!", Bridgette replied, "I can't say that wouldn't happen!"

"Well, either way", Noah started, "We're officially a trio now, and with another trio of evil on this plane, I think we seriously need to start keeping eachother closer, Bridgette."

"Why are you looking at me?"

"No more oogling at Alejandro!", Gwen answered, "We've seen you, I know he's hot and stuff, but remember Geoff!"

"I do!", Bridgette then sighed sadly, "I miss him alot, but...Alejandro's tempting me soo much!"

"Avoid him!", Noah sternly answered with, "Trust me, you'll thank us later."

"Speaking of bad romance", Bridgette replied, "How's Sierra doing since Cody voted her off."

"Ugh, I can hear her cries from here!", Gwen complained, "She's worse than Sadie was!", focus then shifted straight over to economy class. In this class, Eva was listening to her Mp3 player as Heather was now replacing the attendants in caring for Veronica, and as such was trimming and shaving her toes again much to her disgust.

"And remember, Heather", Veronica said, "For voting me off, you now have to also apply the paint to my finger and toenails, brush my hair, AND wash all of the clothes that I brought with me here! Is that understood?"

"Yes your majesty", Heather said with disgust and disdain in her voice, and also a scowl as she saw Alejandro smugly smirking at her from across the room. Speaking of Alejandro and his team, they also had their own issues, mainly with Tyler as he slid over to Trent to whisper a small conversation;

"Hey, Trent", Tyler whispered, "I think I'm ready to tell you."

"What is it?", Trent whispered back, "And why are you whispering?"

"You've liked someone, before, right?"

"You have a crush on someone?"

"Um...yeah...but...I'm not completely sure...I'm confused."

"Who is it?"

"Nevermind", Tyler then noticed Alejandro was looking with a raised eyebrow, and not only that but Trent's face of curiosity also put him off as well, "I'll...I'll tell you on my own time.", Trent just smiled and shrugged, understanding Tyler completely, having likely gone through it himself after all. Focus then went over to Ezekiel and Beth, who were having a nice and friendly conversation, Beth laughing at an off-screen joke Ezekiel had said.

"Hahahaha!", Beth laughed, "That's actually pretty funny, Zeke!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Nobody's ever said one of my jokes were funny!", Ezekiel happily said, "Actually, most people don't let me speak much at all, eh. They prolly just think I'm some average slow and dumb redneck boy, eh."

"Awww!", Beth then hugged Ezekiel, "You're not! You're smarter than that, Zeke! I mean, you've gotten over being sexist, so that's a sign you're not an idiot!"

"You really think so?"

"I know so!"

"Awwwwww!", Veronica mockinly commented, "The Ugly One and The Freaky One! I guess it's Ugly that actually gets the beast!", in response to that, both Beth and Ezekiel gave angry and offended looks back at Veronica, who just smiled mockingly at the two of them.

"Not to mention", Heather began right at Alejandro, plucking one more hair from inbetween Veronica's right toes, "They're both on the second-rate team! The team that is usually nothing more than second place to us!"

"Your attempts to insult my team", Alejandro began, "Are cute!"

"Whatever!", Heather said, rolling her eyes, "Our girl power team is going to win! We don't get distracted by anything! EPSECIALLY boys!", Alejandro then smirked as he pointed right at Sierra, who was crying on the ground while chucking ice cream into her mouth, eating, swallowing, and then crying more. Rather than Heather, it was Veronica who got up, after putting her heels back on, and went over to the crying purple haired girl.

"GET OVER IT!", Veronica angrily yelled at Sierra who just ignored her and kept on crying, "UGH, FUCK THIS!", Veronica then grabbed Sierra by the ponytail and dragged her away. Trent watched this, and then looked up at one of the compartments above him, whispering,

"All clear!", it was then that it was revealed, with a blue backpack falling out, that Cody was hiding inside said compartment.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Despite Trent being in this confessional, Cody was actually using the toilet behind him, Trent just being silent and letting him do so.

Cody - "Chris is the one who played the video that showed me voting her off, so why do I feel like such a schmuck! All I did was vote! Which in I was forced to do!"

Trent - "Are you almost done, dude?"

Cody - "I'm done!", he then appears from over Trent's shoulder, at least his dead does, "Hey Trent, did you know that you have a little rip there just on the seam there?"

Trent - "I do?!"

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

"HELP ME!", a voice of an intern said from the intercom system, "THAT DOCTOR'S TRYING TO AMPUTATE MY HAND! HE'S GOING TO TAKE OFF MY HAND!"

"YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!", Pennywise then said, running all the way from economy class to the cockpit, where fighting sounds of him fighting the intern could be heard. "DON'T MAKE ME MAKE CHEF TURN THIS PLANE AROUND!", Pennywise then smacked the Intern with a rubber chicken for no reason, "HOW DARE YOU AVOID TREATMENT, YOU BAD, BAD, BOY!", he then wrestled more with the intern, until an alarm sounded off, since they were hitting so many buttons.

"Y'all might wanna hang on!", was all Chef warned as the plane began to violently shake around and around. Everyone held onto eachother and screamed in terror as the plane flew right around the Eiffel tower, went to it's side and did a literal somersault on a creek of paris passed several buildings and destroying one bridge with a couple on it before landing right on the right side infront of the famous Louvre museum. The intern and Pennywise were both rejected, still in their seats, at the landing. The intern's head literally exploded upon hitting the plane again, but Pennywise survived and hit the river, where he laughed and honked his rubber clown nose as he sank into the water.

"You said we were landing at the eiffel tower!", Chris said to Chef in the cockpit through a curtain.

"And you said you were gonna replace that curtain with a locked door!", pilot Chef said right back to Chris. Following that, Chris was standing infront of all the remaining contestants at the entrance of the louvre, and he was of course explaining the challenge. Though this time, he was holding index cards in his hands.

"I didn't get much a chance to cut my introduction", Chris explained to them, "What with the un-expected water landing and all, I'm just gonna give the highlights. France, City of Love, Art Gallery, Filler, Lots of priceless artwork, gallery, yatta yatta."

"Oh my god!", Beth squealed, "We're in Paris, Ezekiel, I've always wanted to go to paris! Lindsay said we'd go there one day on a trip! If only she made this far, this would be just like she promised!", Ezekiel just smiled in response, Beth holding his hand as she talked.

"Why", Sierra then sobbed, "Are you two, holding, hands?"

"Because", Ezekiel explained, "We're very close friends!"

"Actually", Beth replied "I think we might end up as more!", Ezekiel then slightly blushed and smiled at that remark. Veronica and Heather both made puking motions, but Sierra just couldn't take it anymore, Cody hid behind Trent once more as Sierra exploded in emotions.

"COOOOOOODDDDDDYYYYY WOOOOOONNNNNN'T DAAAAAAAATTTTEEEEE MMEEEEEEE! WAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHUUUUUUGH!", Sierra loudly cried, shaking the entire area, "WHY OH WHY?!", she continued sobbing, "AAAAAAAAAH-AHA-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAH WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!", Chris then couldn't take it anymore and before Eva pumbled Sierra herself, he shut her mouth for all of them.

"ZIP IT!", Chris replied, "I've still got a challenge to explain and make up for all of you, so...yeah! Everyone inside the Lowve!", Noah was then quick to correct him,

"It's pronounced Louvre, Einstein."

"Whatever!", Chris responded, "Inside, NOW!", following that, things were taken inside the musuem, where Chris explained to all of them their challenge and Chef also wheeled in a rather large wooden crate with holds at the top. "Challenge time, kids!", Chris said to all of them, "Each team gets their very own famous sculpture! Team Victory, yours is Rodanz the Thinker!", he then handed Gwen, Bridgette and Noah a photo of a statue of a man sitting on a rock thinking, "Team Chris is Super Dee Deluxe Duper Super Hyper Sexy Hot, you guys get the Venus Di milo!", he then handed Alejandro a photo of a statue of an armless women with a robe as undergarments.

"Ah Venus", Alejandro commented, "Such beauty."

"Calm down lover boy", Chris replied, "Amazons! You guys get the statue of david!", Chris then handed Veronica a picture of a muscular and naked man, "And Trent, no jealousy!", Trent folded his arms and scowled at Trent for that remark. "Here's how it works!", Chris then explained, "It's up to you guys to find your statue hidden somewhere in this here lover-ru."

"That's not hard at all!", Veronica arrogantly commented, "Do you not know how large statues are? Like, really, McLean?"

"About that", Chris replied, "Chef has broken the statues into pieces, and hidden them! First team to find each peice, race to the pyramid court AND put them back together wins! Unless of course some other team finds the Micheal Jackson token somewhere most likely by complete chance or luck."

"But the thinker isn't located in the Louvre!", Alejandro then corrected, "And the statue of David isn't even in france!"

"Well we're not using the actual statues!", Chris then answered with, "Those, are prices! Chef carved up some fake ones instead and chopped those up! Right? Cuz if not", Chris then laughed, "We might just have like no budget left at all!", in response Chef just looked at the cameras with a guilty and surprised look to his face, before running off from the scene. Chris shrugged and ignored this, though. "Anyway, I almost forgot the twist twist!", Chris then held out a remote with a single button on it, "Here's your motivation!", suddenly the box then split open revealing a roaring Sasquatchenawkwa, a Grizzly Bear standing upright and holding a chainsaw, and the Anaconda from Brazil.

"Well, at least it's just a giant and slow on land snake.", Bridgette said reassuringly, before the snake then revealed it was actually strapped to a set of surfboards with rocket boosters on the back along with a control panel that it used it's tail to press buttons on. Bridgette and her team then gasped at that, feeling the snake would be giving them the finger if it had any, as the skateboard even came with retractable tentacles for constriction.

"I'd start running.", was all Chris said as Team CIRRRRH ran passed him being chased by the Sasquatch, Team Amazon by the Bear with a Chainsaw, and Team Victory by the Anaconda on a rocket booster surfboard. Focus was first on Team CIRRRRH with the yeti right behind them.

"Alejandro!", Tyler called out, "Do something!"

"I can't!", Alejandro replied, "My charms only work on Heterosexual or Bisexual Women and Homosexual or Bisexual Men! And as far as I know, that thing is male and into women!"

"Beth!", Ezekiel said, holding onto Beth's hands to help her run, "Don't worry, I gotcha!", Beth smiled and giggled in response, Alejandro was about to actually throw Ezekiel to the beast when Trent hatched a plan.

"Hold on!", Trent then stopped, "I got this!", he then turned to the Sasquatch, "Hey, dude! Hold on, remember me?", the Sasquatch then actually stopped instead of attacking Trent, "Ya know, Trent? You were there during my band's pool party incident and such?", the Sasquatchenawkwa then nodded, "So, yeah, you mind not attacking the rest of my team, at least while we're doing a challenge?", the Sasquatch then gave Trent a thumbs up and walked away. The others were amazed.

"You're friends with that thing?", Alejandro then questioned.

"Yeah", Trent answered, "His name's Bob, by the way."

"Well, whatever it's name is", Alejandro replied, "Let's move on with this challenge!", they then walked on to find Venus. Focus then shifted over to Team Amazon, where Cody, Eva and Heather were actively searching for the pieces of their statue while Veronica had somehow found a megaphone for no explicable reason and was using it to 'enthuse' her team.

"Search Team, Search!", Veronica said to them all, "We are not letting the mostly men team win this challenge! No matter what the cost, we can't let them have victory! We are NOT losing again!"

"You don't gotta tell me twice!", Eva replied, literally turning over an entire abstract statue with Cody on it to search underneath it.

"Why aren't YOU searching?", Heather then questioned to Veronica as she held up a torso piece.

"Because", Veronica replied, "I'm going to be the drill instructor of this team, and also the look out for the bear! Unlike the Useless Vomit Eater over there.", she then turned to Sierra, who then saw a statue of two people kissing and hugging, and then broke back down into tears. Eva was about to finally snap, when Cody held out his hand to silently tell her ' I'll handle this', and walked over to Sierra instead. Not only that, but the bear with the chainsaw arrived as well.

"AH!", was all Cody screamed before focus shifted to Team Victory still running from the Snake on a surfboard.

"This is ridiculous!", Gwen commented, "How the fuck does that thing-", suddenly a spear that the snake threw nearly took out her head. "AH!"

"Stop trying to kill us!", Bridgette yelled, looking back at the snake, "You're the one that started it!", the snake then lunged it's head right at them to try and bite her. Bridgette screamed and kicked the snake unintentionally in the jaw. This made the entire snake turn around and around and eventually swirl all the way into the egypt section, causing many off-screen objects to break and shatter. Team Victory stopped, all of them panting and then sighing of relief once the snake did not come back out.

"Thanks, Bridgette", Noah said to the blonde, "That was close."

"As long as it's not dead", Bridgette replied, "I can live with myself!", suddenly she was tapped on the shoulder by the Sasquatch, turned around and, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!", she jumped right into Gwen's arms, with of course said goth screaming too.

"Don't worry.", Noah then took out a rubber ball, "Works on my dog all the time", Noah then began waving the ball in Bob's face, making him pant and get down on all fours like a dog, "Who want's the ball? Who wants it? You want it don't you? Gooo get it!", Noah then tossed the ball far away, which of course Bob chased after. Gwen and Bridgette, now both standing on the floor, looked on amazed.

"That, was awesome", Gwen commented, Noah smiling proudly at his handiwork, "Now let's get moving before it realizes it was a trick!", they then continued walking and searching for their pieces. Focus then shifted over to Team CIRRRH, with all of them carrying various parts of Venus, and Alejandro acting as if he were happy with them all.

"You all have been brave and courageous!", suddenly Ezekiel came in, then tripped and fell due to unknown reasons and dropped all of his pieces on Alejandro's foot, causing the spanish male great pain. "Ow ow ow ow OW!"

"Sorry, Al.", Ezekiel said with a slight laugh. Even though it was an accident, Ezekiel wasn't actually sorry for it. Beth was the only one to help Ezekiel back up. Alejandro then glared at Ezekiel for a little bit, before finding the strength within him to keep his true feelings hidden.

"It is alright, Ezekiel.", Alejandro replied, "All can be forgiven. Just, Beth, would you just, be his second and third arms please? And perhaps, keep your distance from us all until needed?"

"Sure, Alehottie!", Beth replied, Ezekiel scowling at Alejandro once Beth said that, "Anything for you or Zeke!", Beth then quickly picked up all of Ezekiel's pieces and the two carried them together. Alejandro smiled as he, Trent and Tyler walked off with Beth and Ezekiel a good distance behind them. Only then did focus go back to Team Amazon, with the bear holding and revving up his chainsaw. Cody was in Heater's arms, Veronica behind Heather, and Eva constantly tripping on Sierra's stream of tears along the floor while all of them screamed. Eventually, the bear had to pull the chain again to re-power up the thing, and Team Amazon, with Eva lying on the ground, turned to face the still crying Sierra.

"Cody, you got her into this mess, so you have to get her out!", Heather firmly said before dropping Cody onto the ground. Cody then followed as she said and went over to Sierra, patting her on the back. Of course, Cody was only doing this since Heather, one of his two main crushes, had just told him to do so.

"Um, there there.", Cody said as he patted Sierra on the back, but she just cried more.

"UGH!", Eva shouted, "I would go over there and kick her ass senseless", Veronica nodded with her, "But her damn tears are tripping me, so DEAL WITH HER WHILE WE DO THE CHALLENGE, GOT IT?!", Eva and Veronica, along with Heather, then walked away and left Cody with Sierra & the Bear. Cody panicked at the bear being close to them, but Sierra was still not budging.

"Ah! Okay Sierra", Cody then shook Sierra, "Snap out of it! Snap out if it!"

"Waaaaah-ha-ha-ha!", Sierra cried more, "Waaaaaaaaaaaaah-aha-aha-aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!", soon enough this brought tears to even the bear's eyes, and even the bear started crying. Cody was shocked by this, and decided to just carry Sierra away instead. The bear cried for a few more seconds before taking out a picture reel, where it had pictures of it and it's girlfriend on it, it cried some more at looking at them. Focus then went back to Team CIRRRRH, as they found Venus' head, but behind plenty of security lasers.

"How are we going to get our last piece from behind these security lasers?", Alejandro then questioned.

"Remember those times of being captain of gymnastics at kindergym?", Tyler proudly proclaimed, "It's Tyler time!", Tyler then ran up to a wall, but hit it head-on, knocking him out instantly. Alejandro rolled his eyes and then turned to Ezekiel and Beth.

"Ezekiel, Beth", he said to them both, "You will have to move through the lasers. Me and Trent's more muscled chests and bodies will not fit through them."

"Alright!", both Ezekiel and Beth said in unison.

"Don't worry Zeke", Beth said assuringly, "All you gotta do is move and-", she touched one of the lasers, which zapped and burned her hand. "OW!", suddenly focus went to Chris and Chef, with Dr. Pennywise to the side replacing the intern from earlier's head with a balloon in an attempt to revive him, in a control room together. Chris was of course sitting down and watching from several screens what was going on during this episode.

"Hahaha", Chris slightly laughed, "Looks like things have taken a shocking turn for our contestants!", he then turned to Chef, "Electrifying wouldn't you say?", Chef instead just rolled his eyes in response, "Too Cheesey?"

"Maybe.", Chef replied. Both then faced the camera as Pennywise actually managed to revive the intern by replacing his exploded head with a balloon after drawing a black smiley face on it.

"We'll be right back."

**[COMMERCIAL...WELL ACTUALLY PUBLIC SERVICE ANNOUNCEMENT]**

This commercial starts at a desk, where an antrhoprmorphic blue hedgehog with green cartoonish eyes, red and white sneakers, large white gloves and a white-skinned mouth and chest area walked up the camera, his name of course was Sonic the Hedgehog. Behind him was a background that read 'Sonic Says'

Sonic - "Hey kids! Sonic the Hedgehog here, ya know, Hero of the Entire World and inspirtation for Sunak the Beefhog, well today I'm here to talk about a serious growing problem involving heavy machinery. You see, more young and reckless people are finding it's funny to operate heavy machinery with their butt cheeks rather than their hands, and this causing quite the issue amongst contruction sites and the like! At least seven people have been injured and three killed on average by idiots driving cranes and bulldozer with their rear ends rather than their fronts! So kids, please play with your hands when you use your construction vehicle toys! Kay thanks bye!", Sonic then waves as the PSA fades out.

Unknown Male Voice - "This Public Service Announcement has been brought to you by every single construction company in the world."

**[COMMERCIAL/PSA ENDS]**

Following that, Sierra was shown covering her eyes while Cody tried to explain the situation to her.

"The thing is", Cody explained, "I only voted for you because I couldn't keep pretending not to be annoyed by y- Wait that came out wrong. Forget the apology, I'll get you whatever you want!"

"LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA is somebody talking?", Sierra mocked as Chris walked up to them.

"Hi!", Chris waved, "I'm Chris, and I'm the host of the show! Hey, did you know you're on it? Right now? And supposed to be doing a challenge?"

"Sierra's mad at me."

"Awwww, don't care!"

"I have to get her to stop crying!"

"Still not caring!", Chris then smiled as the chime to sing came on. "Hey! Know what that means? Time to sing! Or you're off me show!"

"No!", Cody pleaded, "Chris please, she won't-"

"I'll sing!", Sierra suddenly said calmly, "For Chris."

_**[SONG - "OUI, MY FRIENDS"]**_

Note that through-out song Sierra is hoping through various paintings for some unexplained reason.

Sierra: "I love Paris in the springtime! Je t'aime Paris in the fall!"

Cody: "That's great, Sierra! Keep going!"

Sierra: "It's the city of love in the summer! But now, it's just a bummer! 'Cause... Cody broke my heart and chewed it up and spit it out and then, stepped on it and threw it down a sewer and called it names and then laughed!Oui, my friends! You must never trust a boy!Oui, my friends! They will treat you like a toy!Oui, my friends! They will-Aww..."Break your heart and chew it up and spit it out and step on it and throw it down a sewer and call it names, and then laugh!", wacks head off of a Cody statue then throws head at Cody.

Cody: "Wait up, Sierra!" *gets smacked with head*

Trent: "Oui, my friend! You are going to make it through!"

Ezekiel: Um, non, my friend. That thing just burned off my shoe,eh!" *suddenly laser begins zapping his crotch* *Chef is then shown doing some random dance in place infront of Heather, Veronica and Eva.

Sierra: "Oui, my friends! All I did was love him true!"

Heather: "Cody! What are you doing?"

Cody: "I'm trying!"

Sierra: "Oui, my friends! Now, I'm stuck telling you...If you fall in love with a boy on TV, and then audition to get on his show, and then audition again, and finally get on his show, and be nice to him and do nothing but kiss-up, you will still-Oui, end up in Paris!Oui, feeling disparaisse!And the boy won't even take you outside!"

Heather: "All she wants to do is go outside?! Do it, Cody!"

_**["OUI, MY FRIENDS" ENDS]**_

"Okay!", Cody said, "She didn't tell me!", he then takes Sierra's hand, "Let's go, Sierra!", Sierra then took her hand away and walked off, but suddenly Chris got a phone call, he was standing nearby, and when he picked it up he had to stop Cody and Sierra from leaving. "What's going on?"

"It's your mom, Cody.", Chris said, "And she is actually quite protestive to you and Sierra going on anything resembling a date...infact...she's claiming that...uh-uh, yeah she's claiming Sierra is just playing you for hard to get..", Sierra's eyes then widened in shock, she looked at Cody with a sheepish expression, Cody was just speechless that his mother had actually called the show itself, but eventually turned to Sierra with a suspicious look, making her even more guilty, "And she's also threatening to...oh no! That's worse than a lawsuit!", Chris then closes his phone, "Okay, Sierra, you're switching to Team Chris is Really Super Mega Hot!"

"WHAT?!", Sierra angrily gasped.

"Cody's Mom's orders. Trust me, you'd understand if you were on the pone call with her!",

"No Cody?!", Sierra then cried, "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", suddenly Chef came up, picked her up over the shoulder and carried her away. Cody still felt bad, but now at least he knew it was his mom's doing.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Sierra - is crying in pure anger and sadness, "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS BLAINELEY STACEY ANDREWS O'HOLLERAN! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS DEARLY YOU EVIL CANIVING WITCH! CODERRA WILL HAPPEN, WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT! JUST TRY AND STOP IT! IT WILL BE THE MOST BELOVED FAN COUPLE EVER! NO MATTER WHAT YOU TRY TO DO, I WILL GET WITH CODY, BE YOUR DAUGHTER-IN-LAW, AND I WILL GET YOU BACK FOR DOING THIS TO ME! EVEN IF IT MEANS DRASTIC MEASURES! MOM, IF YOU'RE WATCHING, DO WHATEVER YOU CAN!"

**[SECOND BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Cody - Is both scared and happy , "Um...thanks mom...heheheh."

**[CONFESSIONALS END]**

Focus then went right to Team CIRRRRH just as Sierra was dropped with them right at Alejandro's feet.

"This here's ya new team mate!", Chef said as Ezekiel, Beth, Tyler and Trent came in carrying them, "By orders of one of the new Aftermath Hosts!"

"Cody's own mother did this!", Sierra continued crying on the floor, "TO HER FUTURE DAUGHTER-IN-LAW!"

"Ummm", Beth said, her and Ezekiel looking at eachother and then at Sierra, "Don't be sad about it!"

"Geoff is Cody's mom?", Tyler then questioned, Trent rolled his eyes.

"No.", Trent explained, "It's that chick from Celebrity Manhunt, ya know, Blaineley?"

"That's his mom?!", Tyler seemed oddly impressed, "Man, that's one fine mom to have!"

"DON'T EVEN SAY HER NAME IN MY PRESENCE! MUCH LESS COMPLIMENT HER!", Sierra sternly yelled to Trent and Tyler's faces, "SHE IS A CANIVING AND EVIL WOMAN, SHE DESERVES NO COMPLIMENTS FOR WHAT SHE JUST HAD CHRIS DO TO ME!"

"Geez, have a cow!", Tyler replied, hoping Sierra would calm down. Alejandro twitched at having Sierra on his team, he found it almost as bad as being called 'Al' actually. However, only almost as bad. This meant he was easily able to hide his feelings about it.

"Look, Sierra", Alejandro kindly said to her, "Why don't you set over there in the corner and let out your hatred of this Blaineley person whoever she is, and let us win the challenge for the team! Okay?", Sierra then cried as she complied to Alejandro's suggestion, "Alright, everyone else, over here with those pieces!"

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Alejandro - "Ugh, why couldn't Chris have put her on Team Victory instead?! That way she'd be out of the game quicker! Which would be a win for everyone else in this game as well as Cody's mom back wherever they live."

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that, Team Amazon, now with Cody carrying some pieces as well, came onto the scene.

"Come on girls!", Veronica said to her team, "Hurry! They're about to start building their statue before us right now!", soon enough both Amazon and CIRRRRH dropped their parts in the same pile. Which of course, annoyed all of them.

"WATCH IT!", Heather angrily said to Alejandro, "You got your Venus in our David! On purpose too, I bet!"

"Men", Eva bluntly said, "Using one of our kind against us!", suddenly all of the teams began arguing in unison with eachother as Team Victory came in carrying the pieces to their statue. It didn't take much longer for them to all notice the arguing of course.

"Wow", Gwen commented, "Heather started shit already I bet."

"Or Veronica.", Bridgette commented, then turned to Sierra, "Hey, why is Sierra alone in that corner and Cody's not near her?"

"It most likely is because she's finally getting the message", Noah replied, "I say we let her vent, it might be very aggressive."

"Yeah", Gwen replied, "And I'm not going talk to her if she's like that, I mean, I kissed Cody as part of reve-"

"DON'T REMIND ME OF THAT!", Sierra cried from her corner. Gwen remained silent.

"Well, since her team obviously is having no care for her", Bridgette said as she looked at both Amazon and CIRRRRH, "I'll talk to her.", she then went over to Sierra. Noah and Gwen shrugged and went to focus on their statue instead. Meanwhile, in the Egypt section, the Anaconda had just put herself back on the surfboard and repaired the control panel, and with one heave, rocketed herself right back out of the section and towards the Pyramid court, which was the large glass pyramid part of the museum essentially. She hissed as she could see Team Victory from a distance, but the Bear randomly blindsided her out of nowhere and sent her swirling into the Sasquatchenawkwa which made that beast whack itself into a stand which made a jar fall on it's head. Both the bear and the Sasquatch growled, and the Anaconda hissed, but only until the intern with a balloon for a head arrived and ran over all of them with a buggie. This quickly turned their attention to him, and they were quick to pursue him. Focus then went back to Team CIRRRRH as they were thinking of how to put Venus back together again.

"Put the middle piece under the wide part", Tyler commented, thinking it all over, "Then rotate the thingy straightwise, No-No-No! Under-over!"

"Tyler", Alejandro said politely, "I don't think those are even proper terms."

"Look guys", Trent said to his team, "And No offense Zeke but", he then took out Zeke's prosthetic arm, Beth was offended until Trent went on, "Ezekiel, he's armless. Venus, is armless. All we gotta do is make sure we end up having an armless lady as the statue, so just use Zeke as a base.", he then put Ezekiel's arm back on, "Sorry, had to help out. At least I helped ya be useful!", Ezekiel and Beth then both smiled in response. Alejandro rolled his eyes, but smiled too.

"Thank you for helping us, Trent.", was all Alejandro said before focus shifted to Bridgette walking over and sitting down next to Sierra. She soon looked over and saw Sierra was drawing herself literally ripping Blaineley's guts out and chopping her head off in a notebook while Cody was trapped in a heart-shaped cage and watching in said crudely drawn artwork. Bridgette was dusturbed, but acted like she was gonna be nice to Sierra.

"Um...hi Sierra."

"Oh hey Bridgette", Sierra replied, "Or in other words, minorly popular other shipping for Cody."

"I have a boyfriend!", Bridgette said to her, "I'm not interested in Cody!"

"That's not what some of the fans say!"

"Look, Sierra", Bridgette said, "All of us are trying the best we can to be nice to you, and Cody is probably trying the hardest of all of us! But you have to show us some respect too! I know you aren't mean like Heather and Veronica, but back-talking all the other girls just because some fans think them and Cody make a good couple is not the best way to go!"

"You're right", Sierra said with a sigh, "I'm sorry, it's just, Cody's Mother, she...she did the most horrible thing to me!"

"What did she do?"

"She called Chris right after my heart-filled solo song, and ratted me out for playing hard to get with Cody AND made him put me on the Chris team, AWAY from Cody!", Sierra cried, "That gossip and fame-mongering BITCH has officially ruined my life even MORE now!"

"Well, no offense", Bridgette began, "But some people might look at it as her protecting her son."

"But Cody likes me! He HAS to like me! HE HAS TO! What would she have to protect him from?!"

"Sierra, Geoff didn't get me just by liking me", Bridgette explained, "He got it by being a good friend to me. Maybe you should lay off the stalking and try to just be casual with Cody, since it's clear that you guys are kinda reversed in the typical boy-girl roles, which I actually find kinda nice. But look, not everyone on this show is dating someone, if Cody really doesn't like you, then you can like go after Noah or even Alejandro!"

"No, I would just die if I can't have Cody!", Sierra replied, "I'm not as strong as my mother, she had two other crushes before Chris came along, but even before I knew Cody I used to dream about him, and my mom always said that if you dream about someone your dream will come true! So therefore, I was born to marry Cody!"

"Sierra", Bridgette was now starting to be angry, "I think you're twisting what your mother said to mean something else here. Your mother has a normal celebrity obsession, yours, I think, is going way overboard!"

"No, it's not!", Sierra replied.

"Yes it is!", Bridgette answered, "And by the way, I'm pretty sure threatening someone's life is illegal...and that drawing is probably right on the border."

"I don't care!", Sierra whined, "GO AWAY!", she then walked away, "I'm going to the bathroom! TO BE ALONE!"

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Sierra - "Bridgette did have a good point though at one part of her advice, but still, It's so not true because I know Cody likes it! He just won't admit it! But I still stand by that. The day Cody doesn't like me will be the day that I die!"

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

"You girls got it all wrong!", Cody said to his team, looking at the photo and then at the statue they made, which had a crooked head, arm and a torso in reverse, "Let me fix it!"

"No!", Veronica bluntly said, "You don't deserve to do it! Besides, with your precious Sierra on the other team, and Duncan and Justin both gone now you're basically gone from this team! Besides, why would you even be able to fix something like this?"

"Because I made a faithful replica of Beast Dude from KC comics for an Art class Project once?", Cody replied with, "Remember?"

"Oh yeah", Veronica replied, "THAT ugly thing. Well, still n-"

"Let him do it!", Eva then exclaimed right in Veronica's face, "If it wins us the challenge, he's doing it!", Veronica just pouted and turned away as Cody got to work on fixing his team's statue, "And do it fast too!", Cody silently gave Eva a thumbs up in response as focus shifted back to Team CIRRRRH. Tyler had just finished putting on one arm which held the head on the statue, as well as a trident as the second arm.

"Perfect!", Tyler commented as Alejandro then walked up to him.

"Tyler, I think you might wanna look at the picture or Ezekiel again", Tyler then looked at the picture Alejandro showed him, "I think you have one too many limbs.", after that line focus shifted back to the baloon-headed intern as the Anaconda caught up with him and latched onto him, constricting his body tightly as Bob with a vase on his head still gave chase. The intern tried to pull the Anaconda off of him, but of course couldn't due to it's constricting ways. The intern then ended up running over the bear from earlier's foot, making it roar in pain as Bob then ran into it. Both then growled and decided to chase after the intern together. Focus then shifted to Team Victory, who had managed to actually put their statue together except for the head.

"We're almost done!", Noah happily said, "Now where's the head?"

"Right here.", Bridgette said as she walked back over to her team, "Sorry, busy trying to get through to Sierra."

"Did you make any progress?"

"Probably not.", Bridgette sighed sadly, "But, I tried my best at least!"

"Great, now put the head on!", Gwen then called out. Bridgette happily prepared to do so, but her, Gwen and Noah were all distracted by the incoming buggie with the balloon headed intern on it. Bob no longer had a vase on his head but him and the bear were both holding the Intern by the arms and punching him in the gut where the Anaconda wasn't strangling him, and the Anaconda was of course choking him but also using her tail to wap him like a whip in the groin. Soon enough the buggie came swirving towards Team Victory, all of whom screamed and jumped out of the way. This of course led to a random explosion once impact was made, causing the entire statue of the thinker to be turned into even smaller pieces and also send the intern's body into nothing but ashes as his buggy crashed straight through the roof of the Louvre's pyramid court. Bob, the Anaconda and the Bear though, all landed alive but covered in soot around Team Victory. Speaking of which, Team Victory all groaned in defeat at this event. Focus then shifted to Team Amazon as Cody finished the statue of David, even including the more personal parts of the statue.

"Done!", Cody replied proudly as he jumped off of the statue, "David here's lookin good as new, and I even made him look a bit younger and more polished up too! And, a bit bigger, heheh.", Eva and Heather were impressed by this, but Veronica was upset and jealous.

"And the Amazons have it!", Chris announced first, and then turned to Team CIRRRRH as Tyler finally finished putting on Venus' head, "Coming in a close second is Team Chris is Really Really Really Super Seiyan Hitler Hot!", it's notable that Alejandro was quite upset that the Amazons won. "And this week's losers are, not THAT surprisingly, Team Victory!", he then turned to the mess of Team Victory, all of them still knocked out by the explosion. However, the three animals were all helping eachother back up as Sierra walked to her new team still crying. "Ugh, she's STILL crying?!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!", Sierra angrily and sadly cried, "I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE DID THIS TO ME! THAT BITCH! AND CODY DID IT TO ME TOO!", she cried, still crying. Cody began to feel bad, still blaming himself for this.

"Cody", Alejandro said to the small brunette as kindly as he could manage, "Please do something before me and the rest of her new team decide to throw the next challenge just to get rid of her."

"I don't know what she wants!", Cody exclaimed back at Alejandro. Sierra continued to cry, making Cody finally snap at her, "ENOUGH! Sierra! Put a sock on it!", Sierra then finally stopped crying as Cody then approached her, "Okay, you know what, today is terrible, I hate today, you know why? Because you're not bugging me! Invading my personal space, touching my things, smelling my hair, all annoying, but you know what? You do it all with a certain, ugh, certain enthusiasm that I've gotten used to?"

"Really?" Sierra then happily said, happy at last.

"Yes!", Cody said, "But what I'm not used to is all this crying and moping! I want things back to the way they were before! Kinda in a way I'd prefer a slap to the face to a kick in the chestnuts!", Sierra then hugged Cody tightly.

"Shut up!", Sierra said, "Just shut-"

"NOT SO FAST!", an older voice then said, making everyone, even the animals who were just about to clap, turn to see none other than a man holding up a cellphone, with the cellphone having Blaineley's voice coming from it like a speaker, "Chris, I know what you're about to do, and trust me, you do NOT want to do it!"

"What the hell are you doing here?!", Chris said to her phone, "You're supposed to be on the Aftermath show!"

"I'm here, or really calling here, because I refuse to accept that MY child is liking this.", the man holding the phone then forcibly pulled Cody away from Sierra as Blaineley's text message commanded, "this THING!", Sierra was highly offended by that, and just growled at the phone like an animal. She didn't attack the man only because it was not the physical Blaineley. "Chris, if Cody is starting to like her you'd better do something about this NOW, I am NOT becoming IT'S Mother-in-Law!"

"Fine", an annoyed Chris then said, "Sierra, if you try to touch Cody's physical self before the merge, you are going to instantly be eliminated! His personal belongings are okay ONLY as long as they are not attached to his body!"

"WHAT?!", Sierra angrily gasped. All Cody could do was watch speechlessly as his mother actually pursuaded Chris into doing her bidding without actually being there. "YOU'VE MADE ME SWITCH TEAMS, NOW YOU'RE DOING THIS TO ME?! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY GOOD FOR THIS!"

"Good what?", Blaineley arrogantly replied, "Good Cash to see you get thrown off the plane?", the gossip host then laughed, "I'd like to see the best you got for revenge honey. Bye Cody, Bye Veronica. Remember, I love you both!", saying she loved Cody enraged Sierra even more as Alejandro, Tyler and Trent all had to restrain her from mauling Blaineley's phone, the carrier of which walked back to two now present security guards, but Blaineley had one last thing to say, "And if you put her back on his team after I leave, McLean, I WILL follow through on my threat!", was all Blaineley said before walking off with her bodyguards. The animals no longer felt like clapping anymore, and everyone was just shocked.

"Who was that?!", Heather then exclaimed.

"My mom's voice on a phone.", Cody said with a sigh.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Cody - "Great. Now Sierra's probably going to either try to kill my mom or be crying for the rest of the season. Did I mention I'm NOT the type that does well under pressure.", he then becomes really stressed out, "UGH! Thanks alot, mom! Now hopefully I can find a way to end this without having to pick a side of this argument."

**[SECOND BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Sierra - Holds up paper replica of Heather, throws it away, and then makes one of Blaineley, which she then rips the head off of.

**[THIRD BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Bridgette - "If that's the woman Sierra hates now, I gotta say, she seems like an okay person! I mean, she's just protecting her son! So I actually might be okay if I went on the Aftermath show and met her! She looks like a nice person!"

**[CONFESSIONALS END]**

As Blaineley's phone had now left the scene and the museum, Chris went back to hosting the show.

"ANYWAY", he started with, "Now it's time to reveal the TRUTH about this challenge! It's a reward challenge!"

"What?!", all of the teams then said in unison.

"That's right!", Chris replied with, "And for your rewards, Team Amazon gets this!", suddenly Cody was handed a flamethrower by an intern, "A Flamethrower!", his entire team was now confused, "Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot gets a baseball bat made of metal!", Alejandro was handed this object, "And Team Victory gets nothing! Again!", he then laughed a bit more As Team Victory looked on upset at him.

"What are we supposed to do with a flamethrower?", Heather then angrily asked him, "WHAT?!"

"You'll see!", Chris then said.

"Can I use this bat to go back and smack Cody's Mom in the head?", Sierra then sadistically said, "At least until her brain is showing?"

"No.", Chris answered, "You'd be arrested for that anyway. Now everyone back to the-"

"WAIT!", suddenly came running up to all of them, "I forgot to tell you something Chris! We actually did move part three to the Louvre! We can still have part three!"

"Part...three?", Veronica then questioned.

"Dude!", Chris replied, "I'd love to, but...we're running out of time."

"We are?", Pennywise replied to which Chris nodded, "Well, I guess we should evacuate then."

"What do you mean by evacuate?", Alejandro then questioned.

"Oh", Pennywise replied, "For Part Three we were gonna have you all try to climb down the Eiffel Tower while a bomb was set to blow it all up in five minutes, so I just set it up in the control room of this museum here instead, but it took a while."

"A BOMB?!", all of the remaining contestants said in unison.

"DUDE!", Chris then said with a scared voice, "WE SCRAPPED THAT FOR A REASON!"

"Well doesn't matter.", Pennywise said, "It goes off in one more minute, and the control room is a six minute walk."

"EVERYONE TO THE PLANE!", a now scared Chris said as he and Chef both ran for it. The Anaconda, the Bear and Bob followed, and of course all of the contestants in one massive group followed. They were followed by . Luckily, everyone made it safely to the plane, which took off thanks to Chef just before the bomb went off. The explosion was so large that literally the entire Louvre museum was destroyed by it in a firey infernal. Parts of the priceless works of art could be seen flying all over the place, and the entire pyramid court literally flew into the Eiffel Tower and cracked the structure in half. All of the people of Paris watched in horror and offense at this, but Chris, in the cockpit with Chef for the recap, watched in horror and dread of the countless lawsuits they were about to receive.

"Man...we're DEAD!", Chef said. Chris then had to be the optimistic one,

"No we're not! Let's just use the Season One prize money to help with the tower...and...um...find a REALLY good artist!"

"We might need more money than that!"

"Well, whatever", Chris then turned to the camera, "That's all the time we have for right now...so...yeah...um...see you next time...if the French Military doesn't declare war on us...on Total, Drama, World Tour!", with that the latest episode finished. Finally, another episode successfully signed out.

* * *

_**Elimination Recap**_

_Episode 1 - N/A (Norway)_

_Episode 2 - Justin (Norway)_

_Episode 3 - Lindsay (China)_

_Episode 4 - Duncan (India) *quit*_

_Episode 5 - N/A (Canada)_

_Episode 6 - N/A (Aftermath;Canada)_

_Episode 7 - Sadie (Kansas, USA)_

_Episode 8 - N/A (Peru)_

_Episode 9 - DJ (South Africa) *injury*_

_Episode 10 - N/A (France)_


	11. Antarctic Crash

"Last time", a still nervous Chris said to start off this latest episode, "On Total Drama World Tour, there were some problems, some issues, some fights and more! Firstly, Sierra had tried to play hard to get with Cody, but it didn't end so well when Cody's mom called the show, revealed, and her put on a team away from her Cody! And later, the mom showed more dominance over the situation by making me make Sierra unable to even touch Cody until the teams merge! Thus forcing Sierra to be without her celebrity crush! And yes, Cody's mom made me call him a celebrity too. Sheesh, I'm starting to think DJ's not the ONLY momma's boy around here, hahaha. Anyway, during the main challenge, Team Victory had a little issue with their old friend from the Amazon, but thanks to Bridgette's kicking got rid of her pretty fast, and Noah helped get rid of Team Chris' problem too! With Sierra gone, Cody was finally able to contribute at least a little bit to his team in the final challenge, while Sierra just sat in a corner and cried her eyes out some more. Oh, and thanks to a certain DOCTOR", Chris then turned to who was sheepishly smiling at him from behind him and Chef, "The Louvre AND the Eiffel Tower were both blown up, which means we actually have missed out on our last two fueling stops. Yeah. So...yeah...", he then turned to Chef, "If we do actually crash, make sure it's some place good."

"No Promises.", was all Chef said before the intro sequence kicked in, which was of course followed by the actual episode itself. This episode opened with the sound of crying, obviously meaning it was inside of the Economy Class. Also obviously, the crying was coming from Sierra.

"CODY!", Sierra cried out loudly, "CODY! I NEEED MY CODY!", she cried out more, sobbing onto the floor. Not only that, but also annoying the other teams in the process. Especially her new one, Team CIRRRRH, "I should be in first class with Cody!"

"Do you wanna talk to her again?", Gwen whispered to Bridgette at the Team Victory side, "Cuz seriously, I'm starting to lose it."

"I thought I would have already gotten through to her!"

"Fine", Gwen then rolled her eyes, "I'll try.", she then turned to Sierra, "Sierra, think about it, during the next challenge your eyes will be able to see Cody! You can still look at him later!"

"IT'S NOT THE SAME!", Sierra exclaimed back at her, "IT'S NOT THE SAME!"

"Alejandro!", Tyler whispered over to his team's spanish male, "You're good at this, why don't you try?"

"Simple", Alejandro answered, "She has Cody on her brain, I've even tried knocking her out with pressure points, her body is immune to that unless it's Cody doing it apparently!"

"I had myself genetically modified.", Sierra answered through sobs, "That's why that doesn't work on me unless it's Cody!"

"Okay!", Gwen suddenly stood up and exclaimed, "I can't take it anymore! Sierra, you need to seriously get it through your thick head that Cody doesn't like you in that kind of way! He just wants you as a friend, not a girlfriend!", in response, Sierra gasped and approached Gwen too. Everyone was shocked and afraid of what was about to happen.

"HOW DARE YOU!", Sierra angrily said through her tears, "HOW FUCKING DARE YOU! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY THAT! YOU'RE ONLY SAYING THAT BECAUSE YOU WANT CODY TOO!", Gwen was surprised that.

"Excuse me?"

"I OWN FAN BLOGS! GWODY IS A VERY POPULAR PAIRING, AND IT DISGUSTS ME!"

"Gwody?"

"YOU AND CODY!", Sierra explained, "PEOPLE WANT YOU AND CODY TOGETHER!"

**[BATHROOM CONFESSSIONAL]**

Gwen - "No. Just, No. Cody's my FRIEND, not my BOYfriend. Besides, he likes Heather and Justin."

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

"I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN!", Sierra continued, "I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN WHEN YOU KISSED HIM IN THE FINALE!"

"That was to stop Heather from being evil!", Gwen said in defense of herself, "Come on, you HAD to have seen that!"

"Of course I have, BUT YOU STILL KISSED CODY! SO DID NOAH!"

"THAT was an accident!", Noah then sternly added in, "You need to seriously stop taking what the fans think so seriously."

"BUT I'M ONE OF THEM!"

"Hmmm, well, you're a contestant now, so way I see it you're one of US now.", Noah then continued reading his book, "Gwen, you might want to use the time I just bought you to leave this scene.", Gwen followed his advice, and was able to do so due to Sierra being frozen in shock. Literally, not moving any part of her body at all. Everyone just looked at her, except for Noah and Gwen, as she just stood there. The only thing moving were the tears down her face.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Sierra - "Is...is Noah right?...Now that I'm a contestant...can I still be considered...a fan?!", looks at camera with a shocked yet blank expression. As if she is staring into the viewer's soul. "No no no no OF COURSE I'm still a fan! Noah was just being classic Noah!"

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Focus then shifted over to first class, where Cody was happily sitting in a first class seat, having Jerry out on his lap and happily humming a small tune now that he was no longer being bothered by Sierra anymore. While he was doing so, Eva was lifting weights while listening to her Mp3 player and Veronica was once more being pampered by the interns and flight attendants. Heather on the other hand, had a notepad and pencil and hand, and of course soon noticed Cody's sudden happiness.

"Well, you're quite happy.", she commented, "I thought you said you were used to Sierra."

"Yeah", Cody answered, "But, I still find it much better to not have her around!"

"Why don't you just tell her straight up that you don't wanna go out with her?"

"Because-"

"Because", Veronica interrupted, "He's too much of a pussy to actually do it. Infact, he's the ACTUAL girl among us all."

"Hey!", Cody, offended, replied, "I'm not a pussy! I just, I just."

"Am a wimp?"

"No!", Cody defended, "I don't do well under pressure like this!"

"Well then", Veronica smiled smugly, "Defeating you will be just as easy as it always has been.", Veronica then clapped her hands, "Heather! Help the Flight Attendants with my refill!", Heather then grumbled as she took Veronica's champagne glass and walked off beside a flight attendant with said glass. In response, Cody just sighed, his feelings hurt by Veronica once more.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Cody - "I really do want to win this season just to stick it to Veronica for once in my life, but trust me, I know that's unlikely to happen. I mean, she's not exactly the easiest person to defeat in this kind of stuff, but I will try my best. I mean, Heathers as mean as a snake, but Veronica's as mean as a devil!"

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that, focus went back to economy class, where Sierra was still blankly staring into space while questioning her fan-hood, and everyone else was now simply casually relaxing. All but Tyler of course, who was still visibly disturbed by something he didn't feel like sharing just yet. Alejandro was the one who noticed, and needless to say he was still very curious about what Tyler was hiding.

"Tyler", Alejandro said, putting a hand on Tyler's shoulder only for Tyler to nervously slide away, "Tell me, what's wrong?"

"Nothing!", Tyler replied, "Nothing at all..."

"Then why so nervous?"

"Cuz, Not-", suddenly the plane violently shook, sending Tyler falling into Alejandro's arms, Trent onto Tyler and all three onto the ground, along with everyone else in economy class. Sierra and Bridgette smacked into eachother, Ezekiel caught Beth, and Noah caught Gwen in his arms only for another shake to send the two to the floor too. Not even those in first class were safe, as they were sent slamming into eachother as well. Cody and Heather smacked straight into eachother's foreheads, while Veronica had her champagne spilled all over her top, much to her annoyance.

"CHRIS!", Veronica exclaimed angrily, "Or CHEF, whatever, PLEASE KEEP CONTROL OF THE PLANE!", focus then shifted to the cockpit, just as the plane shook yet again. It wasn't Chef or Chris' fault either, infact, both seemed worried.

"Chef?", Chris said, turning to the co-host, "What's the fuel gauge say?", Chef then looked to the fuel cage, and both were shocked once they saw it was on 'E'. Chef then took the microphone system to speak,

"Ya might wanna hold onto your butts."

"What does he mean by-", Veronica was then stopped when the plane dipped down and sent her and her drink, along with her team to the very front of first class. Literally, they all fell right into the cockpit and slammed Chris, Dr. Pennywise and Chef right to the dashboard of the plane itself, which was doing a violent dive straight towards a massive land-mass of white. In Ecnonomy class Sierra was literally grabbing onto her butt while Bridgette held onto Sierra's ponytail and her team as they were holding onto the breaking ceiling. Team CIRRRRH was holding onto Alejandro who was holding onto Sierra's foot. Soon enough, the plane began to turn to the right way again just as it flew over the Antarctic sea, but once it was above the white and seemingly endless land of Antarctica, it fell right to the icey and snow-filled land, being out of fuel. It fell right on a Leopard Seal, too. Only when the plane was officially deemed crashed did Chris gather all of the remaining contestants together, shivering and all from the cold, while he and Chef walked out with heavy winter gear. Pennywise was wheeling the injured polar bear away to the infirmary behind them.

"Okay!", Chris said to all of them from the Drop of Shame doorway as he sipped his hot chocolate in-front of them, "So thanks to spending all of our fuel money on trying to rebuild the Louvre AND Eiffel Tower AS WELL as bribe the French Military to not go to war with Canada OR throw me and Chef in jail, we crash landed in...", an intern then handed Chris a paper, "The remote continent of Antarctica."

"Antarctica?!", all of the remaining contestants said in unison.

"So basically", Noah replied, "The one place on earth where there is no official city, landmark, or anyone to help us if you try to finally kill us?"

"Yep!", Chris said with a smile, "But we still got the cameras and not the paperwork so no I can't do that yet!", everyone then gave him a highly shocked look, "ANYWHO, I will now say that this is the one place where I don't have any real history or culture to really talk about, because all there is to talk about is that it's the South Pole, there are penguins, seals, polar bear, maybe some foxes and some birds, and of course some Orcas swimming around near the sea, and it's very very VERY cold!"

"DUH!", Heather, Veronica and Noah all said in unison at the last part.

"So, yeah.", Chris began, "ORIGINALLY we were gonna go to the yukon, but yeah. Luckily, Antarctica IS similar to the Yukon, so we'll just move the challenge here instead. You guys just hold up while the interns prepare it! We'll do a jump cut.", following that we will now skip to a later moment. That later moment of course being when Chris had all of the remaining thirteen contestants gathered at a finish line. All of them still shivering from the cold, and him still in a heavy white coat with goggles and also holding hot cocoa in his hands.

"What about MY coat and MY Hot cocoa?!", Veronica angrily said to him.

"Hey!", Chris said to her, "You're a contestant now, so you get the same treatment as everyone else!"

"Well, then what about OUR coats?!", Heather also said to him.

"I ordered them!", Chris said much to everyone's happy relief, "But they're not coming in until like, the end of the season!", everyone then unhappily sighed, "But I'll tell ya what, I'll give it as a consulation prize to the second place tourist!", everyone then glared at him for that remark. Chris just shrugged, and took a sip of his hot cocoa again.

"Oooh my!", Sierra then said, taking out her phone, surprising Chris.

"Hey! Contra-"

"Don't worry, I have only enough battery to take that picture and then send it to my mom.", Sierra explained, "She told me that if I ever see you drinking Hot Cocoa, to take a picture because that's the only drink we don't have a picture of you drinking yet. After all, it is your favourite-"

"Wrong!"

"second only to tomato juice."

"How did you know that?"

"When my mom asked for me to find that out", Sierra explained, "I went to your High School and asked all of your teachers about everything they saw and knew about you. It's also high I learned about Larry."

"ENOUGH!", Chris exclaimed, suddenly seeming sad, "CHALLENGE TIME! It's CHALLENGE time! Enough about Larry! CHALLENGE time!"

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Chris - Holds up picture of Larry in it's jar, seems to be tearing up, "Oh Larry, don't worry, one day I WILL find you!...One day."

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

"Now!", Chris said, purposely looking at Sierra, "You guys might wanna huddle up for warmth! I mean, we can't afford actually letting anyone die! Haha!", Sierra gasped. Suddenly, all of the girls except Heather, Eva, Gwen, Beth her, Bridgette and Veronica jumped onto Alejandro. Sierra looked to Cody, and then looked to the camera with a growl, knowing now that Cody's Mother was watching the show. Cody pleadingly weent up to Heather with his puppy eyes and quivering lips, but Veronica, who was buttoning up her jacket she always wore, scowled at her. Heather then looked at Cody, then at the also scowling Sierra, and then at Veronica, But then remembered that Sierra couldn't touch Cody anymore and opened her arms to Cody could gladly cuddle up with her. This, made Sierra gasp in anger.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Sierra - "OOOOOOOOOOOOOH THAT IS IT! HEATHER AND BLAINELEY ARE BOTH GOING DOWN! Blaineley, will have to wait until AFTER the show, at least around Easter break. To be honest, the only things I don't know about Cody come from her side, her penthouse has top notch security systems from the inside. I think someone tipped her off or something about my Break-ins to Cody's dad's house. That also might be why Cody lives with her much more now...THAT CANIVING WITCH!"

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

"So", Noah was then shown asking to Gwen, "Wanna huddle together with me?"

"You're actually asking me something like that?"

"Hey, I have feelings.", Noah said with a slight smirk.

"Well, you don't show them much.", Gwen replied, also smirking.

"Like you do either.", both of them then smirked before huddling together themselves. Cody smiled at Noah's success at gaining a hug. Sierra however, continued to growl at it. The reason for which is remaining unknown. Ezekiel and Beth huddled together while Tyler seemed highly nervous, not wanting to cuddle with Alejandro or Trent, and making Trent suspicious. Alejandro on the other hand, had his eyes fixed on Bridgette.

"Chris!", Sierra asked to the host, "PLEASE tell me there is SOME sort of loophole between that caniving witch's evil plot?"

"No!", Chris replied, "She made it quite clear, she'd do HORRIBLE things if I let you back on your old team again, so NO!"

"HMPH!", Sierra then crossed her arms, stomped her feet and pouted. Chris just shrugged and decide it was now time to begin the actual challenge.

"Alright, so now behind me is a large shoreline and glacier flow of Antarctica!", Chris explained, gesturing to the large ocean covered with various large ice blocks and glaciers, "In recent years though, the pole has been sinking and melting a bit due to depletion of the Ozone layer along with Global Warming overall. Basically, there's just a little bit more water and less ice around the shore of this place. Now, today's challenge will be something I call 'Total Drama the Icicle'! The challenge is to jump from ice flow to ice flow to avoid a watery and freezing demise! First time to make it across to the other large Chris statue must take one of the dog sleds and be the dog and pull the sled all the way up the hills and snow while grabbing your other team members along the way various pole marked points. Sleds are first come first serve so ya might wannna hurry up! Don't worry, if you fall into the water we are legally required to save you! So we have two divers upstream ready to pull you out!", he then pointed to two divers who were both frozen in blocks of ice.

"You guys ready for some mad ice flow jumping?!", Tyler said to Trent and Ezekiel with a determined face, "Cuz this guy is kickin' it into high gear! WOO!"

"Okay", Noah said to Gwen and Bridgette, "Here's my idea, one of us gets the sled and the rest of you just keep going so that way all of us can get to the finish line and win sooner, anyone agree?"

"Got it!", Gwen and Bridgette both said in unison just before focus shifted over to Team Amazon (Veronica, Heather, Eva and Cody) instead. Heather and Cody were still huddling together, with Sierra from Team CIRRRRH glaring at them angrily. Veronica on the other hand, was searching through her pockets for something while Eva was getting ready to jump across the icecicles.

"What are you doing?", Heather questioned to Veronica.

"Oh Nothing.", Veronica said as she secretly took out a large bottle of unknown liquid, "Just going with my latest back-up plan.

"You mean cheating?", Cody asked in response.

"Shut up.", Veronica bluntly replied.

"DON'T TELL CODY THAT!", Sierra angrily yelled at Veronica, "CODY SHOULD BE TREATED WITH KINDNESS!"

"Says a person who is not on our team anymore", Veronica insulted her with, "Face it, Sierra, you are powerless against me now.", Sierra growled in response, but Cody was in a position where charging at Veronica might hurt him too, so Sierra decided to wait until she had a direct shot at her instead. Instead, Sierra decided that to bide her time, she would talk to someone else about her issue, and she saw Beth, pulling her away from Ezekiel.

"Beth, would you mind being my therapist?", Sierra said to the much smaller girl, "I need someone to talk to!"

"Um, sure.", Beth said with a smile, looking sympathetically at Ezekiel, "But, can Ezekiel come too?"

"Sure.", Sierra replied, not actually liking the idea, "Whatever."

"Alright!", Chris announced to the remaining contestants, "On your mark, get set, GO!", Chef, who was standing right behind Chris, then blew on a horn to sound that the race had begun. The horn sounded like a Walrus, which of course distracted one in the distance. Either way, all of the remaining contestants dashed straight for the ice flows. Tyler was the first one to land on one, but of course he quickly slipped and fell into the water as Veronica passed him by with her bottle strapped to her belt.

"Perhaps you should go back to Kindergym!", Veronica mocked as her bottle was slowly pumping out the water down onto the ice flows as she jumped across them.

"S-s-sh-ut-u-u-u-p.", Tyler said while shivering, just as Heather came doing ballerina like moves, and jumping on his head before onto Veronica's same ice flow.

"She's right you know", Heather also added, "Noah, is it? Or, is your name Ezekiel?", Tyler glared angrily at both mean girls as they jumped away laughing at him, followed by Cody who feeled more sorry for Tyler.

"Need help there, dude?", Cody asked, putting his hand out to Tyler, but before Tyler could grab hold, someone interrupted them.

"CODY!", Sierra called out, holding up Beth, "Beth, you need to be by Cody toucher for me! Cody's mom can't complain if I'm touching him through you! Now GO!", Sierra then ran at Cody with Beth out in-front, she pushed Ezekiel right into the water, but Beth was in too much shock. Cody was so scared that he literally jumped into the water, making both him and Tyler (who he landed on) go under. "CODY! NOOOOOO!", Sierra screamed as she got to that ice flow, "Beth, YOU NEED TO SAVE CODY!", she then literally chucked Beth into the water with Cody and Tyler.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Tyler - "I don't get it! I'm the least talked about contestant on all the fan blogs! Even Zeke gets more play when he usually gets eliminated first! Worst all, those two bitch girls called me both Noah and Ezekiel! I bet Sierra might start thinking that I'm Cody soon enough!"

**[SECOND BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Cody - "Why couldn't my mom have just taken me home instead? Or just get Sierra taken away?"

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONALS END]**

"If the two main bitches can do it", Gwen confidentally said to Noah, "Then we can too, right?"

"Right!", Noah replied, "Now since most people think the boy should go first in this kinda thing, I think I should do so.", Noah then jumped onto an ice flow, but fell face first. Gwen laughed a bit, but not to embarrass Noah at all. She jumped on it too.

"You alright?"

"Fine.", Noah said, trying to get back up, but soon Alejandro landed on him and smacked him down again before he jumped onto a dryer one. Gwen jumped across them too, just as Heather jumped on one beside Veronica and ended up struggling as it cracked in half.

"HELP!", she said, but Veronica ignored her entirely. She noticed Cody was nowhere to be seen yet, and soon enough she could see a shadow coming up to her, "OH GOD! I SAID HEEEEEEEEEL-", suddenly Eva's fist came out from underneath her and smacked Heather into the sky, still screaming. This was just as a panicked and huddled trio of Cody, Beth and Tyler came up onto another ice flow, all of them screaming due to a leopard seal following them, and with a growl that leapord seal came onto the ice flow and tried to tip it over to knock the three into the water. Cody and Beth held on to Tyler, who was holding onto the top of the ice flow.

"BAD SEAL!", Sierra said, throwing a chunk of Ice on it, "I AM NOT ABOUT TO WRITE AN OBITUARY ON MY CODY BLOG! SO HOW DARE YOU!", suddenly she dropped the chunk into the water and jumped onto the seal's back. Tyler, Beth and Cody watched in horror as she actually took out a chunk of ice and smacked it into a sharp knife formation and used it to actually slit the seal's throat. The bear cried in absolute pain and agony as Sierra literally ripped open it's throat with her hands and the two went under the water. Blood filled the spot where this happened, and the seal's own spine soon floated up to the surface. While this seemed like a justified rescue of three people, soon it was revealed that the leopard seal's young pup was watching it's own mother be murdered, and it shed a tear at what it saw. Sierra had just killed a baby seal's mother right infront of it, and she didn't care one bit. Infact, when she saw the crying baby, she actually knocked it out with a chunk of ice too. "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!", she said, getting back onto another ice flow, yelling at the baby, "WHEN YOU WAKE UP YOU'D BETTER RUN!", she then turned to the three, "And you two BETTER HELP CODY!", Tyler and Beth, both frightened beyond belief along with Cody, both nodded, and Tyler got up and ran across the ice flows with both Beth and Cody holding onto him for their lives. Elsewhere, Bridgette had just landed on one of the ice flows that Veronica had put her water on, and as such found it even easier to slip, which is just what she did.

"WOAH!", Bridgette screamed, about to flow into the water just Alejandro grabbed onto her hand from another and pulled her onto his more dry one with a smile."Thanks", Bridgette kindly thanked him with, "You, you know we're on different teams, right?"

"My mother raised a gentleman", Alejandro kindly replied, "Teams are irrelevant.", Bridgette was speecheless, but in a good way.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Bridgette - "When Geoff's around I'm never tempted by other guys! Probably cuz when Geoff's around we're always making out, but, now that's just me...I, I miss Geoff?"

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that focus shifted back onto Tyler, Cody and Beth as Tyler jumped onto an ice flow that Veronica's water had reached. Due to this of course, Tyler slipped and the three were once more in the water. Sierra gasped in fear.

"CODY!", she cried, taking the killed bear's spine and using it as a paddle. Little did anyone know though, that in the distance a large black fin was approaching all of them just as focus went back to Alejandro and Bridgette. Alejandro was holding his hand out to Bridgette as they were on seperate ice flows now, with a good distance between them.

"You can do it!", Alejandro called out to her, "Jump!", a concerned Bridgette nervously did as he asked. However, she landed ontop of him and sent both of them to the ground, and also locking lips with him as well. Bridgette quickly unlocked her lips with a gasp though, scared at what she had just done.

"Thank you for catching me", Bridgette then said with a blush on her face.

"Mmmm", Alejandro commented, "Thank you for kissing me."

"That was an accident!", Bridgette then said as the two stood up.

"One man's accident, is another man's, treasure.", Alejandro of course had a smile on his face as he said this.

"I kinda have a boyfriend!", Bridgette then nervously said to him with a gasp.

"You have a boyfriend or you, ehhh, Kinda, have a boyfriend?"

"I have a kind of, I have! Kind of have a, I have a boyfriend!", Bridgette then paused, "Kind of."

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Bridgette - "I got flustered, but I am NOT falling for him! Mark my words!", she then looks nervously up at the sky.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

"Sweet!", Gwen said, carrying Noah on her arms, "Not too far from the sleds, AND we're first!", Gwen then began running straight for the sled as focus went to Cody, who was in the water and shivering from the cold as Tyler had swam off due to being scared of the nearing Sierra, with Beth having been forced to join Sierra instead.

"Can't...feel...arms.", Cody said as he was shivering, "Freezing", Cody then fell right into the water as Sierra and Beth neared him. Beth instantly took the cue to reach into the water and pull Cody out and onto their ice flow that they were using as a raft, since Sierra is no longer allowed to touch Cody.

"Oh dear Cody!", Sierra said, her face just barely touching Cody's but not exactly as Beth was holding him, "If one of us drowns, I want it to be me!"

"Me too", Cody said, still shivering. Focus then went back to Alejandro and Bridgette, with Alejandro helping Bridgette to the other side successfully. He even carried her into his arms and jumped with her to the other side, and then put her down. The two smiled at eachother until Bridgette gasped.

"Wait!", she said to him, "Are you trying to make a secret alliance with me?"

"Alliance? Augh!", Alejandro then grabed her shoulders, "Bridgette, for me, this is SO much bigger than a game!"

"Ohhh", Bridgette then swooned over him once more, focus then went back to Sierra, Beth and Cody. Cody was now nearly frozen, icecicles forming under his nose and on his ears and he had a blue tent to everything on him. Sierra was shocked by this.

"Oh no!", Sierra panicked, "You need to get to shore fast, Beth, as my Cody toucher you touch him now!", Beth then hugged him awkwardly as Sierra grabbed her. "DON'T WORRY, I'LL SAVE YOU BOTH!", and held them up over his head.

"Wait!", Cody said, also panicking.

"What are you doing?!", Beth then finished for him.

"SAVING YOU TWO!", Sierra then twirled them both around and around repeatedly above her head and then throw them. Both Cody and Beth screamed, but Beth soon fell onto Ezekiel's head just as he made it to the other side. Cody however smacked into a rock, fell to the snowey ground and then had snow fall ontop of him. This made Sierra gasp in worry, "Cody?!", suddenly though the Orca from before roared and jumped into the air, coming down for the ice flow with Sierra on it. Sierra, in anger, growled at this Orca and held out her knife, she jumped into the whale's mouth and kept herself in it's jaws as they both went underwater. Chris and Chef looked on with a shocked expression as blood filled the waters once more. Soon enough, it was revealed though that Sierra had actually used her knife to literally rip out each of the Orca's teeth and make a necklace, two wristbands and a belt out of it's teeth. It screamed in pain as it came up again, but she just jammed her knife into's blowhole, causing more pain as it swam off.

"Were those real animals?", Chris said to Chef with a worried expression to his face, Chef, with the same expression, nodded. "Well...P.E.T.A should be calling in-", his phone then rang, "Now.", focus then shifted back to the contestants as Sierra reached the other end, and grabbed Beth away from Ezekiel once more to run towards Cody.

"Aww man!", Ezekiel said with a sigh, letting himself back down into the snow after being under the water for so long.

"Nice way to get here!", Chris said as he was covering his phone with one hand, the sound of yelling coming from it, "But Team Victory's Noah and Gwen got here first so...they had first dibs anyway!"

"I don't care about that!", Sierra said, literally using Beth as a shovel, "Cody is-", she then found Cody missing and gasped, "CODY?!"

"Ooookay", Chris then went to Noah and Gwen, "So, which one of you is being the dog, Gwen, you be it!"

"What?", Gwen replied, "Why me?"

"Because, It's more fun to make the girls do it!", Chris replied, "Now go!"

"Don't worry", Noah said to her from in the seat of the sled, putting a hat onto his head, "If you go fast, you won't have to put up with Heather and Veronica's insults.", Gwen listened to his advice and was turning to the harness as quickly as possible. Ezekiel on the other hand ran up to Chris first.

"Chris, dude, any advice on my situation?", Ezekiel then pointed to Sierra, who was dragging Beth along the ground by her side ponytail in a quest for Cody.

"No", Chris replied with a shrug and smile, "But I do have advice for the challenge! Do it, now!", he then went back to talking with P.E.T.A as a moping Ezekiel went to pull the sled like a dock, despite having only one arm. Veronica and Heather then arrived at the scene, coming up to the more traditional looking sled, Team Victory had a modern-looking one while Ezekiel took one made of radioactive crates, and arrived at it at the same time of eachother. "Heather! First Amazon to arrive, grab a sled and start pulling!"

"But Veronica got here at the same time!", Heather angrily replied, "We BOTH should be pulling!"

"Yeah, No.", Chris remarked, "In the event of a tie, we go alphabetically!"

"Veronica, help me out here!"

"What can I do, Heather?", Veronica said as she put on a racoon fur hat, "I didn't make the Alphabet, but of course, that's not what I told my youngest brother Adam."

"Oh no!", Tyler said, noticing that Zeke picked out the one with the crates. "Wait, oh okay."

"Actually", Chris explained to him, "Since Ezekiel DOES only have one arm and can't pull stuff as easily, yeah, you replace him.", Tyler then sighed as he and Ezekiel then swapped places.

"What's the sign on these crates, eh?", Ezekiel then questioned to Chris.

"Are those boxes radioactive?", Tyler then asked with a gasp.

"Meh", Chris then shrugged, "I don't know, what isn't radioactive these days?"

"So there's an active radio in there?", Ezekiel then asked, with both Tyler and Chris looking blankly at him for his stupidity. Meanwhile, Gwen had been strapping herself up, and was dreading the upcoming comment as Heather did so too.

"So Gwen", Heather commented, "You finally realize what your place is?"

"My place?", Gwen replied, "Oh, you're one to talk, you're in the same position!"

"Exactly!", Veronica then added in, "Which is why I'M doing the insulting, Wannabe One!", Heather then cringed again, "Got it, Wannabe?!", Heather, still cringing turned around and nodded. Noah and Gwen both laughed at her situation.

"Gwen, let's leave dog bitch to her bigger bitch", Noah then said to Gwen, "If you're ready."

"I was born ready!", Gwen then smiled as she darted off, pulling Noah with her.

"UGH!", Heather shouted, "How does this stupid thing work?!"

"Like I'm telling you!", Gwen said back as she continued on running.

"Meh, I'd do the same", Veronica replied with a shrug, "But I'd have cut the other team's harness...UGH! I forgot to do that!", soon enough Veronica saw Tyler with Ezekiel in back was on his way, and as such took out a whip and smacked Heather on the back with it, making Heather yelp.

"Hey!", Heather replied, "You can't-", Veronica whipped her again, "AH!"

"MUSH!", Veronica sternly said, getting Heather to then push Veronica and sled with a highly angry face, just as Eva made it to the other side too. Chris then got infront of the camera with a smile to speak.

"Will anyone survive the coldest challenge in Total Drama History?", Chris questioned to the camera, "Place your bets and cross your fingers! The results, after this!"

**[COMMERCIAL]**

This commercial is of a cartoon drawn in classic style of three year old on crack, and of course features crudely drawn renditions of Sonic the Hedgehog with a cowboy hat and his friends & enemies, and the narrator speaks with a country accent and also begin by singing

Narrator - "Oh boy howdy now it's time! For Sunak the Beefhog season five! That's right ya little youngin's, get time start a chuggin'! Down your soda and chips, it's time for some laughs and hits! Sunak the Beefhog! He's now comin' to his fifth season! Yes, Sunak the Beefhog! Gonna' beat that Fatman at what ever it takes! Sunak the Beefhog! Laughin' and a jokin' for his furry buddies! Sunak the Beefhog! Slappin' his wife in the face! Sunak the Beefhog! Sleepin' with his sister and grandma too! Sunak the Beefhog!The best dang kid's shoe ever on teevee!"

More proper speaking man - "Yes Sunak the Beefhog, season five premiere coming up next on Drama101! ONLY on Drama101 now!"

**[COMMERCIAL ENDS]**

Following that, Cody, still partially frozen, was shown shivering as he walked aimlessly through the antartic ground. Soon enough though, he was shocked when Sierra, still dragging Beth, randomly popped up from nowhere infront of him.

"How did you find me?!", Cody said to her, continuing to walk.

"I follwed your footprints, pretty easy really", Sierra explained, "You're a size seven and your right foot really pronates!", Cody then looked back and walked ahead of her even quicker. Beth was still being dragged by her ponytail by the crazy purple haired girl. Focus then shifted back to Veronica being pulled on the sled by Heather, and Veronica spotting Eva near a flagpole.

"Stop the sled, Heather!", Veronica called out, "STOP!", Heather then stopped just in time for Eva to jump onto the back of the sled. Veronica then whipped Heather once more with the whip.

"YOU stop-", Heather was then whipped again.

"I'd love to", Veronica sarcastically replied, "But it makes you go faster, so MUSH!", Veronica then whipped Heather once more, making Heather run again, but Veronica still didn't stop whipping her.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Heather - "AUGH! Whipping me, with whips?! Oh that bitch is going DOWN! I actually HOPE our team fails! Infact, she should already be eliminated!"

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Focus then went back to Tyler while he was pulling the sled with Ezekiel on it.

"If you see anyone, call out!", Tyler said back to Ezekiel.

"I see you, Tyler!", Ezekiel replied.

"Other than me!", suddenly Tyler and Ezekiel where joined by Trent who silently ran onto the sled.

"Oh hey Trent!", Ezekiel said happily, "How's it going, eh?"

"Why's your arm glowing?", Trent was of course pointing out that Ezekile's prosthetic arm was actually glowing green this whole time.

"Oh, something to do with the active radio inside the crate!"

"This thing's radio active?!", Trent replied with a shocked face.

"Oh THAT'S what it means!", Ezekiel replied with a laugh, "Hey, Trent, ya mind helping me look out for Beth? Sierra took her away a while ago."

"Sure thing, dude.", Trent replied, "If Sierra took her, then that probably means they're near Cody.", Ezekiel then laughed a bit, just as focus shifted over to Noah and Gwen. Noah was busy looking around for Bridgette while Gwen was focusing on pulling the sled at the moment instead.

"Where is Bridgette?!", Noah said as he looked around, "You'd think we'd have found her by now."

"Maybe she's already at the finish line.", Gwen replied, "She is a surfer right, that's some kind of sport so she's probably faster than us."

"True", Noah answered, "Meh, I'll give you benefit of a doubt.", following those words from Noah, focus went back to Bridgette and Alejandro as they were also standing right be a pole, only this one was the classic candy-cane coloured south pole with a snow globe on the top of it. It was taller than both, though, and made of yes, metal.

"Look, the South Pole, and it's right by a meeting point!", Alejandro said as he pointed out the South Pole was close to a normal flag pole, "Let's wait here!"

"I should, keep going to the finish line.", Bridgette said in response to him.

"Our teams will find us here", Alejandro then assured her, "Save your strength! Cold? Here ,take my shirt!", he then removed his shirt, much to her shock, "I can't freeze, my latin blood won't allow it.", he then handed her his shirts, "And if you get sick and your team votes you off, I won't get to know you better!", he then had one arm and hand around Bridgette's waist, "Which would make me very, very sad."

"I don't wanna make anyone sad..."

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Bridgette - "I mean who gives away their shirt in the Antarctic? Oh he's just so...", she then stopped herself, "Ah, I have a boyfriend!"

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that, focus went back to Cody as he was still being followed by Sierra who was dragging Beth across the ground. They were still near the shore of Antartica, but not going along the large amount of packed ice.

"Sierra", Cody said to the two, "Shouldn't you, um...be with your own team?"

"That's only for the sake of the game!", Sierra replied, "For the sake of you, I want to spend all the time possible looking at you!"

"Well, why's Beth frozen but not you?", Cody was of course pointing out that Beth was now literally a girl frozen in a sqaure block of ice, much to Sierra's shock.

"She'll be fine.", Sierra replied, "As for me? It's because I know how to keep warm, that's all I'm saying."

"Um...what's your secret?"

"I can't tell you", Sierra answered, "If my mother learned what it was she would be upset, it's a family secret! Not even celebrity crushes are allowed to know it, unless of course, you marry me."

"Yeah I can live without", Cody then shivered, "Knowing.", suddenly a white baby seal came up to Cody's feet, happily making it's seal noises, "Hey...a...a b-baby s-s-seal!", the baby seal then took out a pen and a notepad, wanting an autograph from Cody. This enraged Sierra so much she ran up to the baby seal, grabbed it by the tail, literally smacked it up and down on the ice repeatedly, smacked it into Beth who was then broken free from the ice but still in a fetal position and shaking, and then literally made it roll like a bowling ball into a massive grouping of penguins, knocking one of the males off of their nest and causing the eggs to be stolen by a bird. The father penguin looked on in horror, and then growled in anger at Sierra.

"DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!", Sierra said to the penguin. But the penguin just roared and charged at her along with the one hundred other father penguins as they activated glass domes to go over their nests. "Fine! HAVE IT THIS WAY!", Sierra then prepared for a massacre, making another ice knife. The massacre was off-screen, as focus shifted quickly over to Bridgette and Alejandro, with Bridgette still having Alejandro's shirt wrapped around her. Soon enough, Alejandro saw Tyler, Ezekiel and Trent in the distance, and turned to Bridgette.

"Well, looks like this is my ride", he said to the blonde surfer, "But, I can't leave you here all alone."

"Go!", Bridgette said as she handed him back his shirt, "Go on, I'll race you to the finish!", she looked at him sweetly.

"I think we've gotten enough time for one more...accident?", Bridgette was stunned, but they both turned to eachother anyway. It didn't take long for Bridgette to then lean in to Alejandro, both gearing up to kiss, however, Bridgette ended up kissing the south pole instead, and while Alejandro put his shirt back on and jumped on his team's sled, Bridgette realized his tongue was stuck to the pole.

"FUCK!", Bridgette said, her voice muffled due to the tole. Focus then went over to Sierra, Beth and Cody. Cody was now also frozen and in a fetal position, but not in a block of ice. Surrounding them, were nearly one thousand bodies of dead penguins, killed by Sierra. Their blood filled the surrounding area, and was drawing in birds and Leopard Seals from miles away. Once the Team Amazon sled arrived, those on it were completely stunned.

"Put Cody on the sled, please.", Heather then said to Sierra, "Just, somehow!"

"Alright Cody", Sierra replied, "Our time together has ended for now!", Cody then smiled despite being frozen as Sierra used Beth as a baseball bat to wack him safely into his team's sled. Team Amazon then continued sledding away from the scene. "Now Beth", Sierra then turned to Beth, "Let's go to our team! Luckily, I know how track them down too!", Sierra then took Beth and literally used her to drill into the snow and icey ground, since Beth was frozen in a block again. Soon enough, they literally emerged randomly infront of a pole right where their team was. Needless to say, Trent, Tyler, Ezekiel and Alejandro were all surprised. "Hi Guys!"

"What", Alejandro began, "How..."

"Oh, I used Beth!", Sierra replied, "She's my Cody Toucher!", she then tossed Beth into the sled, Ezekiel quickly tended to her. "Now let's go!", Sierra then joined them, "We need to get at least second place if I am to continue seeing Cody!", her team then reluctantly continued moving on along the Antarctic ground. However, there was a problem, Tyler wasn't moving at all. This soon enough gained the attention of the others.

"Tyler", Alejand said to him, "You're not exactly, moving."

"Augh!", Tyler complained, "It's my court shoes! They're no good on ice!", he then stopped, "If this contestant was pulling a bobsled across a volleyball court, we would have already won!"

"I could have said that!", Sierra then added in, just as her old Team, the Amazon's, passed by them cheering and Veronica whipping Heather with every few seconds. Sierra pouted at this, remembering that she used to be on Team Amazon. Focus then went back to Bridgette, who was trying to pull herself away from the pole as Chris arrived via ATV.

"Oh dear!", Chris commented, "How did this happen?", of course, he then smiled at it.

"I was kissing Alejandro!", the still muffled Bridgette explained, "and somehow the pole got in my way!"

"This all sounds very heart-felt", Chris replied, "I bet it would be an amazing song!", he then sounded the chime, much to Bridgette's shock.

"What?!", Bridgette then groaned, just as Team Amazon arrived on the scene.

"Woah!", Chris said to the Amazons, stopping them, "Hello Back-up singers!", Team Amazon then groaned.

"Crap!", Heather complained, now having whip marks all around her back, "I thought you forgot about the music challenge this time!"

"As if!", Chris responded, "It's my favourite part!

_**[SONG - "STUCK TO A POLE"]**_

Bridgette - During the whole song, her voice is muffled by being stuck to the pole, "The Strings on my heart, are a tangled mess!"

Veronica, Heather and Eva - "Oooh mess!"

Bridgette - "It's beating so hard it's jumpin' outta my chest!"

Veronica, Heather and Eva - "Oooh chest!"

Bridgette - "I tried to fit two men in my soul!"

Veronica, Heather and Eva - "Oooh soul!"

Bridgette - "I ended up, stuck to a pole!"

Veronica, Heather and Eva - "She got stuck, should've ducked, worst of luck! Stuck! Stuck to a poollle-ollle-lle!"

Bridgette - "I fell for every little thing that he said!"

Veronica, Heather and Eva - "Ooooh said!"

Bridgette - "When I closed my eyes he jumped on a sled!"

Veronica, Heather and Eva - "Ooooh sled!"

Bridgette - "He moved on and I'm still stuck in this place!"

Veronica, Heather and Eva - "Ooooh place!"

Bridgette - "Will somebody please pour warm water down face?!"

Veronica, Heather and Eva - "She got stuck, should've ducked, worst of luck! Stuck! Stuck to a pooooollle-olle-olle! Stuck-Stuck Stuck to a pole!", *They do a small kneeling to the ground pose, Cody slides in from off-screen, shivering and his teeth clattering as he does so.

_**["STUCK TO A POLE" ENDS]**_

Following the song, Chris is heard clapping in response to it.

"Very nice!", Chris said in regards to the song.

"I mean it!", Bridgette said to him, "Pour water, on my face!"

"Amazons", Chris said after a small moment of silence, "Be gone!", Heather then carried Cody as her and their team ran off back into the sled and left, Veronica blowing a rasberry at Bridgette before they did so.

"Wait!", Bridgette pleaded, "Water! My Face!"

"Wish I could", Chris said as he held one red bottle of water, "But I only have the one bottle! Sorry", he then began drinking the bottle right infront of her. He drank nearly all of it, then tossed it down to the ground with a pleasured sigh. Bridgette bent down to grab it, but was still stuck to the pole. She grabbed hold of it and smiled, but only one single drip came from it, making her groan in displeasure. "Good luck!", Chris said as he drove off on his ATV, Bridgette being highly annoyed with him. Focus then went to Team CIRRRRH as Tyler was failing and struggling to pull them all over a large bridge of ice.

"Man, how much do you guys weigh all put together?", Tyler said to his team, "None of you guys are Owen are anything!"

"Ummmm", Sierra nervously answered, "How about we not talk about that.", everyone then looked to her with suspicious looks. Suddenly though, they all felt a large crack, and then another one, and then finally a large and burning lazer broke through the ice behind all of them. Scarface had returned, and used her lazer to break through the ice. She broke it so bad, that soon enough the only reason none of them fell into the water was due to Alejandro holding onto Trent while he onto a dent in Beth's block, and Ezekiel onto Beth and Sierra onto Ezekiel. Tyler was holding onto the ledge, his fingers being the only thing keeping all of them up now. All of them except Tyler were screaming. Scarface then fired one grappling cable at Sierra, who screamed kicked it, sending it back down. She did the same with another one, and then Alejandro dodged the third. The fourth one was kicked by Sierra, just as Tyler began to pull up the team. Scarface growled, and begain using her jet boosters to slowly fly up to the dangling team.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Tyler - "I got wicked strong fingers! Docs can't explain it, my first piano lesson, I broke the piano! Got into sports after that!"

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

"GET AWAY!", Sierra yelled out at the shark, "I NEED TO CONTINUE BEING ABLE TO SEE CODY!", Sierra then screamed as a lazer was fired right at her, and the shark was nearing them, "Tyler, hurry up please!"

"I'm trying!", Tyler said, slowly but surely pulling his team gradually up to the ledge.

"Try harder!", the rest of his entire team said to him just as he managed to do it. Just in time too, as Scarface bit into the ice just after they were out of the way. As such, she growled and smacked her fin down on the ground in annoyed response. She then let herself fall back down into the water below, and swam off. After that, focus went back to Gwen and Noah at last, with Gwen happily gasping as she saw the finish line up ahead.

"I see the finish line!", Gwen cheered, "YES!"

"Well then, full speed ahead!", Noah replied, "With no other sleds around, we need to make it fast!", the two then cheered as they continued heading for the finish line. Of course, things were different for Team CIRRRRH. All of them were sledding with Tyler being dragged painfully along the back, and they were also going down a hill. It didn't take long for them to see the other two teams ahead of them, and Alejandro was tempted to lose to get rid of Sierra, but quickly re-thought that when he remembered his target was Bridgette.

"Lean forward, team!", Alejandro ordered to his team. All but the being dragged behind and smacked into various rocks Tyler complied, and they all managed to just barely cross right before all of the other teams did. Of course, Heather and Veronica were most upset by this. Team Amazon, was in last place.

"YES!", Sierra and Ezekiel cheered, jsut as the rest of their team did so.

"Woo-Hoo!", Tyler added, a fist appearing right out of the snow.

"LAST PLACE?!", Veronica yelled at the rest of her team, "We're in LAST PLACE?! I DID ALL THAT HARD WHIPPING FOR NOTHING?!", she then whipped Heather one last time, "UGH! THAT DIDN'T WORK ON YOU?", Heather just growled at her in response.

"Actually", Chris explained as he walked up to all of them, "Team Victory crossed the finish line WITHOUT Bridgette, so they come in last!", Noah and Gwen then both groaned in defeat and annoyance at yet another failure. "Which means Team Amazon is in second place and Team Chris is Really Really Really Crazy Mega Hot makes first!", Team CIRRRRH then all cheered in unison while Heather and Veronica both scowled at Alejandro. Noah and Gwen however, just looked at eachother with frowns and cocked eyebrows.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Noah - "Bridgette definitely wouldn't mess up like this on purpose. SOMEONE did SOMETHING to her. I would say Veronica, but no, Bridgette distrusts Veronica ever since last season's aftermaths. And Heather too. So there's only one possible culprit! But of course, I still have no proof of that, so even then it's only my educated guess. And if this culprit is listening, I'd seriously advise on please getting rid of Empress of the Crazies so animals can stop getting hurt please? thank you."

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that, the elimination ceremony had begun. Bridgette still had the pole attached to her tounge as she, Noah and Gwen all sat down on the bleachers of the Drop of Shame chamber. Chris smiled as he looked at them, the plane still left stranded by the shore of Antarctica.

"Team Victory!", Chris said as he stood next to a stand of barf bags, "I have peanut filled barf bags for the two of you who get to stay!", he then picked one up, "Gwen!", he then tossed his to Gwen. "Noah, Bridgette.", he said to the bottom two. "You two are, obviously, the only two that really got any votes against you. Noah. Your sarcasm has been one of the fan's favourite parts of this season", Noah then raised an eyebrow, "But, at the same time, you're kinda lazy. And, well, don't really do much.", Noah then seemed somewhat offended, "And to be honest, you kinda annoy me. Don't know about your team, but yeah.", Chris then turned to Bridgette, "As for you? You kissed a pole! And, well, that's really it. Pole Kissing. Which in some countries is treated like beastiality!", Chef and Dr. Pennywise then both walked up holding an inflateable raft. "If we're all here then who's flying the plane?!"

"The plane's crashed, ya idiot!", Chef replied to Chris with.

"Oh yeah", Chris said with an embarrassed laugh, "Right! Anyway, the final barf bag goes to...", Chris then had the famous dramatic pause before the big reveal, "Noah!", Noah then caught the last barf bag with a sarcastic smirk on his face. "Bridgette, any final words before you go?", Bridgette then walked towards the drop of shame after Chef and Pennywise placed the raft down onto the Antarctic ocean.

"Yes!", she said as she stepped into the raft, still highly muffled due to the pole, "Alejandro! He's evil! He's pretending to be-"

"Bye!", Chris then cut the ropes connecting the raft to the plane, sending Bridgette floating surprisingly quickly away from the crashed plane.

"ALEJANDRO!", Bridgette cried out as she floated away from everyone, "HE'S EVIL! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!"

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Alejandro - "Now there's nobody to pep talk the others when they are emotionally weak except me and maybe Trent. However, in truth Bridgette was expendable. They all are. Some will prove to be more challenging than others, and some are Veronica and Heather. But One, by one, they'll all, go down."

**[SECOND BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Sierra - "That near death experienced must have been a sign! A sign that Cody will date me one day for realsies! THAT is why I was kept alive a bit longer!", she then squeals, "I KNEW Noah was wrong!"

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONALS END - GO TO CHRIS STANDING IN DINING HALL]**

"So, yeah", Chris said as he just finished putting on his pilot uniform, "No sense being in the cockpit for this so I'll just do it here! Will Noahzekiel ever get anyone to know who he is?"

"IT'S TYLER!", Tyler shouted from first class.

"Find out next time!", Chris continued, "On Total, Drama, World Tour!", with that, this episode was successfully signed out and faded out to credits. Another episode had been finished, another day ended for the time being.


	12. TDWT Aftermath II

This episode had quite a different opening from the average ones before it. Mainly because this was actually an Aftermath episode, unlike the other ones. Before this episode began, flasback replays of Sadie being burned/turned bald by the explosion, Sierra beating up penguins, The ECC members killing eachother, Sierra wacking the giant bug with a rock, DJ being mauled by Lions, Veronica whipping Heather, and Alejandro kissing Bridgette all played before this episode opened up. The intro itself consisted of a white logo saying 'TDWT Aftermath' while in a large circular structure that was a blue globe. After that, the episode began, and of course it was within the Aftermath/Geoff & Bridgette set, but neither Bridgette nor Veronica were of course not present, but yet neither was Geoff. Instead it was just Josh and Blaineley seated in the hosts couch, both smiling as beside them was the peanut gallery of DJ's Momma, Lindsay, Courtney, Harold, Justin, LeShawna, the still deflated Owen and the still in a straight jacket Izzy. All of them were seated in the gallery, but had tables with phones on them in-front of them.

"Good Evening!", Blaineley opened to the audience with, "I'm Blaineley Stacey Andrews O'Holleran, and this is my outstanding Co-Host, Josh Packerton!", Josh then waved to them all.

"And we're coming to you live!", Josh added, "Because we need your help to raise money for a really and totally serious cause!"

"Now we know what you might be thinking", Blaineley began, "Where is Geoff? Well, let's just say the freezing temperature of Antarctica got the better of him.", Geoff was then shown in a tuxedo like Josh, but sitting slightly backstage, on a chair, sneezing and blowing his nose with tissues. "Or, the freezingness of a Cold which me and Josh promise had nothing to do with either of us!", Geoff then looked suspiciously at them before sneezing again, "But either way, WE'RE your hosts for tonight!"

"And speaking of Antarctica", Josh then said, "That was where, last episode, the Total Drama Jumbo Jet ended up making an unexpected and unanticipated crash landing!"

"One that could have been averted if only they had more gas!", Blaineley then turned to Owen, "Or at least more Owen", Owen then farted and Blaineley turned to the cameras again, "But of course, the main host of this show had to spend nearly the entire show's budget to decorate his personal quarters AND to pay for the damage done to paris an episode before all that."

"Oh come now", Josh replied, "Who could resist a gold-lined hot tub like that?"

"Too True, Josh!", Blaineley replied, "Too true! But regardless, we now need to raise at least", Blaineley then looked up to the television above them all as it showed off numbers going up and up repeatedly, "One Million Dollars to re-fuel the plane AND help out in the repairing of the Louvre and Eiffel Tower! If we don't? They will be trapped in Antarctica, forever!", the audience then gasped.

"Total Drama could be canceled!", Josh said with a worried face, "WE could be cancelled! Blaineley hold me!", he then jumped suddenly into Blaineley's arms. She caught him, but glared at him a bit before dropping him back to the ground.

"Which is why we're bring you", Blaineley then announced as the screen showed the logo, "TOTAL DRAMA THE TELETHON!", a phone number also would be showing up on the bottom of the screen at this point. "The phone lines are now open! For the love of Total Drama, call now! Now, before we really start this thing, here's a guest I've BEEN wanting on this show!", Geoff then became shocked and tried to run up to the stage, but was tripped by the box of tissues infront of him, "Bridgette!"

"But we were gonna sing first!", Josh said.

"Josh", Blaineley replied, "Let me handle this, and where is she?! One of you go get her, now!", Lindsay then got up and walked backstage. After a few moments of silence, Lindsay came back, Blaineley was still impatient, "Well?"

"She doesn't wanna come out of the green room."

"I don't care!", Blaineley replied, "Go back and make her come out!", Lindsay then went back. Focus then went backstage as Lindsay went to the green room door and knocked on it.

"Bridgette?", Lindsay asked, "Bridgette, people want you out! Some blonde lady wants you out now."

"Go away!", Bridgette said from inside the room.

"So what if you kissed a pole?", Lindsay said to the surfer, "I kissed a chinese person!"

"It's not that!", Bridgette replied, "It's this whole aftermath show!"

"Well come out cuz the blonde lady might be getting mad!", with that, Bridgette then walked out with a bag over her head.

"I thought I hated interviewing people on this show, but being a guest is even worse!"

"There has to be something you like about this show!", Lindsay then removed the bag.

"Geoff", Bridgette said with a sad face, "I liked, Geoff. Even when Alejandro was trying to make me kiss him and stuff, Geoff, I liked Geoff."

"Well, I'm not Beth", Lindsay replied, "But, shouldn't you go out there? Again, the blonde lady seems to be annoyed when you're not on the stage!"

"You sure I can't do it by text?", things then went to the stage again, with the audience 'awww' ing at this moment, along with Blaineley. Josh had tissues of his own and was wiping tears from his eyes.

"Let's bring her out!", Blaineley then said to the audience, "It's Bridgette!", however, Lindsay was the one that came out instead, annoying Blaineley, "I said Bridgette!"

"She wants to sing!"

"Oh", Blaineley replied smugly, "We'll make her sing alright."

"She wants to sing something on her own!"

"I want her out here!"

"Just", Geoff then sneezed and said as he crawled up onto the scene, "Just", he sneezed again, "Fine." The audience then cheered as Bridgette was revealed in a light blue dress like Blaineley's in make, her hair in a bun, and ontop a piano with the Sasquatch named Bob playing.

_**[SONG - "I'M SORRY" BEGINS]**_

Bridgette - "I'm, sorry. So sorry, sorry like a flower after the first frost. And I'm sorry like a mitten that's been dropped, and feels so, lost.", Sasquatch then starts playing soft guitar and the song picks up, "Ooops, I really messed up, at least I fessed up!", is now standing on the floor.

Geoff - (Speaking) "You didn't fess up!", he then sneezes, "You were caught on", sneezes, "National T.V.!"

Harold - (Speaking) "It's International, Geoff, Total Drama is seen all over the world!"

Bridgette - "But I'm sorry, so sorry! Sorry like a surfer, who's busted her board! And i'm sorry like the band when they play, a wrong chord?", Bob then does so and shrugs with a sheepish smile back at her. The song then continues, "Ooops I really screwed up!", she goes right over to Geoff and grabs him by the chin, "I felt some dude up!"

Geoff - (Speaking) "INTERNATIONAL T.V.! Huh?", he sneezes, "Infront of all my", sneezes, "Friends!"

Bridgette - walks back to piano, "But I'm sorry! So sorry! Geoff, I really think you, ruulle! You're so cute that you make me drool, and if you give me one more chance, I'll do my happy-happy dance!", she then starts doing a jig.

Geoff - (Speaking) "You are pretty cute when you dance, Oh No No!"

Bridgette - "Geoff, you're the one for me.", she then sits back onto the piano, "And I'm so incredibly, widly, madly, crazily, oh so completely, infinitely, bee-yooond, sorrry!"

_**["I'M SORRY" ENDS WITH AUDIENCE CLAPPING]**_

"So romantic!", Lindsay said as she, LeShawna and DJ's Momma were all sharing tissues and crying together.

"I guess you can come and sit with me backstage", Geoff said with his sick voice and such, "If...if you want."

"That's a great idea, Geoff!", Blaineley then said to Geoff, "Now let's play Bridgette's video montage, edited specially, by me!"

**[BRIDGETTE'S CLIP REEL]**

Clip 1 - Bridgette falling into Alejandro's arms due to turbulance.

Clip 2 - Bridgette gushing and blushing at Alejandro during "Come Fly with Us".

Clip 3 - Bridgette being helped up the pyramid by Alejandro.

Clip 4 - Bridgette falling onto Alejandro in the Antarctic, and kissing him due to that.

Clip 5 - Bridgette going to kiss Alejandro, but ending up kissing a pole instead.

**[BRIDGETTE'S CLIP REEL ENDS]**

Following that, Geoff was hiding his sneezing face under his cowboy hat while Blaineley continued her mocking.

"So", Blaineley said to Josh, "How much has been raised so far?"

"About", Josh looked up at the screen, "Ninety-Nine Dollars.", he then facepalmed, "Come on! This is just, ugh!"

"Don't worry", Blaineley then assured him, "I've got it covered, let's go to our video guest!", she then snapped her fingers.

**[VIDEO GUEST]**

Is literally the pole from Antarctica with nobody else in the room.

Disguised voice of really Blaineley - "Kiss me, Bridge!"

**[VIDEO GUEST ENDS]**

"ENOUGH!", Bridgette exclaimed as the audience laughed, "Geoff, I don't know how to apologize any more scencerely!"

"That's no reason to stop trying", Geoff replied.

"You watch the show, right?", Bridgette asked him, "Ale-hainous was playing everyone out there! we all got fooled!"

"Some harder than others! What if the tables were turned?"

"You'd kiss him too! He's that good!", both Bridgette and Geoff then angrily growled at eachother. Blaineley and Josh of course, planned to exploit every second of this.

"Now this", Blaineley happily said, "Is a show! Finally, I am proud to announce our newest, biggest and baddest segment ever! Total Smackdown!", the intro of this segment then played, two stars with boxing gloves coming at eachother and exploding. Blaineley was then shown holding up a gong with the stick to ring it, "Who's ready for the first sanctioned beatdown in Aftermath history? Pull up a chair and press record on your DVRs! Cuz it's time for our first main event! The Geoff and Bridgette Total Smackdown!", she then rang the gong, the audience cheered as Geoff and Bridgette, in boxing gloves, were getting ready to fight in a now suddenly there boxing ring.

"You'd be mad if I was caught making out with a GIRL pole on T.V.!"

"Poles aren't alive!"

"Tell that to your tounge!", the audience then gasped. Both Geoff and Bridgette then froze, looking at eachother. Suddenly, they randomly began making out, meaning they had made up.

"What?", a shocked Blaineley said, "She cheated on you on t.v.!", of course, Geoff continued making out with Bridgette, soon enough making her sick with a cold as well. They then walked off of the ring and backstage, the audience still cheering, "Ugh!", Blaineley then began to growl. But Josh tapped her on the shoulder and pointed to the screen. It showed the number going up to $500. Blaineley was still unamused, and looked at Josh with such face.

"What do we do?!"

"Ugh", Blaineley then rolled her eyes, "Alright, go to main event B.", the then turned to the audience, "Now with Gidgette repaired and finally back together for sure again, it's time for our second main guests, The Drama Brothers!", Harold, Rebecca the intern with a handheld Trent soundboard, Bob, and Justin were then shown with their instruments and Drama Brothers outfits. Lindsay squealed at this.

_**[SONG - "SAVE THIS SHOW" BEGINS]**_

The instruments are being played by Rebecca, Harold, Justin and Bob

Blaineley - Singing with microphone, "This show you need to save, This show you gotta tell, this show! That you care!"

Josh - "The Antarctica they're trapped out in, Antarctica they can't even, have catfights! It's so unfair!"

Blaineley - "You gotta help now! We're in the brink!"

Josh - "The crew gets fired, if this show sinks!"

Blaineley - "So make a difference! In their liiivves!"

Josh and Blaineley - "Give us cash or this show dies!"

Blaineley - "Save this show!..Total Drama!"

Josh - "Save this show! You know you wanna!"

Josh and Blaineley - "Save the show that you loooovvve!"

Blaineley - "Saaave this show! Total Drama!"

Josh - "Saaave this show! So call the number!"

Josh and Blaineley - "Save the show with looooovve! And One Million Dollars! "

Josh - "Save the show baby! Just give it some dough! Give it some love and some dough!"

_**["SAVE THIS SHOW" ENDS - AUDIENCE HEAVILY CLAPS]**_

"That's right!", Blaineley continued, "We still need to raise plenty more money to reach our goal, and keep in mind, we have gifts!"

"Exactly!", Josh added, "For just a donation of twenty-tive dollars you'll get a box of nutritious Yum-Yum Happy Go-Time Candy Fish Tails!", he then quickly went over the warnings and such of this food.

"Not only that!", Blaineley also added, "For fifty bucks, you'll get a special commenorative Total Drama T-Shirt! It might look like your average shirt with Chris' face on it, but get it wet, and you get wo watch his face shrivel up and shrink! Amazing, right?!"

"If you get a busy signal, keep trying!", Blaineley and Josh then turned to the peanut gallery, none of whom had any calls at all coming in.

"Oh come on!", Josh exclaimed, "If loyal fans like you guys don't start donating, "Everyone on this show will be canned! And for those in the Antarctic, the REAL nightmare begins! Even Blaineley's son Cody!"

"Please", Blaineley replied as she now held up a clipboard, "Don't remind me my own son is actually on this stupid show-", she then correct herself, "I mean amazing show that really needs your help right now! So please, remember, our goal tonight is one million dollars! So after all of this we now have", focus then went over to the screen, which didn't show any improvement at all. "Okay, I'll say this, if you call now we'll do what we can to release the postponed Total Drama action figures to the entire world!", following that calls actually started coming in, getting Josh happily excited.

"Woo-hoo yay!". Josh cheered, "We've got calls, we've got calls!"

"Yeah", Blaineley sarcastically replied, "DJ's Momma is talking to DJ, LeShawna is talking with her cousin LeShaniqua, Lindsay is talking to the Chinese Tyler, and Harold is checking on new movie times."

"Alien Bonzo Three is playing at nine!", Harold added in while on the phone.

"Which means our new total is", Blaineley then looked at the screen, "Seven Hundred and three dollars. Two Hundred of the new cash came from Harold's Mom, in exchange for his promise of clearing out the garage.

"I'm very thorough!"

"Extortion?", Josh replied, "Hey, why haven't we thought of that yet?"

"I think Harold's onto something!", Blaineley said with a wink, "Now, who'd like to see an episode of Total Drama Fugitives?!", the screen then showed a 'WANTED' poster with Duncan on it. "If you're interested, call now! We're not showing you anymore until we get twenty thousand in donations!", following that all of the peanut gallery began getting actual calls from their phones with donators.

"Remember Duncan fans, keep dialing!", Josh said to the cameras.

"He's still AWOL!", Blaineley added, "Or is he?"

"TWENTY THOUSAND!", Josh exclaimed happily, "WOO! WE'VE HIT TWENTY THOUSAND! BLAINELEY, WE'VE HIT TWENTY THOUSAND! WOO!"

"Now!", Blaineley then said, "Our three latest sightnings of Duncan! From various international locations! This first sighting is from the Czech Republic!"

**[DUNCAN SIGHTING 1]**

The sighting - A person that looks like Duncan is walking around the street, then gives a random nerd a wedgie and pushes him into another nerd that makes over fifty scrawny people fall over like dominos.

**[DUNCAN SIGHTING 1 ENDS]**

"Real?", Blaineley questioned, "Fake? Who knows!"

"That's gotta be Duncan!", Josh replied, "Only he would do something like that!"

"But that's not all of our sightings! Our next one comes from Houston, Texas!"

**[DUNCAN SIGHTING 2]**

The sighting - a person with an elvis-like wig and white jumpsuit outfit walks with bags and soda covering face, then runs into some random guy, revealing his face looks alot like Duncan, ADND ALSO making the wig pop off and reveal the hair does too surprisingly the other male, and then runs off.

**[DUNCAN SIGHTING 2 ENDS]**

"Now that was probably Duncan!", Blaineley commented, "Definitely!"

"Duncan in a jumpsuit?", Josh added in, "I don't think so!"

"Fine", Blaineley said, "Don't believe, but we still have one more sighting, this one from the Vatican City itself!"

**[DUNCAN SIGHTING 3]**

The sighting - The Pope is standing on his balcony when someone who looks like Duncan but dressed like a monk comes up, and pushes him off of his balcony, giving him a massive wedgie and making him dangle from it. The figure laughs and runs off.

**[DUNCAN SIGHTING 3 ENDS]**

"Hahahahaha!", Josh then laughed, "THAT'S definitely Duncan!"

"But let's see if the viewers agree!", Blaineley responded, "We got hundreds of calls during the segment, and their donations have added a wopping", the total was then revealed to be up to only 20 thousand and one hundred dollars, "Hundred Bucks to our grand total..."

"Wow", Josh said with a facepalm, "Just, wow. Any more plans, Blaineley?"

"Well, how about we bring out our first guest?", Blaineley replied, "He's one of the fan favourites of the show, and also the world's biggest Momma's Boy, and his Momma's even here with us! It's, DJ!", the crowd and DJ's Momma then clapped and cheered as DJ walked out from backstage. "DJ said he was here to auction off a very sweet prize! Each donation will earn you a raffle ticket toward-"

"A dinner!", DJ answered, "Which I and My Momma will personally make and enjoy with you!", following that only Lindsay and Owen were getting calls.

"Blaineley, I think we should sweeten the deal", Josh then said with a smile.

"Exactly", Blaineley answered, "I was also waiting for this moment too!", DJ then became slightly worried, as did everyone else, "Remember all those animals that crazy bitch Sierra has been killing? And the Lionesses that mauled DJ? Well, I think it's time for some Animal Play!"

"Cody's Momma", DJ said to Blaineley, "I know what you're thinking, and I am not gonna risk hurting an innocent animal just because your son's fangirl did!"

"Oh, I'm not talking about that!", Blaineley responded with, "I'm talking of what may or may not be, the opposite!", she then clapped, "Introducing our newest segment, DJ'S WORLD OF ANIMALS!", following that DJ gasped as behind him were now stacks of cages with animals in them. One was the Leopard Seal Pup who's mother was killed infront it by Sierra, the white seal pup that got beat up by Sierra for wanting a Cody autograph, the Anaconda that terrorized Team Victory, the lionesses that mauled DJ in Africa and still blamed him for taking their babies, the same bear that mauled Cody, and twenty penguin chicks who's parents were massacred by Sierra in Antarctica. "Now, call in if you wanna see DJ pet one of these very emotionally hurt or otherwise very vengeful animals!", suddenly all of the phone lines were ringing, Blaineley and Josh were both pleased with this.

"Blaineley, you are a genius!", Josh complimented to Blaineley, but DJ's Momma had something else to say.

"No way in heck is mah son gonna pet one of them dangerous animals!", she sternly said as she walked up to Josh and Blaineley, "Who the hell you think y'all are?!"

"We think we're the hosts", Blaineley replied, "Besides, he doesn't necessarily HAVE to touch the dangerous ones first! Come on DJ, just touch one of the baby penguins!", DJ then tried to do so, but the penguin, angry at people in general, actually roared at him, scaring him into jumping into his Momma's arms.

"Oh my god oh my god oh my god!", Josh cheered, "We made it to five hundred thousand! WE'RE HALF WAY THERE, BLAINELEY!"

"Yes!", Blaineley added, as a rope was suddenly beside her despite not being there before, "And I know how to get us to eight hundred", she then touched the rope and looked over to the animals, "Beasts of the world, prepare to take your revenge!", she then pulled the rope, releasing all of the animals. The Lionesses instantly tackled DJ and his Momma, but while DJ ran off-stage, his Momma actually faught with the Lionesses using her trusty purse. The Penguins ran up and attacked Lindsay and Harold, the white seal latched onto Justin's arm and made him panick, while the Leopard Seal pup was busy attacking Owen. Izzy simply laughed and twitched on the ground.

"DESTROY US ALL!", Izzy said with her twitching, "DESTROY US ALL! HAHAHAHAHA!", she then continued to laugh as Blaineley was shown trying to hide behind the couch. However, the Anaconda came out and grabbed her by the neck, pulling her up above the set. Josh then crawled up onto the screen.

"GO TO COMMERCIAL REPLACEMENT!", he screamed out above the also screaming crowd, "GO TO COMMERCIAL REPLACEMENT!", the bear then came up behind him and roared, dragging him off just as the white seal pup 'orked' and smashed into the camera.

**[COMEMRCIAL REPLACEMENT CLIP]**

This clip takes place in the plane's dining hall, and shows Alejandro, Trent, Ezekiel, Tyler, Sierra and Beth all seated at one table, Veronica, Heather, Eva and Cody at another, and finally Noah and Gwen seated at the last table. All of them were bored as Chris came in, not seen due to holding the video camera. Cody is shown with a blanket over him, sneezing, and having hot cocoa as his drink, Beth is much the same.

Chris - "Hey contestants!", he goes right up to Alejandro's face, "So, Alejandro! How do you feel about the last elimination."

Alejandro - "I feel you have the camera a bit too close to my face."

Chris - "Ah well", he then smacks Zeke with the camera lens, "Zeke, what's your secret to not being the first voted off this time!"

Ezekiel - "Hey!"

Beth - "You hurt him!"

Sierra - "He's lucky it's not Cody!"

Chris - "I would never hurt a lady during non-challenge hours!"

Cody - "Hey!", Sierra then glares at Chris while Veronica laughs quite hard.

Heather - "Chris", forcibly grabs Camera from him, "What's the point of this stupid clip anyway?!"

Chris - "The Aftermath's need some replacement for commercials since they can't have any. So I just thought it'd be fun to annoy you all before you eat!"

Heather - "I hate you.", throws camera to the ground.

Chris - "I'm not very fond of you either!", then smiles, "But now, I think We've wasted enough time, time to give this baby more of MY face!", walks all the way back into economy class, "You ready for more of the telethon? Well then, it's coming right up! On TOTAL, DRAMA, WORLD TOUR AFTERMATH!"

**[COMMERCIAL REPLACEMENT CLIP ENDS]**

Following that, the set was shown to be completely ruined due to the massive animal attack that had just happened. All of the peanut gallery were rubbing themselves in pain, and Lindsay walked up with ruined close and make-up.

"Has anyone seen Tyler?", Lindsay called out as she walked across the set, "Tyler?! Tyler! I think they ruined my make-up! Are you out of China yet? Tyler!", she then walked off-screen as Blaineley and Josh, Blaineley now having a neck-brace and Josh a broken arm, on the couch, highly ruined and visibly having ruined hair from the animal chaos.

"We're on?", Blaineley exclaimed, "Is my make-up on! Josh, tell me my make-up's on!"

"Don't worry Blaineley, you're okay!", Josh replied, "How about me?"

"Same", Blaineley then turned to the cameras, "Welcome back to the Telethons to end all Telethons! Time to check and see what our current total is!", everyone then turned back to the screen, which went all the way up to reveal the current total was $750,000. "Seven hundred fifty thousand...UGH! I was sure we'd be at Eight Hundred!"

"I'm just glad that we can use some of this money to repair the studio", Josh replied, "But yeah...what do we do now?"

"Well, there's only one more guest to bring out so we might as well do it", Blaineley announced, "She spent most of this season obsessing over wanting Katie, but fell for Alejandro just like Bridgette did, it's SADIE!", the audience then clipped as Sadie walked out, wearing her normal outfit but still perfectly bald after what happened to her in the episode she was eliminated. She was still visibly angry as she sat down on the couch of the normal guests.

"WHERE'S KATIE?!", Sadie angrily exclaimed.

"Still at college", Blaineley bluntly answered, "But what matters is that YOUR here, so let's go over how you did so!"

**[SADIE'S CLIP REEL]**

CLIP 1 - Sadie crying over Katie during "Come Fly with Us"

CLIP 2 - Sadie hugging onto the photo she used to have of Katie.

Clip 3 - Sadie crying over Katie and being dragged along the great wall in China.

Clip 4 - Sadie gushing over Alejandro

Clip 5 - Sadie being saved by Alejandro

Clip 6 - Sadie attacking Gwen, but ending up getting blown up and rendered bald.

**[SADIE'S CLIP REEL ENDS]**

"So, Sadie", Blaineley then begin, "Any comment on your manipulation by Alejandro? Do you still blame Gwen for anything?"

"Do you just wanna beat the crap out of Gwen in a catfight?!", Josh then eagerly said, Blaineley's glare though made him calm down.

"No!", Sadie replied, "But I want Katie back and I want to beat Alejandro up instead!"

"Same here girl!", LeShawna said from the peanut gallery, "Nobody messes with mah friends and gets away with it!"

"Oh really?", Blaineley then mocked, "Do you think you'd even be able too? He's considered quite the perfect hunk, what with his silky hair and Justin-level body build.", Sadie and LeShawna both begin thinking about him pleasantly, but both of them shook their heads and quickly got over it.

"Or would you girls prefer a pole like Bridgette?", Josh then also added in, Blaineley and the audience lightly laughed. Sadie and LeShawna just glared at them.

"So anyway, Gifts and the other stuff clearly isn't working at all, and since this season's theme is a musical", she then raise an eyebrow and smirked at Josh, who did so back.

"If you wanna hear LeShawna and Sadie sing", Josh then said to the audience, "Call now!"

"I wasn't a contestant on this season!", LeShawna replied, "Why do I gots to sing!"

"Because", Blaineley replied, "Contracts, if they call, you sing."

"Can't I just dance this time?"

"NO!", Blaineley and Josh both worriedly said to LeShawna in response.

"It's only because your voice is so much better!", Josh nervously added in, "And plus, don't you want to say what you and Sadie, and Bridgette, all think of Alejandro? What you would say to him if he were right now? Right?", Blaineley and the Peanut Gallery then all nodded their heads save Harold in response.

"Yep!", Blaineley added, "No need to dance!", LeShawna then glared at them, Josh and Blaineley just grinned at her in response.

_**[SONG - "SISTERS" BEGINS]**_

LeShawna - "You think you got 'em good, okay maybe you did. You think you rule the game, I guess. But you don't rule a thing cuz baby you a squid! Who's gone and made a nasty mess!"

Sadie - (speaking) "Yeah!"

LeShawna - Now facing picture of Alejandro held up by strings, "You lied right to they face, you messed with they head, ain't that just the way with men!", speaks to Harold, "Not you Harold", Harold smiles, then she goes back to singing, "I know just how to do it, oh brother's goin' down", is cutting down picture, it falls and shatters, "And he ain't gettin' up again!"

Geoff & Bridgette - Arrive onto the stage, and both sneeze while they smile.

LeShawna - Is joined by Harold, Margery (Sierra's Mom) and also Sadie as they all start dancing. "Sisters, come together now and take him down! Sisters come together now sort him out! Sisters come together now and show him what we're, all about, woah-oh!", the four then start dancing. Josh and Blaineley nervously look to eachother and then back at the dancers, while all of the peanut gallery appears to be disturbed. "Sisters, come together now show what's what! Sisters come together now, help me strut! Sisters come together and show him what we're all about, REVENGE!", stops singing and accidentally kicks Harold in the groin. A Phone call then begins over at Justin's seat, which Blaineley picks up.

Blaineley (speaking) - "Total Drama-You'll donate if she stops?!"

Josh (speaking) - "Well, LeShawna's gonna keep dancing until our total is up to nine hundred thousand!"

LeShawna - "What?!"

Blaineley - (speaking) "Josh?!"

Josh - (speaking) "It's the only way, Blaineley!", turns to cameras, "Please! HURRY!", suddenly all of the phones begin ringing, and the peanut gallery answer them with great haste except for Izzy who is still twitching and such. The number on the T.V. then began racking up.

Blaineley (speaking) - "LeShawna fans, call in donations so she can stop dancing! The bigger the donation, the sooner this will end!", Josh then cringes at the sight of LeShawna's horrendous dancing. Just then, they reached $900,000 dollars. "Nine Hundred thousand, we did it! Now stop her!"

Margery (speaking) - "Cut the music!"

_**["SISTERS" STOPS]**_

After the song, LeShawna, Margery and Sadie were stopped in mid-dance and fell to the ground while Harold was still on the ground in pain from being hit in the groin. Blaineley and Josh both relaxed onto the main couch.

"What's the official update, Blaineley?", Margery then asked.

"Let's see", Blaineley then looked up to the main screen, "Nine Hundred and Thirty-five dollars, ugh, so close!"

"Don't worry!", Josh added, "We're almost there! ALMOST THERE!"

"Oh no this is awful!", Margery then panicked, "We're almost done with the episode, at least more than half-way through it, and we still haven't reached the goal?! We're dead!"

"Not yet!", Blaineley replied, "I have an idea, but Margery, you're not going to like it!"

"What is it?"

"Oh nothing", Blaineley answered, "But the biggest deal amongst the fanbase is, the fan-couples your daughter's been talking about! Infact, plenty of them actually try to come up with proof for their couples too! Now, if this interests you, keep calling! Because we have evidence of the couples people call DunCo, Duncney, Chronica, and of course some things about other, but first let's see what the fanbase really wants to hear about!"

"Wait!", Courtney then questioned, "What's Duncney?"

"You and Duncan.", Blaineley answered, Courtney angrily gasped.

"What?! He's Gay! How on earth would that work?!"

"I dunno", Blaineley said with a shrug, "The fans ship anything these days. They even want to see Cody get with Duncan, with Justin", Justin then proudly smiled with his sparkling smile, "Trent, Heather, you, Lindsay, Tyler, and some with Alejandro!", Blaineley then turned to the screen, "But the most popular pairing at the moment is-", the T.V. screen then said 'Coderra', "CODERRA?!", Josh then laughed.

"YAY!", Margery clapped, "My daughter is in the most supported Cody couple, you go honey! I knew you can do it! Now please get your fans to start shiping Chargery please!"

"Well, we WERE going to do Coderra clips and Fan Art", Blaineley said, Josh was suspicious, "But I just thought it would be much more fun to show off the posts Sierra made on her former blog and most FAMOUS Total Drama unauthorized website ever, 'Total Drama Passion'!", Margery then became worried.

"You wouldn't!", two interns then came up and restrained her, "You said you wouldn't!"

"Oh, promise overturned!", Blaineley replied, "We need this. If you're interested, then help us get to Nine Hundred Ninety-", the screen then instantly showed they were now up to $990, 035, Blaineley smiled at this, "Now, let's move on to Sierra's Dirty Little Secrets! As read, by me!"

**[BLOG POST READING]**

Blaineley - "This was posted as the first post on the blog! Ahem. 'O.M.G I just saw the first episode of the new show Total Drama Island, best show ever! I saw it thanks to my mom, she saw it because Chris McLean is hosting it. But my heart and eyes belong to Cody, that absolutely adorable boy that arrived and upted the cutness up to one hundred! I don't even care about his personality, he's just so cute and manly!'", Blaineley was then shown facing the audience, "So she only likes him for his personality, hmm, let's see how many Coderra supporters there are now!", she then looks at the screen which is showing a guage, and shows that 15% of Coderra supporters have now stopped shipping it.

Josh - "Blaineley, is this really necessary?"

Margery - "Stop!", is fighting the interns, "I beg of you! I'm warning you!"

Blaineley - "Let's read the more JUICY posts now!", she then cleared her throat, "Oh this is just rich! 'Okay, so now that this blog is a good months old, I'm going to post my new Cody themed sex toys!", the screen then shows pictures of a Cody shaped butt plug, a Cody themed vibrator, and a cody themed dildo, "'I'm making some for the other contestants too!", the entire peanut gallery then becomes disturbed, and now 50% of Coderra supporters have stopped shipping it.

Margery - "STOP THIS NOW!"

Blaineley - "Oh, and let's go on about how she keeps warm in the arctic!", she then plays a clip of Sierra in the confessional of the crashed plane, removing two skin-coloured pieces of tape from her armpits and revealing quite thick armpit hair from her pits.

Margery - "She said she shaved those!"

Blaineley - "Well, she didn't", she then shows various posts including one from a anonymous gent that said 'I'm not Gay, but there's something about Tyler's cum.', "That one is creepy, now one from our Sierra herself, "'NO! Cody should be the one in porn! His cuteness NEEDS to be in porn! I WANT CODY PORN! CODY PORN CODY PORN CODY PORN!'", "So she's acknowledging that she only likes him for his looks, and also wants porn of him even though he's under-aged.", now 75% of Coderra fans are no longer shipping the couple.

Margery - "Sierra, Mommy will get back at her for this! MOMMY WILL GET BACK AT HER FOR THIS!"

Blaineley - "And while it does get worse than this, the rest of the posts on this website are describing very perverse sexual acts and various requests for artwork including sex pics of Duncan with Cody, Duncan with Justin, Cody with Heather and Justin, Mephiles and Courtney, Tyler and Lindsay, Alejandro with literally everyone, and more!.", Blaineley then smiled, "I'm surprised nobody's requested me having sex with Cody or Josh...or Justin.", at this point everyone was now highly disturbed. 80% of Coderra fans had stopped supporting the couple by now. "For the record, all of them were requested by Sierra herself except the Alejandro ones."

Margery - "FUCK YOU, FUTURE SISTER-IN-LAW, FUCK YOU!", is then dragged off by interns.

**[BLOG READING ENDS]**

"Alright!", Blaineley then clapped her hands together, "Blog reading over!"

"That was mean!", Sadie angrily said to Blaineley.

"I don't care.", Blaineley then turned to the screen, "Our new total is", the money then went up and revealed it was, $992,999, "Oh come on!"

"Great", Josh then looked up, "We're now nearly over, Margery had to be dragged off of the set, and we still haven't reached our goal!"

"Luckily", Blaineley then said, "I know just the final trick to keep the drama going and get us the rest of what we need!", she then turned to the still sick Geoff and Bridgette who were both still there, "But, you two might not like it!"

"As long as it's not any more blog posts", Bridgette said, "Go for it."

"very well", Blaineley then stood, "The only person more popular than Bridgette and Eva with the female demographic, is Alejandro!", she then gestured to the screen as a clip of Alejandro with his hair in a ponytail sprayed on sun tan lotion in the nice shores of some unknown place, and he was also in a red speedo.

"Is this really necessary?!"

"Uh-Huh!", Blaineley responded, "Check it out Bridgette, Audience research tells us the people loved it when you drooled over, fabulandro!", Bridgette was then offended as she sneezed once more.

"I'm sorry", she then sneezed and took out a bag, "I have a boyfriend!", she then put the bag over her head and turned away, "I'm not even looking!"

"Keep those donations coming!", Blaineley said to the audience, "And I'll keep the drama coming! Bridgette you have got to see this!", the screen now showed a clip of Alejandro running across a beach in his speedo and his hair in a ponytail.

"Stop it, Blaineley!", Bridgette replied, bag still over her head, but then she turned around, "Ah, has he, got his ponytail in?", is was with that that once more, the phones started ringing. The total of donations then went up to $999, 0000.

"We're up to Nine Hundred Nintey Nine dollars already!", Blaineley cheered, and then waved herself with her hand, "Oh, the Drama!"

"I'm sorry", Bridgette said, turning to Geoff, "Thanks for being so cool about this, babe.", she then sneezed in her bag, "You're the best!"

"It's easy to be cool when I've got you by my side babe", Geoff replied, sneezed and then kissed Bridgette's bag.

"No!", Blaineley then complained, "No kissing!", she then saw the phones had stopped ringing, "Augh, you ruined all the drama! Well, we tried. Let's see our new tally", she and everyone then turned to the screen, as it revealed they had actually reached their large goal of $1,000,000 much to Blaineley's pleasant surprise, "Oh thank god! We actually made our goal!"

"YES!", Josh happily cheered, standing up, "We did it, Blaineley, WE DID IT!", everyone in the studio then happily cheered with him except for the now gone Margery. "You did it, Blaineley! You did it! It worked! It worked! I KNEW we would be lost without you!"

"Well of course you would", Blaineley replied, "Why else am I here?", she then turned to the audience, "So, thanks to your donations and our hard work, the plane will now be able to actually have a good take off from Antarctica once more, and the third season of Total Drama can continue! Stay tuned for all the dirtiest juice, lovely couples, unless it's Coderra, and more on Total Drama World Tour!"

"With me and Blaineley staying here!", Josh added in.

"I thought you wanted your jobs at Celebrity Manhunt back!", Bridgette added in.

"We tried", Josh answered, "They said no."

"See you next time!", Blaineley then interrupted in, "On Total Drama World TOur!", with that this aftermath episode came to a close and faded out to credits. The plane saved, the show can now go on. Everything, was now fine. For now, at least.


	13. Newf Kids on the Rock

"Last time, on Total Drama World Tour!", Chris McLean as usual said to recap the previous episode and begin the new one, "Our plane crash landed in Antarctica, where the contestants had to face the coldest challenge of the series! Sierra slaughtered plenty of innocent animals over Cody, who along with Beth ended up with a cold due to being frozen! Alejandro also did some work with Bridgette, got one kiss, and also got her stuck to a pole! And alas, it was Bridgette that was sent rafting away, for pole kissing! Not only that, but thanks to a wicked Telethon on the Aftermath Show, we now gained enough money to help repair the Louvre and Eiffel Tower in France, but most importantly of all, get the plane back up and running!", Chris and Dr. Pennywise were then physically shown in the cockpit of the plane, "Who will go next? WHAT will go down next? Will I be even more gorgeous by the end?"

"YES!", Sierra's voice said all the way from first class.

"Find out!", Chris continued, "Tonight! On Total, Drama, World Tour!", and with that recap, the episode had officially began. Though first was the intro sequence, of course. After that, the actual episode opened up. This episode opened up with Veronica, Cody, Eva and Heather all sitting in the economy class, but Noah and Gwen both mysteriously absent from said room. Heather was brushing Veronica's hair to it's normal state, and was also soon going to put it back in it's ponytail form. Eva was listening to her Mp3 player, while Cody was simply casually sitting around in the room.

"Great.", Veronica commented, "Now First class is going to smell like male."

"Hey.", Cody replied, "Right here!"

"Oh please", Veronica then mocked, "You are not male, you're too skinny and weak to be one, you are definitely a female in a male's body!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"Well", Cody then smirked, "At least I don't have black hair growing between my toes!", it was at that remark that Eva lightly smiled, having slightly heard it, and Heather laughed. Veronica however nudged her with her elbow to stop said laughter.

"Shut up!", Veronica replied, embarrassed now, "It's an Heredity problem!"

"You still got it!", Cody replied.

"Well, I have an excuse!", Veronica defended herself with, "Plus, at least I get it plucked, right, Wannabe One?", Heather then cringed at both the nickname and the memories.

"Whatever you say", Cody said, continuing to smirk, "Whatever you say."

"Hey!", Heather then exclaimed, "I have something better to talk about, where did Noah and Gwen go? Is Alejandro with them?!"

"Relax", Cody assured her, "They just went to the dining hall to be alone."

"Why?"

"Because", the voice of Sierra said from the vents, just before she crashed down from them, much to everyone's disturbed surprise, even Eva's. "Because Noah likes her!"

"What were you doing in the vents?!", Heather, Veronica and Cody all asked in unison.

"I was looking at the top of Cody's head!", Sierra replied, "Alejandro advised it, since he realized that I was having Cody withdrawl. I was starting to twitch and have slight signs of seizures without the foaming.", Cody was very disturbed by that, "And I also was starting to feel like bugs were crawling all over me.", of course while saying that, everyone was unaware Alejandro was secretly listening by the door, "The point is, Noah has a secret crush on Gwen and has had said crush ever since Season One! It's everything I'm hopeful for really, I refuse to let NoCo come close to EVER happening!"

"Noah likes Gwen!?", Veronica and Heather both replied, surprised.

"What would he see in her?!", Heather answered back, "She's GWEN!"

"Exactly", Veronica added, "Plus, she's obsessed with Trent and probably in a secret lesbo sex group with Fat Ass one."

"You mean LeShawna", Sierra corrected.

"Look would you just leave?!", Veronica said to the purple-haired girl, "You're not on our team anymore!"

"Well, since i've seen Cody", Sierra replied, "Okay!", Sierra then did as Veronica ordered, Alejandro hurried back to first class as she did so. Obviously he had a new plan in mind. As she did so, Veronica got an idea for her next elimination scheme as well.

"Cody, leave.", she said to her younger cousin, "Now."

"What?"

"Me and Heather are now talking alliance business, so leave."

"Just go, Cody", Heather said to him more nicely, "She won't stop until you do.", Cody got up and followed as Heather said, leaving into the dining hall.

"Heather, I think I have a way to get rid of Trent this episode", Veronica said, Heather listening in, "This episode, counting the Aftermaths, is the thirteenth episode. And if I'm right, with no calendar on this plane except in Chris' personal quarters, it may as well be a friday today. So I say, we put Trent's superstitions, to the test.", Heather and Veronica then both looked at eachother with menacing smirks, deciding on the latest plan. Cody on the other hand, had walked into the dining hall were Noah and Gwen were still enjoying their time alone with eachother. Gwen was laughing at one of Noah's jokes.

"That's so true!", Gwen commented as she laughs, "She is like that!"

"Totally", Noah replied with a smirk, "Not even snakes would like her. And as for Sierra, I wouldn't be surprised if she gets rabies soon enough just from thinking one of the rats on this thing is Cody.", Gwen snickered at that thought.

"You mean that hasn't happened already?", Gwen added in, her and Noah both laughing. Cody then walked up to them, and was smiling at Noah's progress with Gwen.

"You two sure like you're having fun!", Cody replied, getting Noah and Gwen's sudden attention.

"We are.", Noah answered, "Why are you here?"

"Veronica and Heather are talking their strategy, and well, they kicked me out", Cody explained, "So, gettin' the girl, eh Noah?", Noah then lightly blushed, Gwen was pretty shocked.

"What are you talking about?", Noah replied nervously, "We're just, friends, Cody."

"Hey, I'm happy for ya two!", Cody replied, "You two kinda do fit!", Gwen and Noah both scowled at Cody. "If ya need the Codester's help, I'd be glad to give ya some advice!"

"Oh yeah", Noah mocked, "I'd totally want dating advice from the person who is known for being not exactly the best at daitng tips."

"Hey!"

"To his credit", Gwen added, "It's probably because he keeps flirting with people like Heather."

"Well", Cody replied, "The offer still stands, if ya need help, I'd be glad to offer-", suddenly Sierra walked into the room holding her laptop made of a pizza box.

"O.M.G!", she commented, "This could be it! Noah is finally going to reveal his crush on Gwen! I MUST catch every-", suddenly a highly embarrassed and blusing Noah darted right passed Sierra and out of the room. Gwen too had a visibly awkward look to her face, and the laughter of both Heather and Veronica could be heard from economy class and Chris and Chef's from the cockpit, Cody, Sierra and Gwen were the only ones not laughing. Sierra was offended, "Ugh, Rude! You could have at least told her your feelings!"

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Noah - "Miss Stalkerlicious, had better at least leave SOON!"

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that, focus went onto First class, where Alejandro, Trent and Tyler were enjoying the now nice seats, Trent was practicing his guitar, Alejandro just relaxing, and Tyler visibly nervously looking at the two of them. Beth and Ezekiel were on the couch, Ezekiel seeming nervous and wanting to finally tell Beth something. Sierra was just beginning to re-enter the room, having been kicked out by Gwen of course, and was happily excited when she saw Ezekiel and Beth talking like this.

"So, Beth", Ezekiel said, "When you said we could be more than friends, does that mean...we're dating, eh?"

"Awww!", Beth replied, "Are you asking me out? That's so sweet!"

"Well", Ezekiel nervously replied, "If you wanna go out with me, I'll go out with you! I mean...you should get a choice!"

"You're the only guy to ever ask me out!", Beth said back, "So sure I'll go out with you and see how long it goes!", Ezekiel then excitedly smiled back at her, "Before I came here, I was gonna ask my third cousin twice removed Brady to pretend to be my boyfriend, but now I'm so glad I didn't!"

"Me too!", while hearing this, Alejandro just rolled his eyes, but then noticed Tyler's nervous looking around deal, and raised an eyebrow at it.

"Tyler?", Alejandro questioned, "Why so nervous?"

"NOTHING!", Tyler yelled out, "...I mean, nothing.", this got both Alejandro and Trent to look at eachother, and then Tyler, with raised eyebrows.

"Tell us", Alejandro furtherly questioned, "We're all a team in here!...for now, at least."

"Not with Sierra on our team!", Tyler replied, noticing Sierra back in the room, "Or in the game period! She'd tell everyone else, or her whole blog! It's that big a secret I need to keep right now!"

"How about you tell one of us privately?", Trent then asked, "In a room where Sierra wouldn't find out?"

"Later!", Tyler replied, "If I...want to.", Alejandro then continued to grow more suspicios, when suddenly the plane finally landed. Except, it didn't land on land for once. Instead, the plane was making various dips and dives over the ocean, heading right for Newfoundland, a province of Canada along the eastern shore. Sierra of course noticed this as she looked out the first class window.

"Why are we landing in the middle of the ocean?", she commented, but then the plane went back up, "Oh, no we're not...Why are we landing in the middle of the-Oh no we're not, Why are we landing in the middle of the-"

"Ugh!", Alejandro complained, holding his stomach, "Could you just land already?! My Stomach can not take much more of this!", he then held back puking, "I've just eaten not more than a few seconds ago! So please, break soon already!",

"Hahahahahahaha!", Chris and Chef both laughed together with eachother in the cockpit, at Alejandro's misery. Just then, the plane finally slid across on the ocean, for some reason not sinking as it literally stopped right in the middle of the ocean leading to Newfoundland.

"Attention all Total Drama passangers", Chris said over the intercom, "In Accordance with emergency landing procedures, you will now be showed the nearest exit!", suddenly Alejandro, Sierra, Tyler, Trent, Beth, Ezekiel, Noah, Gwen, Cody, Veronica, Heather and Eva were all pushed out of one of the doors and into the waters by none other than Chef. All of them complaining along the way, of course. Following that, Dr. Pennywise came up to the door.

"Is anyone hurt?", he said with worry in his voice, "Do you need help?!"

"We're good!", all of the remaining twelve contestants said in unison.

"Yeah, perfectly fine!", Cody added, "No need to operate!"

"Alright!", he replied, "I'm going to continue helping that Leopard Seal we hurt, it's threatening to sue me personally! I don't know why, all I'm doing is using my hitting with rock technique along with my slap with raw fish technique!", he then left back to his makeshift infirmary. Chef looking back suspiciously and disturbed back at him, before shaking his head in thinking the other man was bonkers. Focus then went back over to the remaining contestants, all of them in water, and Noah of course still being awkward around Gwen after what Sierra revealed. Especially when he and Gwen were in a position where it looked like they were cuddling. As such, he pulled himself away from her.

"Hehehe", Noah replied, "Sorry about that."

"It's fine", Gwen responded, "It's alright...so you really do like me?", suddenly she noticed Noah was nowhere to be seen. Making her surprised. She then realized a possible answer, Sierra was literally right behind her and panting like a dog. "Do you mind?!"

"Sorry", Sierra replied, "It's just, Cody's hair is wet!", she then continued panting like a dog, as Cody then hid behind Heather, highly disturbed. Alejandro couldn't help but snicker at all of this, so many ideas for elimination were now right before him, but of course, he had to pick just one for now. The others would be waiting. Veronica meanwhile, was busy swimming up to Trent with her own scheme in mind.

"Trent, I think I would like to share something I've discovered with you", Veronica said to him, "I know we haven't gotten on the right foot all the time, but think about, I did let you speak via satellite in the first Aftermath despite you still being in the game!"

"Just get it over with", Trent bluntly said to her, "I don't trust you or Heather in the slightest."

"Well, it's the thirteenth episode", Veronica said to him.

"So?"

"So", Veronica continued, "It could be a Friday. Infact", she then held up a calender she deliberately crossed out a week until it was on a friday, "I got this before we were pushed in!", Trent then gasped, "Now, it's not the 13th of the month, but, it's Friday on the 13th episode of the season! So, it COULD still count."

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Trent - He gasps, "It's Friday, on a thirteenth?! Why didn't anyone tell me! Now I really need to watch myself! No crack touching, hopefully no ladders! Oh god please tell me Chris won't make me walk under a ladder!"

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

As Veronica then swam away from Trent, Alejandro was revealed to be next to Heather.

"You know", he began to her, "I don't see why you keep trusting Veronica, it's clear she's holding you back. I've seen your potential, I think you're much better without her."

"Oh trust me", Heather answered, "I'll get rid of her eventually! But until then, I won't make the mistake of doing that! For now at least, so why don't you go mind your own business?!"

"Very well", Alejandro remarked, "But just remember, when you are tired of her abuse, remember that she can't evade elimination forever.", he then swam away from the glaring Heather with a wink, as a scowling Veronica arrived.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Heather - "Oh, he is good!", she then sighs in pleasure over him.

**[STATIC]**

Heather - Is missing with the camera to get the tape out, "I want the tape! Give me the tape! How do you open this thing?!"

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that, Chris was driving up to all of the contestants wearing a green raincoat with hat and such, plus black boots, and also using a fishing boat to do said driving. He also honked the horn as he stopped infront of all of the final 12.

"Hello ya gowdy anchorshores!", Chris said to all of them in a slight irish accent, "Ever been to sea?"

"What with the who now?", Cody asked in response. Sierra however, gasped.

"It must be Newfoundland!", Sierra commented, "Chris is originally form blowmedon Highlands!", Cody was disturbed by her knowing this, of course.

"Aye!", Chris said from his boat, "It's a finey homecoming for ye old Chris McLean! Canada's east coast!"

"Birth place of Canada's beautifulest host!", Sierra then nearly sank, but rose back up and spat water out of her mouth, "Okay, just remember that Sibera, Russia is the birth place of the nastiest one!", Cody was offended by the last remark towards his mother, as was Veronica in thinking it was about her.

"Aww thanks!", Chris replied, "And I will! Newfoundland is just a hop and a skip, that-a-way!", he then pointed to what appeared to be open and endless ocean, along with a goose flying towards them. However, said goose had a heart-attack and literally imploded on itself due to that. FOcus then went right back to Chris, "First part of the challenge, swim over to your team's boat and start paddling! To keep this interesting", he then pointed to Noah and Gwen, "Since you're a team of just two, you're boat has been set up with an outboard motor!"

"What?", Gwen happily replied, "Then we're totally gonna win this!"

"Yay", Noah replied, still nervous around Gwen, "Woo-hoo.", the other teams however, were all glaring at them. Focus then shifted over to Veronica, Eva, Cody and Heather as all of them were swimming close to eachother for a speech.

"Listen up, Amazons!", Veronica said to her team, "Eva, since you are the toughest on our team, I think you should make sure there aren't any stragglers like Cody when we swim, and as for Heather, carry Cody so he doesn't become a straggler!"

"I can swim there no problem!", Cody replied, "When I took scouts I was dunked and thrown in the lakes so much, you wouldn't beleive how good a swimmer I am!"

"You took scouts?", Heather questioned, "I thought you're family was rich?!"

"We are, kind of...my mom is", Cody answered, "It was a scout camp specifically for rich and wealthy kids."

"Oh", Heather replied, "Then that's still respectable.", Cody theen smiled at that compliment, Sierra on the other hand, snarled at it.

"Enough!", Veronica interrupted, "We have other things to focus on! And Cody, as for you, you have to prove you are a good swimmer! That is, if you can deal with the pressure.", Veronica smirked when she insulted him like that, while Cody gulped. "I mean, now all of us will be looking forward for you to prove that you can do it, and you will greatly dissapoint Heather if you fail!", Cody then furtherly became worried.

"Let's just start swimming!", Eva rudely interrupted, swimming towards Team Amazon's boat. Veronica, Heather and Cody quickly followed after her.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Cody - "To be honest, my crush on Heather has kind of weakened since the days back in Season One, but I still like her somewhat! But my competition in that right now seems to be Alejandro...heheh. If he likes her back, there's no way I'll compete with him at all! And as for Justin, I like him too, equally with Heather, but I bet he's forgotten about liking me by this time, with alot of girls and guys alike talking to him probably...and, well, Veronica pressuring me so much doesn't help! Ugh, probably should've asked one of them out by now. But I can't pick which one I like more! I can't tell! So much pressure!"

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that, Veronica, Eva, Cody and Heather were all swiming right passed Noah and Gwen. Alejandro, Trent, Tyler, Ezekiel, Beth and Sierra were doing the same to their boat as well. Noah and Gwen however, weren't moving. Mainly due to Noah's nervousness.

"Come on, Noah!", Gwen said, grabbing Noah's hand which didn't help much, "Get a move on!"

"Uhhhh, okay.", Noah said, letting Gwen pull him, "If you say so..."

"You know", Gwen said to him, "You need to move if you wanna go faster."

"I'm fully aware."

"Is that about what Sierra revealed back on the plane?"

"No.", Noah sarcastically remarked, "What on earth gave you that idea?"

"Well, just so you know, I don't mind you having a crush on me", Gwen replied, much to Noah's shock, "It's better than having Cody crush on me, you're not flirting with me every five seconds."

"Haha", Noah laughed, "Cody wouldn't be too bad, but yeah, he does do that to his crushes.", Noah then smiled at Gwen, "So...before we do this, which one of us do you think should be more the girl and the guy? Since I'm sure Sierra's about to gush over the topic."

"How about instead of girl and guy, it's who's the Noah and who's the Gwen?"

"Much better.", Noah replied, the two laughing as they swam towards their team's boat. Sierra hyperventalating in a bag while she saw them doing so, disturbing her team in the process, except Trent who was looking around with a paranoid look for anything that was typically associated with bad luck. Speaking of which, it was Team CIRRRH, thanks to Alejandro, that became the first team to reach their boats.

"Good work my little porpoises!", Alejandro commented as he helped Tyler up to the boat with his hands, but then noticed Trent looked paranoid, "Uh, Trent? Is something wrong?"

"Black Cats don't swim, do they?", Trent asked, worried about his luck, "And are there cracks on this boat? Oh no, they're are what looks like cracks in the wood! Don't let me step on any!"

"Trent, relax!", Alejandro assured him, patting him on the shoulder as he was stepping in a position that he wasn't on any of the slight but not real cracks in the wooden boards. "Just sit in the boat like you're lying on a couch!", Trent then did that, he sighed in relief. "There, and why are you so-"

"It could be a friday!", Trent exclaimed, "On the Thirteenth episode! It's Friday on a 13th!"

"Dude", Tyler replied as Beth helped Ezekiel and herself up on the boat, "Seriously?", it was then that Alejandro focused on Sierra instead, noticing she was still gazing and panting like a dog at Cody swimming.

"Trent, the finishing nets?"

"Right here!", Trent then tossed Alejandro the fishing notes and went back to being paranoid. Alejandro then tossed the fishing notes and began pulling Sierra to the boat with the help of Beth, Tyler and Ezekiel. Sierra was pouting as they did so, of course.

"I was looking at Cody!", Sierra angrily said to them, "A.k.a, IMPORTANT BUSINESS!"

"You can look at Cody more on the shore!", Alejandro said to her as she was pulled onto the back of the boat, "Or when we're back on the plane. For right now, we have a challenge to focus on, and that includes you as of recently!", just then things went back to Team Amazon, just as Cody and Veronica both reached their boat at the same time, literally tying as the one who entered it.

"MADE IT!", they both said in unison, then glaring at eachother, "No, I was here first!", they also said in unison, "UGH!"

"I was here first!", Cody replied, "I have more experience swimming, I've done it more times than you!"

"I was trained to swim for plenty of movies!", Veronica replied, "So I have more screen-time shown swimming than you do! Plus, my father is a former ship captain, and still takes me plenty of yacht trips!"

"He's my uncle too!"

"Just shut up and do the damn challenge!", Eva said as her and Heather got into the boat, "You can discuss this later!", Veronica and Cody both folded arms and looked away from eachother angrily.

"I was held back by pressure!", Cody commented.

"Shut up!", Eva then sternly responded, right before Veronica said her comeback. Just then, Chris drove up to them once more on his much larger boat.

"Hi there Tourists!", Chris greeted them with, "Ready to row-row-row your boats? The first two teams to make it to shore will take part in the final challenge! Oh, and if you land some seafood or the Micheal Jackson token along the way, you'll get a special reward and of course, if it's the token, will over-ride the winning team's victory! Now, on your marks, get set! GO!", with that he honked his boat's horn. Gwen instantly began revving up her and Noah's boat's engine, while the other teams instantly started rowing their boats.

"See you on land!", Alejandro mocked Team Amazon as he and his team passed right by them.

"UGH!", Veronica and Heather both complained as he did so.

"We have to get ahead of him NOW!", Heather proclaimed to her team.

"Let ME handle that part!", Veronica replied, pulling out a red megaphone and sitting at the front of the boat infront of the others, "I will be your coach during this boat ride, you all keep rowing HARD!", focus then went to Gwen, still pulling the chain of her boat's engine.

"UGH!", Gwen complained, "Of course, we get the good boat and it's engine barely works!"

"I knew there was a catch at one point", Noah said, putting his hands into the water, "I guess Chris was going to force me to do labor one day anyway."

"Don't worry", Gwen replied, "I'm sure you'll get a break if we ever do it.", Noah then blushed at that statement.

"Heh, well, um...heh...I guess you do know me surprisingly well."

"You never came off as a top to me, even to girls."

"Guess today is just Noah gets embarrassed day.", Gwen snickered at Noah's remark.

"Yep, guess so."

"Noah!", Chris called out, looking at his own calendar, "How did you know?!", Noah and Gwen both raised eyebrows and looked at him suspiciously after he said that. Focus then went back to Team Amazon, now under the command of Veronica while Heather was using the back-side fishing rod.

"STROKE!", Veronica yelled from her megaphone, "STROKE!..STROKE!..STROKE!...STROKE! COME ON, STROKE!", focus then went over to Team CIRRRRH as Sierra was pulling in a cage of Lobsters from the sea.

"Oooh!", Sierra commented, picking up one of the lobsters, "This one reminds me of Cody!", she then picked up another one, "And this one too!", she then gasped, "I keep these as pets, and name this one Cody 2.0, and this one Cody 3.0!", the two lobsters then both snapped at her, "HEY! No pinching mommy, Codies!", they snapped at her again, one grabbed her ponytail but she pulled it off, it was Cody 2. "No! Bad Cody 2.0!", "Trent, you take them and give them a time out in the corners!"

"Uhhhh", the still paranoid Trent replied, "Are Lobsters known for being bad luck?"

"UGH!", Sierra groaned, "Tyler, you do it!", when she held them out, both of them snapped Tyler right on his wrists.

"OW!", Tyler hissed, "God damn it! They almost took my hand off!"

"Oh that is it!", Sierra fussed at the two lobsters, "You two are going to get serious time outs when we get back on the plane!", all of her team looked at her with highly disturbed looks.

"Sierra", Alejandro said to her, standing like a military leader at the front end of the boat, one foot/boot on the edge the other in the boat, "Please put them back in the cage, maybe?"

"YES!", Sierra exclaimed, putting the cage onto the boat and shoving them in out, "THAT is your time out, you bad boys!", she was even wagging her finger at them, until one of them snapped it with their pinchers, "GAH!", Alejandro just facepalmed and rolled her eyes in response to that, before Chris commented on the situation.

"Who's gonna make it to the rock?", Chris commented on both Team Amazon and Team CIRRRRH, then going over to talking of Team Victory, "And who's going to the chopping block?", he was then physically shown in his boat and spoke with an irish accent, "Find out after the breakeride!"

**[COMMERCIAL]**

Narrator - "Hey! Are you sick and tired of all the boring mono-coloured stuff in your house? Do you wanna just spruce things up a bit? Well, cry no more! Introducing, the spray-on decor spray! That's right! Now you can literally order your personal decoration to spray onto all of your technologies! Your computer? You want it to have a Sonic the Hedgehog or Chris McLean decor on it's mono-coloured parts! You can make your game consoles have the appearance of any of your favourite cartoon characters! Your favourite celebrities! And even more! Even pick scenes! Our specially made spray will be just like on cartoons! Spraying a perfect image without any logic or realism put in! Mianly because it uses special programming to specifcally put pieces of the spray at the particular point in time! Just follow all the instructions listed on the cans, and you're good to go! So call now and you'll get two for the price of one! Call now!", he then ends with the usual fast warnings and call information.

**[COMMERCIAL ENDS]**

"This is ridiculous!", Gwen complained, now resorting to kicking the engine, "Are you kidding me, Chris?!"

"That's us now"

"Oh yeah, sorry."

"It's forgiven.", Noah then turned to Chris' boat too, "Seriously, are you kidding us?"

"UGH, it's pointless!", Gwen said, still trying to rev up the engine, "I bet Veronica sabotaged the thing, I think there's a dent on it."

"I did no such thing!", Veronica replied, hiding a wrench in her back pocket, and remember back to while she was swimming off-screen and threw a wrench right before Team Victory got to their boat, it landed in the water though, but then she went back to the present and to ordering her team, "STROKE...STROKE...STROKE!", focus then went back to Team Victory, Gwen and Noah glaring towards Veronica's boat as Chris' boat drove up to them and he sounded the chime to signal a song.

"What?!", Gwen and Noah said in unison, "NOW?!"

"Yes, Now!", Chris commented, "And remember, if any of you doesn't sing, you're out! So, this be your chance to leave if you feel like it!"

"The offer is tempting", Noah replied, "Let us consider and weigh all our options.", Gwen nodded with him in agreement.

"But for now", Gwen added, "Let's just get this over with."

_**[SONG - "SEA SHANTY"]**_

Alejandro - Is playing accordion, "We're heading down to newfoudland at rocky eastern shore!"

Trent - "I'll have the shrimp, muscles, cod and anything that's good luckore!"

*Goes to Team Amazon*

Heather - "I can't get a thing to bite so we better get there first!"

Veronica - "So harder faster both of you for the win work up a thirst!", uses megaphone to Cody and Eva, "STROKE, STROKE, STROKE!"

*Goes to Team Victory*

Gwen - Is still pulling the lever and chain of the engine, "It's a Sea Shanty, and it's darn catchy!", finally gets it to work, "Yes, come on Noah you're turn!"

Noah - Is about to speak but the song deliberately cuts off before he does so.

*Goes to Team CIRRRRH*

Tyler - "Sierra you're a nutcase but you sure can catch a fish!"

Sierra - Is holding a giant fish, "Mix Fire by times, my partner he's Cody! If you want the next Cody he's all yours!"

Beth & Ezekiel - "That doesn't even rhyme!"

*Goes to Team Amazon*

Cody & Eva - "Trying Hard miss Bitchy, our arms are getting fried!"

Heather - "Veronica, do you see?"

Veronica - "Could it be?", looks to see a wrecked yacht with many skeletons and dead people all around it, but there is a sparkle coming from it, "Steer hard starboard side!"

*Goes to Team Victory*

Gwen - "It's the Sea Shanty, and it's darn catchy!"

Noah - "It looks like you get me, with your sea shanty!"

_**["SEA SHANTY" ENDS]**_

"Well", Noah smugly replied as Gwen and him had now finally started their motor, "Looks like we're still in the game, together."

"Yeah!", Gwen happily replied, "We might just make it!"

"True!", Chris said from his boat behind them, "But maybe not for looong! You might wanna take a look over thereby!", they turned around to see they were coming right up against an iceberg. Noah jumped right into Gwen's arms at the sight, and Gwen screamed too. Gwen however, pulled the level and steered before they could run into it.

"That was close!", Gwen commented, both her and Noah relieved at their close call.

"I believe you've spoken a bit too soon", Noah then pointed to another iceberg, which they couldn't avoid. However, they were simply smacked around like pinballs around each of these large icebergs until going up one like it was a massive ramp, ramming right into an old lady flying on a large goose, knocking said lady and goose into the water, and falling right down with a crash onto the coast that was the goal. Not only that, but with they way they landed, Gwen was ontop of Noah, kissing him. Sierra's gushing could be heard from far way. Once they noticed it, Noah and Gwen blushed and pulled away from eachother, nervous.

"Awwww!", Chris said from inside the nearby building, "So cute!"

"Well plaid, aptly named team", Alejandro said, his team's boat coming in from nearby, Sierra making motions with her hands like she was taking endless amounts of pictures.

"We beat you?!", a surprised Noah replied, still lying on the ground with Gwen sitting ontop of him.

"YES!", him and Gwen both cheered in unison with eachother. Suddenly, Chris arrived from the building and onto the scene using a random jetpack he had on his back.

"In a totally random and out of nowhere finish", he commented, "Team Victory has won the first part of the challenge! Team Chris is Really Really Really Super Ultra Mega Daaaa-aaaammmn Hot, is in a close and average second!"

"Hey", Gwen pointed out, "Team Amazon seems to be in last!"

"OH NO!", Sierra gasped, "CODY?! CODY?! BETH, GO SWIM OUT THERE AND LOOK FOR CODY!"

"No!", Beth exclaimed right back, much to Sierra's further gasp.

"WHAT?!"

"Last time I helped you I ended up frozen in a black of ice!", Beth replied, "What if this time I ended eaten by the Killer Whale you nearly killed or by that killer robotic! I've been pushed around enough by Heather, I'm not going to let it start from you!"

"You tell her, Beth!", Ezekiel added in, Sierra growling at her.

"FINE!", Sierra yelled back, "I'll go myself!"

"If you do!", Chris interrupted, "Your team will not be the winning team!", upon hearing that, Alejandro immediately grabbed Sierra by the ponytail, tripping her down onto the ground.

"Sierra", Alejandro said to her, "Cody and his team will be here shortly, just tend to Cody 2 and 3."

"Fine", Sierra said with a sigh, picking up the lobster cage, "I got better names for them! Cody Junior 1 and Cody Junior 2! That way they don't sound like robots!"

"So", Trent then brought up, "We're just gonna forget about Cody and his team?", just then focus shifted over to Team Amazon as they were searching the inside of the crashed yacht over by the rocks they had discovered. There were dozens of dead bodies lying all over the place, lots of blood, and even some skeletons. Needless to say, Heather, Cody and Veronica were disgusted by the surroundings.

"Hey!", Cody suddenly dsicovered, picking up a poster, "It's about some band called Der Schnitzel Kickers...and the main singer kinda looks..familiar."

"That's a retarded name for a band", Veronica commented, "Sounds Swedish, which is probably why."

"Are you really insulting an entire country's music?"

"Yes, I am. Now Heather, keep looking for the token! I know I saw a sparkle, and it has to be somewhere on this yacht crash!", suddenly, Cody heard the sounds of someone struggling in another room, and it startled him.

"Hey!", Cody said, pointing to the room, "Over there!", he was of course pointing to a room that was once the dining hall of the yacht, a once fancy and well organized room with the Chef and kitchen workers all dead near the doorway. Eva of course pushed open the door, and once they saw the source of the noise, all of Team Amazon gasped in shock.

"Is that-", they were all cut off by Chris' clever editing skills.

[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]

Cody - "So I'm small, but quick, I can swim pretty dang good, and did I mention that I have some good observation skills? Seriously, I can pick-up stuff not even my parents know! But, I don't want to come off like I brag or anything, I'm not going to start looking like my cousin! But that's how I found-"

[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ABRUPTLY CUT OFF]

Following that sequence, Chris was now standing infront of Team Victory and Team CIRRRRH as they were gathered to hear the next part of the challenge.

"Alright you tourists!", he said to them, "It's time to start the next round! Now, I was gonna have Team Amazon be cleaning out all the seafood you guys caught, and also chuggin' some clams, but since none of them are here for whatever reason they may have, it looks like we'll just have to move on to the next part of the challenge anyway! Hahaha!"

"So what about the special reward for the team that brings in seafood?", Alejandro then questioned.

"That was gonna be your reward!", Chris answered, "So instead, just imagine in your mind Veronica or Heather, or both, doing it instead while we do the last challenge! How's that for a reward!"

"Well, shame we can't actually have it", Alejandro replied, "But I guess the mental imagery will do for now."

"O-M-G!", Sierra replied, "Cody doing hard work! That's such SEXY imagery! Can I imagine him doing it naked?!", everyone then looked at her with a disturbed facial expression, "I remember my dream about him riding a wonder horse in my back yard! And that was before I even knew him! Oooh, ooh, can I think of that?", by then the two Cody Jrs were trying to break free from their cage being held by Sierra, not wanting her to be their 'mommy'. "I ended up picking thorns out of my ass for like a week!", Chris and everyone then continued looking at her with highly disturbed looks, "Because I jumped out the window!", everyone was even more disturbed and confused, "To get on the horse!", once more, same looks, "Ooh! I have a scar if you wanna-"

"CHALLENGE TIME!", Chris quickly interrupted much to everyone but Sierra's happiness, "CHALLENGE TIME, CHALLENGE TIME, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD CHALLENGE TIME!", following that Chris had everyone inside of the wooden Newfoundland kitchen building, seated at a table. Team CIRRRRH on the left, Team Victory on the right. Chris was of course, more than ready to start the second and final parts of the challenge, "Alright! Welcome to my traditional Newfoundland kitchen party!", he announced to them all, "In this part of the competition, it's Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot, verus Team Noah and Gwen! In a screeching-in relay! Screeching in is a traditional pass-time the locals do to welcome newcomers"!, he then put to large jugs down on the table, "First you have to sip a whole jug of apple scider!"

"Does it bring good luck?", Trent questioned, constantly counting off 'nine' with his fingers. "Are there at least nine jars?!"

"I don't know and I don't know!", Chris answered, "But I made a mistake, it was supposed to be Apple Scider Vinegar! It'll grow some hair on your chest!"

"Can you please give some salt or pepper?", Trent replied, twitching, "PLEASE?!"

"Maybe later if you make it to first class", Chris replied, "Now we barely have much time left so we gotta get this over with! Beth and Sierra much each finish a whole bottle! After which they can tag Ezekiel, Tyler or Alejandro or all of them to decphyer a traditional saying spoken by my cousin, Jerd McLean!", suddenly from the door a short man who resembled Chris but wore a yellow raincoat with hat and black boots along with having orange hair and a beard covering most of his face.

"How's a cotton-derbine?", Jerd said once he made his introduction to the present contestants, all of them confused by what he was saying.

"Then, Trent will be tagged!", Chris explained, "Who will have to kiss a cod!", Trent replied, "Like he means it!", Trent was then disturbed. "Noah, Gwen, since you're all that's left, you'll take turns, starting with Noah for the vinegar, Gwen for the decyphering, and Noah for the kissing! Just imagine it's Gwen!", Noah was then disturbed at the thought. "Now, let the screeching in begin, Gwen!", CHris and Jerd both smiled and pointed over to Gwen, who gulped.

"Well, guess I have no choice", was all Gwen said before she chugged the vinegar. She did manage to drink all of it though, but once she did she was literally screeching in, covering her throat and making a mostly kept-in scream. Noah was concerned but couldn't do anything.

"Very good! She finished it all!", Chris commented, then turned to Beth and Sierra, "Beth, Sierra, try to make it!", of course Sierra scorfed down the whole thing as well and did much the same thing as Gwen did, but Beth on the other hand wasn't effected, much to Jerd and Chris' surprise.

"Sorry.", Beth replied, "I'm unable to scream, I had my tonsels worked on a long time ago and ever since that surgery I've been unable to scream properly, guess screeching in is the same thing."

"Oh my gosh, Chris!", Sierra replied, "You didn't know that?!"

"Okay, okay!", Chris replied, "Both teams move on to the interpretation part of the challenge! Ready? Take it away, Jerd!"

"Ring da-manded the humphouse!", Jerd then spoke, confusing everyone.

"Are those even words?", Noah commented.

"Are you serious?", Alejandro questioned.

"What did he say?", both Tyler and Ezekiel questioned.

"Okay!", Gwen said, holding her crotch and jumping all about, "I think I like, seriously, SERIOUSLY need to use the bathroom right now!", suddenly Jerd snapped his fingers, Gwen got it correct.

"Correctomundo!", Chris replied.

"What?", Gwen responded.

"Jerd asked to use the bathroom like a true maritimer!", Chris explained, "Way to go, Gwen!", Gwen then was allowed to use the nearby outhouse, leaving Noah the only Team Victory member left in the building. Trent was still doing his paranoid actions. "So it looks like for now, Team Victory is actually in the process of scoring a genuine Victory for once!", Chris commented, "Now time to move on to the third and final part of the challenge!, Chef!"

"Comin' right up!", Chef then said, coming in with a bucket full of cod and throwing two right infront of both Noah and Trent, both of whom were startled at this.

"All you gotta do is smooch the cod for the win!", Chris explained to them all, "And remember, Noah, like it's Gwen!", Jerd then added in to Chris' mocking by making air-kisses. Noah shivered at the thought of kissing a fish, looking down at it.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Noah - "No wonder my little cousins aren't allowed to watch this show!"

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

"Now before we kick off this part of the challenge, which Team Chris still needs to get to by the way, how about another saying from Jerd?", Chris then gave Jerd another chance to speak.

"The worse thing you can have in ya hard is a'notood!", Tyler, Ezekiel and Alejandro all looked to eachother in confusion.

"Did he say something about Owen's butt?", Ezekiel questioned.

"The kid's as smart as a bag of rockspine!", Jerd then said to his cousin.

"Oh, haha", Chris laughed, "I know! Alejandro, any guesses?"

"The worst thing you can have", Alejandro then pondered the answer, "In your head...is no teeth?", Jerd then nodded his head to show that Alejandro had guessed correctly.

"Bingo!", Chris answered, "And how true, Now Trent can ALSO move on to the cod kissing!"

"Wait!", Trent said, holding up the cod, "I need to know, will this bring me good luck if I kiss this fish?!"

"Just kiss it!", Tyler told him, "It doesn't matter!"

"Oh no!", Trent said, gasping as he looked down at the floor, "THIS FLOOR HAS CRACKS ON IT! OH MY GOD, MOM! MOM I'M SO SORRY! OH NO, SHE'S PROBABLY IN THE EMERGENCY ROOM RIGHT NOW OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOOD!", suddenly the threw the cod right to the ground and literally ran and jumped out of the windows of the building, jumping into the waters with his screams, and then stop, drop and rolling on the shoreline, "NEED SALT, GOOD LUCK, NEED SALT, GOOD LUCK! SAND HAS SALT IN IT, RIGHT? RIGHT?!", Alejandro then looked and saw that Noah was actually kissing the fish at this time, imagining it was Gwen instead, and eventually pulled away for the fish to slap him in the face. Alejandro facepalmed once more, went out, and then walked over to Trent. Alejandro then pinched Trent on a pressure point by his shoulder, knocking Trent out and stopping his tyrade.

"Wow", Chris said with a laugh, "That was, AWESOME! Team Victory, or Noah, since you kissed the fish and Trent had a Total Freakout, Team Victory, ACTUALLY WINS FOR ONCE!"

"HOLD ON!", Veronica's voice said as her, Cody, Heather and Eva all walked in with Eva carrying a bag with something struggling in side of it.

"Just in time!", Chris said to Team Amazon, "You are Today's Full-On, Big-Time, Can't get any bigger, losers!"

"Oh yeah?", Veronica replied, "Wait until you see what seafood we brought with us!", she then gestured over to Heather and Eva, who shook the bag and made a tough-looking boy with a green faux-hawk and black short hair underneath it, a black shirt with a skull on the chest with cream-coloured long-sleeve shirt underneath it, and of course red sneakers and blue jean shorts. Teal eyes, a black soul patch and eye, ear and a nose bud piercing topped his appearance off. Basically, he was Duncan. "Unfortunately, we couldn't find the token on the yacht crash he was in."

"I helped find him on the yacht", Cody added, "I kinda, spotted him, haha."

"Yeah", Duncan commented, looking to Cody, "Thanks for that. Thanks for bringing me back here", he sarcastically remarked, "I TOTALLY wanted this!"

"So!", Chris replied, everyone shocked and gasping, "Duncan McQuitty Pants! Back here! Thought you could get away from ol' Chris McLean, eh? Thought you get out of the game? Well, that was cute, but it's wrong! As such, as punishment for you quitting, you are going right back to your old team that found you, so that you can spend some more time in the game, since I'm making them the runner-ups of this challenge for finding you!"

"You've got to be kidding me.", Duncan replied, crossing his arms and angrily looking at Chris, "I almost died on a yacht crash, and now this?!"

"No!", Chris mocked, "I'm not, and yes, now this!", he then turned to Team CIRRRRH, "And since Duncan is now back in the game, this challenge has been moved from being a reward challenge to an elimination challenge! So, Team Me, let's get to voting!"

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Alejandro - "With Duncan back in the game, this could be problematic for me. Hopefully he's never seen the episode where I convinced him to quit. That said, I have no choice but to vote this person off.", stamps unshown passport.

**[SECOND BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Beth - Sighs, "I can't take her anymore!", stamps Sierra's Passport.

**[THIRD BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Ezekiel - "I'm voting with Beth!", stamps Sierra's passport.

**[FOURTH BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Tyler - "I'm sorry, but for your mental health to get better.", stamps Trent's passport, but is not happy about it at all.

**[FIFTH BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Trent - Is twitching and in fetal position, stamps unshown passport.

**[SIXTH BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Sierra - "Total Freakout indeed!", stamps Trent's passport.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONALS END]**

"WOW!", Chris (now dressed normally) said as he and Team CIRRRRH was in the elimination/Drop of Shame chamber, "Oh my god! Haha, shocker!"

"Hello?", Alejandro questioned, grabbing Chris' attention.

"Oh yeah, yeah.", Chris replied, "The Elimination, now, today's elimination was a shocker, but in the end, all of you receive a barf bag are safe! Unfortunately these are the last of the barf bags left since we had to sell all of them due to the whole France business, so...yeah. Alejandro gets the first one!", Chris then tossed Alejandro his barf bag which he perfectly caught, "Ezekiel and Beth, you get the next two!", Ezekiel and Beth were then both whacked in the face by their barf bags, "Tyler!", Chris then called out, "You get one two!", Tyler then fist pumped before being smacked in the face too. "Sierra, Trent", Chris then said, "One of you two is going home tonight!", both then looked tense, especially Sierra, "Whoever gets the final Barf Bag, is safe! Whoever doesn't, must take the Drop of Shame, and leave this season forever! Now Trent, you had a MAJOR episode today and cost your team the challenge! Very big reason for you to go. Sierra, you're just, well, you. VERY big reason for you to leave!", Sierra was offended by that remark, of course, "But in the end, the one of you two that is safe is...", he then had the classic pause, making both Trent and Sierra shake in anticipation at what the result was going to be, "Sierra!", he then tossed Sierra her barf bag, she squealed happily as Beth and Ezekiel both sighed at not getting rid of her.

"YES!", Sierra said, jumping up and down, "Oh my god!", she then fanned herself, "I survived my first Total Drama Elimination ceremony for realsies! Oh my-", she then faints right onto the ground. Trent however has now strapped on his parachute and was standing right at the drop of shame.

"Trent, wait!", Tyler then exclaimed, "I gotta tell you something!"

"What is it Tyler?"

"Well", Tyler replied, "Since Sierra's fainted, I wanna tell you that I li-"

"Half Hour show!", Chris then said, pushing Tyler away and then pushing Trent off the plane. Trent screamed as he fell off, of course. Tyler sadly sighed at this event, Alejandro however smirked, now having more of an idea of what Tyler was about to say. "So, yeah! Now you guys are down to five again! Surprised Sierra made it to this point, but whatever, goin' back to the cockpit myself!", Chris then walked away to his cockpit.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Alejandro - "So I've learned Tyler likes someone, someone he was too afraid to admit his like of. Was it Trent? Or was it someone else? Could be either, but what I do know is that with Trent gone, I'm the only one left for Tyler to really turn to abot this, so finding out should at least be easier.", he then laughs, "And oh yes, Veronica thinks she's so clever. Well trust me, she has no idea what I have in store for her. But I am aware she will definitely be one of the more difficult ones."

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

"Hahaha!", Chris said in the cockpit with Chef, "Stuff is about to get REAL serious!", he then began the sign-off, "So! What was Tyler meaning to say? Who does he like? Will Beth and Ezekiel last? How about Noah and Gwen? And how will Duncan fair now that he's back in the game?! Find out the answers next time, on Total, Drama, World Tour!", and with those words the episode signed off. Another episode finally finished, another person eliminated, another episode finished.

* * *

_**Elimination Recap**_

_Episode 1 - N/A (Norway)_

_Episode 2 - Justin (Norway)_

_Episode 3 - Lindsay (China)_

_Episode 4 - Duncan (India) *quit*_

_Episode 5 - N/A (Canada)_

_Episode 6 - N/A (Aftermath;Canada)_

_Episode 7 - Sadie (Kansas, USA)_

_Episode 8 - N/A (Peru)_

_Episode 9 - DJ (South Africa) *injured*_

_Episode 10 - N/A (France)_

_Episode 11 - Bridgette (Antarctica)_

_Episode 12 - N/A (Aftermath;Canada)_

_Episode 13 - Trent *Duncan Returns to Amazons* (Canada)_


	14. Viet-BOOM!

"Previously, on Total Drama!", Chris McLean said to recap the previous episode, "Newfoundland showed us a whale of a time, despite no whales actually showing up! It also showed us, some Newfound-Love! Hahaha. Sierra exposed Noah's secret crush on Gwen since the first season, which eventually led to some awkward moments with them, and also ended, in a kiss! Meanwhile, Veronica tricked Trent into thinking today was Friday the 13th, or at least Friday ON a 13th. This resulted in Trent going pretty darn crazy if I do say so myself. Heather messed with Alejandro, who was still in the process of planning, and Sierra found her some Cody juniors! At the end of the day, Noah won it for Team Victory by kissing the fish, hey, at least you kissed Gwen first! Hahaha! Anyway, Trent failed to do so when he had a major episode freak-out, and while his team would have gotten second place, Team Amazon came in and revealed they had found Duncan McQuitterpants, who I returned to his original team and made said Team the runner-up team instead. As such, it was either Sierra or Trent that was set up to leave. In the ultimate end, it was Trent who was voted off by the most members of his team for his Total Freakout. So sad, Tyler was about to confess the truth about his dirty little secret too. But of course, he still has Alejandro to talk to! Hahaha!", he was then shown physically in the cockpit with Chef driving, "Will Tyler's secret be revealed? Will Sierra be shoved off this plane soon, or at least will Veronica will be? Who WILL be shoved out next? Find out, at the most dramatic Drop of Shame EVER! On TOTAL, DRAMA, WORLD TOUR!", with that the intro sequence, following that this episode actually opened up. This episode opened up with both Team CIRRRRH (Alejandro, Tyler, Sierra, Beth and Ezekiel now) and Team Amazon (Cody, Veronica, Heather, Duncan and Eva now) in economy class.

"Great", Veronica complained while Heather was once more plucking the hair from between Veronica's toes and also clipping her toenails again, "Back in loser class! And seriously, must they seriously purposely keep the ceiling of this place leaking all the time?!"

"Yeah", Duncan mocked, "Keep complaining. That'll make everything go away like magic."

"Oh shut up", Veronica said right back to him, "You have no right to talk! You quit! You quit the show, so you have no right to speak!"

"Heheh", Duncan laughed, "Whatever floats your boat. Still gonna speak though, we all come from a free country."

"Ugh", Veronica rolled her eyes, "Annoying quitter."

"Well, what I'm mad at is that now the First Class is going to smell like Gwen!", Heather also added in, "Like, seriously, her make-up and gothic paste like skin will be all over the place now!"

"Nothing you can't clean up.", Veronica replied to her, at which Heather cringed. Alejandro couldn't help but snicker at this, which made Heather scowl at him too. Eva meanwhile was putting in her Mp3 player to no longer hear any of the complaining, while Tyler was still visibly nervous. Sierra on the other hand, was holding the fishing cage with her two pet lobsters in it and looking at Cody while she did so. Cody eventually became disturbed by this, and needed someone to talk with.

"Duncan", he said to the punk boy, "Can I...I have some advice from ya?"

"About that?", Duncan said, looking over to Sierra who was gushing and winking at Cody, who nodded in response to Duncan, "Heh, I don't know how much more I can help ya."

"I just need something! She's getting like, even crazier by the day now that she can't touch me until the teams merge!"

"Why don't you just tell her how you feel about her?", Duncan replied, "That is, tell her straight up that you don't like her. That's what I do the girls that like me, even though they all should damn well know I'm gay."

"I can't do that!", Cody replied, "It will make me look like schmuck!"

"What does it matter if you look like a schmuck or not?", Duncan mocked, relaxing in his seat, "It never bothers me!"

"My mother would beg to differ."

"Oh yeah", Duncan laughed, "Well, like I'll have to meet her.", he then looked and saw Cody seemed to be worried, as he was looking at Sierra who was now panting like a dog at him. "Okay, I'll tell you what, I might be willing to teach ya how to be a little bit tougher and stuff, how to not care so much about crazy chick's feelings and stuff."

"You would do that?"

"Yeah", Duncan shrugged, "I mean, unlike Harold you're not THAT big of a nerd."

"Um, well...thanks."

"Awww!", Veronica then mockingly said, "Cody's found a new boyfriend!"

"Shut it!", Cody, Duncan and Sierra all said to her in unison.

"You see that, Cody Juniors?", Sierra then said to her lobsters, "That is Veronica, you need to hate her!", the lobsters then both snapped at her, "NO! Snap at HER, not ME!", they snapped at her again, "Bad boys! You're never getting out of that cage at this rate!", suddenly focus then shifted over to first class, where Noah and Gwen were both enjoying the relaxation of actually nice seats, and also being the only remaining members left of their team.

"So", Gwen said to Noah, "How much longer you think our team will last with just us around?"

"Probably not much longer", Noah replied, "Again, we're only two people. But I'm sure if we've lasted this long we MIGHT be able to make SOMETHING work for our sake."

"Well" ,Gwen said, "Since we've both made it this far, I think it's worth a shot!", Gwen then thought of something else to talk about, "Oh, and about that kiss."

"What about it?", Noah sat up to look Gwen in the eyes.

"You think it's a bit, rushing, to move to that so fast?"

"Well we don't really have a choice anymore at this point", Noah replied, "Thanks to Miss Cody's stalker in economy class."

"Haha, yeah, true...say, maybe if you feel like it, we can go, do something when we have the chance to?"

"Like, a date?"

"Sure, if you wanna.", Gwen replied, "Then again, this is pretty much like a date anyway."

"Heh, you're right.", Noah remarked, "All we need is a fancy dinner-", suddenly one of the flight attendants literally put a table with well roasted turkey, salad, fancy rich people drinks, well cooked ham, and even romantic candles right inbetween them, and also tofu turkey and mulitple breads, fish and fruits. The flight attendant, the female one, sheepishly smiled as they looked at her with somewhat embarassed looks.

"No time for that now!", Chris remarked over the intercom system, "We are now reaching our latest location, which will be for a VERY special challenge, so get ready for the best landing yet!", suddenly Chef dipped the plane down which caused great rumbling throughout the plane, everyone in the economy class banged straight up to the ceiling and then back down on their benches, while Noah and Gwen had safely put on their seat belts of course, but the large amount of food smacked right into their faces of course. Soon enough though, the plane did land on a runway, right in the middle of the far eastern country of Vietnam. With everyone now joined infront of Chris as a large group, Chris was of course ready to explain the latest challenge he had in-store for all of the contestants. "Welcome, to Vietnam, Final Twelve! That's right, THE Vietnam!"

"Well", Duncan commented, "Not the worst place to be."

"Shut it!", Eva said to him angrily, "QUITTERS DON'T GET TO SPEAK OUT OF TURN!", Duncan quickly backed off, actually hiding behind a surprised Cody for protection against Eva.

"Haha!", Chris replied, "Was gonna have Chef slap Duncan around with a towel to make him sing everything he spoke, but ya know what, with Eva around that's not really necessary! So, yeah, back to Vietnam! A socialist, or communist supporting, country located in far east Asia! Is home of plenty of deep tradition and is one of the oldest Asian cultures known to have existed! And of course it's very popular, for it's famous war! Now, today you all have a total of three challenges to do, so we really need to get this done with quick!", he then gestured over to Chef and as the two were bringing in unique and highly endangered bovine-like animals that had small horns, were brown, and were related to cows, goats and other similar creatures, "These, are the saola! A critically endangered and very rare AND newly discovered animal that is ONLY found in this fabulous east coast country! Your first challenge is get on one, one for each person by the way, and ride it all the way to the temple where the rest of the challenges are to take place!"

"Is that it?", Eva then questioned, "Nothing else?"

"Well", Chris explained, "ALL of your team needs to make it to cross, and only one person per saola, so...yeah. That's really all there is to it! But keep in mind, this is just the calm before the storm! After this, the REAL challenge begins!", he then hopped onto an ATV with Chef and Pennywise, "Now get to racing!", as the three drove off, Chef used a knife and opened the fence keeping all of the saola in, but none of the animals did anything.

"Oh my!", Sierra commented, putting the Cody Juniors in her pockets, "This is so amazing! My first time riding an animal ever, and I get to have Cody look at me!", she then turned to Cody, "CODY! CODY CODY CODY!"

"Stop this!", Alejandro said, grabbing Sierra by the arm and leading her to the animal pen, "You need to focus on the challenge instead of Cody!"

"Sorry", Sierra giggled, "I can't help it! Cody's so much more better looking than you!", Alejandro couldn't help but be shocked at that statement.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Alejandro - "More Better looking than me?! CODY?! She really IS insane!"

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that, focus went over to Duncan and Cody as both were getting upon their saola peacefully and without much conflict, though Cody soon turned to Sierra who was making picture taking movements with her hands. Cody shivered at the sight, but then Duncan nudged him with his elbow.

"Ow!", Cody replied, "That hurt a little."

"Dude", Duncan then rolled his eyes, "Like I said, you got a LOT to learn."

"How much?"

"I know this is horrible to imagine, but let's say a whole year worth of school in this", Cody then gulped, "But don't worry, you're learning from one of the best, trust me, I'll have you saying no to her and being tough even if it-", suddenly he was smacked in the face and knocked to the ground by a rock.

"Sorry!", Beth replied from the distance, "I was trying to bring food down from a tree!"

"Yeah", Duncan said, getting up with a black eye, "Whatever, Girl Dork.", Beth was offended at his insult.

"Don't worry", Ezekiel said kindly to her, "You are not a dork to me! You're a girl, but not a dork!", in response, Beth happily gushed at this.

"Awww!", Beth replied, hugging him, "Now YOU'RE a gentleman!", Duncan and Alejandro both rolled their eyes at this as they got on their animals.

"Heheheh", Ezekiel replied, "It's no problem, eh, you're my girlfriend now, right?"

"Well, I wouldn't mind being yours!", Beth replied, her and Ezekiel then continuing to gaze at eachother. Both Heather and Veronica, on their animals, faked puking at this sight as Eva was actually shown carrying hers. Tyler on the other hand, had some trouble with his.

"Okay", Tyler said to the saola he had left to get on, "Nice animal, nice sao-whatever you are, nice-", it then kicked him right in the face, into a tree, and brought several fruits down onto him, and then the tree itself fell on him as well. Veronica and Heather both laughed at this, of course. Following that, all of the teams were shown huddling together in separate groups, most of them of course, talking about various strategies.

"Alright", Eva said to her team, "Here's the deal, I'll stay in back and make sure none of those other losers DON'T pass us up, GOT IT?", she then looked right at Duncan, "And when you have to sing, I swear to god if you quit I WILL GUT YOU!"

"Yatta-yatta", Duncan mocked, "Fine, I get it. Quitting was wrong, blah blah blah.", Eva then growled at him, but Veronica turned around and interrupted it.

"We can finish berating Duncan later.", she sternly said to her team, "FIRST, we need to win this challenge, so Eva, let's focus on that for now."

"Fine.", Eva replied, still carrying her saola on her back. Focus then shifted to Team CIRRRRRH. Beth and Ezekiel both smiled happily at eachother asSierra was now on her saola, but her Cody Juniors were pinching the poor thing and making it kick Tyler in the head and face repeatedly due to him being right next to it. Sierra failed to notice though, as she was thinking about Cody. Only when Alejandro clapped his fingers in-front of her after riding over to her, did she snap back to reality.

"Huh?", Sierra replied.

"Sierra, focus!", Alejandro said to his most recent team-mate, "Cody is not what's important right now."

"Yes he is!", Sierra replied, "In second grade, he competed in a hurdles competition and won the coveted participation award! He would have gotten a placing, if Veronica hadn't pushed him out of the way at the last second!"

"Interesting", Alejandro replied, "But by the way, your animal is kicking Tyler in the face.", Sierra then gasped, closed her pockets and turned to Tyler.

"Sorry Tyler!", Sierra giggled, "They are such-", she then turned to her pets, "NAUGHTY BOYS!"

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Tyler - Is highly beat up, has two black eyes, and his clothes are ruined, "Deeeagh!", he then falls over onto the floor.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that confessional, focus went over to Noah and Gwen, both of whom were seated on saola, and both of whom were smiling at eachother, at least for a few seconds before they switched back to focusing on the challenge.

"Okay", Noah began, "So if Chris isn't here how is the challenge going to start?"

"I think he just answered your question", Gwen replied, pointing to a flash Chris had shot off from the distance.

"GO!", Eva then said to her team upon also noticing the little fire-ball like shot. Team Amazon then quickly darted off on their animals, followed by Team Victory and Team CIRRRRH soon afterwards. Soon enough, Eva was focused on, carrying her saola on her back and not even breaking a sweat while all of her other Team Amazon members were racing in-front of her. She of course, knew how lead them to victory. "FOLLOW MY LEAD, AND HEAD STRAIGHT! DON'T TURN UNLESS I SAY SO!", as Eva was leading them, Veronica and Heather both shared scoffs in regards to Eva, while Cody and Duncan just remained quiet. Afterwards, focus shifted to Beth and Ezekiel, who were chatting so much they didn't notice they weren't folllowing their team at all.

"Where are we going Zeke?", Beth questioned to Ezekiel with.

"Somewhere alone, so we can have some privacy!", Ezekiel said with a slight laugh, "Oh, um, if you're okay with that!"

"I think we should go back to our team, but...ummm, the urge is so tempting!"

"what urge?"

"The urge to you know, do something bad! Maybe this is how Duncan feels alot of the time."

"So...you wanna?"

"Um...sure!"

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Beth - "I know it was wrong of me to leave my team like that, but, it felt so right at the same time!"

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that, Chris, Chef and were all shown seated in a traditional Vietnamese temple as they awaited the arrivals of all the teams. All of them took sips of traditional Vietnamese tea before Chris questioned his other two hosts of the show.

"So, when do you think they'll get here?"

"I dunno.", both Chef and Pennywise then answered in unison. Focus then shifted over to Noah and Gwen, who were worried when they saw the two other teams were both in-front of them, and due to Alejandro making all of his team go into a straight line as they and their animals raced up, and Eva being in-front of them after that, they knew how unlikely it was that they would get any father in this race.  
'

"Great", Gwen complained, "How are we going to win this now?!"

"Don't worry", Noah replied, "I'm sure we won't instantly be up for elimination, it's too early in the episode for that. Besides, are you really surprised, I swear, this Alejandro guy is like a eel dipped in grease."

"He's not that bad, Noah."

"You're only saying that because he's nice to all the women and his team, trust me, the guy is like Heather but with social skills, like Veronica but not as arrogant."

"What makes you say that?"

"Like I said", Noah said to her, "I just feel these kind of things."

"Well, if you think so, I will be suspicious too."

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Gwen - "I've been on this show for three seasons so far, and I only made it close to the end once, if my boyfriend thinks someone's a slippery eel, then I probably should believe it! That is, unless Noah's using me too-NO! He wouldn't do that this soon. I'm sure of it...but then again...kinda suspicious how he's so focused on saying Alejandro does."

**[SECOND BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Alejandro - "Heheheheheh.", is already scheming now.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following those two confessionals, finally Team Amazon, Team Victory and Team CIRRRRH (except Beth and Ezekiel) arrived at the traditional styled temple where Chris, Chef and Pennywise were all gathered. Team Amazon was the first to arrive completely, while the trio of Team CIRRRRH and the duo of Team Victory arrived very close after. Needless to say, the three hosts greeted the three teams with clapping.

"Congratulations, all of you guys made it!", Chris said to them, "And now, did any of you find the token?"

"What?", Heather replied, "You didn't say the token was in that jungle!"

"I know!", Chris replied, "That's the fun part! You should have assumed it!", it was then that Eva took a look around and ended up discovering that two of Team CIRRRRH's members were not present at the temple.

"Wait a minute!", Eva shouted out, pointing to Team CIRRRRH, "They're missing two people!"

"What are you-", Alejandro then turned and groaned at Beth and Ezekiel's absence, "Ugh, of course. THOSE two.", he then turned to Chris, "There isn't a big penalty for this, right?"

"Well, there kind of is", Chris replied, "But since they are gone, they simply won't-", suddenly Ezekiel and Beth arrived on the scene, both of them hurrying rather fast on their saola to the temple.

"We made it!", Beth exclaimed to Ezekiel, "We made it! Sorry we're late!"

"We also found the token!", Ezekiel then held up the Micheal Jackson token, making all of his and Beth's team gasp in happiness, when suddenly a falcon swooped in and grabbed it from him and then flew back to a country where it was known to be native of, all of his team then groaned, "Well...I had found it...heheh."

"We thought we were taking a shortcut!", Beth then explained to them. "Please don't vote us off!"

"Nothing to fear!", Chris said to them all, "You see, this challenge was simply the FIRST challenge! Now, it's time for the second one!", he then sounded the musical chime that of course made everyone groan and complain, "The second! Music and Arts is a very key part of Vietnamese culture, so as such, all of you will be singing! Team Victory and Team I am Really Really Super Ultra Mega Hyper God Damn Fucking Hot, you will REALLY need to focus on this part given that Team Amazon was in the lead, though since all of you arrived at the same minute as eachother, let's just say you all have half-points. Oh, and Duncan HAS to have a solo this time!"

"What?!", Duncan then complained.

"Hey!", Chris remarked, "You quit, you sing a solo. So let's SING!"

_**[SONG - "VIET-SONG"]**_

This song's melody is sung with traditional Vietnamese/Asian instruments.

Cody and Heather - "Vee, Vee, Vee, Vee-Vee-Vee!"

Veronica - "Vietnam! It's where we are now!"

Eva - "Vietnam! I thought there was a war here?!"

Duncan - "Vietnam! Why do I have to sing here?"

Cody, Heather, Eva, Veronica and Duncan - "Vee, Vee,Vee,Vee-Vee-Vee Vietnam!"

Duncan - "It's such a magical place to be."

Cody, Heather, Eva and Veronica - "Vietnam!"

Duncan - "Yes it's an amazing place indeed!"

Chris - "Team Gwoah?"

Noah and Gwen - "It's Team Victory!"

Chris - "Whatever, sing!"

Noah - "Ugh, well, Vietnam is a place of splender and something else we can't name!"

Gwen - "Yeah, I mean after all, nothing in it is the same!"

Noah - "After all, that is the rule of the world!"

Gwen - "And in comparison there is no word!"

Noah and Gwen - "Cuz it's Vietnam!"

Chris - "Team Chris?"

Alejandro - "We're here now in Vietnam, a land of culture and grace!"

Tyler - Still hurt from being kicked in the face so much, "Uhh, something something about some-uhhh, race?"

Ezekiel and Beth - "At least we have eachother here, in Vietnam!"

Beth - "I've always wanted to go to france or here!"

Ezekiel - "Really? I thought it was Japan?"

Alejandro - "Can't you two at least try to rhyme?"

Sierra - "Oh yeah! I'm here in another country, and with Cody-Wody too! I really love me some Cody, and the juniors too! Yeah! I'm really glad to be here, in Vietnam! With Cody watching me, I can't wait to have sex with him and have his babies too!", everyone is disturbed, especially Cody, "I have a tatoo of his face on my very crotch, and did I mention I had specially made undies-"

Chris (Stops Music) - "STOP!"

_**["VIET-SONG" STOPS]**_

"Okay okay OKAY!", Chris said to all of the contestants, "Stop the song, Sierra, you ruined it!", Sierra then angrily pouts at him, "Ugh, well, okay, thanks to Sierra, I'll just say all of the teams are tied and will be moving on to part three!"

"What?!", Eva replied, "You're not even declaring a winner?!"

"Nope!", Chris said, Eva then about to attack him but restrained by Duncan, Cody and Heather, "I'm not!"

"That's retarded!", Eva said, breaking free from the restaints but deciding not to attack Chris, "We should've won that, we kept Duncan singing!"

"True", Chris replied, "But I wanted all of you to make it to part three anyway so...yeah.", he, Chef and Pennywise then began walking into another room of the temple, "This way!", all of the remaining contestants then followed them all into a Martial Arts areana, which was of course going to be a part of the third and final challenge of the day. "This, is a Martial Arts areana! And this is also, of course, where the third and final challenge will be taking place! Feel free to awe at it if you wish.", nobody at all did as he asked, much to Chris' annoyance, "Fine, be that way. Anyway, all of you will be participating in a martial arts match against a member of one of the opposing teams. Team Victory does get a single advantage, since they only have two people if both Noah and Gwen can survive one match each, they will be in second place of this challenge!", Noah and Gwen both high-fived at this happily, "But the other teams, you need to score at least more points than the other. Now, all of you do get a few moments before the last challenge to prepare and talk strategy, so yeah. When Chef rings the gong, the fighting begins. Pennywise chooses the rounds."

"This is going to be easy.", Eva proudly proclaimed, "This won't even be a challenge.", her team seemed to agree with her on that. Alejandro on the other hand, became worried, of course.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Alejandro - "In truth, I should be more focused on getting rid of Heather and Veronica in the long-run, but if I want to get rid of them, taking out the physically strongest member of their team should be a must. Especially with the merge impending soon, given how few people there are left."

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that, all of the remaining contestants were enjoying the small break time they had before the final challenge of the episode. Alejandro was spying on Noah and Gwen from behind a pillar in the temple as the couple was busy talking, but upon hearing Eval lifting her weights, he quickly moved on to spying on her instead. Meanwhile, Duncan was shown doing push-ups when a nervous Cody approached him. Once Duncan saw Cody's shoes, he stopped doing push-ups and looked up at him instead.

"What now, dorkus?", Duncan playfuly teased Cody with.

"Hey!", Cody replied, "You're supposed to be helping me, not teasing me."

"I'm not supposed to do anything", Duncan replied, "I'm just willing to help you."

"Well, fine", Cody replied, "I just, well, can you like...help me with the challenge? I'm not exactly the best fighter...heh."

"If ya suck at fighting just focus on hitting them in the eyes and the balls", Duncan replied, "Nobody will penalize ya for it."

"Yeah they will."

"Heh, with you, they won't."

"That's what I want help with!", Cody replied, "Maybe if Sierra thinks I'm tougher, I'm-No wait that won't work...ummm", Duncan then put a hand on Cody's shoulder.

"Relax", Duncan replied, "I'll help ya.", then soon enough Cody had on two boxing gloves and Duncan had put up a crudely drawn picture of Harold's face on a column infront of Cody. "There."

"Duncan.", Cody said, "Harold's a friend of mine!"

"Just imagine he isn't", Duncan bluntly said, and Cody just looked back at the picture.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Cody - "Is it wrong of me to still be a little scared of Duncan even though I want help from him? Normally, he'd probably beat the hell out of me."

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Focus then shifted over to Eva as she was continuing to lift weights that were randomly there, when Alejandro approached her with a smirk on his face. Eva didn't notice him until she turned around, by which point in time he had already been there for some time.

"Hola", Alejandro greeted her with, "I would ask for help but, you seem to not need any."

"Why the hell would you think that in the first place?", Eva bluntly replied.

"I was raised to help any seniorita who's in need", Alejandro replied, trying to manipulate her, "It's in my family's code."

"Well I'm not one of those stupud dumb girls who needs help", Eva replied, throwing her weights down, "I will win this challenge and beat your team into the dust!"

"Well then, I'll just leave you with a few parting words", Alejandro then walked away, but turned to her before leaving, "Just so you know, you're one of my favourite ladies from this show. Such strength is un-matched in the others.", before leaving the room he then winked at her, leaving Eva shocked.

**[BATRHOOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Eva - "I am NOT falling for him!", she then seems a little worried.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Focus then shifted over to Heather and Veronica, both of whom were standing by the arena where the challenge was going to be fought in. Veronica was looking around for anybody being nearby while Heather was strapping some device to the bottom of the arena.

"What is this thing again?", Heather then asked.

"A detonator.", Veronica bluntly explained, Heather gasped, bumped her head on the floor of the arena, and stood up beside Veronica.

"A what?!"

"A detonator. I borrowed it from the Total Drama Action set. Just thought it would come in handy for this challenge."

"Why?!"

"Because", Veronica explained, "If we start losing, I'll make sure that someone gets blown away!"

"I like the way you think, but..."

"Are you worried about Alejandro possibly getting blown up?"

"NO!", Heather exclaimed, "I am not! I HOPE we make him the target of the explosion!"

"Very well", Veronica then walked off, "Oh, and when we're back in first class, remember to prepare my shower for me and lay out my clothes in the RIGHT order this time!", Heather then growled as Veronica said that, but didn't attack Veronica for saying it. Suddenly, Chris said something using the megaphone he normally has with him at seemingly all times.

"Oh, and I forgot to mention this", he said to the remaining contestants, "But I've decided to let one team drop out from the final challenge, I just wanted to keep it a surprise! That team will be getting instant passage into First Class, and it is, for winning the last challenge, the duo of Noah and Gwen!"

"What?", Gwen replied, "Why?"

"Yeah", Noah added, "Why are you dropping this on us now?"

"Because", Chris said, walking on stage. Veronica fought back the urge to not press the detonator button at that very moment, "I like surprises, plus, I wanted to see you put some actual effort into the first two challenges first! So yeah, you guys get to sit out over there!", he then pointed them to a romantic dinner set up complete with a butler and well cooked vegan and non-vegan meals, Noah and Gwen both rolled their eyes.

"You mean THAT'S why.", Gwen said, talking about the meal.

"That's the other reason", Chris said with a smile on his face as Noah and Gwen walked to and sat at their table and the other two teams gathered around the arena too. "Enjoy! And you two get some special entertainment too! You get to watch the other teams beat the snot out of eachother in a martial arts competition!"

"As long as Heather gets the crap beaten out of her", Gwen replied, "This might just be my kind of entertainment."

"That'd be my kind too", Duncan said with a laugh.

"We're on the same team!", Heather angrily snapped at Duncan with.

"Yeah", Duncan responded, "But I remember when you, oh I don't know, kissed my boyfriend infront of me?", Heather just pouted and turned away from Duncan angrily.

"So", Eva then said to Chris, "How's this gonna go down?", she then cracked her knuckles in preparation for the fighting.

"Simple!", Chris replied, "Dr. Pennywise", Pennywise then walked up wearing a referee uniform, "Will pick pair-ups for each round. Once all team-members from Team Amazon and Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot have finish their fights in some way shape or form, the challenge will be over. The one with the most wins wins, and if a person gives up it doesn't mean the end of the fight, it just means the team that DIDN'T give up gets the point! Everyone understand?", all of the contestants then nodded, "Kay, now Pennywise, first set up?"

"Hmmmm", Pennywise replied, thinking over his selection, "How about", he then looked at all of the remaining contestants carefully, except Noah and Gwen of course as they were now just enjoying their food, "Cody and the one armed boy?"

"The name's Ezekiel!"

"Oh well", suddenly both Cody and Ezekiel were in the ring, dressed in traditional karate wear. Both of them seemed nervous about the fight of course, due to Cody not being the fighting type, and Ezekiel having only one single arm. Sierra and Team Amazon save Veronica cheered on Cody, while Team CIRRRRH save Alejandro cheered on Ezekiel.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Cody - "I know it's only Ezekiel, but I'm not really the fighting type...I'm much more the Science type, heh. I'm president of the Einstein Fan Club back home! Heheh. The ont thing Veronica hasn't tried to upstage me from."

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

"Come on!", Duncan cheered, "It's Zeke, and he's got one arm, you can take him easy!"

"Yeah!", Heather added, "Do it Cody!"

"BEAT HIM DOWN!", Eva then said, pounding her fist on the arena and causing it to shake.

"You can take him Zeke!", Beth cheered on her boyfriend, "Just...just imagine yourself winning!", Alejandro rolled his eyes at this all.

"Oh my god!", Sierra squealed, taking out the lobsters right as Cody and Ezekiel neared eachother, "Cody, you are so adorable in this! Chris, I must recharge my phone to take a picture of Cody in this! Did you all know that Cody actually is a-"

"Please", Alejandro interrupted, "None of us are that interested."

"But it's interesting!", Sierra explained, "His mom actually is the reason he's so young looking, she schedules him plenty of waxing times and salon trips! It's the one thing I respect her for as of now.", Cody was disturbed by this, but so was Ezekiel.

"How do you know that?", Cody and Ezekiel both asked.

"Because", Sierra replied, "I went to his dad's house as a television repair-woman and me and him had a very long chat about his horrible life married to the nastiest monster on television and you, Cody-bear!"

"DON'T reply to that!", Duncan then sternly said to Cody, "Focus on the fight!", Heather and Eva both nodded with him. Cody then closed his eyes and didn't think about Sierra, which allowed him to perform a good right hook right in Ezekiel's face, surprisingly knocking Zeke onto the ground. Though then again, Ezekiel did only have one arm that was actually a prosthetic and probably wouldn't be good at balancing himself from a blow at all. "Yeah, that's what I'm talkin' about!"

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Sierra - "Why is Duncan trying to tell Cody to ignore me? As if it's gonna work. I see what he's trying to do! Cody should know Duncan is not the type of person who is as tough as he says he is! Did you know he actually gets his hair done at a salon?! Yeah, tough guy, right?"

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

"Cody wins round one!", Chris announced, "And nice one knocking out an armless dude, haha."

"I had to!", Cody said defensively, "I...I."

"Just get off the stage", Duncan then advised Cody with, and said brunette did as advised, as Ezekiel helped himself back up. Cody seemed a bit worried.

"Am I a horrible person now?", Cody asked to Duncan, "He was, armless!"

"Hey", Duncan replied, "What's wrong with being a little bad sometimes? Besides, it's all part of the learning experience, trust me, soon enough you won't care about that thought at all! Besides, I'm pretty sure alot of the female watchers didn't mind seeing Zeke get knocked out.", suddenly Sierra walked up to them despite being on separate teams now.

"Oh my gosh Cody", Sierra squealed, "That was so awesome! You knocked out someone! You're fans are going to freak! Like, seriously! But it was obvious, I mean, your right hand is your more dominant hand.", Cody then hid behind Duncan, who rolled his eyes at Cody not facing her then and there. However, Duncan knew the teaching was just beginning, so he let this first time slide. That, and Sierra creeped him out as well. "I could explain it to you all, but-"

"But we don't give a damn!", Eva then angrily said to Sierra, "Look, if you're trying to ruin our chances of winning, I'M GONNA-"

"Sorry about her", Alejandro then arrived on the scene, "We at Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot are doing our best to keep track of her, but sometimes she just is out of our control.", he then pushed Sierra away and back with the rest of Team CIRRRRRH, "Trust me, it won't happen again.", he then winked at Eva as he walked away, leaving Eva and Heather both surprised. Veronica then turned to Heather, who had gasped, but then replied with an uncaring expression in response. Veronica just smirked at this gesture.

"Alright!", Chris then announced to all of them, "Round Two! Pennywise?"

"Duncan and Tyler!", Pennywise then announced. Tyler then gulped once he saw the grinning Duncan on the other side of the arena.

"Ha!", Duncan laughed, "Now time to show you how it's done", of course, he said those words to Cody.

"I'm dead.", Tyler said as he looked at Duncan.

"Don't worry", Alejandro said, placing a hand on Tyler's shoulder, "Think of whoever it is you like, and fight Duncan for them. Imagine you're doing it for them."

"Got it!", Tyler replied, suddenly having boosted morale. Though even then, Alejandro doubted Tyler's actual odds of winning. Once Duncan and Tyler were in the arena and dressed in the karate gear, both of them quickly got into fighting positions. It didn't take long for the fight to start, Tyler first threw two punches at Duncan which both were dodged before Duncan kicked Tyler right in the groin and then in the face, giving Tyler a black eye. Tyler didn't let himself fall though, and did punch Duncan in the stomach, his strong fingers knocking Duncan all the way to the edge of the ring. However, Duncan dodged another charge from Tyler, and then gave Tyler a wedgie as he had the chance, and used said wedgie to knock Tyler out of the ring. "Owwwwwwww", Tyler groaned once he was on the floor infront of a cheering Team Amazon.

"Still got it!", Duncan replied, "But gotta hand it to Tyler, that was one strong punch!"

"He has strong fingers!", Sierra then explained, "Even I can't explain that!"

"Would you stop telling stuff like that to the other team?!", Alejandro suddenly snapped at Sierra with, "I mean, ahem, please, fair seniorita, would you stop giving the other team our private information?"

"Oh, sorry, haha", Sierra replied, "I'll just say that I actually dyed my hair for Cody, I have it dyed the way his bruises go! Oh, and his mom wore these exact same brand of pants when she was pregnant with him, and all of my bulbs of hair have at least three pictures of Cody in them."

"Have Round Three already!", Alejandro, Beth and Ezekiel all said to Chris in unison, and Chris for once wanted to follow their wishes.

"Pennywise?"

"Heather and Beth!", Pennywise then revealed. Beth then gasped in fear, while Heather in delight.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Heather - "Hello First Class again!"

**[SECOND BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Beth - "Me, against Heather? In Martial Arts? I've never been so scared yet so excited about something so much before in my life!"

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONALS END]**

Following those confessionals, Heather and Beth were now in the arena together, with Heather obviously confident that was going to win the fight. Beth was scared, but yet as she said she was also very excited about doing this too.

"Are you ready to lose, Beth?", Heather teased the smaller girl with, "Or, do you want to fail instead?"

"Even if I do lose", Beth answered, "I'm not going to make it as easy for you as you might think!"

"Oh please", Heather remarked back, "The best you can do in your life is Zeke, I could do like, so much better than that."

"Oh no you didn't just insult my boyfriend!", Beth was now surprisingly angry.

"Yes I did, actually", Heather was then suddenly punched right in the face by Beth, followed by kicked in the stomach, grabbed by the ponytail and flipped onto the ground behind Beth, and then stomped on the back. Everyone, even Chris, Chef and Dr. Pennywise watched in both awe and shock as Beth actually managed to pin Heather down on the ground in anger before finally pushing her hard off of the arena and back to her team.

"NO ONE, insults MY boyfriend!", Beth proclaimed after she had finally defeated Heather. Team Amazon was in shock, and so was Team CIRRRRH, however Ezekiel clapped extremely hard and fast for his girlfriend, using his one hand on the arena's floor to do so.

"WOW!", Chris said with a laugh, "I did NOT see that one coming!", Cody was then shown helping Heather back up onto her feet.

"HOW?! HOOOOOWWWWW?!", was all Heather could muster before Chris bluntly announced;

"Round Four!", he then gestured over to Dr. Pennywise again.

"Veronica and Sierra!", suddenly Sierra walked onto the arena with a bat with spikes on it in her hands. But Chef used a magnet to take it away from her.

"No weapons!", Chef called back to her from the stage as Veronica walked onto it as well. Sierra looked at her with a highly angry face, Veronica looked back with a disgusted one. In the end, Veronica made a quite arrogant decision;

"I'm not doing this", Veronica said snobbishly, "No way am I letting that thing touch me", she then jumped out of the arena, "I'm backing down.", Sierra then proudly posed as her team had just gained a point in the challenge.

"OH NO YOU'RE NOT!", Eva angrily said, getting right in Veronica's face, "YOU ARE GETTING BACK UP THERE AND YOU ARE GOING TO WIN THIS!"

"Look", Veronica said to her, "We're now tied with them, all YOU have to do is win the fifth and final round, and you'll win it for the team. The only other one on their end that's left is Alejandro. I'm sure you'll do fine.", Eva then growled at Veronica for this, but still decided Veronica was right in the end, and jumped right into the ring without changing into karate gear. Alejandro did much the same, confident that Eva was not going to be able to harm him.

"YOU'D BETTER BE RIGHT!", Eva said angrily to Veronica before facing Alejandro. Veronica and Heather both smirked at seeing Eva now have to face Alejandro in the final battle of the challenge. Eva quickly charged at Alejandro like a bull, but he quickly dodged it and she had to break herself from hitting the edge of the arena. She was stunned at his timing, but she then tried to punch him in the back. He actually managed to somehow jump over and be on the back of her. "WHAT THE?!"

"I must admit", Alejandro said, "You have quite the skill."

"Why isn't he even trying to hit her?", Duncan then questioned, "It's a fight!"

"A gentleman would never hit a woman", Alejandro replied, then turning back to Eva, "And besides, I'm not even in my fighting outfit. Excuse me a few seconds.", it was then that he began removing his shirt. Once his pecs and biceps were revealed, a large amount of sunlight came out of nowhere, blinding Noah and Gwen, making them both fall onto the floor and whine in pain. The sunlight shined right behind Alejandro and helped him against Eva despite coming out of seemingly nowhere. Eva was actually mesmirized at his beauty, and especially amazed when he actually moved his pecs back and forth, "I understand that you will have to ruin this body with your fists, and I will let you, fair maiden.", Heather then gasped at this, while Beth was busy gushing over him. Sierra just rolled her eyes, Gwen was trying to shield her eyes, and Veronica was just waiting for a good moment to hit the button of the detonator.

`"I...", Eva then readied her punch, "I...I can't.", Eva then got down on her knees, letting herself fall, "I can't ruin...such...Alejandro.", Heather, Cody and Duncan's jaws then all dropped, as did Tyler's, Sierra's, and even Ezekiel's. The sunlight then retreated as Alejandro put his shirt back on, but Noah and Gwen were still in pain and trying to regain their sight. All of their food had been knocked over when they fell over.

"I should have known this was going to happen", Veronica commented, "Oh well, time to pull a save!", it was then that Veronica pressed the button. Alejandro saw this and jumped right off just before the entire arena and stage literally blew up in a firey explosion. Chris, Chef and Pennywise panicked as soon all that was left of the stage was a large block spot in the middle of the ground, a large whole in the temple's roof, and eventually Eva who slammed back down on the ground. They then sighed in relief, but then suddenly two columns fell right onto Eva, followed by the blown up chunks of the roof, a lamp that caught all said pieces of roof on fire, and then half of the arena itself smashed back down on her to finish her off. However, she was not dead.

"Okay", Chris said, shocked, "Pennywise, you know what to do.", Pennywise then got out a shovel and began to dig for Eva. Chris then turned to the three remaining teams, "Team Victory, you guys get to be in Economy Class!"

"I thought you said first class?!", Gwen said, tripping over Noah as she couldn't see where she was going at the moment.

"I lied!", Chris replied, "You really just scored a spot in Ecnonomy Classs, I mean, really. I just didn't want as much complaining from you and Noah."

"Dick!", both Noah and Gwen then said right back to him in response as Chris turned to Team CIRRRRH and Team Amazon, as Eva was being wheeled away in a wheelchair, knocked unconscious, by Pennywise and the Interns.

"Team Amazon, you guys are the losers, since Eva had lost BEFORE the explosion anyway", Chris then explained to them, "So you're sending SOMEONE home tonight!", Veronica was then arrogantly smiling despite Heather, Cody and Duncan all turning to face her. "Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot, you guys get First Class tonight!", all of them then cheered, Beth and Ezekiel high-fived eachother this time without mistake, Tyler fist pumped, and Alejandro posed triumphantly. "So, let's get back to the plane so we can blame this damage on someone else!", they all then left the temple after those words, leaving one single intern named Billy who had blonde hair, a white sleevless shirt, and green pants. He had gotten Chris a coffee when he came in and saw he was the only one left.

"Hello?", Billy called out, "Hello?", he then heard the sounds of the plane taking off, "Damn.", he then sighed in unhappiness. Focus then shifted to the plane, where the latest Elimination Ceremony was taking place in the Drop of Shame room. Eva was now shown to have head bandages, arm bandages, and a cast on her right leg, while also having a few scratches and bruises too. The rest were all unharmed, of course. Chris stood before them, holding up all the stamped passports.

"So, Team Amazon", Chris said to them, "Here we are yet again. Now, I will call the names of those who are safe, and whoever is not safe must take the Drop of Shame, and leave. Forever. You can never come back! Now, the first person safe, is Duncan!"

"Good.", Duncan replied, smiling at being safe.

"Heather.", Chris then called out, Heather proudly smiled. Duncan just rolled his eyes in response to this.

"Naturally."

"You should've called her lost to-"

"Shut it, Punk Boy!", Heather then quickly snapped at Duncan.

"OKAY!", Chris exclaimed, "Also safe, is Cody!", Cody then fist pumped at being safe, while Veronica glared at him before her and Eva both looked a bit worriedly to Chris. "Eva, Veronica. One of you two is going home tonight. And only I know the answer. So, which one will it be. Eva, you lost to Alejandro's flirtatious ways and got blown up. Especially when all of your team was counting on you to win this for the team. Veronica, you're not only yourself, but you also gave up in fighting Sierra for a very stupid reason. Well, okay, really one we all understand completely but still. Both of you have very good reasons to leave tonight. In the end though, the one eliminated is...", he then had the classic dramatic pause before revealing the answer, "Veronica!"

"WHAT?!", Veronica said, angrily gasping as Cody and Heather both cheered.

"YES!", they then both high-fived, but then noticed what they did, and that Veronica was scowling at them, and both sat back down.

"I WOULD say that", Chris then said, "I WISH I could say that, but thanks to Pennywise's operations on Eva leaving her more injured than she already was, I honestly feel in my hosting heart, that it is Eva that should go home."

"WHAT?!", Eva, Duncan, Cody and Heather all said in unison with eachother. Veronica laughed.

"You have GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!", Eva angrily complained, "ARE YOU SERIOUS?! WE ALL VOTED THIS BITCH FAIR AND SQUARE LIKE, TWICE NOW, AND I'M THE ONE THAT'S GETTING THE BOOT?! I'M NOT EVEN THAT INJURED!"

"Yeah", Chris replied, "But in the end, you're not gonna get healed up soon and, you had one vote against you, so well, ummm...CHEF!", suddenly Chef came in, picked Eva up, and literally tossed her out of the drop of shame with a parachute in her hand. Eva screamed an army of curse words as she fell off of the plane and the door shutting behind her. Cody sighed sadly at Veronica still being allowed to stay on the plane. "Okay, so, Amazons, leave, we're done here.", Chris and Chef then walked back to the cockpit. As the team disbanded though, Veronica stopped Heather from leaving the room. Heather then became highly worried at this.

"Voted me off AGAIN, Heather?", Veronica wickedly said to the other girl.

"Uh, I-"

"High-Fived with Cody?", Veronica then further mocked, "Oh Heather, you have no idea what you've just done to yourself. Luckily for you, I'll let you stay in the alliance. But trust me, vote me off a THIRD time, and I WILL make you regret it.", she then got close to Heather's ear and whispered, "Junior High, anyone?", as Veronica then walked away, Heather had the most scared expression she ever had in her life, before she then followed Veronica. After that, focus went over to Chris and Chef as they were now in the cockpit together once more.

"Well, looks like Veronica's mad yet again!", Chris said with a laugh, "Did you really think I was gonna let one of the best players we've ever had leave THIS early in the season?! Hahaha! Especially when having her stay on brings on so much drama! Especially to Heather, hahahaha!"

"So Eva really could've stayed on?!", Chef asked in response.

"Meh", Chris replied, "Maybe, Maybe Not. The World will never know. But what I do know is that she'll probably be quite crabby next Aftermath! Hahaha! But we've got a few more dramatic moments before that folks! Here on Total, Drama, World Tour!", with that the episode was signed off and faded out. Yet another episode ended by the fabulous Chris McLean, and yet another day done for the Total Drama crew.

* * *

_**Elimination Recap**_

_Episode 1 - N/A (Norway)_

_Episode 2 - Justin (Norway)_

_Episode 3 - Lindsay (China)_

_Episode 4 - Duncan (India) *quit*_

_Episode 5 - N/A (Canada)_

_Episode 6 - N/A (Aftermath;Canada)_

_Episode 7 - Sadie (Kansas, USA)_

_Episode 8 - N/A (Peru)_

_Episode 9 - DJ (South Africa) *Injured*_

_Episode 10 - N/A (France)_

_Episode 11 - Bridgette (Antarctica)_

_Episode 12 - N/A (Aftermath: Canada)_

_*Duncan Returns*_

_Episode 13 - Trent (Canada)_

_Episode 14 - Eva (Vietnam) *Injured...?*_


	15. Greece's Pieces

"Last time, on Total Drama World Tour!", Chris said to begin the recap of the previous episode as usual, "Vietnam! Yes, Vietnam! We had a ride on exotic and endangered animals, P.E.T.A please don't sue or fine us, a wonderful traditional styled song, and even a martial arts competition! Alejandro gained a few new ideas for plans, but focused on wooing, of all people, Eva! Duncan and Cody started a little student-teacher alliance, but Cody wasn't exactly making much progress. Veronica continued bossing Heather around, and the two even blew up Eva! Well, Alejandro had already defeated her anyway so...yeah. Gwen and Noah and Beth and Ezekiel had so many romance moments too, but in the end it was Team Amazon that lost and Veronica that was supposed to leave. However, due to a mixture of Eva being injured, my own love of ratings, and a pre-ceremony call from Veronica's parents, Eva was the one that was sent home instead! And boy, was she maaaaad! Hahaha!", Chris and Chef were then shown in the cockpit together as usual, with Chef reading a newspaper, "What will go down today? WHO will go down today? Find out! Tonight! In the most dramatic Drop of Shame EVER, on TOTAL, DRAMA, WORLD TOUR!", following that the intro sequence began Following that, the episode began. This one began in first class, with Sierra holding her caged Cody Jr. Lobsters on her lap on the couch while Beth, Ezekiel, Alejandro and Tyler all relaxing and getting facials on the chairs.

"First Class is the life, eh!", Ezekiel said happily, "We ain't NEVER goin' back to economy class again!"

"Yeah!", Beth exclaimed, "Especially with Eva gone, at least, I hope so."

"It's good to see that you two are confident now", Alejandro said to them kindly, "That should also boost our chances of winning!"

"You really think so?", Beth replied.

"It's simple logic!", Alejandro answered right back. Beth smiled back at him, while Ezekiel was still distrusting towards Alejandro. Alejandro himself then turned to Tyler, who he could tell was not as confident as Ezekiel or Beth. "But how about you, Tyler? I think now is the time for you to perhaps, share with us who it is you like?"

"If you want to!", Beth added in, "You don't have to!", Tyler was then highly nervous yet again. Beth, Ezekiel and Alejandro were all facing him to reveal his secret. However, Sierra peering from behind another chair with her pizza box laptop in hand turned him right off of it yet again.

"I gotta use the bathroom!", was all Tyler said before darting off. He tripped onto the ground right before he entered the first class bathroom. Needless to say, Alejandro was annoyed with not getting it out of him, but was still confident he would do so eventually. Besides, Tyler was not his preffered victim at the moment anyway, he had other victims on his mind at this time. As such, he turned to his currently present team-members.

"So, team", he said to them, "Any other issues you would like to discuss? I'm all ears for them all."

"Not really", Ezekiel and Beth both said in unison.

"Yeah", Beth added, "Me and Zeke are both doing good together!"

"I DO!", Sierra exclaimed to Alejandro.

"Like what?"

"I think I'm having Cody withdrawl again!", Sierra replied, suddenly twitching heavily and beginning to shake a little, "And, I don't know what to do!"

"Then go to economy class, yo!", Ezekiel said to Sierra, "It's just outside the doors...err, curtains?"

"It's not that simple!", Sierra said, "This stage of Cody withdrawl can only be cured by touching one of Cody's things! Or him!", she was then shaking more worse, "I think I'm beginning to lose it!", Alejandro, Beth and Ezekiel then all shared disturbed and shocked looks to eachother, "Must...wait...to...challenge...must...wait...to...challenge.", was all Sierra said as she was now shaking on the floor, twitching and her hair becoming gradually messed up. Focus then shifted over to first class, with Veronica still visibly angry about being her once again, Heather remaining surprisingly silent, and Duncan & Cody both absent from the room. Noah and Gwen were seated right across from Heather and Veronica, and needless to say the silence made the two uneasy.

"I'm shocked.", Gwen said aloud, "You two haven't complained once."

"I told Heather that for the next challenge she couldn't speak once.", Veronica bluntly answered, "For voting me off a second time."

"Oh.", Noah and Gwen both answered in unison.

"That's one way to shut her up.", Noah sarcastically added to a smirking Gwen.

"Yeah", Gwen replied, "So I guess we can say whatever we want about her but she can't say anything to us?"

"Exactly", Veronica replied, "But, I wouldn't waste my breath. I don't want to hear your annoying voices either, so I'd prefer if you don't do that."

"Hey", Gwen then pointed out, "Where's Cody and Duncan?"

"The dining hall", Veronica answered, "Duncan led Cody in there. Why would you care? Oh wait, I forgot, you are a F*g Hag for Duncan and Trent, and probably Cody too!"

"No.", Gwen replied, "They're my friends, or at least friend-ish with me, and maybe I just don't wanna spend any more time with you and Heather."

"Yeah", Noah answered, "What she said.", Noah and Gwen both then got up and left the room where Heather and Veronica were in. As they said, they didn't want to spend any more time in the same room with the two meanest girls on the plane. Focus then shifted over to the Common Area, or the dining area, where Duncan and Cody were seated at a table together and discussing ways that Cody could be at least a little more assertive.

"Okay, repeat after me", Duncan said, "I don't like you, Sierra."

"I...I...", Cody found it too hard to say correctly, "I can't say it!"

"Oh come on!", Duncan complained, "Pretend I'm Sierra and say it too my face! It's not that hard!"

"I'll look like a schmuck!", Cody replied, "I'll look like a real jerk...I mean, she'll start crying again and stuff...and, I don't wanna hurt someone's feelings like that!", Duncan then facepalmed.

"Okay", Duncan then began, "I think we're starting wrong here. How about we start with the small stuff, I think we need to get you to do some bad stuff first."

"What do you mean by that?"

"If Sierra likes you for being you, she won't like you if you start being bad! And if that doesn't work, you'll hopefully be able to just straight up tell her you don't like her ass!"

"But...what if she doesn't get the message?"

"Trust me", Duncan assured him, "If she doesn't, then hopefully she'll be eliminated by then."

"Okay", Cody then pondered this situation again, "And...what do you mean by bad stuff?"

"Ya know!", Duncan replied, "Stealing, stuff that I do!"

"I can't do that kind of stuff!"

"Yes you can.", Duncan said, "You just don't want to. Besides, think about it, you'll be cool for it."

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Cody - "I really do commend Duncan for helping me, but, ummm...should I want to be like him? Well...maybe just a LITTLE."

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

"Attention Contestants!", Chris said over the intercom systems right before Cody could reply, and just as Noah & Gwen entered the room, "All remaining contestants must report to the Common Area so we can discuss the next location and begin the next challenge for you all!", following those words, all of the remaining contestants were gathered by a table in the common area where Chris had layed down a map of the world and he & two interns were going to be explaining the next location to the competitiors while all of them were gradually heading towards it, "Prepare yourselves for challenges of an amature calibur!", suddenly everyone was happy and some were clapping, "Because we're recreating the original olympics!", suddenly everyone lost their interest, "And we're heading to the birthplace of the Olympics right now in..."

"Greece!", Veronica exclaimed to interrupt him.

"Atlantis!", Sierra added in.

"Mount Olympis?", Ezekiel then questioned.

"Wrong, Fictional, and what?!"

"Actually", Alejandro explained, "Atlantis isn't fictional, some other worldly being simply sank it under the ocean and destroyed any and all existence of it.", everyone then looked at him with suspicious looks and such.

"How would you know that?!", Heather then questioned, earning herself a slap in the back of the head from Veronica, "OW!"

"I told you, NO TALKING UNTIL AFTER THIS CHALLENGE IS DONE!", Veronica exclaimed to Heather, Heather scowled but followed those orders. Chris laughed a bit at seeing Heather be slapped, as did most of the others.

"Anyway, we're going to Rome, Italy!", Chris then announced to them all.

"Sweet!", Ezekiel replied, "I love Italian food! Especially Spaghetti!"

"EEEEEEEEE!", Sierra said excitedly, "Italy is where Cody's grandparents come from!His maternal grandfather eventually moved to Russia and married some Russian lady and they gave birth to two daughters, one of whom eventually gave brith to Cody when she married a very special Italian professor!", everyone, including Chris looked at Sierra with a very disturbed face.

"The things you know frighten all of us.", Chris replied, "Greatly."

"Regardless", Alejandro then said to break the awkward silence, "Veronica was correct, the olympics originated in Greece."

"No", Chris said to Alejandro, "They originated in-"

"They're right", Noah answered, "I hate to admit it but, seriously, a simple fact check on wikipedia would tell you how wrong you are.", Chris then looked at a set of papers he had with him, and upon inspection he realized he was indeed wrong.

"INTERNS!", he called out, the two interns beside him were suddenly very worried, and then he turned to the remaining contestants, "Everyone should probably hang on to something", he then turned to a red shirted intern beside him that had shaggy dark hair and some bits of facial hair, the other one was short and plump, had short dark hair and wore the same outfit but with glasses, "Everyone except YOU!", suddenly the plane then shifted and tossed the shaggy intern right out of it screaming for his life while everyone else hung on to the table or other loose ends of the plane to keep steady, once the plane was steady again, Chris turned to the plump and short intern, "You might wanna find some info on greece!", he handed this intern a paper, "QUICKLY!", the intern then ran off as Chris turned to the contestants, "Greece it is then!", he then walked away and out of the room, "Chef, slight change of planes!", just then the remaining contestants all stood up and faced eachother.

"I hope you all are prepared to lose", Veronica said to Team CIRRRRH and Team Victory, "Because I have NEVER failed to get a gold medal!"

"This is mere Child's play.", Alejandro confidentally said, "It will be easy to win against a team with only one man on it!", Cody then groaned at that statement, while Duncan was also slightly offended with not knowing who was the man.

"Oh yeah?", Veronica replied, with Heather right beside her, "Well you're forgetting that I'M not a child."

"I am well aware of your higher age", Alejandro replied, "But, even then, are you sure you're team won't throw the challenge in knowing you'll be the one everyone votes for?", it was then that Heather began considering that very option, but Veronica's angry scowl quickly made her change her plans.

"NO ONE better think of that!", Veronica said, scowling right at Heather, "BELIEVE me.", as Veronica and Alejandro continued arguing, Sierra was holding the Cody juniors while waving to Cody, who backed way in disgust from her. He ended up backing up into Duncan, who put a hand on his shoulder and looked at him with a look that silently said 'Toughen up', Cody looked back up at Duncan sheepishly in response.

"Don't worry", Duncan whispered to Cody, "By the end of this show, you'll be a bad-ass.", Cody then gave Duncan a weak smile in response, Sierra still winking and waving at him.

"What's the next lesson going to be?", Cody then whispered back to him with.

"You'll see when we have time.", Duncan said right back before focus the group began walking out of the room together, Noah and Gwen visibly a bit nervous about their chances of winning, while Ezekiel and Beth seemed a bit more optimistic.

"So Zeke", Beth said to her boyfriend, "What do you think our odds of winning are?"

"I think we're gonna win!", Ezekiel said right back, "We're named after the host of this shin-dig, after all!"

"True!", Beth added, "But..what if you just jynxed us?"

"Aww come on!", Ezekiel replied, "That's what Trent would worry about!"

"Don't say that!", Beth said, "That's mean."

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

"This'll be awesome, Baby!", Ezekiel said to his new girlfriend, "We've got this one in the bag! And it's not cuz of what Alejandro said, it's cuz we gots skill!"

"Yeah!", Beth replied, agreeing with him.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Beth - "Ever since I defeated Heather in the last challenge, I've had such a high level of confidence! I think we might actually win this!", she then laughed a bit, "Especially with Heather not being allowed to talk!...but then again, Veronica still is."

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that confessional, all of the remaining eleven tourists were gathered infront of Chris before a large set of ancient greek ruins, it was ruined due to old age and such, where Chris was about to begin explaining the latest challenges that all of them were going to be put through.

"Welcome to the Acropolis of Athens, Greece!", Chris explained, reading from papers handed to him by an intern, "Home to many of the very first olympians, who, as my intern has informed me, competed naked!"

"Okay then", Ezekiel said, preparing to take off his pants, "I guess was gonna have to do this eventually."

"No No No No!", Chris quickly said to stop him from doing so, "That was just a quirky fact not an order! There is no need to be one hundred percent accurate, stay dressed! VERY dressed! We only have to resort to nudity IF there's a tie-breaker!", he then shoved the papers back into the intern's face, "Today we're gonna do things a bit differently, since Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot is down a man, Team Victory is just a romantic duo, and Team Amazon is an only Duncan and all girls team", Cody then groaned in sadness and annoyance, Veronica laughed while Sierra pouted, "So to be fair, today's challenges will all be One on One on One matches, one member from each team participating against one member from the other teams. Every victory earns you a gold medal, and the team with the most gold medals wins first class tickets to the next location! Second place wins ecnonomy class, and third place wins you a brutal elimination ceremony."

"What about the silver medals, eh?", Ezekiel then questioned, "Or the Bronze?"

"There aren't any silver or gronze medals", Chris explained, "There's only Gold medals and the golden Micheal Jackson token. Which again, over-rides the second place team's victory."

"You said it over-rided first place victory!", Gwen then quickly replied to him with.

"I changed it", Chris replied, "I mean, come on, it's boring if things stay the same for too long.", in response Gwen just folded her arms and rolled her eyes, knowing better than to argue with Chris over this.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Gwen - "I'm honestly surprised that Chris hasn't straight up picked someone eliminated yet. Like, literally someone who had no votes against them. Luckily, if he does do that, he'll probably do it to Veronica or Ezekiel."

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that, Chris was shown leading the remaining contestants through the inside of the acropolis,

"Our firt historical event", Chris said to them all,"Is a Greecian scavanger hunt! The inside of the odium of paracles is full of maze-like rows of huge columns. Players must search through this forest of columns and find the greecian treasure or M.J. token that awaits you inside! First one to do so, takes the gold! So, who's goin' in?"

"Sierra!", Alejandro, Tyler, Beth and Ezekiel all wasted no time in saying together, much to Sierra's suspicion and offense.

"I'll do it", Noah then said, stopping Gwen from suggesting herself, "I have a feeling you'll do better in the other challenges", Noah then said to his girlfriend, "I on the other hand, wouldn't.", Gwen then respected Noah's choice, and gave him a silent smile in response.

"Heather", Veronica then said over to her alliance-mate, "You go."

"Why not me?", Cody then brought up, "I'm perfectly capable of doing so!"

"No!", Veronica sternly replied, "Heather should go."

"Or better yet", Duncan then added, "Why not you?"

"I'd vote for that too!", Cody then said.

"And Majority vote wins!", Chris then also added, much to Veronica's anger, "So that's Veronica for Amazon, Noah for Victory, and Sierra for Team Me, okay!"

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Sierra - "WHY NOT CODY?! UGH, this is SO annoying! I was THIS close to being alone with Cody in the acropolis! SO CLOSE! Instead I get Veronica. Well, at least I'm with Noah too. Noah's my second favourite contestant after Cody, and third favourite over all after Chris. Veronica, Heather, Justin and Gwen are my least favourites. Veronica for being herself, Heather for being my competition fo Cody, Justin for being my other competition for Cody, and Gwen for that kiss she landed on Cody in Season One Episode Twenty-Six."

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

"Why didn't you let me go?", Cody then whispered over to Duncan with, "I thought you wanted me to get tougher?"

"Because", Duncan then turned to Sierra, "Let's say I had a hunch it wasn't gonna end up well. Besides, Veronica's gonna be separated from us for a while."

"Oh.", Cody replied, "Well, okay, I can live with that."

"Hey!", Chris then said, "Busy talking here!"

"I didn't say anything", Duncan then said to Chris in response.

"And you WON'T say anything until the olympics are over!", Chris sternly replied, "With Eva now eliminated, Heather forced to be on mute and Veronica not gonna be there to berate you, between now and then, you will either zip it or sing it! That will begin to make up for the songs you missed out on while you were in breach of your contract! And if you speak instead of sing, you'll earn a lash from Chef's olympic towel!"

"Ooooh a towel!", Duncan then mocked Chris and joked about being scared, "I'm sooo scared!"

"You should be", Chris then gestured over to Chef who was dressed in golden spartan gear with a red cape and had a towel in his hands, wrapped up and ready to be whipped around, "Exhibit A!", Chef then whipped Duncan right in the behind with the towel.

"OWWW!", Duncan exclaimed in pain, Cody was startled as he looked on at this, though Veronica and Heather snickered.

"Shocks!", Chris commented, "Really shoulda sang that out, bro.", Chef then whipped Duncan again.

"Owwwww!", Duncan then made sure that sounded like singing.

"Much Better.", Chris then picked up three shields (really garbage can lids) and tossed them to Veronica, Noah and Sierra.

"What do we need garbage can lids for?", Veronica commented in snobbish disgust, "To smack Heather with?"

"Good idea!", Chris replied, "But no! These are authentic spartan shields which will help you in your treasure hunt! For the treasure you seek, is tied to an armanthean boar!", it was then revealed his boar was really a grizzly bear with a gold medal around it and two fake horns tied by rope to it's snout, "Good luck to you all!", Chris then turned over to Duncan again, "Duncan, Chef will be following you so be sure to sing it if ya gotta say it. Chef, sound the spartan battle horn!", in response Chef took out a small instrument that was not a horn, and when he blew into it, it made quite a pathetic sounding noise. "Ugh, that's the best we can afford? For reals? Just go already!", Veronica, Sierra and Noah then walked off while Chris walked over to the others, "The rest of you, follow me!"

"Um", Gwen then worriedly asked as she followed Chris, Chef and the others, "Are you sure Noah is gonna be fine? Shouldn't we like, stay and watch or something?"

"Nope!", Chris replied, "Time to Flip Channels like the REAL olympics!", focus then went over to Alejandro, who had noticed that Tyler was still a little nervous about whoever he liked in this competition.

"Tyler", Alejandro whispered, "Sierra is now gone. You can let it out now, to me."

"Okay", Tyler whispered back, gulping a bit, "I like, promise me you won't tell anyone, okay?"

"You have my promise", Alejandro replied, actually lying, "I wouldn't tell a soul."

"I like-", Tyler then told Alejandro the secret crush he had, but thanks to Chris' editing skills the scene was completely skipped and went over to when Chris had all of the remaining tourists not involved in the scavenger hunt plus Chef ready for the second challenge, having them all stand by a circle in the ground as he explained it:

"Hancration is an ancient greek martial art with NO rules!", Duncan was happy to hear that, "Last man standing, wins the gold."

"I'm all for this!", Duncan then said in a singing tone, "This is my kind of game!"

"Don't worry!", Cody then walked up, flexing his arms, "I'm pretty sure I'm the strongest of us all.", Duncan and Heather both snickered at this, making Cody feel a little bad and embarassed.

"Ya still need some work on that", Duncan said back in a singing tone. Cody then pouted a bit, upset that Duncan was deliberately not letting him fight.

"Will someone from Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot get involved in this? Cuz Gwen's gonna be in this by default."

"Come on dudes!", Tyler said to his team, "We've got this! We're gonna bring the dinner to the table, and then we're gonna eat it! And then we're gonna...um...that's all I got.", Alejandro just rolled his eyes in response.

"Ezekiel, Beth?", Alejandro then questioned.

"I got no Arms, eh.", Ezekiel answered, "And no way am I goin' up against Duncan with no arms!"

"Me either!", Beth added in.

"I can do this!", Tyler then also added in, "I was on the wrestling team in grade school."

"Excellent", Alejandro replied, "Then I'll let you have the spot if you agree to repay this favor later down the road.", Tyler then gave Alejandro a nervous thumbs up.

"Hold on!", Chris then said, "I have a better idea! How about into the ring with all of ya!"

"Well", Gwen said, "Hopefully I will last a little long in this."

"This is awesome!", Ezekiel commented, "My very first olympics!"

"And it will probably be your last.", Alejandro added in, "No offense."

"Some taken", Ezekiel angrily said back to Alejandro, "Al.", Alejandro then twitched and cringed a bit. Suddenly though, Alejandro also noticed Cody was charing right at him and Ezekiel.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!", Cody screamed as he charged, only for Alejandro easily smack Cody away and also far into the air where he would be landing plenty of feet away from them. Ezekiel and Beth looked on in surprise, while Duncan simply facepalmed in annoyance of lacking progress with Cody.

"Ugh", Gwen then said, "I hope Noah's going to do better than I will.", focus then shifted over to where Noah, Veronica and Sierra were last seen. The boar bear was shown fighting Sierra, repeatedly slapping her across the face, then knocking her to the ground to push up and down on her back, when suddenly Cody came flying into it, knocking both himself and it to a rock nearby. The bear was initially shocked by this, but then then decided to run off.

"Cody!", Sierra cheered, "I knew you'd come to my rescue one day!", Cody then cringed at who he had just saved from peril. Focus then went back to where the others where only Heather and Alejandro weren't participating in a group fight. Gwen and Ezekiel were standing infront of eachother in a fighting stance but not doing anything else while Beth was holding back Duncan's arm so he couldn't punch Tyler as said Tyler was being held up by the collar of his shirt.

"Come on Tyler just pin him already!", Alejandro called out to Tyler.

"I can't", was all Tyler said before Duncan punched him in the face and nocked him to the ground. Beth however, then kicked Duncan right in the groin.

"Ooooowwww!", Duncan then said, falling to the ground.

"Not songy enough!", Chef then whipped Duncan again.

"OoowwwwOOOWWWWW!", Duncan made it sound like singing.

"Better!"

"Never fear, Heather and Duncan!", Cody then said as he arrived on the scene, reading to fight for his team, "I'm hear to save ya!", suddenly Ezekiel ran up and back-handed Cody in the face with his prosthetic hand, knocking Cody out onto the ground. Heather meanwhile was just making silent cheerleading jumps and poses for her team, until she noticed both Cody and Duncan were now knocked out, and angrily looked to Duncan to get back up. As Duncan did so, he tripped Ezekiel to the ground with one foot and smiled when Ezekiel fell backwards onto Beth as well.

"Get up, you three!", Alejandro called out to his team, "Now!", but Ezekiel and Beth ended up tripping over Tyler as they tried to do so, so Duncan and Gwen seemed to be the only ones left, but Cody soon stood behind Gwen in a fighting stance.

"I got your back, Duncan!", Cody said to assure the deliquent, "Sorry, Gwen, but I kinda have to fight ya...I'll be gentle."

"Same here.", Gwen then pushed Cody to the ground and out of the ring. That was all she did though, before her and Duncan were both grappling eachother's hands. At first it seemed like it was going to be a big wrestle match, but Gwen quickly managed to get the upperhand when she actually head-butted Duncan with her forehead, knocking him to the ground. She did so too, but she landed ontop of Duncan.

"Now, Now, Now!", Alejandro then called out, luckily for him, Ezekiel was able to regain balance and stand triumphantly ontop of them, only for Gwen to then bounce her back up and knock him off, making Alejandro facepalm at Ezekiel's failure. "I must admit, Heather, your team is quite fierce.", Heather then blew a rasberry at Alejandro in response.

"That's two gold for Team Gwen!", Chris then said as he handed Gwen two gold medals.

"Two?", Beth then questioned, "But, this was just one challenge!"

"True", Chris explained, "But it was supposed to be a one-on-one-on-Gwen match, but you guys turned it into a free for all!"

"Fine for me.", Gwen said as Duncan and Ezekiel got up, Duncan rubbing his head in pain, but afterwards admiring Gwen's strategy.

"In a world where Gwen can win an olympic gold medal", Chris commented to the cameras, "Do the Amazons or Team Chris really stand a chance? Find out when we come back on Total, Drama, World Tour!"

**[COMMERCIAL]**

This commcercial features a pink anthro hedgehog with large eyes with green pupils, a red dress with a white stripe on the end, matching boots, and large white gloves with golden rings on the end. Her quills were cut like short hair and faced down, and she had on a pink hairband; her name was Amy Rose.

Amy Rose Hedgehog - "Hi there, I'm Amy Rose Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehogs one day wife to be, and I'm here to tell you about my latest product, the Man Catcher! Yes, do you have problems catching your man and keeping him with him? Believe me, so do I! As such, I invented this large heat-seaking and homing in fishing net that will follow any person as they run away from you, allowing you to easily catch them! Well...it still has trouble with Sonic, but...yeah. Depending on your target's top speed, the success rate might vary! It also comes with free security cameras in-case you know their address too and-"

Suddenly the commercial is stopped with a blue screen with white text.

Robotic Voice - "This product has now been discontinued due to the likelyness of it leading to kidnappings and other crimes. Sorry for the inconvienience. Also, please tune in after Total Drama World Tour for the brand new show entitled 'The Bride Battles' premiere episode, which is about different Brides each time who literally have to wrestle, race and battle eachother to see which one actually deserves the right to marry a single man, some in very epic swimsuit battles. And after that, tune into the rauncy, racist,homophobic and sexist and proud of it kids television show 'Sunak the Beefhog'. This is a message from Drama101 high-ups."

**[COMMERCIAL/RANDOM MESSAGE ENDS]**

Following that abruptly ended commercial, focus went over to Noah, Sierra and Veronica. Veronica was shown doing no searching at all and simply filing her nails on a pillar, while it was Noah and Sierra that actually were busy doing work for their teams. Noah was focused on mainly, as he was looking around for either the token or the boar.

"Okay", Noah began, "If life doesn't hate me so, I might just find the token instead of the boar", soon enough though he and Sierra bumped into eachother's backs, making eachother gasp in surprise.

"Oh my god Noah!", Sierra exclaimed, "I almost thought you were Cody!"

"Oh why does life hate me so.", Noah commented, sighing.

"I don't hate you!", Sierra replied, "You're my third obsession, right after Cody and Chris!", Noah was highly disturbed by this.

"Please.", he then put his hand infront of Sierra's face, "I'm taken. Just saying that before you start."

"I wasn't gonna flirt with you!", Sierra giggled, "But, I wouldn't blame myself for doing so!"

"Yeah", Noah remarked, "Of course.", suddenly Chris then decided to ring the chime to start the song of this episode.

"Time for a song!", Chris said, running up to the two, "Please continue, this time with music! Now I was hoping for Duncan to be in this situation but...yeah...he's not so...yeah both of you have to sing."

_**[SONG - "FIGHT FOR THE GOLD"]**_

This song is started by the plump intern from before playing on a tradtional Greek guitar-like instrument:

Sierra - "I know what your Codying, I'm Codying it too!"

Noah - "I don't know what Codying is, so maybe that's true?"

Sierra - "I really think we should Cody up, I have no regrets!"

Noah - "Really? Would you tell me what that means?"

*Note that both Alejandro and Veronica are spying on them from behind pillars during this song*

Sierra - "It would be just between Cody!"

Noah - "This has got to be the most useless song."

Sierra - *Walk up to a statue of Blaineley dressed in a toga and holding a harp* "All I want is Cody, but some bitch ruined it all, we can't he marry Meeeee-Eeeee-eee!"

*From a distance away*

Cody (speaking) - *Has the others behind him* "Can you stop her from singing soon?"

Gwen (speaking) - "What's the point of this song at all?"

Chris - "Sssh!"

*Goes back to Noah and Sierra*

Noah - "Fine. Whatever. Let's get this over with." *Gestures to reveal a statue that looks like Gwen riding on a pegasus*

Sierra - "Save it later, look out for that bear!"

Noah - "AHHHHH!" *Bear starts punching and slapping him repeatedly* "The Pain, the pain, too much to explain!", falls on ground and is dragged away by bear.

Sierra - "I can't stop what I'm doing, this is just so epic!"

Noah - *Is now in the boar bear's mouth* "The boar bear's got me, I actually saw this coming."

Sierra - *Jumps on boar bears back and her weight makes it fall down in pain* "Thanks mister boar bear, I guess I win this game!" *Jumps back and goes back to her team where she is high-fived by Tyler*

Tyler (speaking) - "Nice job, Sierra!"

_**[SONG - "FIGHT FOR THE GOLD" ENDS]**_

"I knew I could do it!", Sierra said to her team, "I told you that thinking of Cody helps me! You were right, Al!", Alejandro then cringed, "Oh my, I must say, Al is such a cute name for you!", Alejandro then cringed more.

"Please", Alejandro said to her, "Don't call me that."

"Awww, but it's cute!", Sierra then pouted, "Fine, I'll call you Alejandro.", Alejandro then smiled.

"Next event!", Chris then said, walking passed all of them, "Moving On!"

"But what about Noah?", Gwen then questioned, "Sierra got the medal, isn't it over?"

"There's still the token!", Chris then said back, "Moving On!", following that Gwen and all of the other contestants followed Chris to the next event location. Alejandro however, was shown to be scheming already.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Alejandro - "Interesting song. I think I have a plan now."

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

Following that, Chris had all of the remaining contestants save for Veronica and Noah gathered at the next challenge. This challenge was just outside of the pillar forest and involved three long rows of hurdles, making it quite obvious what it was going to be.

"Welcome to the Hurdles Event!", Chris then announced to the remaining competitiors, "The ultimate test of speed and flexibility! Two plays from either Team Amazon or Team Chris must leap higher and higher over each hurdle until they reach the finish line. First one to cross, wins the gold! And since Heather and Alejandro are so far the only two left to compete, they'll be going head to head alongside Gwen!", Heather then took out a notepad and wrote down a note on it, showing it to Alejandro. It read 'Sorry, but I'm fast AND flexible'. She then lifted up one foot and did a quad stretch while smirking at Alejandro.

"Al!", Ezekiel then said as he went up to a cringing Alejandro, "Are you sure you can win this? I heard girls were more flexible than guys were!", suddenly Alejandro went down into a split onto the ground, and with a smirk he used his foot to tie his hair into a ponytail before standing back up, "...Nevermind.", everyone was in shock, especially Heather and Gwen.

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]**

Gwen - "NO MAN, should be THAT flexible!"

**[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS]**

"Cody should be out there!", Sierra exclaimed while standing with her team, "I WANNA SEE CODY'S BUTT! I WANNA SEE CODY RUNNING! DON'T ANY OF YOU REMEMBER THE HURDLES COMPETITION HE WAS IN DURING SECOND GRADE?!"

"One, you two are on different teams now", Chris then pointed out, "and Two, please try to limit your speaking. It frightens all of us. Thank You,", Sierra then angrily pouted at Chris, noticing Cody was hiding behind a nearby column. Focus then immediately went over to Heather, Gwen and Alejandro at the starting line, Alejandro still having his hair in a ponytail, and all of them ready to race, Chris was ready to start the race, "On your mark, get set, GO!", Chris blew a horn which instantly made Gwen, Heather and Alejandro begin race, all of them managing to make it passed nearly each hurdle. Well, Gwen made it to the third one, but on that one she hit her foot and tripped over. Heather and Alejandro made it passed that moment though, with Alejandro turning around confidentally to speak with Heather.

"Don't worry!", Alejandro said to her, "You can borrow my medal if you ever need to look like a winner!", he then turned to Sierra who was playing her gold medal and giggling at it's shineyness.

"Shiney!", Sierra commented, "Just like Cody's Teeth!", focus then went back to Heather and Alejandro. Alejandro was now running on his hands with a smug smile, rolling to a ball to jump over the hurdles.

"Al's totally about win, eh!", Ezekiel said with eagerness in his voice, "YOU GOT THIS AL!"

"YEAH!", Sierra cheered, "GO AL! GO ALLLL!"

"Ugggh", Alejandro groaned as he cringed, but continued running on his hands. Only after the next set of hurdles did he go back to his feet to properly race against Heather who also was still running. "Enough with calling me that name, victory is at hand!", just then Alejandro smacked his face to a hurdle, since he turned around to speak to his team. Heather however dived over the hurdle and rolled into a ball form.

"Come on Heather!", Duncan cheered in a song like manner, Cody cheering for Heather right beside him, "You're almost there!"

"Yeah!", Cody added in, "Show that Alejandro who's boss!", focus then went back to Heather, who was looking back at Alejandro, who quickly tried to gain on her. Gwen had also tried to do, but once she hit the tallest hurdle she failed to get over it and once more ended up on the ground instead. In the end though, it was Heather who crossed the finish line, much to her silent happiness.

"NO!", Alejandro went as he slid on his knees in defeat.

"Yeah!", Duncan and Cody both cheered, but then suddenly Chef whapped Duncan once gain.

"OWWWW!"

"NOT SINGIN' ENOUGH!", Chef said, whipping Duncan once more.

"FUUUCK YOOOOUUU!", Duncan then said in a singing manner. Chef then whipped him an extra time for fun.

"And you too!", Chef said right back to Duncan before focus went back over to the 'column forest' where Noah was knocked out on the ground, highly beaten up from his fight with the boar bear, which was gone. Not only that, but the Micheal Jackson token was right in-front of him too. Once Noah slowly woke up, he smirked as he saw it and picked it up.

"Well", Noah said to himself, holding the token, "Guess life doesn't hate me after-", suddenly Veronica smashed her garbage can lid shield over the top of his head and knocked him unconscious before taking the token for herself.

"Actually", Veronica said to him, "It does hate you", she then cackled like a witch as she ran off, token now in her hands, "Now, to find where-ever the exit is, see one of the other teams lose, and take back first class!", focus then went back to the contestants with Chris, all of whome were still outside of the 'column forest', gathered infront of Chris who stood ontop a set of crumbled stone.

"Okay, seriously, shouldn't Noah be back right now?", Gwen then questioned worriedly.

"Noah will join us as soon as he can", Chris answered to her with, "Ya know, if he's still alive."

"IF?!", Gwen was suddenly very shocked and worried, "What does THAT mean?!"

"Can we focus on the game please?", Chris said right back to them, "It's time for the tie-breaker!", suddenly Sierra went up to the highly worried Gwen.

"Don't worry, Gwen!", she said to the goth, "I'm sure Noah will be joining us shortly!"

"I hope.", was all Gwen said, still visibly worried for boyfriend's safety, suddenly Dr. Pennywise wheeled in a set of wings, "What are the wings for?"

"These are for the tie-breaker!", Chris then explained, "Chef spent over one hour making two sets of wings out of wax and the feathers we find in the plane's engine. One member from each team must strap on the wings and take flight", he then pointed upwards, "All the way up there!", then two gold medals were revealed to be held up high via a hook on a crane. "Whoever snags the gold medals out of the sky wins the olympics and first class passage for their team UNLESS the token is found by someone from another team.

"That's pretty darn high up!", Ezekiel commented.

"Yeah", Beth added, "Don't you think a little, too, high up?"

"Not at all!", Chris smuggly replied just as the wings then fell apart, Pennywise then quickly wheeled them back, leaving the plump intern to use a leaf blower to suck the wings up before running off as well, "we're gonna need some more wax!", Chris called out before turning to the contestants eagerly, "So, who's going up?"

"Cody, you go", Duncan sang to Cody, with a wink, "Prove yourself."

"You really think so?"

"You need to do something like this eventually."

"Well then, sure!", Cody proclaimed, "As Duncan suggested, I'll go!", he then looked flirtatious back to Heather and Duncan, "For all of you!", he then gave Heather a wink, to which she silently rolled her eyes at.

"Team Me?", Chris then questioned, "Super Hot Me? Who's goin'?"

"I'll do it!", Tyler then quickly announced, "To the Extreme! Hoo!"

"And Gwen, with Noah being gone, will automatically go for Team debateable Victory.", Chris then announced, "Now, since this is a tie-breaker, all three of you need to slip on these authentic spartan battle costumes!"

"EEEEEH!", Sierra then squealed, "Costumes!", following that, Cody, Gwen and Tyler were in golden skirts, with golden ankle braces, brown sandals, and red capes. It's notable that Gwen was actually topless with no bra at all, and as such was doing her best to hide her breasts. "Oh...my...fucking...god...SO CUTE!", Sierra then commented, gushing at the sight. Aleajndro then had something to say;

"Those costumes are not authent-", Sierra then covered his mouth.

"Shut up, nobody cares!"

"What do you think our odds of winning this are?", Ezekiel then questioned over to Alejandro, "Huh, Al?", Alejandro then cringed.

"Let me do something", Alejandro then walked off, just as the tie-breaker began.

"On your marks", Chris then prepared to fire off a flaming marshmallow via bow and arrow, "Get set...", suddenly Veronica returned, just as Noah did as well, crawling on the ground.

"I found the token!", Veronica happily announced, holding the token up proudly.

"Nevermind then.", Chris then tossed the bow and arrow aside.

"What?!", all of the contestants said in unison.

"Yeah, Team Amazon wins", Chris announced, "Team Victory gets second place, and Team Chris you guys gotta vote someone off. Now...yeah.", suddenly Cody, Tyler and Gwen's wings all fell apart before focus went straight to the plane once more. First class was focused on, with Heather still writing in a notepad while Veronica sat next to her.

"Heather", Veronica then said to Heather, "You may speak in...", Veronica then purposely paused while focus went to Duncan drinking a diet soda by the bar.

"Man", Duncan said to himself, "I wish they let us have the good drinks over here.", just then Cody came back and sat right next to Duncan.

"Well, I did like you said", Cody said to him, pulling out his backpack and taking out a small ziploc bag of candy to eat, "I did something bad...heheh."

"Really?", an impressed Duncan said, "What did you do?"

"You'll see eventually, haha."

"Now!", Veronica then said, to which Heather then sighed of relief.

[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL]

Heather - "Veronica, is, going, DOWN! At least, at the merge. When EVERYONE will be voting her off.", she then cleared her throat, "Now, to go watch Alejandro get shoved off the plane!", she then left the confessional room.

[BATHROOM CONFESSIONAL ENDS - GOES IMMEDIATELY TO ELIMINATION CEREMONY]

"So, here we are", Chris then said to the remaining Team CIRRRRH, all seated before him and the Drop of Shame, unaware that Heather was secretly watching from just outside the room "Let's look at why! Tyler volunteered for the tie-breaker, but that ended up being pointless thanks to Veronica! Plus, he got T.K.O'd by a gay guy, funny? Yes. But not helpful. Alejandro blew it in the hurdle, which forced the tie-breaker, which is partially why you're all here. Plus he knocked himself out cold while trying to out-man a girl, all this while his hair was in a ponytail!"

"What does my hair have to do with-", Chris then interrupted the annoyed Alejandro.

"And Sierra", Chris then said, "You're, well, yourself. And Ezekiel, you're not really useful without any real arms.", he then paused a bit, "Infact, today Beth is actually the only one of you guys that didn't cause any failure today.", Beth then smiled while Ezekiel put his fake arm around her shoulder proudly. "But, in the end, the votes were as followed!", he then took out passports, "One vote went for Sierra", Sierra then gasped, "And a second went for Sierra!", she then gasped again, "However, in the end, one of you got a grand total of three votes against him, meaning yes Beth is safe", Beth then sighed of relief with Ezekiel, "But the person who isn't is...", Chris then had his classic pause, during which Heather, Alejandro, Tyler and Ezekiel were all given shots where they were anticipating the vote, when finally it was revealed, "Ezekiel.", Beth and Heather then gasped. Heather then ran off angrily.

"What?", Ezekiel replied, "Me?"

"Sorry dude", Tyler then said, "Alejandro told me it was best you go now."

"Yeah", Sierra also added in, "And he brought up pretty good points too.", Alejandro then smirked as Ezekiel stood up, Beth was visibly sad.

"I'll miss you, Zeke!", Beth said as a moping Ezekiel had a parachute strapped on him by .

"I'll miss you too, Beth!", Ezekiel then leaned in to give Beth a kiss, and she began leaning in for it too, but then;

"Oh, and by the way", Dr. Pennywise then ripped his arm off which made Ezekiel literally fall to the floor due to lack of balance, at which point Chef then came in and kicked him out of of the drop of shame, much to Beth's concern, "Sorry, but this arm is the show's property, he can't keep it when he's not being a contestant."

"But how will he open his parachute!", Beth then worriedly brought up.

"Don't worry!", Chris said, "Just hope he lands in water!", with that, Beth sighed sadly as her team disbanded out of the room. Chris, Chef and Pennywise then did the same, though when Chris went into his personal quarters he saw something was wrong, he looked into his Hot Tub and noticed that something was missing. Something so valueable that, "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HAIR GEL?!", focus then went back to first class, where Duncan and Cody snickered as Cody held up Chris' hair gel bottle, and then hid it behind the bar. The two then high-fived, "Ugh, forget the sign off!", Chris then said in his personal quarters, "See you next time, on Total Drama World Tour!", he then smirked, "And trust me, they aren't that clever.", he then took out a spare bottle he had in his pocket, "I always keep an emergency one! Hahaha!", with that, this episode successfully had been ended. Yet another day done for the TDWT crew, who now awaited the next one.

* * *

_**Elimination Recap**_

_Episode 1 - N/A (Norway)_

_Episode 2 - Justin (Norway)_

_Episode 3 - Lindsay (China)_

_Episode 4 - Duncan (India) *quit*_

_Episode 5 - N/A (Canada)_

_Episode 6 - N/A (Aftermath;Canada)_

_Episode 7 - Sadie (Kansas, USA)_

_Episode 8 - N/A (Peru)_

_Episode 9 - DJ (South Africa) *injured*_

_Episode 10 - N/A (France)_

_Episode 11 - Bridgette (Antarctica)_

_Episode 12 - N/A (Aftermath;Canada)_

_Episode 13 - Trent *Duncan Returns* (Canada)_

_Episode 14 - Eva (Vietnam) *Cheated out*_

_Episode 15 - Ezekiel (Greece)_


End file.
